


Caro mio ben

by AristaStarfyr, Emerald_Leaves



Series: soulmate au [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Past Criminal Involvement, Implied/Referenced Past Drug Abuse, M/M, hold onto your hat smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 160,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Leaves/pseuds/Emerald_Leaves
Summary: Soulmates were one of those rare, almost magical phenomena that popped up into the gene pool every now and again. An increased empathy, some called it, the mind aligning and tuning to another. This empathy could manifest in several different ways, but the most notable manifestation in Raphael’s case, was that whenever his ‘soulmate’ wrote something down on their hand or arm or whatever, it popped up on Raph’s skin, too...Which was annoying as hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU collaboration with the dearest AristaStarfyr!

Raph ran out of the rain and into the little café. It was terribly cliché, all comfortable in both appearance and atmosphere, the delicious scent of coffee and tea wafting through the air. There was some calming Celtic-like music playing softly, almost inaudible over the pounding rain, with a few people scattered here and there at low tables. There were benches along the walls with cushioned seats and high tables at the window so you could look out on the busy street. It was the most perfect little café Raphael had ever seen.

It pissed him off.

But ignoring how disgustingly nice it was, all homey and shit, he shook out his coat and made his way through the tiny tables towards the front to order. There weren’t many people out on a day like this, and honestly, Raph wouldn’t be out on a day like this either if he could help it. But no, Casey just _had_  to have broken his bike in the downpour and guilt Raph into helping him.

Dick.

Coffee now was a necessity to both improve his mood and help make him warm. He was chilled to the bone. And for a coldblooded creature, that was a big deal.

The barista was some high school kid without any brains, which only further darkened the turtle’s mood. The guy openly gawked at Raph like he was the most bizarre thing he’d ever seen. Perhaps he was. Mutants weren’t uncommon, but there weren't exactly a whole lot of them either. But recovering as best as he could, the kid promised to bring Raph his coffee once it was finished, forcing the turtle to now find a place to sit. He just hoped the flimsy little chairs could hold up his weight. Shells weren’t light.

Squeezing behind one little table, and sitting on the bench row, Raph just managed to shrug off his coat and felt his muscles beginning to relax, when there was a slight tickle on his wrist. Groaning, he rolled up his sleeve in order to peek at his arm. _What now?_  he thought bitterly.

When looking at him, Raphael didn’t look like the kind of guy that believed in true love. A big mutant turtle with an attitude problem just didn’t seem like the type. And honestly, Raph had to admit he _wasn’t_  the type until high school, when _this_  first started happening.

Soulmates were one of those rare, almost magical phenomena that popped up into the gene pool every now and again. An increased empathy, some called it, the mind aligning and tuning to another. This empathy could manifest in several different ways, but the most notable manifestation in Raphael’s case, was that whenever his ‘soulmate’ wrote something down on their hand or arm or whatever, it popped up on Raph’s skin, too.

Which was annoying as hell.

The first time it happened was when he was sixteen. He’d been sitting in class taking a test when suddenly what looked like a grocery list appeared on his hand. The teacher had seen it and ended up accusing him of cheating, using the list as some kind of ‘code.’ Horribly confused, and not having a good explanation, Raph had gotten a detention and failed the exam. He’d gone home that night furious, but intent on conducting extensive research.

Over the years, Raph had come to realize that his soulmate was either very forgetful or very busy, often writing small tidbits and whatnot on their hands. Sometimes, whoever was on the other line, so-to-speak, wrote down entire passages about things Raph had no idea what they could be down their arm, like they were rehearsing for a play and didn’t want to forget lines. Most of the time it was just lists, random words, or what he assumed to be phone numbers. But sometimes, very rarely, there was a smiley face or something equally as stupid popping up.

As habit, Raph made sure to wear long sleeves year round. He didn’t want people seeing the latest scribbles running down his arms and asking about it. He didn’t want to have to explain that it was his soulmate, and definitely didn’t want to explain why he knew next to nothing about them when they had such a clear mode of communication open to them. Because Raph didn’t want to admit that he dreaded the idea of having a soulmate to begin with.

While not being one for the whole ‘true love/happily ever after’ shit, Raph didn’t want anyone to know that he was actually afraid of finding his soulmate. Being rejected by many in society was hard enough, he wasn’t sure he could stand the thought of finding his one true love, only to frighten them away because of his appearance. Because soulmate or not, he was fairly certain that no one would want a mutant turtle as mate, charming personality or not. One look would show them he was just a freak.

So Raph had never tried communicating back. Never once did he draw on his own skin to let on that there was someone out there for that mysterious person, too. Sometimes he debated with himself, wondering if he should just bite the bullet and try to find them, but fear always stood in his way.

But it hurt. Seeing those little lists popping up now and again, to know that there really was someone out there that had the potential to love him, and not doing anything about it. Was it really for the best to keep the other in the dark?

As he stared down at his arm, Raph watched as a language he didn’t know began scrawling across his scales:

“ _Caro mio ben, Credimi almen, Senza di te, Languisce il cor._

_Caro mio ben, Senza di te, Languisce il cor._

_Il tuo fedel, Sospira ognor. Cessa, crudel, Tanto rigor!_

_Cessa, crudel, Tanto rigor. Tanto rigor!_

_Caro mio ben, Credimi almen, Senza di te, Languisce il cor.”_

Frowning, Raph studied what had been written on his arm. It wasn’t Spanish. He knew some Spanish, and this wasn’t it. Although it did look kind of similar. Was it some kind of poem or something?

“Here’s your coffee, sir.”

Nearly jumping out of his shell, Raph quickly pulled down his sleeve, and managed to glare at the barista for interrupting his moment. It always felt so personal to have someone walk in on him when he was studying whatever it was his soulmate had decided to write down. Probably more than it should have.

Now in no mood to even pretend to be polite, the turtle swiped his coffee and pointedly turned his attention away from the kid. Pulling out his phone, he pretended to be doing something important as the barista eventually got the hint and scurried away.

Blessed heat returned to the reptile as he sipped his black coffee. So good! The first good thing that had happened to him today.

He tried to surf around on his phone for a bit, wanting to warm up before braving the tempest outside again, but his mind kept returning to his arm. Or more accurately, on what his soulmate had written. It wasn’t uncommon for there to be weird languages showing up on his skin. Most of the time, however, it was Japanese. He’d tried to look up the translations in the past as best as he could, but it was hard to find the characters on his computer. And with his untrained eye, he was never really sure if he was searching the right character or not. But this newest piece was at least in Latin letters…

Unable to help himself, Raph typed in the first few words into Google. Immediately, clips from YouTube popped up. Frowning slightly, he pulled up his sleeve again. These were song lyrics? _Italian_  song lyrics? Curious, he made sure the volume was low before clicking the first video. It was of some fancy soprano in a shimmering dress with a stuffy looking piano player at her side. The turtle couldn’t help but roll his eyes, but decided to listen even though he knew this would not be his kind of music.

But as the piano started to play, all scoffing ceased as the almost mournful melody was sung. It was quiet, fairly simple, not all that dramatic like he’d thought all classical songs were. Raph felt his heart bleed, the music affecting him in a way nothing else ever had before despite not knowing the words.

When the song ended, the turtle found his eyes just a tad misty, and his heart broken for reasons he had no idea why. It just…felt so personal. Clicking back to the search engine, he found the lyrics in English.

_"My darling dear, at least believe me, without you, my heart languishes._

_My darling dear, without you, my heart languishes._

_Your faithful admirer, always sighs. Stop, cruel one, being so hard._

_Stop, cruel one, being so hard, so hard!_

_My darling dear, at least believe me, without you, my heart languishes.”_

Frozen in place, the world stopped turning. Raphael had experienced heartache before, had become well acquainted with it, but this? Never before had he felt quite so terrible. Like the world could never be right again without _them_.

Did they know? Did his soulmate know that he was out there despite Raph giving no clues? Was his soulmate as miserable as he was? Were they looking out right now, wondering if they would be alone forever? Did they know Raph was out there?

Or was this all coincidence?

Debating with himself, it took Raph only a minute or so before he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the pen he always carried with him. And while a very great part of him was terrified, unsure, he decided to let his other half know he was there.

With patient fingers, he drew a boarder of ivy and flowers around the lyrics.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting set up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the love first chapter!

Hopeless Romantic.  That's what he'd been dubbed with ever since sophomore year and he had to complete his school project about 'paranormal phenomenon.' His subject was that of soulmates, the psychology of the psyche. It was something his uncle claimed to be a silly myth that was created by school girls who had nothing better to do with their lives. All a barrel load of nonsense to keep one from doing important, _practical_ things. But the way Uncle Saki said it, the amount of bitter hurt and venom in his tone of voice left Leo to wonder just how much he didn't believe in it. Everything his uncle did said otherwise.

The more he researched into it, the more he wondered just how often did it really happen? Not that it would matter to him. Who in the world would be a soulmate to a mutant turtle? From the research, he just _knew_ that he wouldn't be yoked with someone who wasn't like him, who wouldn't accept him for who and what he was. They would find each other and be _happy_. How many other people out there searched day after day, year and after year only to become miserable in loveless relationships? Why wouldn't more try to find their love by just scribbling a message on their skin?

When Leo first did it, it wasn't even under that thought process. Saki needed groceries and he had called Leo on the school office's phone to tell him about the list. The man was speaking so quickly in Japanese the teen didn't have the chance to grab a piece of paper so he used the closest thing to him: his hand. It wasn't until that night when he was washing his hands after dinner and spotting the smudged ink that he realized what he had done.

His first potential contact with his soulmate was a list of ingredients for stir-fry! Leo felt like an idiot then, but he started to wonder. Did his future love understand what was going on? Were they freaking out that strange things were appearing on their skin? What if they lived in an area where the supernatural was frowned upon? Or if they were overly Christian and thought they were being attacked? Attacked by onions, sprouts, carrots and pork ribs. That demon had to be mighty hungry.

Or maybe Leo was just hoping because the alternative was so hopeless.

Leonardo agonized over this for a long time. It was possible they didn't even know English, much less understand why there was a strange message from beyond being transcribed onto their flesh. Then he wondered where they were. Were they in his town, the next state over? _Across the ocean?_  That was the problem with this kind of magic...a soulmate could be anywhere at any time. Hell, they could be older or younger (and if they were younger, they wouldn't get the message.) The more Leo thought about it, the more he focused on the problems, the obstacles and the insurmountable feeling of hopelessness. So very much could go wrong with this entire thing. So much that maybe Uncle Saki _was_ right. Maybe it was a fairytale to keep little girls occupied and out of trouble.  

But he always had this little voice inside his head whisper, _But what if it's just a matter of them afraid of writing back?_

Leo tried not to think about it too much. Some days he was okay and simply wanted to share a bit of fun with his soulmate. Other days he was being run ragged with not only his usual school work, but also what his uncle was enforcing, not only his own teachings but intense physical training. And being an errand boy. Every time he jotted something down he would wait expectantly, long into the night, hoping that he would get a message that he was not alone. Just... just _something_! There had to be a reason for him to go through the training, to struggle through school and to have everyone stare at him like he wasn't deserving of basic decency. He had feelings, he had humanity (even though others saw his skin and shell before they learned about the person.)  

He was told that it was just a silly thing, time to get back into reality. Leo ignored them as best as he could. It wasn't silly, it was _real_! So many others demanded proof but Leonardo never said a word, as if he were protecting their identity. A year after he started writing with a purpose on his arms and hands, a single mark scrawled across the back of his hand. Leo was sure that it had been a mistake. Maybe they had tried to take a pen cap off and it was more stubborn than usual. But what he was definitely certain of was that Leonardo hadn't made it! It was the only mark he received from this mystery person. The only mark in ten years.

Leo had tried to move on, let his buddy Usagi try and pair him up with people he thought would be a 'good fit' for the turtle. Nothing panned out. Was it because he was a turtle or was it because he was a turtle who _knew_ they weren't for him? Did that detail even matter, anymore?  

The depressing nature of the day had finally got to him. Leo had endured the worst of his training to date and was sore and defeated. Why was Uncle Saki pushing him so hard? It didn't help that it had been raining non-stop for three days and it wasn't that warm summer rain, either. It was cold, sticky and meant to suck the warmth out of a soul. The music he had on didn't help matters, either. In his room, curled up in a ball with his blanket, he listened to the mournful croons of the singer as he absently traced the lyrics on his arm. He told himself that if this mystery person didn't respond after this, he was done. No more seeking out someone who didn't want to be found. No more waiting for a reason to be rescued from this pitiful existence. Maybe he would go into the military where Saki couldn't reach him. It sounded like his best option, now. Military or just... start wandering until his feet couldn't carry him any longer.

He stared at the words he created with his pen, working hard not to start crying. Seriously, he was starting to act like some lovesick girl and he didn't even _know_ who this person was! Hopeless Romantic indeed! He was in the bathroom when it started. Tired and frustrated, Leo had gone in to wash the words off his arm and stopped with the water running, staring at his forearm. It started slowly but it continued in steady lines, looking oddly delicate. He gasped when he realized that these marks were not by accident. They were deliberate. This person _meant_ to do this. And slowly the words that Leo had made were framed by gracefully twisting ivy and little flowers. Leo choked back the lump that was threatening to overcome him.

They _knew_. Maybe they always knew. 

Leonardo finally couldn't deal with it anymore. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THIS SOONER!?"

There was both anguish and relief in that strangled cry. Breathing hard, Leo leaned his forehead against the mirror in the bathroom, trying to control himself before Saki started to wonder what was going on. He watched the frame complete itself and he let his fingers draw over the ivy and flowers over and over again.

 

The rest of the night Raphael was a nervous wreck. After finishing his coffee, he’d all but run out of that little café and made his way home, taking special care to make sure the ink on his arm wouldn’t smudge in the downpour. Returning to his own apartment, he’d shrugged off his coat and flopped down on his dilapidated couch, rolling up his sleeve to stare down at his arm.

He waited for something to happen, waited for some kind of response. Would the other person open up now and actually start talking? Were they surprised by his art? Had they known he existed, or had this completely blindsided them? Were they happy? Angry? Scared? All of the above and then some?

But no reply came. As the hours crawled by, it slowly started to become apparent that his soulmate wasn’t going to pick up the line. And Raph hadn’t been prepared for how disappointed and heartbroken he really was because of that.

Eventually he fell asleep on the couch, T.V. softly playing the news. He was startled awake at a booming thunderclap. “Damn,” he muttered, trying to calm himself. It was _still_ raining? What a miserable day…night.

Glancing down at his arm, he couldn’t help the small flutter in his chest as he spied the song still there. Thankfully it hadn’t smudged. But as he was contemplating getting up and actually going to bed, or just stay on the couch, his eye caught sight of something else.

Sitting up quickly, nearly overbalancing and tipping forward on his face, Raph stared at the neatly printed message. _“I was beginning to think you didn’t exist.”_

Bile rose up in Raph’s throat as he stared at the words, somehow sensing the relief and even the accusation in the sentence all at the same time. Years of guilt flooded back to the forefront of his mind, but he tried not to give it much thought. Right now he needed to respond. Now that he had started this, he had to continue. There was no other option anymore.

Scrambling to find the nearest pen, he grabbed a wash cloth and wiped the message away to write his own reply. _“I’m here.”_

He hesitated, wanting to write more, to maybe explain himself, but didn’t. He was never very good with words, and now that he was confronted with actually communicating with his soulmate, he found he had nothing. What was he supposed to say anyway?

A thrill shot through his veins like a shot of adrenaline when almost immediately, his own reply was wiped clean and another message was written on his hand. _“I’m glad.”_

An unexpected and, frankly, uncommon warmth flooded in the turtle’s chest at the simple, yet beautiful statement. They were  _glad_! Would they still be glad if they knew he was a mutant?

Grabbing his washcloth, he was quick to respond with a simple: _“Me too.”_

It took longer this time for what he had written to be wiped clean, long enough that it had the turtle sweating. But after a small eternity, it was cleared, the next message stopping his heart completely. _“I want to meet you. Soon.”_

A meeting? _Soon_?!

He’d really opened Pandora’s box with this one. He’d looked down the rabbit hole and tipped over the edge. A meeting with his soulmate was simultaneously everything he’d ever wanted, yet everything he didn’t need. Because while he wanted to _know_ , wanted to get a glance at his soulmate, to come to know them, he wasn’t sure if he could just meet with them and be forced to watch the horror in their eyes when they realized what he was.

But not allowing himself to be a coward, he swallowed past the lump in his throat. _“When? Where?”_

The message wasn’t allowed to dry before his soulmate wiped it away and replied. _“I live in the United States, in New York City. Are you anywhere close?”_

Surprised by the first bit of good fortune he’d had in a long while, Raph found himself smiling. _“I live in the Bronx.”_

Even though he wasn’t certain, Raphael got the feeling that his soulmate was beaming. A burst of joy not quite his own hit his brain, causing many of his doubts to dim. _“Can we meet tomorrow? You can name the place. I’ll be there.”_

While nervous enough that he thought he was going to puke, Raph agreed. _“Meet me at The Lair. It’s a café on 6 th Ave.”_

_“Is around 10am ok?”_

Sitting back, thinking about what Casey would say if he didn’t show up to the garage in the morning, ultimately, Raph decided he didn’t care. This was more important than work. He could finally get this meeting out of the way and move on with his life, he told himself practically.

_“I’ll be there.”_

Another burst of happiness and relief washed over the turtle, and he allowed himself to bask in the moment. While he was excited himself, he wasn’t going to rule out the possibility of having his heart crushed. Because a wise man was one that planned for every possible outcome.

 

Leo wanted to ask every question that came into his head but wisely forced himself to stop writing. He wanted to cram ten years' worth of wondering on his hand, on his arms and legs, yet for now he would wait. He was going to be able to ask in person all of those things he'd been wondering for a decade. One more evening wouldn't hurt. Though he couldn't resist one more thing. _"Sweet dreams."_

He felt lighter than air for a moment and then he couldn't help but grin when he received the response. " _You too."_

Okay, sure, it was just something to answer his own thing, but they _answered_! Leo wasn't just over the moon, he was over the entire galaxy with this! He couldn't sleep and not even meditation was helping his nerves. He had no idea who this person would be. Were they going to be into guys? Were they going to be into mutants? He didn't even want to get into the whole reptile thing. Sure, Usagi had an easier time finding someone because for some reason, fur and warmth were really appealing. Scales and shell not so much. What if they couldn't look past his form and refused to get to know Leonardo, the person? A knot of dread started to form in his gut and he started to second guess his reckless behavior. He carefully wrote something else, something that made him feel more vulnerable than ever before and then shut off his lamp.

_"I'm scared I'll be a disappointment."_

When Leo woke the next morning, his first motion was to look at his hand-his message was still there, but no new one. Then he checked the clock. There was barely enough time for him to make himself look presentable and make it to _The Lair_ by ten! His shower was no more than three minutes with most of that time fretting over what he should wear. Deciding on something classy but casual, he was ready to bolt out of the door and into ... the rain. Ugh. At this point Manhattan was going to be swimming.

Leo used the rain to his advantage. Not many people were willing to brave the elements so he could move more quickly than usual. At two minutes to the hour he arrived, looking a little bedraggled but none worse for the wear. As soon as he had a moment to survey the area his heart sank. The place was _packed_ with those who wanted to get out of the rain, students scrambling to make their paper deadlines, and parents who had come to chit chat after dropping their children off at school. How in the _world_ was he supposed to find his mate in all of this?!

Soldiering on, Leonardo went up to the counter to order a tea. No, not a chai, not a half-caf latte-tino or some other fancy drink. He simply wanted hot tea. The barista gaped at him as if he'd never seen a mutant before in his life and Leo simply plastered a patient smile on his face. Finally with his hands warming around a mini kettle and a tea bag steeping in a cup, he gingerly sat down on some bench seating to scan the crowd and see if he could spot his soulmate on his own. As an afterthought, he glanced down at his hand again, finding that his message was gone only to be replaced by another.

_"Only if your smiley faces were self-portraits."_

Leo couldn't help but chuckle at that one, not realizing that somewhere in this room, his soulmate had just written that to try and find him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great meeting.

The rest of the night had been completely shot for Raphael after talking to his soulmate. Much of the early hours of the morning had been spent freaking the fuck out. Especially after his other half had confessed to being “scared I’ll be a disappointment.” Holy shit, he nearly lost it at that. Because what could possibly be worse than a giant mutant turtle?!

Around five, Raph decided to get ready for the…not date! _Meeting_. It took him forever on figuring out what to wear and he rehearsed just about every scenario he could think about in the shower on how to counter any negative reactions he might receive. By quarter to eight, he left his apartment, barely registering the rain.

Of course he was way too early by the time he made it into Manhattan, and ended up spending over an hour just circling around the block like a creep, before deciding to park his car and enter the café. By nine-thirty, he had ordered and drank his cup more like a shot before deciding he couldn’t sit still. A walk around the block later and it was _finally_ nearly ten. It was now or never.

The moment he reentered the café, he frowned. It was  _way_ more crowded than it was yesterday, and certainly since last he was in that morning. But as he scanned the room, green eyes widened as the caught sight of _another_ mutant. And not just any kind of mutant. A mutant _turtle._

Dressed in a nice blue shirt and slacks, the other turtle was carefully picking his way through the throng of humans before sitting almost exactly where Raphael had the day before. Heart pounding, palms sweaty, Raph fumbled to grab the pen out of his coat pocket before carefully wiping away the last message he’d received.

 _Play it cool, man,_ he thought to himself. He couldn’t get his hopes up. He  _never_ had this good of fortune in the past. There was just  _no way_ this other turtle could be his soulmate. It would be too perfect.

But as he scribbled down the first half witty thing he could think of, he watched the other turtle intently. Immediately, the blue shirted mutant looked down at his hand, a fond smile playing on his lips as he moved to grab a napkin to wipe the back of his hand.

This was him. _This_ was Raphael’s soulmate.

At the table, Leo was just about to wipe the ink off his scales, when he was startled by someone suddenly plopping down opposite him. Jumping, blue eyes snapped up and when he saw who it was, his mouth went completely dry. There were no words to describe the shock and sudden relief and elation he felt as he stared into the most vivid green eyes he’d ever seen, set in an equally green face. A...a turtle? Another mutant turtle? It couldn’t be!

The other mutant seemed only slightly less surprised to see Leo, probably because he’d had a moment longer to come to terms with the miracle. But as Leonardo continued to stare dumbly, the turtle gave a nervous half-smile. “So…” the stranger began. “Ya  _really_ don’t look like yer art work.”

The accent was thick, bred within this city. And he  _looked_ like a New Yorker. There was a grittiness to him that bespoke of a hard, blue-collar life. There was harshness forever etched into the rather severe features that bespoke of a lifetime of heartache masked with stubborn pride.

And yet, despite the severity of the turtle’s countenance, Leonardo found himself smiling warmly. Because he of all people knew that looks were deceiving. He just knew that there was a warm heart beating beneath the other plastron, waiting to be discovered. And besides, it was obvious he’d even tried to dress up for this meeting, his red button-down shirt contrasted with his dark forest green scales beautifully, although it was a tad wrinkled and just a bit damp. He’d probably been caught out in the rain, too.

“No?” he decided to play along, heart hammering away in nervous anticipation. “I thought it was a rather good likeness.”

Nerves aside, a smirk which did something funny to Leo’s insides stretched across the other turtle’s lips as he shrugged, leaning back casually. “Eh. Maybe the smile’s all right, but ya forgot a few details. Like a _shell_.”

Unable to stop the nervous laugh, Leo found he could do nothing but continue to smile stupidly. This…was just too good to be true. Things like this  _never_ happened. And before he could second guess himself, he reached out and touched the other turtle’s hand that rested on the table. “I’m so glad you came.”

 

Time literally melted around them as they chatted.  At first it was halting and awkward but after a few minutes they were discussing anything and everything.  They had a lot of ground to cover, after all; so much time to make up for.  And Leo couldn't help but notice that the other turtle never once moved his hand away.  He didn't go out of his way to grasp his own, but he let it remain on the table, content to have Leo cover it.  

By the time they actually surfaced from their conversation, it was well past noon.  For the tenth time Raph's phone buzzed but he ignored it, knowing who it was.  Leo's eyes shifted to it before he looked up into Raph's eyes, feeling himself drift slightly in the vivid green. "Do you need –"

"It's my boss," Raph supplied, pausing for a beat after he repeated that notion in his head.  "He's my best friend.  And I already gave him a head's up so it's not like I ditched 'im."  His eyes shifted back to the phone when it dinged to indicate a message was left.

Leo nodded, still very much aware of his hand covering the other turtle's.  His scales were warm-at least warmer than his own.  "Not a partnership, then."

"Well, you could say that it is.  Case's always had a better head for business and customer service, but that ain't sayin' much."  Raph's eyes zeroed in on the other turtle when he laughed.  That sound twisted his gut and warmed him at the same time.  And the way the gesture relaxed the other's face made him want to keep doing it, just to see the twinkle of amusement in those deep blue eyes.

"You're more of the behind the scenes guy."  Leo supplied, nodding to himself.  He got it.  This turtle was curt and seemed honest to a fault.  Customer service was a talent that required eloquence and a certain delicacy that Raphael definitely seemed to be lacking.  It didn't bother Leo in the least.  "You know, we've been talking for hours now and I still don't know your name?"

"Funny that, eh?"  Raph smirked again and he noted how the other turtle's eyes darkened slightly.  "Name's Raphael."  His phone buzzed again and he swore he was going to chuck it across the room.  This time there was a text message on it and he caught it just before Leo did. _Bone them already?_ With a small growl he used his free hand to flip the device over before Leo could see it.

Leo didn't see it, fortunately.  He simply smiled, feeling a chill run through him at the sound Raphael had made.  "After the archangel?"  

He shrugged, not really knowing how he had gotten his name.  "Beats me."

"Leonardo."

Raph considered Leo's name for a moment.  It fit him, it seemed.  "I like it.  I sure hope it wasn't after the artist, though."  The tease was meant to be a tie in with the smiley faces and Raph was not disappointed in Leo's mirthful reaction.  "Or maybe it was?  Those song lyrics –"

"They were my last ditch effort," Leo supplied softly, looking down to their hands.  His was on top, Raph's was underneath.  "I figured if you really wanted to find me, you would have, by now.  You would have said ... _something._   Anything, really.  And when you hadn't, I figured it was time that I just, let go."  When he looked up, Raph could see the pain and fear there.  They were _that_  close to never meeting.  And for a moment Raph swore he could feel that pain as if it were his own.   "Either you couldn't or wouldn't, for whatever reason.  And I had to accept that and respect that.  I –"

"I'm...I'm glad ya didn't give up," Raph said softly, letting his thumb come up and just run along the blade of Leo's hand.  He couldn't admit he was too much of a coward to respond sooner. "Sometimes us hard heads need to be knocked around a few, ya know?"

A shy smile graced Leo's face as he looked back up to Raph.  He shouldn't be feeling this way, should he?  He wished that they weren't in the middle of a crowded cafe.  He wanted to see what it was like to be kissed by a mouth that was so much like his own.  He wanted to learn about every detail of the turtle's life – okay, maybe more about his body – but they had just met!! It was too soon, wasn't it? His heart had been beating a mile a minute ever since he saw the turtle and it felt like it wasn't going to slow down any time soon. "So where do we go from here?"

"Dunno. You tell me, Fearless."

The nickname took Leo aback and he looked back to Raph. "Pardon? Fearless?"

Raph darkened considerably as he looked away. "You kept goin'. Pushin' and sh – uh – stuff.  All those years you just kept going on. Fearless." Would Raph had been so persistent without any sign of recognition?  No, not likely.  "You had no idea who I was or even  _what_  I was."

"Does it matter?  It worked out, didn't it?" There was so much hope in that question that even Raph had trouble keeping his eyes away.  

When Raph laughed, it was rough and gritty. Clearly it wasn't as boisterous as it could be, but it was enough for Leo to catch his breath because of it as Raph rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.  "Fuuuuh... Turtle luck usually ain't so kind, Leo.  At least not on my end."

"Where do you want to go from here, then?"  It was a valid question and one Leo didn't really want to put out there.  Now that he found his soulmate, listened to his voice and felt the warmth on his hand, he wasn't ready for Raph to say he didn't want anything.  How could they ever go back to their lives now after meeting?  If Raph wanted nothing from him, he wouldn't have been here talking for so long, right?  He wouldn't tolerate Leo's hand on his own.  No, they weren't holding hands, really, but Leo couldn't help but think that just allowing someone to touch him was a Big Deal for Raphael.

Those electric green eyes peered up at Leo and Leo could feel his mouth go dry again.  It was almost as if he'd been laid out for someone's supper and Raph was a starving turtle.  If only there wasn't a table between them!

"What do you feel for lunch?"  For a turtle who fretted over this meeting, he was more than happy to spend more time with Leo.  In fact, he didn't want to return to the mundane quite yet.  And he wasn't ready to let Leo go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all, and to all...promise of smut :)

It was decided that lunch would be at a local Mexican place nearby. Leo didn’t mind in the least as they walked through the rain together. He had an umbrella and Raphael huddled up close in order to share. He counted that as a win.

Upon entering the restaurant, the two turtles waited to be seated in silence with Leonardo’s question from the café still hanging open in the air between them. Where were they going to go from here?

In Leonardo’s mind, the answer should have been as simple as ‘and they lived happily ever after’ or ‘they rode off together into the sunset.’ But he was not so hopeless of a romantic that he couldn’t think logically. While he was quite sure Raphael was being completely honest with him about what they had talked about, there was a hesitance at certain subjects, and he seemed to steer things away from particular topics.

But that was okay. Because Leo was honestly having a great time, and the longer he was with Raph and learning a little more about the turtle, the more he dreaded the thought of leaving him. The meeting had gone much better than he could have ever hoped for. It was absolutely what he’d wanted. What he’d _dreamed_ of. He didn’t want it to end so soon.

After they were finally seated, Leo excused himself to go to the bathroom and the slightly larger turtle found himself once more freaking out. Because this had all gone _too_ well. Like, it was the most perfect situation that could have ever happened ever. It was actually frightening how much Raph never wanted to leave this turtle. _Ever_.

All he really wanted to do now was throw Leo on one of the tables and ravish him. That probably wouldn’t go over well with the staff, even if Leo was game for such debauchery on the first… _meeting_.

 _Would_ Leo be okay with moving things more quickly at this stage?

It was one of the first questions that popped into his mind since seeing the turtle. A strange, nearly overwhelming urge to just keep him near almost overruled all other logic. Was he going loopy from a decade of repressed feelings? Or was this how you were _supposed_ to feel about your soulmate?

 _Just ask him out again,_ Raph told himself sternly. _Not a big deal. Don’t leave this meeting without arranging another._

Leo returned, sliding back into the booth wearing an adorable, happy smile. _Fuck_. He was in deep. In less than twenty-four hours, Raphael was head-over-heels in love. There was no going back.

For propriety's sake, Leo slid into the seat directly across from Raph instead of right next to the turtle. It was definitely not the place he wanted to be but this was a first encounter. It wouldn't be right if he just snuggled up against Raphael in the middle of the restaurant. 

Would it?

Leo felt like he was being eaten alive with the way Raph's eyes raked over him. He could feel his heart beat out a staccato rhythm as those green eyes pinned him into his seat. Why did it feel so natural to reach out and cover Raphael's hand again with his own? What the hell would the waitstaff say when they came for their order? Right now that didn't seem to matter as much as the fact that his shell was feeling particularly tight when Raph smirked at him over the top of the menu.

"How adventurous are ya with your food, Leo?"

Oh God. That voice. It was a little darker now, almost as if crushed velvet had a sound with the way the words graveled out of him. Leo swallowed audibly as he glanced at his own menu, trying to find a distraction. "How do you mean?"

Raphael's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he noted the waver in Leo's question. "Well, in this particular place, they have a ghost pepper salsa."

"Ghost pepper?"

"Reported to be one of the hottest peppers on the planet," Raph continued, watching how Leo's coloring darkened the longer he spoke. It was interesting to watch the turtle blush and it was even more interesting to discover that he was the cause of the other turtle's discomfort. And Raphael was more than happy with it. "Sometimes they get in a particularly potent shipment and they have the patrons start signing wavers."

"You're serious." Leo looked up then and knew immediately that he shouldn't have. He was caught again and it was getting increasingly difficult to shift his gaze. "And you eat that stuff?"

"Love it," Raph practically purred, watching that small shiver run through the other turtle. He picked up a whiff of something that had nothing to do with Mexican food and breathed in deeply. "It's almost as good as hot coffee to warm ya up."

Leo had a few other ideas about keeping warm but he decided he should sip his water rather than continue thinking about other things done to help keep one warm.  "And you don't have chronic heartburn from it?"

"Nah. Cast iron stomach." Their intimate conversation was temporarily on pause as their order was taken. During that entire time Raph not once moved his hand out from under Leo's. Leo could only take that as a good sign. Once their waitress left Raph was back to scrutinizing Leonardo. "So what's the hottest you've eaten?"

"Mexican wise?" Leo had to think about that. "I don't know. How hot is Tabasco sauce?"

Raphael gave Leo a flat stare, his face unreadable for a moment. "Yer tryin' the salsa."

"W-what?!" Raph's face broke out into an evil grin. "Oh no. I'm not going to kill my digestive system –"

"Dare ya."

"You're daring me to eat the salsa." Raph merely shrugged, watching Leo try and wiggle his way out of the challenge. After a minute of sputtering and excuses (none of which Raph accepted, of course,) Leo sighed heavily out of exasperation. "And what do I get out of this if I go ahead and poison myself with horrible peppers?"

"Ya get ta go to the movies, with me." Raph kept up his bravado, hoping that his worry was hiding behind that smug, almost confident exterior. "Might even let ya pick the flick." From the clear success this meeting was now, Raph kept trying to tell himself that Leo wasn't going to say no. However, he still had that doubt that this was some sort of dream and it was all going to come crashing down on his shell at any given moment.

End up on the dirty floor floundering about, clutching his throat and breathing fire in absolute agony or get to go to the movies with Raph…?

Looking up, unaware that the action translated as coy, Leo asked carefully, “Like…a date?”

Holy fuck, Raphael was just about done. But swallowing the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, he leaned forward on his elbow. He was going to keep playing the cocky bastard until he either imploded from all the shit he was spewing or Leo punched him in the face. “Yeah,” he managed to respond without his voice sounding like he swallowed an entire cantaloupe. “If you want.”

Butterflies were an understatement. It felt like someone had mixed diet coke and an entire packet of Mentos in his stomach and shook it up. He knew he had the biggest, dorkiest smile on his face, but Leo didn’t care. “I’ll do it.”

It was actually kind of adorable to see the clear surprise and delight in those green eyes as they lit up. The bravado stalled momentarily, and even though he knew the other turtle was uncomfortable, Leo couldn’t help but admire the flush that spread over Raphael’s face. “Good,” the big turtle nodded stiffly, before quickly regaining his relaxed persona. “Great…Uh, got any movies in mind?”

“I’ll have to look them up,” Leo smiled, rubbing his fingers on the back of Raph’s hand.

Chips and regular salsa were brought out, along with Raph’s beer. After ordering the Ghost pepper salsa and fajitas, Raph decided that with such favorable reactions from Leonardo, he’d take his chances with moving a step further. Pulling his hand out of Leo’s grasp, he grabbed the lighter hand in his own, squeezing it tight. The bravery was worth it to see blue eyes sparkle in warm adoration.

It payed off further when a devious little smirk wormed its way on the previously innocent face. “You know, I do expect you to carry me to the hospital if this salsa kills me.”

“Won’t kill you,” Raph denied with his own smirk. “But if it hurts, I’ll be sure ta kiss it and make it better.”

“Or you could kiss me anyway…?”

_Fuck._

A shiver danced down Leo’s spine as he watched the green orbs darken into something truly primal. “Yeah?” Raph leaned forward. “Without ya workin’ for it?”

Shit, they were moving fast. But Raph couldn’t find the will to slow himself down anymore. Not since Leonardo had introduced that _‘come and get me’_ look he was shamelessly flaunting at the moment. In his mind there was no more debate about what would happen next. The only one he was concerned about was if Leo would be game if they changed their order to carryout.

"Who says I'm not now?"  Leo countered in a thick whisper, leaning forward a tad to tease him. It was heaven to see that blatant _want_ in Raphael's eyes. Their chemistry was perfect and Leo was trying to figure out how to bring about the suggestion of taking their lunch somewhere else more...private. Never in his life had Leo had someone look so hungrily at him. Never had someone breathed in deeply and nearly growled in response at the musk they detected. Surely by now Raph and half the patrons could smell him – them. Leo had to admit that taking in Raph's scent was just as alluring and working very steadily on breaking down his resolve.

"I –"

"Your orders, sirs," the waitress came by, making certain she had announced herself in plenty of time. By the looks those two were giving each other, she was half worried that she was going to be calling the police for indecent exposure.

It took Raph a moment to pull his focus off Leo and register that the sizzling sound was not his brain frying away, but their food. He spared the girl a glance and then fished around for his wallet. "We'll take the check now," he grumbled, tossing his credit card on the table. "And to-go boxes."

At the mention of take out, the waitress was more than relieved. "Right away, sir." Hopefully if she got everything collected fast enough, not only would these two mutants not make a scene on her shift, but they'd give her a decent tip, too. She knew enough to scurry away when Raph's eyes locked back onto the other turtle's.  

Leo was starting to like the intense stare that was thrown his way. It made his spine tingle and his shell get tight every time those green eyes froze him in place. "You have the most vivid green eyes I've seen on anyone. Ever."

That focus only intensified, as did that enticing scent. "Ya smell good," Raph countered back. It was completely worth it to see the blush darken Leo's face again. He then offered one chip with the mortal salsa on it. He didn't heap a lot on the chip, maybe a diced tomato or two, but the liquid itself was going to be potent enough. "Ya know, it was once theorized that the Forbidden fruit wasn't an apple, but a tomato."

"Is that so?" Leo couldn't help but look amused at that. "I wouldn't think you were one to take theology."  

"Wasn't in theology class," Raph rumbled, bringing the chip ever closer to Leo's mouth. His eyes lit up when Leo opened his mouth, drawing his tongue out to guide that chip in between his teeth before he took a crunchy bite. Raph swore he would never have to breathe again because of such a display. 

Leonardo got two chews in before his eyes widened and the heat started to affect him. Almost immediately Leo went for the water but Raph stayed his hand, pushing the bowl of unflavored chips in Leo's direction. "Oil and water don' mix." Watching the flush turn Leo's face to almost purple and seeing how he was starting to sweat as the turtle panted made Raph decide right then and there that the food needed to be boxed up and they needed to _go_. Like _now_.

"Such fine food should be appreciated more... privately," Raph muttered low as he watched Leo stuff his face. Hell, even _that_ was an appealing sight. His mind ran off on a tangent – what else was Leo eager to shove into his mouth?

Never before had Raph boxed up food so quickly. Within a few minutes, they were out the door and once more in the misting rain. Leo was still distracted with the burning in his mouth, but with how thick the scent was still swirling around them, Raph felt confident enough to wrap his arm around the turtle, pulling him close.

With no set plan, Raph mindlessly steered Leo towards his car while the other turtle kept alternating between giggling and groaning about his burning mouth. The groaning had Raph hurrying them towards the vehicle even faster.

When they made it into the car, Raph threw the food in the back while Leo laughed, shaking his head to rid himself of water droplets. Was this some sort of cruel punishment? Raphael had to wonder as images of a slick, wet Leonardo in the shower was almost enough to break his propriety (what little he had). But not wanting to showcase his massive boner and feeling it start to break free of his lower plastron, he turned his attention to getting out of the parking space.

“Aw man,” Leo breathed, waving a hand by his mouth playfully. “I should’ve gotten some ice to suck on before we left.”

That was it, the universe was out to kill him. Green eyes slid over to the other turtle, who managed to appear innocent as he actually pulled down the sun-visor mirror to look at his tongue. The pink muscle looked soft and wet and warm. “I got somethin’ _better_ for ya to suck on when we get home.”

Leo stilled as he stared at his own surprised reflection. Since eating that Ghost pepper, the majority of his attention had been stolen away in favor of worrying about his burning mouth. But running through their conversation, as well as taking the time to inhale deeply, Leonardo realized what he’d said, and how Raph smelled. And how much he didn’t care.

All burning aside, he glanced over at Raphael, and found the big turtle tense, hands gripping the wheel so tightly, they were a paler shade of green, expression painfully controlled. Reason told him that they were moving _way_ too fast. Logic told him that he should end this now before they lost control completely. But as his eyes just so happened to glance down at the big turtle’s lap, a different kind of burning crashed into every nerve ending his possessed.

“Really?” a purr colored the usually reserved turtle’s voice. “Well, I’ve got a dare for you.”

Intensely interested with the coyness of the tone only arousing him further, Raph forced himself to worry about traffic as he drove, not entirely sure where he was going just yet. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Leo licked his lips as he leaned over towards the other turtle. “I dare you to stay in your own lane.”

Before Raph could ask what the hell that even meant, his breath hitched as clever hands began unfastening his belt. Glancing down found Leo leaning over the center console, head dangerously close to… “Fuck,” he breathed.

Leonardo had never gotten this far with anyone, much less doing it in a car…in daylight. But to see Raph’s ragged breaths and to be hit with such heady musk fried his brain. He didn’t care anymore. He’d waited _ten years_ for this, and he wasn’t going to live with anymore ‘what ifs’ or regrets. Pulling off his coat, he made sure to at least half hide what he was doing from any prying eyes before hunting for his prize.

Casey had once said he once had a girlfriend give him a BJ while he was driving. Made it out to be no big deal. But the moment he felt Leo’s hot, warm mouth slide down his dick with little pleased sounds, Raph swore loudly, grip tightening on the wheel until he was sure it’d snap. A churr rumbled up his throat as the smaller turtle began in earnest, one hand falling away from the wheel to pet the top of the covered head. At his churr, Leo began churring, and it ended up that Raph was desperately looking for a place to pull off, because he wasn’t going to last keeping still like this, and he had no desire to kill them.

“When I get outta traffic,” he panted, “Yer gunna get it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Illness has been overtaking us all. <3

Leo's heart was pounding in his ears as he allowed his tongue to stroke the throbbing member in his mouth. Never before had he even contemplated doing this on anyone, nor had he the extreme inclination to do so. Was he doing it right? The strained tone in Raph's voice and thick musk surrounding him was proof enough that he was. And that threatening promise made him churr as he drew his head up and flick his tongue against the slightly flared tip. Musky, salty, bitter with a hint of something that Leo really couldn't place his finger on was making him crazy. The light, tender touches to his head was enough for a few wanton clicks to edge through his churr, which in turn made Raph churr and suddenly veer to the right. The squeal of tires told Leo that they took that turn a little too quickly but he made certain to stay in position over that straining, weeping cock.

Raphael was praying that no one took an extreme notice on him as he turned sharply and then chirped the tires when he stopped short and kicked the car into park. Another swift motion and he kicked his seat farther back, dragging Leo with him. "Fuck that mouth of yours." The fire of the ghost pepper was there in light remnants but Raph could handle it. There was no way he wanted to lose that delicious friction on him. "That's so good. Keep sucking me like that." A throaty groan came from Raph as his hips shifted slightly, trying to add to the sensation. Having his soulmate this close only fueled the desire to have him completely. There was no way another day was going to pass and they would keep from tasting each other fully.

Suddenly all of that wonderful, warm, wet, _tight_ vacuum was gone and Raph's eyes popped open just as the back of his seat suddenly dropped back. When the hell did Leo find the lever?! It wasn't easy to wedge himself on top, his knees framing Raphael's thighs but he managed. It was a tight fit and Leo was ever aware of the steering wheel and dash pressed against his shell. "I. Need. You." He punctuated each word carefully as he ran his hands up under Raph's shirt, both thumbs pressing hard into the turtle's midline. Raph groaned, eyes shutting tight against the unexpected pleasure the touch caused. " _God_ , I need you." Leo buried his mouth against the crook of Raph's neck, trying to undo his own belt and pants in the process.

Leonardo couldn't get enough of the turtle under him. He wanted to taste everything, feel everything. What would it be like to be filled to the brim and then some? Or even getting his own cock caressed by a tight hole? How was it that he was even _thinking_ that much? Reserved, stuck up, proper Leonardo, practically writhing against this handsome turtle he only literally met a _few hours ago_. His hands started to fumble and he whined in frustration, only to give a triumphant yelp as he felt the heat of Raphael's hand surround them. He was roughly yanked down and felt his mouth crash against Raph's in an almost violent kiss. The hand that held both of their cocks shifted slightly and Leo took the hint, rocking his hips as he gasped for air.

"Gonna get you home," Raph muttered crudely, letting Leo's penis provide most of the friction as he groused into the turtle's ear. " _Fuck_. You into the mattress. M-mark you with my spunk. You won't be walkin' straight for days--"

He couldn't hold it any more and came with a shout, clinging onto Raphael's plastron through the shirt as he shuddered hard, pouring out onto the turtle's belly. With a few more grunts Raphael quickly joined him, his hard pants smoothing out into a blissful churr as their essence mixed together.

Leo nearly collapsed on top of him, still seeing stars as he tried to recover. Raph had an easier time it seemed and relaxed under the smaller turtle, gently stroking the other's cheek with his free hand. Part of Raphael still admonished him for letting it get this far so quickly and the rest of him told that one little voice to shut the hell up. There was nothing about this moment that felt _wrong_ with the exception that they _might_ get caught. Which meant they couldn't stay here for much longer. 

"Get up, Fearless," he finally whispered when he felt the clock ticking ominously. His lips nudged Leo's cheek in a half nuzzle to get him moving. "Still got a ways to go." 

"I'm very comfortable here," Leo muttered sleepily, unable to even appreciate how much that took out of him. He registered the rumble of amused laughter beneath him and the slow, careful roll over onto the passenger side of the car. 

"Yes, you are," Raph conceded, straightening himself up before he could even think about turning on the car again. "And I'm gonna savor every moment in a comfortable bed."  
When Raph was appropriate, they drove to his apartment. Leo dozed off and on, his pants still unzipped and belt dangling. If the guy was out like this from an intense hand job meant that either the turtle was extremely sensitive, or unused to such activities. The thought of Leo being a virgin appealed to the larger turtle very much. Leonardo was _his._

When he pulled into his parking space some time later, he nudged the smaller turtle. “Hey. We’re here.”

Leo blinked himself into consciousness. Smiling sleepily at the other turtle, he lived in a moment of pure bliss for only a second before remembering what exactly he’d done. And what he wanted to do. “Oh man,” he groaned quietly as he quickly sat up, readjusting his pants. His face flushed hot when he could _hear_ Raph’s smirk. “Just so you know, I’ve never done this sort of thing with anyone. Especially on the first date.”

“Good,” Raphel growled. “‘Cause I’d probably have to beat the shit outta whoever you sucked off before.”

Leo stared at his soulmate for a moment, unable to decide if he was joking or not. Judging by the intensity of his expression, Leo was forced to conclude that he was not. Shooting the turtle an embarrassed smile, he looked out the window, deciding to change the subject. “Where are we?”

“My place,” Raph answered as he reached around the back to grab the carryout. “Hope that’s okay.”

“Perfect,” Leo smiled, face still a bit flushed.

The garage they were parked in was cramped and dirty, but at least it was out of the rain. And when they went into the apartment building, Leo was struck by how old and ill-kept it really was. Was that a _rat_ that just scurried by? But it hardly mattered. This was where Raphael lived, and despite not being the nice Manhattan apartment he was used to sharing with his uncle, the turtle was willing to bet this place had its own charms. After all, _Raphael_ lived here.

“It’s not much,” Raph suddenly felt embarrassed as he unlocked the door to his place, “but it’s a decent price for how big it is.” He paused, suddenly afraid of what kind of mess he’d left behind that morning. “And I wasn’t exactly expecting company.”

A cluttered living room greeted the pair, with beer bottles and cans littered here and there on the side tables, along with magazines and empty plates. There sat a couch that had definitely seen better days, and an old T.V. sitting on the stand across from it. There were no pictures on the wall, no art work hanging except for a few posters of what looked like motorcycles and some kind of band Leo didn’t know. A crack ran up the wall to the ceiling and the window pane was chipped and possibly drafty. This was _definitely_ not the kind of place Leonardo had ever been in before, used to an upper-middle class lifestyle. But he could see himself living in a place like this to get away from his uncle. As long as Raph was with him.

The large turtle began to sweat as he noticed his soulmate’s curious inspection. The _last_ thing he’d expected that morning before running out the door was bringing anyone home with him. Wincing, he knew his place was shit, nothing fancy. He’d never been all that ashamed liked this before. But then again, that was before Leonardo had come crashing into his life.

“Uh…make yerself comfortable,” he offered lamely, as he quickly jumped forward to pick up a bit of the mess around the side tables, setting the food on the couch. “I’ll just go…grab us some plates.”

 

The embarrassment was precious, causing Leo to smile reassuringly at the bigger turtle. “I’ll be here.” 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_. What the hell had he been thinking? That was the problem. Raphael hadn't been thinking. His dick was! Or... something. Still feeling the heat on his face -which had nothing to do with salsa- he hurried and cleaned up two plates and some silverware to bring back out to the living room. His trashed, totally, completely bachelor pad that had no good reason to have a guest over. He was completely unprepared. This was no way to impress anyone, date or soulmate or not!

But somehow, some way, just watching Leo smile fondly at him made Raph feel like it was okay. 

He grinned back a bit, moving to sit down on the couch beside Leo and set the dishes down on the coffee table. Leo's smile went into full on dork mode as he watched Raph dole out the meals. "This place is your own?"

"That's what it says on the lease." 

"That's amazing," Leo added genuinely. "You're completely independent. And this is all possible from the garage?"

"It ain't the Ritz, but it's somethin'." He handed Leo his plate before taking his own to fill. "Definitely not something to look at."

"Does it matter?" He caught Raph's eyes with his own. "You're doing it on your own. That has to account for something, right?"

Raph shrugged, not really admitting to anything. Leo didn't need to know he'd been on his own for some time now. He didn't need to know that for a while, he'd been couch surfing. "So ya still live at home, then?"

"With my uncle," Leo confirmed softly. "He's been my family since I was five."

"That when you were adopted?"

"For the second time." Leo glanced up at Raph briefly. "My father died. I don't really remember much."

"Sorry to hear that." For a while they ate in silence, enjoying each other's company and the food. The silence was broken with Raph trying to tempt Leo into some more of the ghost pepper salsa and Leo batting the chip away. Food quickly forgotten, a sort of tickle-fight, wrestling match ensued on the ancient couch which had them both laughing and trying to get the upper hand. Normally such a thing wasn't possible considering humans had no idea where turtles were ticklish (and humans were easily damaged) but this 'battle' was refreshing for both of them. The dulled clack of shell against shell because clothing was in the way didn't deter them And eventually that musky scent turned the struggle for dominance into a struggle to get closer. 

Raph decreed himself to be top dog, leaning heavily over Leonardo as his mouth staked his claim on the other turtle's. The once playful clack of shell turned into a seductive scrape before Raph lifted away. He pressed a knee carefully between Leo's legs to prop himself up, staring directly into those hazy, dark blue eyes. "Ya really want this?" Raph wasn't special. He wasn't rich, didn't consider himself talented. As far as he was concerned, he couldn't bring anything to this table of sorts. His apartment was proof of that.

"I want _you_ , " Leo confirmed, feeling bold enough to start undoing the buttons on Raph's shirt. "Rest of this means... it means nothing. _You_ mean everything." The way Leo said it was so intense and passionate that it stilled Raph for a brief moment. Leo's eyes lifted up to catch Raphael's as he nodded a bit. "Just you, Raph." Leo reached up to cup the turtle's cheek, drawing him down into the most sensual kiss he could muster.  
As sappy as it sounded, kissing Raphael was the most delicious thing Leonardo had ever tasted. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his romantic sensibilities or something to do with being bound to this turtle due to their connection as soulmates. Or if he was just an idiot. In any case, the way Raph devoured his mouth, pushing him into the cushions of the couch, was divine. The heated weight above him slowly driving the turtle mad.

Raphael was driven mad more so due to the fact that they were both still wearing clothes. As he tugged at his belt for the second time that day, he wondered at his libido. But throwing every single fuck he ever had in this life and the next out the window, he decided that if kissing Leo felt this good, the hand job better, then sex would be utterly _fantastic._ It was all the motivation he needed to free them of their clothed confinement.

Why the hell had he ever thought finding his soulmate would be a bad thing?

Pawing at one another, the two turtles eventually managed to strip down with only a few bumps and bruises along the way. “Maybe,” Leo panted between fervent kisses, “we…the bed?”

Hissing, it took tremendous conscious effort on Raph’s part to pull himself away from his mate. “Get yer ass in there,” he growled, pushing himself up just enough so that Leo could wiggle out from underneath of him. The tease of flesh on flesh made the big turtle shiver.

Grinning to himself, Leo just managed to stand, looking around to try and find the bedroom, when Raph came up behind him, slapping his ass. _Hard._ Crying out in surprise, he didn’t have time to scold the bigger turtle before Raph was shoving him into the bedroom, all the while playfully tugging at his tail. The sick bastard.

The two literally fell into bed with Raphael once again on top before they were frantically crawling at one another, wanting, _needing_ to be closer. Thankfully Raph still had a bottle of lube in his draw, which he groped for clumsily as Leonardo began a vicious assault on his neck, clever hands seeking _his_ tail in retaliation. In the back of his mind, he hoped it was still good, not having had sex for quite some time, but when Leo pressed against his aching slit, wickedly fingering his still sheltered dick, he decided he didn’t care.

Dropping down with a low moan, Raph managed to pop the cap open and dumped a glob on his side table. Dipping his fingers in clumsily, he immediately set to work finding his own prize, churring as Leo continued to fondle his tail.

 

“I’m gunna split you in two,” he hissed, pressing his now slick finger against the turtle’s hole.

The next yelp was from Leo due to the sudden pressure and stretching he was completely unfamiliar with. Automatically his tail slapped up against Raphael's hand as if to protect himself while he squirmed, his face a mix of guilt and confused pain. "S-sorry! I just.. I mean--"

Raph looked up with the fierce hunger still in his eyes but it was tempered by the want and uncertainty in Leo's eyes. "Ya gonna be a'right," the big turtle rumbled, nuzzling into Leo's neck. "Relax, breathe...just _feel_."

"Kiss me," Leo pleaded as he forced his tail away. "Plea--" He couldn't finish the word as Raph fiercely claimed his mouth, immediately easing the pressure on his hole as he waited for the smaller turtle to relax.

He couldn't help but feel that giddy elation. He would be Leo's first. Leonardo was _his_. He could feel the tension in his new lover's body and almost taste that scent of distress. When Raph churred, Leo quickly and obediently followed with his own sounds. When he felt Leo's legs go lax around him he then pressed his finger against that curiously tight ring of muscle, letting it just sit there. His mind drifted briefly back to previous partners and potential partners. Some wanted to explore the... the _oddity_ that was Raphael and others simply paled, picked up their clothes and walked out the door. He recalled his own first time and silently vowed that Leo would never be that uncomfortable and he waited until not only that ring of muscle was relaxed from the massage, but that it was pressing against his finger, desiring the impalement.

Raph finally felt his finger slip in to the first knuckle and couldn't help but grin at the look of bliss that was on Leo's face. "So...weird," Leo panted softly with his eyes still closed and his fingers digging into Raph's plastron.

"Shhhh. It gonna feel good," Raph assured him, teething Leo's jaw, fighting that urge to just bite him and hold him down. It was small thrusting motions that started rocking Leo. A pleased rumble came from Raph as he felt the other turtle's hips shift in attempts to meet the rhythm. His finger sank in deeper quicker and Leo gasped. "That's gonna be my dick soon, strokin' yer insides till ya come." He curled his finger up once and gasped as Leo groaned, arching as sharply as he could to get more of that feeling. "And yer tight ass is gonna milk the cum right outta me."

" _Please,_ " Leo panted, trying to hook one leg up over the curve of Raph's shell but not quite getting it. "Fuck me now, Raph." He struggled to entice the turtle, arching his pelvis up so that his lower plastron just brushed across Raph's.

The ride was going to be rough. With how tight Leo was, Raph was certain he hadn't been fully prepped. But with how hungry and needy his soulmate looked at him, he suddenly felt that it would be a huge disservice to make the turtle wait. Pulling his finger away, he scraped the rest of the lube off the nightstand and slathered it on his throbbing cock. Raph knelt up as he hooked Leo's leg over his shoulder to provide a tantalizing view of tail and ass and cock. "Fuckin' beautiful," the turtle breathed as he pushed in as slowly as he could, struggling to give Leo time to adjust. "My cock stretchin' your tight ass. Watchin' every inch sink in." For a moment Raph was caught up in the feeling and he churred deeply, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back. He fully expected issues to arise but all in all he was shocked that it was going so well. Leo wasn't screaming in pain. He wasn't pulling away and running out the door! Raphael reached for Leo's dick with his still wet hand and gave a pull as he exhaled slowly.

"Fuckin' A, Leo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all!

The stretch and burn hurt like _hell_. To be fair, Leo supposed that he should have done more research in this matter before meeting up with Raphael…but then again, how was he supposed to know that one look at his soulmate would drive him into an arousal so ardent that he’d willingly jump in bed with the turtle the first chance he got? And as he peeked open his eyes when Raph churred so deliciously, he felt his heart stutter.

Because while Raphael had called  _him_ beautiful, the larger turtle was nothing short of magnificent.

Unable to speak, unable to do more than pant and grit his teeth as least noticeably as possible, Leo did everything within his power to relax himself. Accept the pain and let it go. It had no true hold on him. And if nothing else, he was certain he couldn’t worry about the pain long with the way Raph was looking right now. The defensive mask was completely gone, his face an open book of lust, tranquility, and no small amount of adoration. Adoration for _him_.

As soon as he gained the ability to speak, Leo commanded, “Move.”

It still hurt, the cock in his ass stretching much more than he would have thought, but with Raph’s hand on his own deflating member, and the _need_ to satisfy his new mate, he would bear it. Because he wanted to give Raphael this. Wanted to be claimed and used in this way. Only for him. Only for his soulmate.

The first movement was so fucking _good_ Raph thought he’d end up cumming right then. How spectacular would that be? Getting off before ever getting started! He’d never felt this way before, not with any of his past partners. But good _lord_ was Leo tight! It took conscious effort to think of something slightly less arousing than the splayed out portrait of his mate before him. Anything he could think of other than wanting to devour Leonardo as he gasped and whimpered beneath him. Just so he wouldn’t cum too soon!

But soon enough, the tight ring around his cock began to relax, loosen just enough for the smaller turtle’s gritted teeth to unclench, his mouth falling open in pleasure. It thrilled Raph to witness it because the calmer Leo became, the more aroused he was. And the more aroused he was, the better it felt. And the better it felt, the _louder_ he became.

A wicked grin split the dominate turtle’s face as Leo began moaning, clinging to his shell like his life depended on it. “Like that?” he huffed, making sure to keep fisting the other turtle’s cock. “Like me plowing into ya?”

Leo wasn’t sure he’d ever felt anything quite so _wonderful_  in all his life. Gone were his worries and fears of his existence, of his uncle. Every care and concern he’d ever had just melted away, fading into the background. The longer Raph pumped into him, the more Leo swore it got better. And not just from his end. Because as he watched his mate, watched the emotions and sensations pass over his features, Leo could swear he almost _felt_ what Raph felt…or at least a very great satisfaction. It was just a small trickle of _something_ Leo knew inherently wasn’t his. Maybe –

“GAH! AH-YES!”

Hot _damn_! Raph gasped as he stared down at his mate now positively _writhing_  beneath him. He might have said something witty right then, smirked and taunted about being a sex-god had it been any other partner, but Leo was notany other partner. Desperately clinging to him, gasping violently, trembling in his arms, Leo was certainly not like any other partner he’d ever had. He was so much more.

Growling possessively, Raphael drove harder into the turtle, determined to continue hitting his prostate. For the first time in a long time, sex wasn’t about him. It wasn’t about simply gratifying himself anymore. Now this was about Leo. And he would see to it that he kept the turtle screaming in ecstasy for as long as he could. 

Good Lord, no one ever told him it could feel like _this_!  By now his voice was unchecked as Raph just continued pounding into him and stroking his cock so fucking perfectly. Leo was calling – no – _screaming_ Raph's name as he felt not only what he was feeling but that extra something else.  When he broke apart it was with a wail, his entire body overwhelmed with sensation.

Raph could barely keep his eyes open but they were, if only slits.  He wanted to witness this completely. The clench around his cock did everything to undo him. The expression on Leo's face was what his heart had been looking for, and for two moments he reveled in that. The throbbing and wetness in his hand was more than enough as he buried himself deeply into Leo, feeling his own orgasm run him roughshod. Soft grunts came with each pulse, the need to be in as deep as possible overpowering everything else.

Leonardo left like all of his bones had liquefied with that searing heat. He was still trying to steady his racing heart and take in enough air to soothe his burning lungs. He had never, _ever_ felt anything like this before and all Leo could do was try and gasp while his fingers cramped up around the edges of Raph's shell. He wanted to live in this moment forever and not worry about anything ever again. He was meant to be here for all time. At this moment, Leo would happily forsake it all just so he could be with Raph.

"Love ya."

It was so gruff that Leo almost missed it. Raph shifted, pulling away slowly (it didn't seem slow enough) and moved to Leo's side, gathering him in close. "It's...it's so cheesy," he admitted, unable to bring his eyes to Leo's. "Love at first sight and all that rot. Say anything to get them inta bed –" "I'm already in your bed," Leo rasped softly, shifting as he tried to find a less awkward position. Feeling empty like this was a weird feeling just as the initial penetration had been painful. It was strange to be missing it.  

"But I do." This time Raphael looked into Leo's eyes. "I don't know – I mean it isn't something I should be feelin' now, should I?"

There was nothing duplicitous about what Raph was saying. At this moment he carried on a vulnerability that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. And no sexual partner had ever made him feel like this. Leonardo only smiled, " _Aishiteru_."

The introduction of the foreign word was enough to throw Raph off. "What?"

"It means," Leo couldn't help but look at his own hand covering Raph's arm. "I'm cheesy, too."

The most dubious expression hit Raphael's face as a brow ridge quirked upwards. "Really?"

He couldn't help but laugh then. It was warm and bright and filled with a happiness that only fired up Raphael's insides when he heard it. "No – I mean it means, 'I love you'."

"Oh. That makes a lot more sense than saying ‘I'm cheesy’."  Raphael took in a breath and let it out slowly. It all felt so damn perfect.  

And for another few minutes, it was.

The two laid cuddled together, basking in the afterglow – and mess – of their love making, hands idly running over one another. For Raphael, he was determined to memorize every inch of Leonardo by touch alone. Every groove of the shell, every nick in the plastron, every scale, he’d know. He’d come to know this body just as well as his own. Perhaps better.

When sleep pulled at the two turtles, whispering sweet murmurs of pleasant slumber, the moment was ruined by the blast of a cellphone.

Raph let out a muttered curse, suddenly hating technology on principle. But he didn’t move to get it. It wasn’t his phone. His was on vibrate. Meaning that it was someone calling _Leo_.

The smaller turtle groaned, but eventually leaned over the bed to find their discarded clothes. As he leaned over the bed, Raph sat back enjoying the view of his new mate’s ass in the air, his tail relaxed, and hole still leaking. It was an incredibly vulgar image, and it couldn’t have pleased the turtle more.

All dirty thoughts and playful ideas were chased away, however, when Leo sat back up, face pale. “Shit,” he murmured, an expression of horror on his face before he quickly brought the phone to his ear, answering. “H-hello?”

Sitting up as well, suddenly concerned, Raph watched Leo. Although he couldn’t make out the words on the other end, the voice sounded deep and angry, and after only just answering, Leo began shrinking down, as if a great weight was suddenly crushing him. There seemed to be no opening for the turtle to speak at all, other than a few, “ _Hai_.” And when he hung up, Raph stared expectantly, worried.

“Everything…okay?” he asked cautiously.

Leo jumped, as though surprised that Raph was even there. But quickly recovering as best he could, the turtle leaned forward and kissed his mate fiercely before pulling away. “I-I have to go now.”

“What?! Why?” The idea of losing Leo when he’d just found him left Raphael feeling ill. But for all his ardor, all he got was another kiss as Leo stumbled around, wincing as he gathered up his clothes.

“I’m sorry,” the turtle kept apologizing as he struggled to get dressed. He was obviously sore from their recent activities. He shouldn’t really be up and about yet. But the pain didn’t slow him down. “I have to go.”

“Well, can’t ya stay for another hour or so? That way you can rest –”

“No,” Leo shook his head, glancing over at the clock on the nightstand and cursing. He hadn’t realized it was getting so late. How could he have been so stupid? Not keeping an eye on the time was a foolish and costly mistake to make.

“At least let me drive ya to –”

“ _NO_.”

Both turtles stared at one another, a tossup as to who was more surprised by the outburst. Guilty, Leo’s expression softened as he limped over to his lover and was quick to kiss him one last time before Raph could think to deny him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “But I have to go…Can we set up another meeting soon?”

“Of course,” Raph blurted without thought.

He might not like Leo leaving so suddenly and secretly, might not have liked the tone he’d just used, but after the wonderful afternoon they’d spent together, he couldn’t deny his desire to see him again. He _loved_ Leo. Whatever this was, it had to be important and there had to be a reason Leo wasn’t telling him more about why he was going.

This time it was Raph that surged forward to kiss. Raph was thrilled when Leo didn’t immediately pull away and allowed for a very brief make-out session. But all too soon, the turtle pulled away and rushed out of the bedroom. And when he heard his front door open and close, Raph got the very bad feeling that he should have gone with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph finds out a little more about Leo's past.
> 
> Extra long chapter for you all! Thanks for all the love!!

Three days passed before Leo actually felt well enough to sit up, much less look at or focus on anything. When he managed to make it home, he found his uncle in the private training area with a murderous glare and two weapons before him. Six hours later he was allowed to collapse into bed and not move. Not only did he have to deal with his sore and overworked body but also a concussion that made him shaky and nauseous. In those three days he had felt the worry Raph carried on his arm, but with being too ill to read the words he simply wiped the messages away before Saki could see them through the bruising. Doing that hurt more than the torn muscle and bruised bones, to be incapable of even replying. It felt as if part of his heart had been ripped out in those days even though he could barely see straight. At the end of those three days, Saki informed Leo that he had business to attend to in Japan and would be gone for the month. That was all he said and that was all Leo saw of his uncle that week.

With a groan Leo eased himself up into a seated position, waiting for his world to orientate itself as he listened to the apartment. Silent. He tried breathing in a sigh but it was hard with bruised ribs. It seemed even more amazing that Leo could actually _bruise_ his ribs in the first place. (Weren't they attached to part of his shell anyway?) He slowly dragged his arm over to his lap and stared at the latest message.   _"Will you please tell me you're not dead?”_

Then it hit him. Leo hadn't wiped this last message away! Raph must have said something and when Leo hadn't wiped it away, he feared the worst. The turtle felt a huge wave of guilt as he slowly reached for his pen and wiped the message before slowly scrawling out his response. " _Not dead."_

Relief and rage and fear hit Leo like it was a physical blow and he coughed roughly, nearly doubling over. There was a tingle as barely legible scrawl appeared on his arm. Leo furrowed his brow, trying to decipher what Raphael was trying convey. There was swearing, there was 'when I find you, I'm gonna wring your neck!'  and then something to the effect of Raph was ‘ _thisgoddamnclose_!’ to going into Manhattan and screaming Leo's name until he found him. That made Leo smile as the scrawl came to a stop. Something twisted in Leo's chest and he tried to hold back the sudden urge to cry. Another message came up, this one slow and blurry. " _I thought I wasn't going to hear from you again."_

" _I'm sorry."_  Leo printed carefully, sniffling once. " _Haven't been feeling well."_

 _"Don't tell me you caught the flu from the rain_.

" _Not quite."_   He already knew what was going to happen and part of him couldn't bring himself to care. He _needed_ to see Raph again. He needed some assurance that everything was going to be okay even though right now everything felt like it was going to explode. He caught Raph's question about offering to bring some chicken soup and Leo immediately transcribed his address and added directions about which parking garage to take.  " _Don't think I can move too well to leave, at the moment."_

Leonardo couldn't help but feel giddy that he was going to see Raphael again. He had to get ready! Maneuvering to his bathroom, Leo took one look at himself in the mirror and groaned. His face looked like it had met the grill of a peterbilt and the truck had kept going. Without knowing how Raph was going to take the condition his soulmate was now in, Leo carefully and slowly peeled out of his clothes to at least wash the past three days off of him. Maybe if he was feeling exceptionally adventurous, he would change the bedsheets. If his head let him do that much. He doubted it.

 

Raphael had never made it into Manhattan as fast as he did that day. He didn’t bother to go out to get some actual decent food for Leo, but instead grabbed soup cans out of his cabinet along with some crackers before throwing them into a duffel bag. Snatching his leather jacket off the kitchen chair, he _ran_ down to the parking garage to his bike. There was no way he was going to get caught in traffic, so racing out like a maniac, he tore through the streets and to the address given to him.

When he came to the apartment building, it looked nice and expensive to the kid from the Bronx. He wondered for the first time how much money Leo came from, but then decided he didn’t really care. All that mattered was getting to his soulmate and finding out what the hell had happened to the turtle that had put him out of commission for three damn days.

 _Better have been on his deathbed,_ he thought angrily as the panic and worry came back. Every emotion hit him as he started to climb the stairs to the apartment. How could Leo have just left him hanging like that? There had been such a connection! There still _was,_ which confused the turtle all the more.

When he saw the right door, a neat little 603 printed on a gold plate, he knocked on the door. He waited, expecting an answer right away. But there wasn’t a sound from the other side. Frowning, he knocked again. Again, there was no answer.

While inclined to be angry, Raph found that worry was eating away at his intestines. It was a feeling he wasn’t used to associating with other people. Usually when he felt like this, it was because something bad was coming his way. Other than Casey, he tended to not get personally invested in anyone’s wellbeing.

He ended up waiting about five minutes at the door and just when he was about to break it down, it opened to reveal the pitiful face of Leonardo.

“OH MY GOD.”

Raph all but pounced on his soulmate, taking the other turtle’s arm and quickly helping him back inside just shy of carrying him. “Shit, Leo, a-are ya okay? Of course yer not. What the hell happened? Did you get hit by a fuckin’ _bus_ or somethin’? Did someone beat you? Who the _hell_ did this to ya? When I find the bastard, I’m gunna –!”

A little laugh escaped Leo, only for him to fall into a coughing fit with a hand clutching at his side. While he felt terrible for worrying Raph so much, Leo found his concern truly touching and endearing. His chatter was amusing. The big turtle didn’t seem like the type to ramble on and on like this.

“I’m…I’m okay, Raph,” Leo managed, wincing as his soulmate helped him into the recliner. “Just a little sore…is all.”

Raphael stared down at his lover, nearly on the verge of tears. But whether those tears were due to horror or sheer frustrated rage, he wasn’t sure. “Yer _not_ okay.” Leo looked down, expression guilt-ridden. “Why didn’t ya tell me sooner?”

Just imagining his uncle meeting Raphael left Leonardo terrified. Saki resented him enough for being a freak – however useful of a freak he was – but to drag Raph into such a situation? _Never_.

“I…couldn’t really leave bed.”

It wasn’t a lie. Raph didn’t need to know that there had been a pen on his side table. Didn’t need to know how much it hurt not to respond and to fall asleep with that pen in his hand every night.

“Who the fuck did this to ya, Leo?” Raph demanded.

Because someone _had_ attacked Leo. Raph was no stranger to fights. When he was younger, before he got his life straightened out – in large thanks to Casey – he used to get the shit beat out of him more frequently than what was comfortable to admit. He knew all the signs, knew that the wounds couldn’t have been made by anything other than fists and what looked like a fucking baseball bat or something.

Once more, Leo looked away, the surge of panic not making the big turtle feel any better. That wasn’t his own terror, either; it was Leo’s. He _knew_ who had done this, but it was looking as though he was more afraid to admit to it than anything else.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” the injured turtle gave a half-hearted attempt of a smile.

“Like hell it’s not,” Raph snapped, before kneeling down beside his mate, unable to mask his worry. “Who did this to ya, Leo?” When Leonardo said nothing, keeping his lips tightly sealed, Raph decided a change of tactics was needed.

Leo came to learn quickly that Raph was just as stubborn as he was. He was adamant on checking on all of Leo's injuries and wrap the turtle's shell. He worked in silence as he wrapped, the quiet nearly as oppressive as his demands to know who had hurt Leo. Raph insisted that Leo go right back to bed and helped him before going to find some pain killers and start the soup he brought.  

He finally started to relax and even with the bindings, it felt easier to breathe. Leo didn't have to worry about his uncle for a while and he never had the luxury of someone to take care of him when he was hurt in the past. His uncle always made him fend for himself, and to have Raph worry and care for him like this was something that Leo was almost afraid to indulge in. However, with Saki out of the country for a month, he could heal properly and be taken care of by someone who loved him. 

His thoughts turned to his uncle. He could never find out about Raphael.  Leo had this feeling that if Saki knew about his soulmate, he would do everything within his power and beyond to keep them separated. That included...the unthinkable. Suddenly the desire to leave and never return came back to Leo in a rush, and with a groan he tried to get out of the bed. Almost immediately an emerald green hand pushed him gently back into bed. "Yer not moving out of there unless ya gotta take a piss." Leo looked up into those worried green eyes and he relaxed back into bed, looking even guiltier than before.

"When's yer uncle going to be home?" Raph asked casually, catching how quickly Leo looked away. Aha! "He did this to ya, didn't he?"  Raph was back at Leo's side, knowing that he caught the turtle. There was no way Leo could deny it! "How long, Leo?" The words growled out from the hothead as he felt his blood start to boil. There was no stopping it this time. "How. _Long_?"

"I don't want him to hurt you!" Leonardo tried to counter. It would have sounded stronger if his ribs weren't bound.  

"Hurt me?" Raphael huffed as he lifted his arms and let them drop to his sides. "Leo, he tried to _kill_ you! Why the hell does family do that?"

"I'm – I'm not his family." Leo muttered softly as he looked down into his lap. "He adopted me out of obligation, not for anything else."

"Obviously he needs a punching bag," Raph spat out, looking murderous again. But instead of Leo being intimidated by it, he just smiled warmly. "Yer not his punching bag." Leo's smile faded. "Why... why are you still with him? Yer an adult! You can go –"

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

Leo fell quiet again, knowing that Raph was waiting for an answer. "There's this inheritance –"

"Fuck the money! You're more important!"

Those words echoed clearly in Leo's head and he paused just one moment. Someone deemed him more important. He was _important_ to someone! "No! You don't understand! I ca –" Leo strained his ribs with the effort and doubled over in coughing. Raph was immediately at Leo's side, trying to help ease the pain. Leo panted painfully as he tried to catch his breath. "I don't know all the details. But there's something – a catch to it. I really couldn’t care less about the money, but it's a gut feeling...Uncle Saki can't get it." He reached up with his bruised hand to brush his fingers on Raph's cheek. "Please believe me that once I spent that afternoon with you, I was ready to turn my back on all of this. I don't want this money. But I can't let him get it, either."

Raphael's face said it all. He was scared for Leo and furious beyond belief. "Why would it be so bad that he gets this damn money? You said yerself you didn't care about it."

"I wish I knew, Raph. I really do."

A silence befell them as Raph tried to think this through. He wasn't a genius when it came to money but he was aware of all the red tape someone might have to go through to get it. And at this point all he could see was Leo coming up dead one day. After finding him Raph knew that if the worst happened, he wouldn't be able to go on. There was simply no way. "Is your uncle human or mutant?"

"He's human."

 _That_ was surprising. Raph assessed the injuries again, knowing that a single regular human wouldn't be able to inflict such injuries on a turtle. Not without a lot a help. "When's he supposed to be back?"

Leo groaned softly as he shifted his weight in bed, trying to ease the pressure on his one thigh. "Not for a month. He left the country on business."

Raphael's eyes narrowed at that bit of information. It wasn't that Leo was lying or not (and Raph was certain he wasn't) it was the fact that the timing was way too suspicious. "That gives us time then." He leaned in and finally did what he'd been dying to do ever since he got here: give Leo a proper kiss. It lasted longer than it probably should have given the extent of Leonardo's injuries but Raph didn't care. He needed that assurance that Leo wanted him. That Leo was still alive. And from the way Leo kissed him back with equal desperation, the turtle needed this reassurance just as badly.  

"Time?"  

Leo's brain had stalled from that one kiss and Raph couldn't help but grin. "Time for you to heal," he started. "And time to figure out what the hell’s up with this inheritance. Because the sooner I can take ya home with me, the better."

 

Raphael puttered around the apartment that afternoon, making soup, picking up the bandages Leo hadn’t been able to and had left littered in the bathroom, and generally trying to help make Leo’s life a little easier. It was really very sweet and adorable as Raph huffed, muttering as he tried to figure out how the stove worked. It was also amusing since Leo wasn’t able to offer any assistance. He and the stove were old enemies.

But as much as the help was appreciated, Leo couldn’t help but feel guilty. No one had ever taken care of him like this. Growing up, he’d been largely independent, unable to look to or ask anyone for help. Sure, he’d had friends like Usagi around, but Leo had never relied on the other mutant, never asked him for anything. It wasn’t in his nature. Self-sufficiency was _beaten_ into him. It was a way of life. So having someone waiting on him hand and foot, who insisted on taking care of him, was weird.

And made him incredibly embarrassed. “You don’t have to clean the kitchen, Raph,” he made sure to say when the turtle came back into his bedroom with hot soup, crackers, and even a glass of juice. “You’ve done enough already. I can clean it when –”

“ _Yer_  not getting outta that bed ‘til I say so,” the big turtle groused. “Besides, I made the mess, I’ll clean it up.”

Leo was forced to be content with that. And he was. He was so, _so_  happy Raph was here with him, relieved that he didn’t have to worry about getting up to feed himself. But at the same time, not being able to do anything, knowing that there was someone caring for him and going against his uncle’s lessons made his shell itch. He was jittery, almost like he was being watched. But that was just his notorious paranoia talking. It wasn’t like his uncle had someone watching the apartment while he was gone.

…Right?

“Hey.”

Startling, Leo looked up from his soup and into the green eyes he had fallen in love with so quickly. “Yes?”

The bigger turtle frowned before carefully sitting on the bed beside him. “Soup no good?”

“No, it’s fine,” Leo insisted.

“Ya sure?” Raph eyed the bowl. “You been staring at it for the last five minutes.”

Leo flushed dark. “Oh…Yeah. I guess I was just…thinking.”

“Well, maybe ya should start _eating_. You can think later.”

The injured turtle was unable to stop his lips from quirking upwards. Picking up his spoon, he eyed his new mate playfully. “Your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired,  _Doctor_.”

Raph just snorted. “Whadya want from me? I’m a mechanic, not a doctor. I ain’t feedin’ ya. Yer a big turtle. Surely you can figure out how to use a spoon.”

The idea of Raphael actually feeding him put some pretty interesting images in the turtle’s head, but Leo decided that they were better left tested some other time. Preferably when he had full use of his hands and he could bend in half easier. “But it’s  _so hard_ ,” he whined teasingly, laughing lightly as Raph rolled his eyes.

They sat together in a companionable silence as Leo ate, while Raph was the one that slowly started to space out, desperately trying to think of a way he could get Leo the shell out of here. Because if he had his way, he’d be packing up the turtle  _right now_ and taking him to his own place. Sure his apartment wasn’t as nice as this, but when living with an abuser, even a mansion was hellhole.

But Leo was in deep. For whatever reason, this inheritance was important to him, important enough for him to put up with getting the shit beat out of him on a fairly consistent basis from what Raph could divine. And it made Raph realize why Leo had been so hard-pressed to find him all these years. In such a nightmare as this, a person had to have something to look forward to, something to hope for. For whatever reason, the universe had selected Raph to be Leo’s hope.

“Leo?” he asked carefully, his heart beating just a little faster as blue eyes peeked up at him and a sweet smile graced the other turtle’s lips. It was amazing how innocent Leo looked, all things considered. “What _can_ ya tell me about this inheritance?”

Leo considered Raph's question. What _could_ he tell Raphael about this inheritance? He wished he could get a hold of the papers but they were all under Saki's control. His memory of when he was five was sketchy at best. Then again, if he told the other turtle what he could remember, maybe a fresh set of eyes would be able to help him find a solution to this mess.  

"Uncle Saki and my father are half-brothers. Different fathers. I remember Saki being the elder one and my father was younger. Yoshi adopted me when I was two and he died when I was five. Uncle Saki then adopted or-or became my guardian, however you want to look at it. Later on, he said that Father left a will that marked a large fortune in my name that I could not have access to until I was twenty-seven. Until then, Saki was to be my trustee for the inheritance." Leo dropped his eyes from Raph and stared at the bowl as he idly scraped the spoon along the bottom.  

"Father became very ill before he died. My last memory of him was cuddling up in bed and listening to his rasping breath. And he was _cold_." The turtle shuddered for a moment as his face contorted over the bowl. The twist eased back as he felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders and tug him closer. "He told me....He said that when he left this earth, I was to inherit a kingdom. But I had to be strong and bend like the reed in strong winds instead of an unyielding oak. I carried the wellbeing of so many others in my hands. And....and then he said he was sorry for not being able to stay longer."  

Raph felt Leo's body tense and he could only hold the turtle tighter. For a moment he thought Leo was going to break down and he sighed loudly through his nose, nuzzling Leo's temple. "After the funeral, there was a lot of paperwork and then Saki became my guardian. They both came from Japan, and while Father loved America, Saki wanted to return to Japan. He was going to take me with him and move right away, but there was a clause in Father's will that prevents him from moving until I was of age to accept the inheritance."

Raph had his suspicions about this mysterious inheritance. It had to be the reason why Saki kept Leo a proverbial prisoner. Saki wanted that money and had yet to figure out how to retrieve it without Leonardo's help. He also had other suspicions about Saki and Yoshi, but he didn't want to trouble Leo with them. Apparently Saki was one who enjoyed wealth and luxury at the expense of others.

"So in the meantime, you endured all that the bastard dealt you." Raph's voice was rough with his own barely contained emotion. "But Leo. You were _five_. A lot of shit can get confusing when you're that little." Of course he didn't say that Leo was lying about any of this, but who the hell inherited _kingdoms_ these days? It was much easier to say that it was the imagination of a little boy's mind that filled in the gaps during a very painful time. However it was something that Leo very strongly believed in and it was very likely that it was because of that thought that it kept Leo with Saki in the first place.  

"I know that," Leonardo looked up to stare into the intensity of Raph's eyes. "I know a lot of it doesn't make sense. But the way Father said those words, how his hands shook as he held me...That was real. There's something behind all of this. I just –" He sighed, shrinking back slightly as he nuzzled for a moment against Raph's neck. "Something tells me not to disregard it. That there are lives at stake because of it."

"Ya mean more than just your own?"

"...Yeah. Whatever it is, I just can't let them down."

The whole thing just felt...weird. Or surreal. Raph never had such an investment in other people he didn't know. Who in the world knew if any of it was true? "Is there any way to get a look at that will? Maybe that will provide some clues."

"Uncle Saki keeps it in a safety deposit in the bank. I don't have access to it."

"Why the hell not? If you're going to inherit this whatever it is, you should be able to read that will, right?"

“I…” Leo paused, unsure how to respond to that. “I’ve…never tried,” he admitted. “It just seemed so…unthinkable.”

“Which is probably what that bastard _wanted_ ,” Raph snarled. “Wanted to keep ya down, make ya  _think_ you couldn’t see it.”

A light bulb went off in Leo’s head and could have smacked himself on forehead. He’d known for quite some time that his uncle was manipulative, but had he really been so brainwashed with fear, to the point where he couldn’t think of something so simple himself? He’d known Saki was conditioning his body, he hadn’t realized the extent his uncle been conditioning his mind as well.

“That…might be something to consider,” he admitted after a moment, unsure. “But I wouldn’t know how to go about it. Would I just…walk in and ask to see it? Wouldn’t I need my uncle there for his I.D. or…?”

Raph frowned as he thought of the complications that could very well arise. “I know a guy, works at a bank. She could probably help us come up with some loopholes or shit to get around anything. But in the meantime, just focus on gettin’ better.”

Leo smile, still touched by the concern, although now nervous at the thought of his soulmate doing something drastic. He was just as eager – if not more so – to get away from his uncle, but he would  _not_ risk Raph. He’d known him less than a week, but putting the turtle into harm’s way was not a negotiable factor.

But there was no reason to upset him now. Settling back down in his warm blankets, Leo decided that playing innocent was the best bet until Raph told him the details of this plan he was hatching. He could always foil the parts he didn’t like later. But for the time being, he was content to listen to his new mate’s mutterings as he paced back and forth, coming up with a plan that would make the writers of _Mission Impossible_  proud.

“Which bank is it, by the way?” Raph asked, finally remembering to ask the most important detail.

Amused, warm blue eyes sparkled at the bigger turtle. “First Manhattan.”

At that, Raph stopped dead. Slowly, a nasty smirk stretched across his face. Leo became concerned when the turtle turned to stare at him, green eyes ablaze with nothing good. “ _Perfect_.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Casey worry about Raph's new, strange behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Enjoy some sweetness!

“ _NO!_ ” April grabbed at her face as she desperately tried to restrain the urge to kill her boyfriend’s best friend.

“ _Aww, come on, Ape!”_ Raphael actually _pleaded_ on the other end.  _“Help a turtle out!”_

“I thought you were done with all this… _shady_ business, Raphael,” she hissed, making sure to keep her voice low. “I’m _not_ throwing my job away for you just because you want to get some dirt on –”

“ _Ain’t for a job,”_ the turtle growled fiercely. There was something in the tone that cause the woman to pause. “ _This is…look, I’ll explain everythin’ in full later, but I’m askin’ cause the kid of that guy’s will wants to see it, but he’s not sure how to go about it.”_

April frowned. “All he has to do is come in with his I.D. and the proper –”

“ _See, that’s the catch_ ,” he interrupted again. “ _This guy’s uncle is…let’s just call him bat-shit nuts. The will’s in_ ** _his_** _safety deposit. And the…uh, friend of mine’s not sure he can access it.”_

“Raph,” April whined even as she felt her curiosity peak. Because Raphael was _not_ the sort of person who went out on a limb for someone if there wasn’t something in it for himself. Casey was the only exception to that rule. So whoever this ‘friend’ was, was either just a buyer looking to Raph to help him bust into the safety deposit box or was actually a very good friend.

Looking back over at the clock, noticing that her break was almost over, April sighed. “Listen, I gotta get back to work here in a sec. If you want my help, you’re going to have to meet me and _convince_  me to help you with this crazy-ass plan of yours. And you have to tell me _everything_. No withholding details. Got it?”

The silence on the other end was a little unexpected, as it meant the turtle was actually weighing in his options. If he was only trying to bribe her or get her to help, he would’ve done everything in his power to schmooze and placate. The fact that he was thinking was a good indication that this wasn’t a job. Or at least not a normal one.

“ _Deal,”_ came the eventual reply.  _“But can it wait for a few days? He can’t…I got shit ta do before I can get out.”_

Well then, if April thought this whole thing was weird before, she definitely knew it was now. “Uh…sure. Just text when you want to get together. I have to go now.”

“ _Yeah. See ya…And thanks_.”

After hanging up, April stared at her phone as she got the strangest feeling that whatever was happening, she wasn’t going to be thrilled with it. But then again, Raphael wasn’t acting like he’d had a relapse and was getting back into the darker dealings of the world. Shaking her head, she sent a quick text off to Casey.

_You and me need to talk. It’s about Raph._

_*****************************************_

Casey knew only bits and pieces of what was going on. What he _didn't_ know was the whole thing about a soulmate. He just figured Raph wore the long sleeves because of his past, not because there was someone trying to reach him. He couldn't believe that Raph was asking April to go against company policies for selfish reasons. Their conversation about his friend baffled him to be quite honest. They had worked hard to get the turtle clean, both criminally and physically and while Raph wasn't the kind to go overboard with gratitude, his way of saying thanks had always been keeping his nose clean and his bills paid. 

And who the hell was this 'friend?'

Casey decided not to tell April about Raph's little 'blind date' from a few days ago. With the way the turtle stormed through the shop the next day, he assumed it had been a bust. But now he was wondering if it really _was_ a blind date. Raph hadn't shown any romantic or plain old 'hook up' interests in a few years. What if it wasn't a hook up at all, but a job? That thought furrowed Casey's brow. No way. Raph had sounded so excited and sincere when he told Casey he was taking the day off. Actually, as Casey recalled, he sounded like he was going to puke from the nerves. Deciding to take it as a hook up gone wrong, Casey wanted the best for his friend. Raphael was a great guy and as loyal as they came if you could get past the prickly exterior. Maybe whatever happened then had something to do with how Raphael was acting now? Casey didn't like that thought considering it could mean that the turtle was looking for vengeance.

Deciding he needed to get to the bottom of this (before more issues arose) he went to Raph's dark, uninhabited apartment. He fished for his keys, unlocked the door and let himself in.

"Ho-ly....crap."

Raphael wasn't the neatest of people but he wasn't one to get _too_ deep in the mess department. Three day old take out was still on the coffee table. _El Gallo's_ he was sure. Casey sighed deeply, picked up what was close to becoming a bio-hazard and then tucked himself in the recliner to wait for his friend. Hours later, Casey was rewarded by the sound of key in a lock and the hallway light bathing the dark apartment. He listened to Raph grumble to himself, toss his keys on the little table and then head straight into his room. The human's eyes narrowed as he heard Raph start to pull his light out of his room and into the hall, ready to leave with the UV light.

"Having a sleep over, Raph?"

"JEEZUS!" Raph nearly jumped out of his shell, not expecting someone peering at him in the dark of his own living room. "Ya gave me a heart attack, Case!"

"What the hell's going on?" He leaned forward in his seat, eyes almost pleading with Raph to not lie. "April and I had this talk –"

Raphael's face turned into an ugly scowl. "Yeah? I have two chances to guess about who, right?"

"Raph. Look. You're acting weird." Casey stood up now, walking over to his bestie. "I mean, weirder than usual. Where are you taking your light?"

"Out."

"After all this time, for a date?" Casey's lips curled up but Raph wasn't buying the joke. His expression sobered immediately as he walked towards Raphael. "Are you in some sort of trouble? Because if you are, you know – "

"No I ain't in trouble." Raphael stared at his friend, waiting for Casey to relax a bit. "My friend –"

"Friend?" Casey looked at the lamp. "Mondo?"

"NO." He sighed, shoulders slumping in the process. "Look, he's not feelin' well. I told April we could meet in a few days to talk."

"How about I find out what's going on now before you incorporate my girlfriend in your crazy scheme? You're gonna tell me what the _hell's_ going on." Casey crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving Raph a look that indicated he wasn't letting it go.

Raph held the standoff for a good minute and a half before giving in. "Alright! Alright. But you're taking your own ride."

Casey arched a brow. "Why?"

"Cause you ain't stayin'. I am."

Upper Manhattan. Casey beat a rhythm on his bike's handle bars as Raph lead him into the garage. Ritzy, ritzy. The place screamed wealth and Casey's deepest fears were firmly in place. This was a job. It was... something. Was he back on the snow? He parked his bike beside the car and absently offered to carry some of the equipment. "Your friend is in this building."

"Yep."

"And he needs your light."

"Yep."

Their footfalls were the only thing making noise until the elevator. "You're going to explain this to me, right?"

"That's why yer here." Raph pushed the button to the elevator.  

The apartment was rich. Not obscenely rich, but definitely richer than anywhere Casey's ever been. He looked around, taking note of the Japanese artwork and the delicate panels of water colors. Raph walked in as if he'd been there before. Casey watched as Raph headed on into one of the back rooms. "I got the light. But – ah...I had to bring some company." Hell, Raph sounded so contrite when he said that! "Can't blame him. I just need to reassure him that –"

"It's all right, Raph. I understand." The other voice was young, male, and sounded relieved that Raph had returned. "Your friends care about you."

Casey just lingered by the doorway, listening to the conversation. "I know," Raphael responded softly, making Casey's eyes widen. The way Raph sounded was not something Casey had heard before. It was... gentle, almost. "Hey, Case?"

Casey turned around the corner, ready to give whomever this other guy was what-for and stopped dead in his tracks. In the pristine bed was another _turtle_.  Raph offered a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head before focusing on setting up the UV lighting. "Uh, Leo, Casey Jones. Case... Leo."

"Ah, hi there." Casey smiled a bit, waggling his fingers. "Nice semi you got on your face."

As soon as those electric green eyes glared up at him, Casey knew he went in the wrong direction. "Ah, so you two know each other... how?"

Casey deftly ignored Raph's growl. "Not, now, _dad_."

Leo didn't seem to be catching on and shifted as if to get up but settled back down as soon as Raph's hand was on him. "We met a few days ago." Before he could actually say anything else the light flicked on and the turtle promptly blinked, shifting his eyes away. A moment later and he breathed a strained sigh of relief.  

Raph watched Leo start to relax under the light and he smiled slightly. "You just relax there, alright? Casey and I can have a conversation while you rest."  

Casey's eyebrows went clean up to his hairline as he watched Raph draw the backs of his knuckles across Leo's bruised cheek _and then Leo practically nuzzled them back_!

Raph led a shell shocked Casey out into the living room, and the moment they were clear, the human spun on his friend, eyes almost manic as he hissed, “What the _hell’s_ goin’ on, man?!”

While he didn’t exactly want to get into the details of his personal life, this was Casey, and apparently he’d worried his friends enough that they thought he was relapsing into his old life. That was the  _last_ thing he ever wanted to go back to. Especially now since he’d set his eyes on a bigger and better future. A future with Leonardo. There was no way in  _hell_ he was going to let Leo live like he had once.

Sighing, steeling himself for the sure to be astonished response, Raph carefully rolled up his sleeves and showed his friend the words that were scrawled across his arm. Leo had written to him when he’d been on his way back to his apartment, reassuring him that he didn’t need anything else after Raph had practically run out when Leo mentioned wishing the sun was out.

Eyeing the green forearm, Casey leaned forward and stared at it. It was just a silly little note. He was about to ask what that had to do with anything, when something in his brain clicked. “That’s…not yer handwriting…”

“Nope,” Raph confirmed. “That’s Leo’s.”

“He wrote…Wait. _Wait!_ ” Brown eyes lit up with realization. “Is he yer _soulmate_?!”

“Keep yer voice down!” Raph hissed back, suddenly feeling more nervous now that the secret was out. “Yeah, he’s my soulmate.”

“DUDE.” Casey had heard all about soulmates, of course, but had never really paid that much attention to them because they were rare and he certainly never had one. Although he firmly believed that April was it, if he were to have anything similar. “An’ ya just met him now? Was that why you took off? Did he just get into town or somethin’? Why didn’t ya ever _tell_ me?!”

Sighing, the turtle rubbed at the bridge between his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “Yes, we just met. Yes, that’s why I took off. And I didn’t tell ya because I didn’t want anyone to know.”

This was _huge_. Raphael had a soulmate. Who would’ve thought? The turtle was definitely not the romantic type. And from just one look at that Leo kid, Casey could tell that the two were complete opposites. For one, their living circumstances were about as different as they could get, but even while beat up, Leo had appeared rather mild to Casey. He had a calming aura about him. Very zen. If there was one thing Raphael wasn’t, it was zen.

“Okay,” Casey held up his hands as his brain tried to rework everything he knew and what he had seen. “So, ya took off ‘cause you and Leo met up – cause yer _soulmates_  – you came ta work the next day all pissed, were pissed for a few days, and now suddenly you want April ta do somethin’ illegal ‘cause Leo needs ta see a will because…?”

Raph finally flopped down on the couch, his friend following suit. “Look,” Raph tried, wondering how much he could tell his friend without upsetting Leo. “Leo’s got an uncle…a _bad_  uncle.” He paused, waiting for Casey to catch on, and when the human did, he sobered immediately. “The only way I can get him outta here is if we can figure out what’s in that will exactly. ‘Cause for whatever reason, Leo can’t just leave without knowing.”

While not exactly a personable turtle, Raphael was true blue. A part of Casey was very proud and actually touched with what Raph was trying to do. It wasn’t easy to get a person out of an abusive home – they knew that all too well – and it seemed that turtle was trying to pay forward the help he’d received in the past. He’d gotten cleaned up, and now was trying to help someone else straighten out their life. The fact that it was his soulmate didn’t lessen the nobility of the act in Casey’s mind. No, this was the real Raphael, the loyal one that would die to help someone he cared about. And apparently, even after only a few days of knowing him, he cared _a lot_ about Leo.

“Okay,” Casey nodded. “So Leo needs that will so he can get the hell outta here. And then what? What’s next for ya? Have you two thought that part through yet?”

Pausing, Raph didn’t want to admit that he hadn’t exactly laid out a detailed plan yet, but he did have a direction he wanted to go. “I’m takin’ him home with me. _For good_."

"And then do what?" Casey pressed on, watching his friend carefully. "I mean, look at this place. He's comin' from money, Raph. We don't."

"Yeah, I know an' ya know what? It don't matter. Not to him. Not to me." As far as Raphael was concerned, this apartment was nothing but a gilded cage. Leo hated being here and practically any other place would be better than here. He was about to add more when a panicked shout came from the bedroom. He was off the couch as if someone shot him out of a gun and was heading for the bedroom even before he heard his name.

Casey was still trying to process it all. In the span of less than a week, Raphael had become someone's soulmate and savior. He half smirked as the thought of 'Christ of the Bronx' shot into his head. April was going to have a time believing it but it looked like she didn't have a choice in the matter, either. He finally got up and walked over to the room, catching the tail end of a private moment.  

"It was so real –"

"Yeah, it happens. I'm not going to let him near ya again, Leo. Over my dead body will he ever lay a finger on ya."

"Don't say that, Raph!" Leo's words were earnest and gave Casey the chills. "Don't _ever_ say that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

"I won't let you be in harm's way," this time his tone was firmer. Serious. 

 _Oh man, they have it BAD._ Casey grinned for a moment before straightening out his face, turning the corner just in time to see Raph put some distance between himself and Leo. "Right. So, since Raph isn't running off getting himself killed, I'm going to see myself out so you can rest up."  

Raph pulled himself away even more and Casey suppressed his glee as he caught Raph look back to Leo. "I can –"

"I know my way out." He nodded to Leo. "You take care of yourself, kid."

Leo smiled amicably. "Thank you, Mr. Jones. I'll do my best to keep Raphael out of trouble."

" _Me_?"  He threw Leo a mock glare and then looked back to Casey. "And that meetin' with Ape –"

"Name's Casey, Leo. Mr. Jones' my old man. I'll put in a good word for ya," Casey said with a wink before he rolled his way around the doorway. "Don't do anything I would do, Raphie," he called out. "Kid still needs to heal up!"

"Get yer mind outta the gutter!" Raph called out, refusing to let his friend have the last word. It was an extreme relief, though, to know that Casey hadn't flipped out. Much. At least he didn't flip out in a bad way. Once the front door shut, Raph was gone long enough to lock it and as he returned with his shirt already balled up in his hands.

Leo's mouth went dry as he saw the golden smoothness of plastron frame up the underside of _muscles_. Thoughts streaked immediately to what happened a few days ago and he couldn't help but swallow the giant lump that had appeared in his throat. That and he noticed belatedly that his eyes drifted down to the front of Raph's jeans as his fingers lingered on the fly. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Do you know how late it is?" Raph quipped as he caught where Leo was looking. He smirked and then put on a show of unzipping his jeans to shimmy out of them. "It's past my bedtime late."  

The only thing better than a quiet, focused Leonardo was a _blushing_ , quiet and focused Leonardo. Raph kicked out of the remainder of his clothes and paused just a moment to ask, "Can I get in here with ya?" before he went under the covers, not bothering to wait for Leo's answer.

Raphael was in _his_ bed! NAKED! Suddenly shy, Leo looked back over to the turtle who had just finished slipping into the empty spot beside him. "And do what?" His voice nearly gave out on him as he felt a living heat press up next to him. 

"Sleep with ya?" Raph smirked, watching Leo a moment longer. "What do ya _want_ me ta do, Fearless?" And just like that Leo flushed deeply, looking at his hands that twisted the covers. "As much as I wanna, you're in no condition for any of _that_. So doing what I was plannin' on doing after our lunch will have to do."

As the lights were flipped off, Leo laid in bed staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Because while it was soothing to have Raphael near, nice to have the heat, _RAPHAEL WAS IN HIS BED._ Hopefully the other turtle couldn’t hear his heart hammering away against his plastron. He’d been tired before, exhausted from the nightmare, but now he was certain he’d never get back to sleep.

As Raph made himself comfortable, shifting every now and again, Leo laid stone still, stiff and unsure. Despite having had sex with Raphael once, he’d never actually, literally shared a bed with anyone before. Sleep overs were forbidden growing up, and it wasn’t like he had any other family he was forced to bunk with on occasion. Saki damn well never wanted anything more to do with him than necessary. So sharing his space like this when sleeping was new ground.

Was he doing it right? He didn’t want to do this wrong and make Raph uncomfortable. Or make him angry so he wouldn’t want to be with him again. Because Leo liked this arrangement as nervous as he was. Liked the heat and the knowledge that his soulmate was  _right there_. Maybe if he just laid here until Raph fell asleep, he could maybe move on his side? But no, what if he disturbed –

“Shit, Leo,” Raph muttered as he rolled over until he was facing his mate. “If yer that uncomfortable with me here, I can sleep on the –”

“I want you here!” Leo protested adamantly.

“Then why the hell’re ya so…stiff?” Raph narrowed his eyes in the dark. “Like sleepin’ by a plank.”

Embarrassed, but glad that at least his soulmate couldn’t see him, Leo shrugged. “I’ve…never done this before,” he admitted.

“Ya were all fine and dandy back at my place,” Raph pointed out. “Ya really hurtin’ with me here?”

“No,” the smaller turtle denied. “It’s just that before was…different.”

“Ya mean I tired ya out first,” the leer was obvious despite not being able to see it. Leo chose not to answer.

There was a dramatic sigh before Leo felt a warm hand on his arm. Instantly stiffening, not having seen it coming, he was rewarded a moment later with Raphael snuggling in closer. Despite being so big, Raph was pretty gentle in testing and gauging his mate’s reaction in what limbs he could place where. And by the time he was settled, he was almost wrapped around Leo, making sure not to agitate any wounds.

“Go ta sleep,” he whispered by his turtle’s cheek. “I got ya. Ya got nothin’ ta worry about.”

And for the first time in a long time, Leo felt like he could sleep. Peacefully. Without the anxiety of knowing someone was watching his movements, without knowing that there was someone in the next room hating him. With his soulmate here, his warmth chased away the demons that often plagued the turtle through the night. It was a welcomed and wondrous sensation.

Muscle by muscle Raph felt Leo unwind until the turtle was snuggling back. This was the side of Leo he thought he liked best. The gentleness, the free affection. There was no grousing about how he didn’t want to get sentimental, no mocking Raph’s own proclivity to spoon. There was just a sweet little nuzzle back as Leo finally accepted the fact that he wasn’t alone, that there was no one there that was going to hurt him. That c _ould_ hurt him.

“Night, Raph.” The gentle brush of lips to his own made the big turtle’s heart stutter a beat. “I love you.”

“Night,” he whispered back, glad it was too dark for Leo to see just how touched he was by the sentiment…although he had a feeling the turtle could tell anyway. “Love ya.”

 

Outside of the apartment building sheltering the two young turtles, a figure in the shadows carefully replaced their binoculars before pulling out a phone. “I have him in my sights, Master. He is in his room. But he’s not alone.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo get ready to meet with April and Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And incase anyone was wondering, Arista and I have been having WAY too much fun with this. Big plans are in the works, just you wait ;) 
> 
> Thanks for all the love!

"Your mission is strictly to _observe_. There will be _no_ contact."  

Saki hung up the phone without preamble and paced back and forth in his room. He hadn't expected another mutant freak, but it couldn't be denied when Leonardo returned home under suspicious pretenses. What was one freak to another? And if they were lovers? Leonardo was a _bigger_ abomination than previously assumed. He could feel time running out, and even though it would feel better to rush home and run the clout through, he needed to remain where he was and finish the rest of the details. All Saki knew was that his plans to return to Japan were going to be expedited. He needed to get the rest of the preparations ready so that he could bring Leo over within a week of his return and finally – FINALLY – take over the Foot properly. Over twenty years in the making and he most certainly was _not_ going to foil it with a moment of impatience. 

In the meantime, he would settle on the knowledge that his faithful would keep an eye on Leo. He had no doubt that the fears he cultivated in the mutant would keep him in line.

***********************************************

Morning came up peacefully. In fact, Leo was almost a little startled by the fact that the sun was well risen and he only now started to rouse out of bed. He couldn't remember a morning _ever_ where he wasn't waking up panic-stricken, thinking that he was going to be punished for sleeping in one minute past dawn. And the reason why he wasn't panicking was all due to the warm turtle beside him. 

Slowly creeping one eye open, Leonardo was once again entreated to the rich emerald hue of his scales and serene expression of the sleeping turtle's face. He was close enough to see the faint scars on Raphael's scutes and scales and he wondered faintly what was so hard in Raphael's life to deserve such marks. His eyes leveled on the pulse in his throat, beating strong and steady. Clearly Raph didn't have an easy life, but he made it seem so _effortless_ in Leo's eyes. His wisdom and insight was almost eerie.  

The feeling of safety and security in this turtle's arms was nearly overwhelming. This was his soulmate! Strong, protective, overbearing to a fault. And he had friends who truly cared for him. _Human_ friends, no less! That was another novelty that Leo couldn't quite get the hang of. To have human friends so concerned that they would actually follow Raph to a stranger's home and make certain he was okay was unheard of by the smaller turtle.

As far as Leonardo was concerned, Raph had the perfect life. Sure, there was still some struggle ...somewhere. But he had friends and he had family and he could rely on others for help if he needed it. They were all things that Leo couldn't help but envy a little (Usagi was definitely a friend, but Leo certainly never confided in him about his troubles). Yet he had to be thankful that Raph was in his life now and he refused to dwell upon that short moment where it all could never have happened. He was brave enough to open up and respond to Leo, and for that, the young turtle was going to be forever grateful.  

He started showing that gratitude with soft nuzzles and breaths that drank in the bigger turtle's scent. He wished that he hadn't felt so broken. He didn't want his ribs bruised and his muscles so sore. He wanted the swimming in his head to be completely from Raphael's magnetism. Leo wanted to feel Raphael's power drown him and lift him up at the same time. Those blissful moments when he had been under the turtle, feeling wave after wave of pleasure pound through him had been powerful for Leo. He wanted that again. He _longed_ to feel that again.

Raphael was roused by the almost hesitant pecks on his scales and the soft, shallow breaths of someone who seemed more than a little needy. The turtle's scent had become alluring, daring Raph to take what was rightfully _his_. He managed to open an eye just to watch Leo rest his cheek over his beating heart, watching his fingers draw simple designs on Raph's plastron. The sight was enough for Raph to fall in love all over again and make him fiercely protective of this turtle. Hell, he was protective of Casey and April, but it was _nothing_ compared to what he was feeling for Leo. As much as he wanted to claim the turtle again, he didn't, opting to squeeze Leo's shoulders and offer a nuzzle of his own. "Mornin'."

Almost immediately Leo started even though he knew he shouldn't. "I didn't wake you, did I?" Raphael had looked so peaceful sleeping that he felt horrible for disturbing his rest. "I didn't mean to – I just - "  Leonardo's excuses were cut short by a pair of possessive lips and Raph's hand on his cheek. That same hand shifted to the back of the turtle's neck and Leo all but melted, legs shifting and parting to accommodate the knee that so non-apologetically nudged its way between them. Leo didn't even bother holding back the churr that bubbled up past his throat and was rewarded with Raph's tongue pushing into his mouth, seeking out the other turtle's flavor. A deep grunt followed the churr when he felt Raph's knee press up between his tail and the growing bulge in his plastron, making Leo twist a bit to get more of that lovely pressure.

"Wish ya weren't hurt so bad." Raph muttered hoarsely, keeping his knee and thigh nestled quite happily between Leo's legs. The other turtle's pulse had kicked up a few notches and he was pleased to feel it in the small appendage that was trying to curl around his joint.  

"Me too," Leo agreed mournfully, shifting to get closer. "You're just teasing me, now."

"Nah. I'm tellin' ya how wonderful ya are to wake up to."

Those green eyes were practically _smiling_ at him as Leo digested Raphael's statement. A smile blossomed on Leo's face as he felt that sentiment in his very bones. How loving this turtle was! It wasn't so apparent in his words, but the way Raph looked at him and how closely yet tenderly he held the injured turtle spoke _volumes_ more than a simple phrase. And then with those unassuming words Leo felt as if he'd been recited the most intricate love poetry.  

"I'm not sure I've woken up," Leo whispered, dropping his gaze for but a moment and then lifting them back so he could be caught by electric green. "I think I'm still dreaming."

How the ever loving _hell_ Leonardo mastered coy without being with another person, Raphael would never, ever figure out. But it had its merits and it had a way of striking things deep within the muscular turtle to the point where he was ready to throw caution out the window and prove once and for all just how awake Leonardo was right now. "Yeah?" He challenged with a smirk as he dragged his hand slowly down Leo's side, first resting it on the other turtle's thigh with his thumb dangerously close to that enticing swelling. Almost immediately he was rewarded with that tantalizing scent and suddenly Raphael wanted all of Leo – especially to have all of Leo _under_ him.

Still pushing through a smile, even as he felt himself starting to squirm, Leo nodded, making sure not to break eye contact. “Yeah,” he agreed a little breathlessly, as that maddening thumb brushed almost across his slit. “The most amazing dream.”

And Raph could feel it. Suddenly he understood. Or at least he thought he did in part. He’d had his own fucked up life, had his own fucked up situations, but he’d gotten out. It would be six years since he’d gotten himself together without _major_ incidences, and he had his own support system in which to draw strength. While appearing completely composed, Leonardo truly had _nothing._ From what Raph had been able to glean thus far from his lover, was that Leo was _alone_. Trapped with no way out. All of this with Raph must truly be surreal. There were no steps like Raph had, there was simply a moment when Leo was alone, to now having someone there.

With that in mind, the big turtle smiled gently before it turned wicked. “Relax,” he cooed to the injured turtle, who trustingly did just that. “I’ll make it amazin’.”

Suddenly the heat and pressure against his groin was gone. Sitting up ever so slightly, Leo watched as Raphael shifted away, but before he could ask (protest), the turtle stared back at him, smirking. “Relax,” he repeated.

Leo laid back down, trying to do as he was told, and sighed contently when the large warm hand was back, this time directly on his slit. His breath was stolen as he tried not to tense. It was just like when they were in the car. Raph’s hands were _magic._ It felt so  _good_. Good enough that he was churring.

Just watching Leo’s face was enough to get Raphael excited. He wasn’t even doing anything yet, but Leo was acting as though he was sexing him just right. It was exhilarating, and a definite ego boost to know that his soulmate was this turned on by so little. Determined, Raph pressed on the slit firmly, before whispering, “Drop down.”

There was no way Leo could refuse that order. He did as he was told, even as he tried to regulate his breathing so as not to disturb his bruised ribs. But it was hard considering Raph’s scent was getting stronger. They shouldn’t be doing this, a small, still functioning part of Leo’s brain told him, but he couldn’t stop now. He didn’t _want_ to stop. Now that he’d gotten a taste of physical comfort and love, he was _starved_ for it. There was no way he could refuse Raphael when his body wanted so badly to obey.

When freed, Raph took a moment to study Leo’s cock. There hadn’t exactly been a chance to gawk before. In the car, and then in his room, there had been no time to truly study and appreciate his lover’s ascetics. Now, however, as he stared at the dick, a churr bubbled up his throat in appreciation. It was the picture of perfection in every way that counted, and Raph knew he was going to have some fun.

“Relax, baby,” he cooed when he noted how the thighs under his palms were beginning to tense. “I’m gunna take good care of ya.”

And before Leo could ask what was going to happen, he watched in astonishment as Raphael leaned down and – and  _swallowed his dick_! A loud gasp escaped the smaller turtle and he nearly shot up out of his shell. Because his penis did _not_ belong in mouths, but good _lord_ that felt amazing! More than amazing, it nearly had Leo in sensory overload. Because that _certainly_ didn’t feel like a simple hand job. It was warmer and wetter and – Raphael looked up, green eyes sparking – and _hotter._

Knowing that Leo had never had a blowjob before, it had been hard to anticipate his reaction to it. Some people didn’t like it the first time because of being weirded out, while others got _too_ into it. But as he watched Leo squirm and fight with himself to stay quiet and still, eyes squeezed shut as his mouth hung open, Raphael was convinced that his soulmate was the sexiest little fuck he’d never seen. And as he sucked and bobbed on the pulsing cock, Raphael was really starting to _feel_ what Leo was feeling. His own dick had dropped, and it was painful to listen to those adorable little whimpers and mews, while getting the feeling _he_ was being sucked, without doing anything.

The mouth was soft and warm, but when there was a hard tug, Leo cried out in surprise. The moist heat around his cock along with the sudden, quick jerking sensations left Leo a little overwhelmed. It wasn’t the same kind of overwhelmed as the other day, when Raphael had been riding him, but this was new and exciting all the same. Raph sucking his dick was great but when Leonardo realized that the other harsher feelings were, in fact, what _Raph_ was feeling as he jerked off? That made the experience that much more exotic. And fulfilling.

No one had ever told Raphael that he would begin to feel more and more of what his soulmate was experiencing the longer they knew each other, but he was _so glad._  He wasn’t going to last much longer. There was one last final cry from Leo as he came. Raph barely realized he was swallowing the cum down as he came just moments behind.

When the two turtles recovered themselves, Raph lying beside Leo’s hip, Leo still on his shell, an arm draped over his eyes as he panted. There was a small pause before they both started laughing. “Did ya feel that?” Raph asked, finally able to move just enough so he could look up at his lover.

Grinning like a fool, Leo nodded slowly. “Yeah…I…didn’t know that would happen.”

“Me neither.” Raph managed to crawl up so that he was beside his mate once again. “I didn’t hurt ya more, did I?”

“Even if you did, I wouldn’t care,” Leo smiled contently. “I feel _a lot_  better than I did before.”

Raph smirked. “Little shit,” he chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed Leonardo soundly.

***************************

That meeting April was promised happened about four days later. After hearing from Casey about Raphael and this “ _soulmate”_ of his, her curiosity was piqued more than usual. It was for that reason that she suggested dinner.  Raph readily agreed to it since he knew what an amazing cook she was. After spending three days at Leo's apartment (outside of work) Raph was eager to get back to his apartment, clean up, and prepare for this dinner.  

It was a given that Leo was going to come with him as soon as this will bullshit was taken care of so he thought nothing of letting Leo bring a few things over. And as he allowed Leo the chance to situate his more personal items within, Raphael set to cleaning his apartment. Sharing his space had never been a concept Raphael was eager for in the past but now he couldn't wait for it to happen. He could easily get used to waking up with Leo every day and going to sleep with him every night. It was a little scary that his thoughts so easily transitioned without so much as a drop of concern from him. It didn't matter if he was _ready_ for such a partnership, it was simply going to _be_. And the more time he spent with Leo, the more he caught onto the turtle's worry about things. It wasn't a concern about _them_ per se, but more of what would happen when his uncle returned home. Raph did his best to make certain that Leo didn't think too much about that. Once they got a hold of that will, they could move on with their life. 

Together.

Shop was closed early so that they could get ready. Raph returned home after finalizing details with Casey and paused in the hallway when he heard a shout. Leo didn't seem stressed or under attack. He felt ...focused. Carefully turning the key in the lock, Raphael edged his way inside. What he wasn't prepared for was seeing Leo in the middle of the living room, all the furniture pushed aside, performing some martial arts maneuver. Every position, _every_ single one showcased Leo's muscles and agility. He was _graceful_ if ever a word should be used to describe a turtle, mutated one or not. There was an expression on his face of extreme focus, and when Leo turned in Raph's direction, there wasn't a blip of recognition in his eyes. It didn't seem to matter because Raphael was just gawking at what Leo was doing, appreciating the turtle's body all the more because of what it was doing now.

Leo finished the kata, bowing low before straightening and lifting his eyes up to Raphael. Before the turtle could even greet his mate, hungry lips descended upon him, as well as the biting scent of grease and oil. "Hi," Leo finally breathed once his mouth was released back to him. 

"Hey," Raph rumbled back, letting his thumb draw down Leo's jaw. A moment later he noticed the pinched expression Leo was trying to hide. "You okay? Ya didn't strain yourself doing that, didja?"

"I'm fine, really," Leo admitted with a guilty look on his face. "I'm just not used to that garage smell."

Raph knew that the car grease was not a pleasant scent and it seemed more offensive to people who had a heightened sense of smell. Over the years he'd just gotten used to it, but seeing Leo trying not to be put off by it was endearing. The smaller turtle flushed and Raph smirked, grabbing his hand to pull him along. "Come on. I can wash away this stink and you can tell me what you were doin’."

"I promise I'll move the furniture back –"

"I ain't worried about the furniture," the larger turtle reassured as he lead Leo into the bathroom. Clearly Leo had to deal with being berated for every little thing – a habit Raph was hoping to break soon. Without any preamble he began stripping, grinning as Leo fell very, very quiet. He could happily get used to teasing Leo like this, flexing muscles one way and twisting his body the other. And he could very happily take in deep, drawing breaths just to let Leo know he was smelling good. "How about I wash the grease off and then ya come in here and make certain I got all the grooves in ma shell?"  

The bathroom was a tight fit to begin with and the walk in shower even more so. But looking at the hungry look on Leo's face made Raphael decide that getting the turtle in here before their dinner meeting was going to be worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time!

It was well after the established time that they were supposed to meet, and April found herself watching the clock. The roast was going to get cold at this rate if the turtles didn’t show up. When Casey had come home the other night, explaining to her about finding Raph with another turtle – a _soulmate_  – April had been shocked. _Flabbergasted_. Raphael having a soulmate was just about the last thing she had expected when he’d started acting odd. But soulmate or not, he could have at leastcalled to say he and this Leonardo guy were running late. No reason to be rude and make her wait!

“You _did_ tell him seven, right?” she asked unable to stop herself from nagging. This entire meeting had her on edge, and not just because she was meeting someone new.

“For the last time, _yes_ ,” Casey sighed from the couch. “They should –”

And just then, the doorbell rang. April shot up out of her chair and rushed to answer the door. As she pulled back the deadbolt, she frowned as she _swore_ she heard giggles. It sounded like Raph was shushing whoever was with him before April could open up. Now she was completely weirded out.

But plastering on a smile, she nearly fell over backwards when she saw a rather cute, impeccably dressed turtle behind her friend. The turtle was around their age, big blue eyes the most obvious feature, accompanied by a gentle, if somewhat reserved smile.

“Hi-ya, Ape,” Raph greeted, ending her inspection.

The woman blinked out of her surprise before backing up, gesturing for them to enter. “Welcome! Come in, come in,” she stepped aside as the ever gracious hostess. “Hi, I’m April,” she turned and greeted the other turtle amiably.

“Leonardo,” the guest smiled politely. “Nice to meet you, April. Hello, Casey. Good to see you again.”

Casey waved at the turtles as he stood from the couch. “Hey, Leo. Ya looking better.”

Raph smiled at the reception before wandering over to his best friend, leaving Leo to apologize for their tardiness. He smirked as he listened to the very rehearsed excuses his soulmate was giving politely. Leo was good at saying the truth without giving detail. Because Raph was 100% certain that from the explanation, neither human had understood that they were late because they’d been fucking in the shower.

“Well, dinner’s ready,” April announced happily taking the wine Leo insisted on bringing. “Let’s eat!”

As they made it to the table, Leo sat between Raph and April, completely uncomfortable. Dinner parties such as these were not pleasant, or at least they hadn’t been in the past. Usually such parties were he and his uncle hosting some kind of businessmen that eyed Leo up and down in disgust. It was always a stiff, formal affair out at some fancy restaurant that his uncle insisted on going to.

That wasn’t the case here. Not only were the diners anything but hostile or contemptuous, the food was homemade. Neither Leo nor his uncle cooked, so they ate out a lot or ordered in. The fact that April had taken the time and gone through the trouble to cook this meal because she was meeting _him_ left the turtle touched. Humans, in his experience, were not kind. They looked on mutants as the scum of the earth. Obviously that wasn’t true with these two, Leo realized, as he watched his mate joke around with the other couple. It was heartening.

April, like Casey, proved to be a kind individual that seemed to care about Raphael a great deal. While obviously not one that took sass, the woman appeared to be a genuinely wonderful person, strong and kind. She was exactly the sort of woman Leo had always envisioned a mother to be like. If she ever had children one day, they would be very lucky indeed.

“So, Leo,” April started when the general conversation died a bit, and Casey and Raph had their gobs stuffed full of potato. “Raph mentioned something to me the other day about seeing a will?”

Raph could have choked right then, eyeing his friend for how sneakily she suddenly sprung that on them without warning. But as he turned to glance over at Leo, he found his soulmate smiling easily. He’d been prepared for this, looking comfortable for the first time that evening. It was a sad realization.

“Yes. My uncle has my father’s will in his box, and I’d like to see it.”

“Why not ask your uncle?” April’s question was asked so innocently, but it was clear she was anything but.

Once more, Leo’s smile was easy and completely fake to Raphael’s eyes. “My uncle…is not a very open person,” he explained tactfully. “He has never told me the particulars of the will, but I need to see them.”

April nodded as she took a sip of wine. “Why is that?”

Here Leo stalled, and Raph decided it was his turn. Because while Leo got April relaxed, he knew his friend better. Sometimes being straight forward was simply a better method. “So he can get away from him.”

The apartment stilled as the woman looked between the two mutants. Leonardo’s head was now bowed, his eyes glued to his lap while Raphael’s eyes blazed with passion. It was not an expression April had seen from her friend in a long time. The last time had been under some pretty terrible circumstances. “Away?” she asked carefully. “As in –?”

“He’s no good, Ape,” Raphael explained, hoping for his mate’s sake he didn't have to completely spell it out. At least not while Leo was within earshot. “We need to see that will so I can move Leo outta there."

April seemed to consider Raphael's words, her eyes drifting back to Leo. She may not have an eye for turtle anatomy but she knew a turtle's bruise. Leo's were fading, almost gone. She remembered the times when she and Casey had to tend to Raphael's injuries and when Raph was not of the mind to accept that help. To see Raph come to this turtle's aid made her smile. She took another sip of her wine speaking quietly.

"If you believe he is that villainous an uncle, sneaking into that bank could be an issue." She noted how Raph's eyes burned all the more and Leo seemed to slump into his seat, looking all the more defeated. "Have you thought about contacting the executor?"

"The who?"

"The executor. That would be someone appointed to explain the details of the will to the people named within it." She saw how Leonardo's eyes snapped up at that bit of information. "You wouldn't know who the executor was, would you? They might still have a copy in their possession."  

Raphael shot a look at Leo, the gears turning in his head. "Yeah, but what if he don' got it?"

"Then we're stuck with the hard way. And the way that could get me fired." April didn't like the idea of going against protocol but it would be for a good cause. It could save _two_ lives, not just the apparent one.

Leo heard the hidden consequences and despite his desperation in finding out what was in that will, he certainly didn't want April to give up her livelihood for it. "How does one look into finding an executor?"

"Public records is a good start," April offered. "I'm assuming the person who passed was a family member?" Leo nodded slowly at that point. "I'm sorry for your loss, Leo."

"It's okay." The turtle sounded very quiet and small which in turn caused Raph to edge closer to him. "It happened a long time ago."

"It could be in the obituaries. The executor's name is usually listed there, especially if they're trying to find all the people who are listed in the will. That way everyone will know what is bequeathed to them." April reached over to squeeze Leo's hand, smiling when he looked up to offer a small smile of his own. "It's possible that the executor or the company they work for will have a copy for their records that you can see. As long as you have your ID, it shouldn't be a problem to gain access to it."

Leonardo looked up at Raph. "Do you think public records will go back that far?"

"Twenty or so years? It's a piece of cake for them. We can go start tomorrow –"

Casey clucked his tongue in Raph's direction, "Ah, what about Fritz's custom? He's been calling me every day about it."

Raphael couldn't help but cringe at Casey's tone. "Can't ya stall him a little longer?"

"It's been _two_ _weeks_ , Raph. The first part was the legitimate back order. What do you want me to tell him now? Your brain's back ordered?"

Leo rested a hand on Raph's forearm, smiling gently. "I can look through the records myself. You need to work, remember?"

"Yeah, but –"

"And he can call me if he runs into any snags, Raph," April offered graciously. "I just won't be able to return the calls right away." Leo nodded, enthused that they were moving forward in finding what was in that will that Saki demanded to keep secret. He wanted to actively participate in this and didn't want to feel useless watching everyone else rally around him.  

"Thank you. It really isn't necessary –"

Casey razzed out loud. "You wanna know how many times we had to save this guy's sorry shell?" He nudged Raph playfully as the turtle grumbled. "One more time by saving your shell isn't gunna be that big a deal." But it was a big deal and he knew it. It was just that Raph didn't want to make it out to be a big deal. "So how about dessert, April? What was it again?"

"Chocolate cheesecake." She stood up, ready to put the uneaten food away before bringing out the final course.

Raph hummed so low that Leo almost thought it was a churr. His face flushed as if it had been! And the way Raphael spoke it seemed as if he was bent on seducing their hostess. "Oh, you know I love you, Ape? I keep asking ya ta marry me instead of this lug, here. You know _I'll_ forever appreciate your food."

"You know that you'll have a better chance on having that cheese cake accept your proposal, right Raphie?" April teased right back as Casey started to help pick up the meal as well. "We all know your passions have nothing to do with me and it's all in the food."

As the humans moved into the kitchen, Raph looked over to his mate, sensing the warmth and embarrassment and want from him. "Ya okay?"  

"I didn't realize I was in direct competition with a dessert," Leo muttered half-jokingly in attempts to settle his own ardor at the sound of Raph's noises. "You could have warned me, you know."

"Nah, you're no competition for anything," Raphael murmured, leaning in close to Leo's ear slit. "I eventually haf ta stop eatin’ the cheese cake. You? _I can eat you all night long_."

Leo's eyes drooped as he turned his head, realizing that Raph was close enough to kiss. "What if you can have your cake and eat m –"

April came back in way too soon, bringing the confection out. "Leo? You don't mind chocolate, do you?" Her eyes were way too bright to think that she hadn't heard at least a portion of that conversation. And she certainly hadn't missed the way Leo shot up in his seat as if he'd been caught stealing cookies.

"I'm perfectly fine with chocolate!" He was starting to feel warm in the groin area along with that pressure and slow stroking on his thigh. Leo realized belatedly that Raph wasn't close to touching him and that it was that strange, echoing feeling he was sensing. Upon glancing back at Raph, he caught the turtle's lecherous stare and noted how his arm shifted slightly in time with those movements that were just too close to his slit to be comfortable. "I don't have an intolerance to it."

"That's good to hear," April assured, watching how Leo was stiff and uncomfortable again. "It's Raph's favorite."

"I do enjoy cheese cake," Raph rumbled, finally leaning back in his seat and lifting both arms up as if to stretch. "I bet I could chow down on it every day and never get tired of it!"

Throughout dessert, Leo did his best not to look Raph’s way. But oh how he _felt_ him. Even with April and Casey _right there_ , the turtle did his damnedest to drive Leo insane. A hum of appreciation for the cheesecake was almost a moan to the other turtle’s ears. The way he _sucked the spoon_ was just not fair. Because Leonardo was almost positive that one could not like cheesecake _that_  much. It was a whole conspiracy to test his endurance and fortitude against the big turtle’s attack. And Raphael fought dirty.

While knowing that there was nothing inherently wrong with what Raph was doing, April found his torture of Leonardo a little…unnecessary. Leo was a sweetheart, but apparently had a not so innocent mind. Raph’s overt display of enjoying dessert was a little embarrassing for everyone. But it was interesting to watch Leo’s face. She’d never known a turtle could blush so hard.

“So, Leo,” the woman decided to save the day, since it was apparent that Casey didn’t exactly notice with his nose in the cheesecake. Almost literally. “What is it that you do? I mean, do you have a job?”

Absolutely relieved with the chance to focus on something other than his mate’s lewd slurps and to keep his mind from the tingling feeling of Raphael run his hand up and down his own thigh in a surprisingly arousing languid motion, Leo turned his full attention to April. “No, I don’t work,” he answered, feeling embarrassed now for a different reason. Here he was, the ‘spoiled rich kid’ among these good, hardworking people. “Not exactly. My uncle…he has me working for him, I guess. Sends me to meet with associates of his. Help them set up meetings. I even get to sit in on a few of them sometimes.”

Raph finally stilled in his naughty game as the new information was brought forth. Completely ignoring his beloved cheesecake, he stared at his mate, something not setting right in what he heard. “You…work for yer uncle?”

Blinking in surprise, Leo turned to his mate, a bit relieved that he wasn’t teasing anymore. “Yes.”

Something uncomfortable and cold slowly slithered up Raph’s spine, and while he knew nothing, nothing Leo said having been overtly wrong, there was something… “What else does yer uncle have you do?”

The other turtle, knowing that Raph wasn’t happy, but not quite sure why, shrugged. “Just – well, I mean, it sounds a little silly, probably, but I help out with training sometimes. Watch out for newer recruits coming in.”

“Training for what?” Casey frowned.

Rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed once more to confess to what probably sound like some ridiculous luxury job, Leo admitted, “Ninjitsu training. My uncle runs a dojo. It’s very privatized, I guess, as only the best of the best come to meet with him.”

“Yer a ninja?” Raph couldn’t help but be surprised. Sure, he’d seen Leo in action in his apartment, but hadn’t exactly put two and two together until now.

“I…guess?” Leo shrugged again, not sure how he felt with his mate’s reaction, or with how the humans were staring at him. “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

But it was. Something wasn’t right. Raph couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something fishy about all of this. From what little he knew of Leo and his uncle, things weren’t adding up. At least not in a pleasant kind of way. Because this was all sounding a little too sinister.

A little too  _familiar_.

“What’re the meetings about?”

Now Leo was starting to get worried. “What?”

“The meetings yer uncle has. What are they about?” Raph demanded. Because if this was what he thought it was, the turtle knew that things may have gotten just that much more complicated.

Leo stared at Raph, blue eyes wide at the heat he heard in his lover’s tone. But it wasn’t anger. At least not at him. Taking in his mate’s appearance, concentrating, Leo realized that Raph was getting scared. Scared for  _him_.

“Just…talks about getting new students,” he replied slowly. “Sometimes he talks about expanding the dojo.”

Taking a deep breath, but trying not to let on by just how freaked he was getting, Raph nodded, throwing out a smile to ease tension. Because it wasn’t just Leo eyeing him oddly anymore. “Right… Big business man, huh?”

The act didn’t fool anyone. “I guess so…”

Ever the perfect hostess, April managed to steer the conversation back around into safer waters. She’d had no idea that her simple question would flare as hotly as it had. And in her defense, she would have thought Raph knew all about what Leo did. Apparently they were still in the lovey, moon-eyed faze of their relationship. Major details were still incomplete.

But while April and Casey came to the rescue to save the dinner party, Raph found his mind slipping into darker places. Call it a gut feeling, but the turtle had learned over the years to trust his instincts, and right now, they were _screaming_. He needed information. Information that he couldn’t just ask around for. _Specific_  information.

He knew what he had to do, but Raph _despised_ the thought of it. But as he looked over at his soulmate, laughing at something Casey had said, recalling how hurt he’d been, Raph knew he had to do this. For Leonardo.

He just hoped he could contact Slash without getting pulled back down into the underworld.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo discovers the content of his father's will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap was all AristaStarfyr this time, so give her love! It is demanded!!!

Never in his life did he think that being in the library all day long, day after day would be a boring endeavor. Yet Leo pushed himself, explaining politely to the librarian he was searching for his father's relatives to complete a family tree. That was five days ago and he was no closer to finding the executor to his father's will. Finding the obituary had been difficult enough. It was short and succinct and lacking the answers to _any_ of Leo's questions. He sat back in his chair, cringing that it creaked in a threatening manner and simply stared at the screen. He had names. But there were no photos and nothing about his father's will. At least he had a funeral home and an address.

Leo thought back on those early days after Yoshi passed. He was too young to understand completely what was happening and Saki had dragged the boy with him through the entire process. Closing his eyes, the faded memory came into focus a little better:

_Yoshi's body was on the cold slab table, dressed in sheets and looking ashen. Saki was berating the undertaker, demanding that some fault be fixed on his younger half-brother. The undertaker kept apologizing, but the best he could do was use some of the thick make up to hide the flaw. The words floated over Leo as the young turtle peered at his father. The body before him was not his father! It couldn't be. It looked nothing like him – the warm, vibrant, caring man who snuggled with him when he was cold or had a nightmare. He remembered the songs Yoshi would sing in his living voice. This clearly wasn't him. It could never be him! To date, Leo had never seen something so... broken._

_He reached up to poke at the cheek, jerking his hand away when he heard his uncle snarl his name. "Leonardo! Do not disrespect the dead."_

_"That is not Father," Leo protested, looking up to his uncle as he sought reassurance. "He feels cold. And funny."_

_"That is what happens when you die." Saki spoke coldly, ignoring the shocked glare the undertaker was giving him. "All the heat leaves your body and you shrivel up until you are nothing but a shell." He turned to the little turtle who now looked up to his uncle with wide, fearful eyes. "The dead **hate** being cold. That's why at night, when you sleep, they try to come and suck your heat away. That's what your father will do every night because you were with him when he took his last breath." Saki sneered the final words at the little turtle, eyes sparking as Leo gasped and tripped backwards, landing hard on his shell._

_"That's a terrible thing to say!" The undertaker cried out, finally gathering the courage to protest. "He's just a boy –"_

_"It's **mine**!"  Saki roared, swerving towards the other human with a viciousness that had the other backpedaling, knocking over a tray of instruments. " **I** will do what **I** want with it!"_

Leo started suddenly, nearly jumping to his feet as he was jolted out of the dream.  He _hated_ that dream, and even though he knew better now, it was hard to shake that driven-in fear that the dead were sucking away his heat – essentially his life force – as he slept. Being with Raphael helped immensely. Not only was the turtle warm, but all of his fears seemed to be encased in a wall that they couldn't break out of when he was snuggled up close. Raph was clearly too warm to allow any disgruntled spirit near him. His life force was too intimidating for them to even try.

Deciding that he had spent enough time staring at the computer screen, Leo jotted down a few more notes and decided to stretch his legs. Maybe he'd bring Raph some lunch if he wasn't too busy. He scribled down the question on the back of his hand and left the building, wondering what kind of food his lover was in the mood for. Maybe something spicy or just some comfort food. Raphael had this knack of getting Leo out of his set routine. He was adventurous and daring, pushing Leo to explore more than just the safe portions of rice and vegetables. He once tried to get Leo to drink coffee. And Leo, in turn, touted the benefits of tea. Each decided to remain with their chosen beverage.

Something niggled on the back of Leo's neck and he looked around curiously, trying to figure out what was going on. Sensing unease, he slowed his walk, trying to figure out why his instincts were putting him on alert. A moment later he received the message that Raph wouldn't be able to join him for lunch and to bring him home something for later. Odd. Sending back a reply, he went about his business of grabbing a quick bite to eat and then heading over to the funeral home. Located in the Upper East Side, Leo strolled with a purpose after his meal, thinking about the will. Once the mystery was solved, he could get away from his Uncle Saki once and for all! 

But what would happen after that? His thoughts drifted to two major deviations. The first one (and most likely the given outcome) was that he would get away and not have any of the inheritance. While it felt painful in a sentimental way, his father knew that keeping him chained to Saki like this was not the desired outcome. He'd have to find a job and work like everyone else. The prospect was not unsavory to the turtle. He wanted to know what it was like to truly earn one's keep and be appreciated for the skill set one possessed. That brought about another problem: Leonardo's skill set. Or lack thereof. 

Certainly there was very little demand for ninjitsu training unless one was going to go into the Ninja Warrior show – and even Leo scoffed at that.  Most of those obstacles had _nothing_ to do with ninjas! Maybe he could teach at another dojo, or follow Raph's footsteps and start his own! Leonardo fixated for a moment on teaching little ones kindness and respect instead of the lessons he was taught. It would be nice. It would feel like righting the wrongs done to him, in a way.

 _Now_ the feeling of being followed couldn't be denied. He kept his stroll further into Manhattan relaxed and calm, keeping one eye on the shop windows so he could watch the tail that was across the street. It was interesting. The guy was good. If Leo wasn't so hyper alert the tail would have gone unnoticed. Now a days Leo was on a hunt and he was cautious about everything.

A smooth smile graced Leo's face as he continued the stroll down the street, letting the throng of people wash past him. He was merely a stone in the river and the people were the droplets passing over him. Leonardo glanced at the window one more time and drew in one breath. A throng of people blocked their vision and Leo slipped out of sight and into the building, knowing that his tail wouldn't catch him. Not as he took a sharp left and headed up the stair well. Within minutes he was on the rooftops, sailing between the alleys when he was sure his tail wasn't looking heavenwards. Upon reaching one particular rooftop, he slipped into the door and headed to the ground floor, keeping his footsteps silent. The building carried a heaviness he could sense and Leo had trouble keeping his face impassive. Pulling a pen from his pocket, he jotted a note on his inner wrist and then tucked the pen into his pocket.

 _Be watchful going home_.

Leonardo continued to walk to the front floors, his eyes still sharp and looking for the tail he wanted to ensure he lost. The aura of the building was beginning to pull at him. There was a familiarity here that Leo felt but he was certain he hadn't been here before. He turned a corner and then froze, listening to the soft music of chimes. He felt small and scared, and for a moment he couldn't remember where he was or why he was there. Someone turned around the corner and Leo exhaled, shifting his stance in preparation for a battle. The someone was an elderly man, peering at the mutant with curious eyes. "Can I help you?"

He straightened out of his stance, looking very much chagrined by the whole affair. "I-I'm sorry. I got turned around a little bit. I'm not disturbing anything, am I?"

The little old man smiled kindly. "No. I will show you the way back. Though I do have to say you look familiar. Are you here for family or friend?" Leo's confused expression grew as the man's face lit up. "Ah, I know you! Yes, yes, I believe I do!"

"You...do?"

"The small boy who lost his father." It was the undertaker and at that point, Leo was having trouble keeping the surprise off his face. "You've grown up. I normally don't see the children of the fallen after they've been laid to rest."

Overwhelmed, Leo's mouth dropped open. "You're that man –" Suddenly he bowed, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. "Forgive me. I've been rude."

"Not at all, young man. Please, there's a reason why you're here, yes? Come have some tea with me. My associates will take care of proceedings here."

**************************************************************

"Hamato Yoshi," Mister Takesi began as he started leafing through a photo album. "I remember him well. He was a very honorable man. Very dedicated to his family. To you, Leonardo."

"How do you know that? You only saw him...."

"There is one thing you must know about the culture here – we are more aware of people than you realize." Takesi responded warmly. "I knew him when he was alive. We would carry on many discussions about life...and about you."

Leo sat up straight with his cup in his hands. "About _me_?"  

"Yoshi was very concerned taking a child into his fold," the man offered, still flipping pages. "He worried if you would have enough to eat, enough warmth, but the one thing he was certain you would have was love." Leo was silent as Takesi spoke about his father like a good friend. Finally at the end of his story, he lifted a picture out of the album and handed it over to the turtle. Leo looked down and let his thumb draw over the image of his father smiling in full kimono attire. "Keep it, Leonardo. He would want you to have it since I am sure your uncle would never allow it." Leo's eyes snapped up as he watched the undertaker slowly close the book. "It was necessary to have a living record so I could care for him before he was laid to rest."

"Takesi-san," Leo started formally around the thick lump in his throat. "Can you...My uncle never told me of his final resting place. Or of the will he had. My life has –has changed. I need to know what's in that will."

"Ah. I can bring you to your father. As for his last will and testament, I am sorry, Leonardo. I was not privy to that information." The undertaker leaned forward as he lowered his spectacles. "But I will tell you this. Your father carried many secrets. Secrets of people and places that his brother vastly coveted. The last thing Yoshi wanted to do was to place you in the middle of it, yet in the middle you must be so that you are _safe_."

"Safe from who? From _what_? My uncle?" All of the questions he had tried to keep under wraps burst forth before he could stop it. "I've suffered for over twenty years, Takesi-san. _Twenty_. I've – I've found someone. I want out." Out from what, he had no idea but Leo was most definitely certain that there was _something_ he needed to get away from.

Takesi's smile was saddened as he nodded with a deep understanding. "Yes, I know, my boy. But the Foot is not so lenient."

"The Foot?" Dread hit Leo like a train. He had heard of the Foot listening to other conversations and the implications that Takesi was giving Leo was not comforting. Thoughts were hitting him and unsettling him more than he would like.

The undertaker rose from his seat, setting his cup down. "I will take you to your father."

Leo stared at the mausoleum of his father, Yoshi Hamato. It was a place he had never been and yet he felt the most serene peace he had ever experienced. In fact, the only other place he had felt this was in Raphael's arms. Fingering the engraving to his father's name, he looked back to Takesi. "Do you know who the executor of his will was? I need to find a copy of this will. I _need_ to know what is in it."

"His name is Michael-Angelo David."  

"He has three first names?"  

" _Hai_ ," Takesi nodded as he gave the turtle the address. "Go to him soon. And then you will have the tools you will need for the rest of your journey." The old man's eyes moved to the hand that Leo used to rub his arm. "I've taken too much of your time. Be well, young man. You will be fine."

Leonardo gave a somber smile and thanked him in Japanese before turning back to his father's marker. There was a long silence before Leo sighed. "You were only in my life for a short time, Father....and I miss you _so_ much."

As Takesi walked out of the memorial garden, he was quickly joined by another. The undertaker breathed in deeply for a moment, then released the breath slowly. "What you do to me does not matter. He knows. And for all our sakes, I hope he is successful." The other never said a word but walked past Takesi and the man slowly slumped to the ground, blood flowing strongly down his throat.

******************************************************

So involved in his own mystery, Leo barely took note of Raphael's change in demeanor. They slept together and then the next day they were out doing their own things, stressed and worried about the outcomes of their personal tasks. Both worried greatly about the other, determined to accomplish their own goals to keep the other safe. After some hunting, Leo found the executor's home and once again realized he was being tailed. Deciding to deal with that annoyance once and for all, Leo ambushed the other young man, snarling in the Asian's face. "Did my uncle hire you?"

The human, to his credit, said nothing. He tried not to meet the turtle's angry gaze. Leo grabbed the man's jaw and jerked his head over, knowing from the wince that he twinged the human's neck. "Stop tailing me," Leo growled, locking eyes. "You don't want to piss me off."

"Or you'll do what, freak?" The human taunted, glaring superiority at Leo. "Oroku Saki is the _true_ leader of the Foot, not some mutant. Some... _thing_."

It may have looked like Leo lost his temper but he was completely under control as he head butt the other man's forehead, sending his mind into darkness. That didn't mean he wasn't angry about the encounter. Once the tail slumped to the ground, Leonardo raided the man's pockets, taking all of the small, hidden weapons as well as his money and cell phone. Going through the phone's history, he learned quickly enough just who the man was working for. He destroyed the device with a shuriken.  

Meeting with this Michael David was brief. Yes, he knew of the will but now, he couldn't remember what it said because he couldn't read Japanese. He handed the scroll over to Leo and told him to leave out the back door, already looking over his own shoulder as he more or less shoved the turtle out. Leo knew now that this was beyond dangerous and his feelings of apprehension were echoed by Raphael through their connection as soulmates. As far as Leo was concerned, Raphael was a target until this will was read and Saki was dealt with.

Going to the little cafe where he met his soulmate, Leo ordered a tea and sat with the scroll, knowing he would be undisturbed. The will was in Japanese and if any of the Americans knew how to read it, he would be more impressed than upset that his privacy had been breached. As he read the words, his eyes widened, finally coming to the understanding as to what exactly Saki wanted. And how heavy a responsibility his father bequeathed him. Rolling the scroll tightly, he tucked it inside his shirt and between the halves of his shell so it would remain protected and safe. The urgency of the mission had hit Leonardo like a train and without even consulting Raph, he pulled out his phone and started the booking process. This was something Raph couldn't do with him. Leo needed to take care of this once and for all. Uncle Saki was his problem. It was up to him to take care of this mess.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph meets up with Slash.

What they said about slipping back into bad habits was unfortunately true. The moment Raphael had covertly slipped out word about wanting to find Slash, a lot of the bad habits he’d kicked started to come back and kick him in the ass. Like the insane craving to start smoking. Stress was a bitch.

In the days that Leo went searching for information on the will, Raph kept around the apartment when he wasn’t at the garage, making calls and sending out word through old channels, striving to get a meeting set up. It wasn’t a surprise that most of his contacts didn’t want anything to do with him. After all, he was the one that turned his back on ‘the Family’ and ‘the cause’ – with good reason! Just thinking about the old life made him sick to his stomach.

Thankfully, however, with Leo kept busy, the blue eyed turtle didn’t notice how twitchy mate was. Or how many texts and calls he was fielding. His sweet, innocent little soulmate could _not_ find out about this. Any of it. Not that he was trying to find a gang boss, not that he’d once _worked_ for said gang boss, not about his prison record, not about the past. _At all_. If Leonardo found out about what kind of scum he’d been…well, soulmate or not, Raphael was pretty sure his lover wouldn’t look at him the same way again.

But on the fifth day since having dinner at April and Casey’s, Raph finally saw results. While not a meeting with Slash, he _did_ get one set up with Marco, the Right Hand Man. The kiss-ass that had taken up position shortly after Raphael had left. Cruel to the point of psychopathic, the other mutant definitely wasn’t someone to mess with if it could be avoided. But true to turtle luck, he was just the salamander Raph was looking to tango with.

He was still thinking of a way in which to excuse himself from work without tipping Casey off so he could dive back down into the underworld when he was gifted the perfect opportunity. With Leo entrenching himself at the library, they hadn’t seen much of each other, the other turtle intent on finding out about the will ASAP so they could move on with their lives together. Raph had grumped once or twice to Casey about not having seen Leo as much as he would have liked lately. So when the note about lunch scrawled across his hand later that afternoon, he saw an opening.

“Hey, Case?” he called, catching the human’s attention. “’M gunna catch a bite with Leo.” He held up his hand for evidence. “Catch up and see what he’s found.”

While supportive, Casey frowned. “Fine. Jus’ get back soon. I need ya here, man.”

With a promise to return as soon as possible, and after telling Leo to go ahead without him, Raph left the shop and made his way down the back alleys. It had been a long time since he’d gone this way.

When he finally came to the rendezvous point in some old fortune cookie factory, the turtle looked around, hand itching to pull out the knives he’d hidden on the inside of his jacket. He didn’t like coming here without backup, but what could he do? If this worked, he wouldn’t have to involve anyone he loved in this mess.

“Well, well, well,” came a gravelly voice from the shadows. “Angel a’ Death come back again.”

Raphael had to work to keep the growl from dislodging out of his throat. “Cut the shit, Marco,” he snarled.

The other mutant stepped forward, eyeing the turtle before throwing down his cigarette, stomping it out on the concrete. “Such manners when yer the one come for a favor.”

Struggling to keep his temper, caught off guard by all the feelings the sight of the salamander had brought up unexpectedly, Raph swallowed down his anger as best he could. “Ya gunna take me ta Slash, or just fuck around?”

Marco looked the turtle up and down once more before taking another step closer. Taller than Raphael and almost as broad, the mutant was a force to be reckoned with. Known for his heartlessness, Marco was sometimes likened to Vader behind his back, mostly for his proclivity towards choking people. They’d never gotten along back in the day, and Raph’s leaving had only added fuel to the fire of resentment the salamander held for him. Dealing with Marco was always a nightmare.

But if he could get through to Marco, then getting to Slash was a shoe-in.

“What ya want with the boss?” the other mutant asked casually, slowly circling the turtle.

Refusing to be intimidated, Raph shrugged coolly. “Got somethin’ I wanna ask ‘im.”

“Which is?”

Raph scoffed. “I ain’t talkin’ business ta an _errand boy_.”

The strained civility there had been snapped, and suddenly the turtle found himself nose to nose with the other mutant. “This _errand boy_ is second in the Mutanimals!”

“Yeah,” Raph snorted, holding his ground firmly. “ _Second_. And if I recall, ya were _second_ ta _me_. Now, are ya gunna set me up with Slash, or not? ‘Cause I guarantee that he ain’t gunna be pleased if he finds out ya talked ta me and didn’t pass along a message.”

Marco pulled back, clearly struggling internally to stop himself from ripping the turtle apart. It was amusing, in a dark sense, but Raph kept his features straight. No use pushing buttons unless need be.

“I will tell him you came looking,” Marco spat. “But that is all. Since ya give no word to pass on.”

“Fine by me,” Raphael shrugged. “See ya around, Errand Boy.”

Turning his back, making it a point not to look over his shoulder, the turtle left, knowing he’d gotten his way. Smirking, he casually strolled from the factory and had just enough time to grab a burger before going back to the shop. As he was on his way back, however, he felt something tickling his wrist. Looking down he saw a message from Leonardo:

 _Be watchful going home_.

Raphael knew he was probably being tailed at the moment by Marco or his goons, but didn’t bother trying to hide his movements. Nothing to see. What put him on edge, however, was the message itself. Did Leo know what he was doing? Was he nearby? But no, there was no way his mate knew what he was up to…Right?

Despite having gotten what he wanted, Raph found himself anxious. The rest of the day his temper was shaky at best, and he ended up snapping more than once at Casey. It got to the point where the human started scoffing, only half joking when he told his friend to get laid. “At least ya’d be in a better mood,” Casey muttered before going back to work.

But even if playing around with Leo was certainly an appealing thought, when he got home that night, Raph couldn’t stop worrying. What would Leo say to him when he got there? Would he confront him about what he’d been doing? Did he truly know about Raph’s attempts to meet with a gang boss? Or was this just another case of Leo being a worrywart about something completely different?

He’d just gotten home, shucking off his coat when received a text from Marco with a time. _Tomorrow 10_. Looks like tomorrow at ten he’d come face to face with one of the biggest demons left locked in his closet.

Thankfully Leo was busy with his own things that evening, muttering to himself and fussing over his trip to the library or something. Truthfully, Raphael wasn’t paying that much attention. He was so trapped in his own head, wondering, worrying about seeing Slash. Rehearsing silently in his mind what he’d say to the boss.

The only thing that helped soothe the big turtle was holding his soulmate that night as he slept. Staying up late, he sat in bed just watching Leo breathe, sleep. So beautiful. So peaceful. All this stress…it was just a drop in time, right? In a few days, it wouldn’t matter anymore. Because by then, Leo would be free of this ominous inheritance, of his uncle, and Raphael would truly never have to step foot in the underworld again. He’d move, change his name if he had to, but at least he’d have Leonardo with him. They could create their own new life together. Just as soon as they could escape. Nothing else mattered.

***********************************************

A car came and picked up Raph the next morning once Leo was out of the house. Casey had been called, a stomach ache the excuse for not coming into work. Whether the human believed the lame pretext or not didn’t matter. He’d gotten his way and now he was sitting in the back of a Cadillac, some of Slash’s more unsavory goons glaring at him.

It took everything within the turtle not to start fidgeting. A cigarette was offered, and Raph was a little disgusted with himself for how quickly he took it. Lighting it up, taking his first drawl in years nearly had his eyes rolling back into his head. It was nauseatingly wonderful and by the time the car came to a stop, he’d already had three.

Wandering into the old apartment building, Raph soon found himself face to face with the one creature in the world he probably hated more than himself. “Raphael!” came the boisterous welcome from the giant blue turtle. “Good ta see ya, Brother. Where you been?”

The inside of his shell itched, and it took quite a bit of self-control Raph still possessed not to rush the other turtle and punch him square in the face. It was this bastard that had ruined his life. This fucker that had nearly gotten him killed – more than once. The one who had left him behind, half-dead and alone to take the heat after a failed meaningless raid.

Some Family! Some _Brother_!

“Helluva lot better without ya,” he spat, unable to stop himself.

The boss laughed, leaning forward in his seat. “Yeah? That why ya come crawlin’ back?”

Swallowing a snarl, Raph’s hands balled up into fists at his sides as he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He could do this. Just had to cash in this one last favor. “Just came ta get information,” he explained as calmly as possible. “Ya owe me. ‘Member?”

The falsely jovial smile finally faded from the other turtle’s face as he eyed the younger warily. “I do owe ya,” he admitted quietly, nodding. “Okay. Yeah. Sure. What ya wanna know, Brother?”

Relieved that he caught the boss in a rare good mood – and sober – Raph decided to go in all or nothing. “Oroku Saki.” The room stilled. “What you know about ‘im?”

What little good humor that was left in the giant snapper bled away, a sneer worming its way onto the turtle’s maw. “What ya want with him?”

“Just need info,” Raph shrugged, knowing instantly that this was serious. He’d known Leo was in trouble before, but from the way some of the other gang members were shuffling, he knew it had to be bad. _Real_ bad. Because there were very few in New York City that the Mutanimals truly feared.

Slash sat back in his chair, assessing his old protégé carefully, before that menacing smile slipped back onto his beak. “That’s a tall order, Brother. An’ I don’t owe ya _that_ much.”

“The _hell_ ya don’t!” Raph shouted, before he was able to temper himself. “Listen ya piece a’ shit! – ya know anything about the guy or not? Thought ya knew _everything_ ,” he taunted.

Instead of taking the gibe personally, Slash apparently still knew him well enough to know how agitated Raph was getting. And how badly he wanted this information. “That I do,” he smirked arrogently. “But Oroku Saki…that’s a _lot_ of info, Brother. It’ll cost ya.”

“ _You_ owe _me,_ ” Raph snapped, feeling himself shaking with fury. “That’s why ya’re still sittin’ there on yer fat ass and aren’t rottin’ in _prison_ where ya belong!”

“Tall order,” Slash repeated with a shrug. “Ya want _all_ the dirt I got on the Shredder, yer gunna have ta pay.”

Rage stalled as the name washed over Raph’s mind. “The Shredder?” he frowned, the name painfully familiar, yet just out of his grasp. He’d heard the name before, which was troubling in and of itself. He was just about to walk away, perhaps use the given bait to conduct his own research, when it hit him like a ton of bricks, eyes popping out of his skull. “Wait! _The_ Shredder? As in, Shredder, the Japanese _crime lord,_ Shredder?!”

Slash threw back his head and laughed, some of the duller cronies following suit. “So ya still have some brains left, huh? Didn’t getting fried or beat out?”

That was the final straw. Livid, _terrified_ for Leonardo’s sake, Raphael rushed the other turtle, grabbing the front of his plastron and pulling him forward, snarling in his face. “Yer lucky I ain’t got the time,” he spat, “or I’d kill ya right here.”

Smirking, Slash remained relaxed, and not just because there were guns drawn and aimed at his attacker. “Gotta go so soon? Got lots a’ _legit_ business ta take care of?”

Pushing the gang boss away in disgust, Raph straighten his jacket before turning to walk out. “Thanks fer nothin’,” he called over his shoulder. If that bastard thought he’d bait him in with that little name dropping number, he was out of luck. Because Raph _definitely_ remembered The Shredder. He knew enough now to understand he and Leonardo were in seriously deep shit. The kind of shit that meant they were going to have to change their names and leave town if they wanted to live kind of shit.

“Leonardo.” Raphael stopped dead in his tracks. “That’s his name, isn’t it?”

Heart pounding against his plastron, Raph slowly turned back around and stared at the gang lord. Slash grinned boldly, leaning back in his chair like the fat cat that ate the canary. “Cute kid,” the giant snapper continued casually. “Nice lean body, bright blue eyes, and a mean hand with the katana, if rumor is to be believed.”

Raphael had never felt so cold in his life as he did in that moment. Tongue heavy, heart stopped dead, all he could do was stare at his old boss, unable to comprehend what was being said to him. Because this was worst possible scenario that could have come to pass. Slash _knew_.

Laughing hard enough that this time there were tears streaming from his eyes, Slash grinned almost affectionately at the younger turtle. The one whom he had taken under his wing. “Didja honestly think I wouldn’t know ‘bout him? Please. I’ve been keepin’ my eye on him for _years_.”

Gritting his teeth, fighting back nausea, Raph forced out the question. “What ya know?”

Grinning, showing off blackening teeth, Slash stood, making his way over to his former right hand. Throwing an arm around him, the stench of sweat and smoke hit Raph’s nostrils, making his stomach churn. “I’d be _more_ than happy ta tell ya what I know, Brother. All about Shredder, all about that nice little pet he keeps chained up. But first!” He stopped face to face with the younger reptile. “I’m gunna need ya ta do somethin’ for me.”

And before Raph could talk himself out of the situation, before he could make a break for it, the butt of a rifle came down from behind, cracking his skull. As he fell to the floor, he managed to stay conscious just long enough see Slash and Marco smiling down at him.

“Welcome back to the Family, Brother.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raph spend some much needed time together. Until their secrets get the better of them.

Despite working for his uncle and not really having a job of his own, he did have a stipend to call upon for 'rainy days.' Since it had become monsoon season, Leo decided it was time to pull out all of his savings to get to the root of this problem. His passport was in his room but trying to get a hold of all the things he needed was going to be interesting. If one tail was neutralized, he was certain another would be following him. And unfortunately, Leo couldn't blend into the crowd in the day time. He would have to get the things he needed in his apartment under the cloak of darkness, but in the meantime, he could gather the other things he needed. Luggage, cheap yet functional. Clothing, again, cheap. He even raided Raph's closet for the bigger turtle's sweats. That was what he needed at night. It almost frightened him how accustomed he was to sleeping beside Raph, wrapped up in the turtle's arms, secure and safe from the demons that had been fed into him for so long. He wasn't looking forward to not having his soulmate there to comfort him and being forced to fend for himself during the night.

If they could only run away, they would be happy! Sure, it would take some time to eek out some existence, but Raphael had trade skills and Leo could think of...something. Gardening, maybe. Yet he knew that Saki's reach was far and wide and they couldn't have a peaceful life until his Uncle was dealt with. The problem was how best to neutralize this threat.  

And eventually Raph learned of Leo's plans in a roundabout way. The turtle knew that Leo was hiding parts of the truth, but Raphael was so distracted with his own issues that he couldn't really pinpoint what was a half-truth and what was a real truth. What he certainly didn't like was the fact that Leo was going to go to fucking _Japan_ and deal with the will there! He had used some terms that Raphael wasn't familiar with along with Raph needing a passport to take his own ticket into Japan. As much as Leonardo wanted to go and take care of Saki, renounce his inheritance and be done with the Foot that Saki had cultivated to epic proportions, he couldn't ignore the fact that Raph was acting...strangely. And that he had taken up the nasty habit of smoking. The stench of tobacco was everywhere with the exception of the clothes that Leo had packed away. And whatever Raphael was doing was definitely not a part of Leo's business. Those things Raph did not want Leo to find out, either. Whatever he was doing, it was happening when Leo was out on his own errands. And the more they were separated during the day, the more Leo was loathe to be separated from his mate at night.

"So what's it take to get a passport?" Raph groused one evening. His breath smelled minty due to Leo's demand that he get rid of the tobacco breath.  

Leo looked up to his mate, thinking about the process. "It's a lot of paperwork and about two hundred dollars, these days. You need a certain amount of identification in order to obtain one."

In addition to following Leo to lord knows where on the other side of the world, Raph was starting to think it would be pretty handy to have a passport. They could go visit Canada for one thing. And disappear if it came to that. If Slash came to that. "I want one, then."

"Yeah?" Finally Raphael had started to settle down. The jumpy twitches were unsettling to the calmer turtle and even being close to his mate wasn't helping. Leonardo smiled faintly. "Are you planning our honeymoon before the wedding?" He always enjoyed teasing his lover, especially when it meant extra activities later.

The smirk that spread across Raph's face had Leo's heart pounding double time. "Ya want a wedding?"

"I want you." Leo had honestly never thought about getting married. Marriage was that thing people did to formalize a union. He believed that the bond a soulmate had superseded that government sanction. He and Raphael didn't need to be married to know that they were to be together forever. Leo reached up to cup his mate's cheek and draw him down into a seeking kiss. "Do _you_ want a wedding?"

"You really think I'm marriage material?" Raph's voice had dropped in pitch by then, nosing the side of Leo's face. He never considered himself to be a married man; his life never really left room for it. Now with Leo in the picture, all things seemed possible. Even marriage, if Leo wanted that. All he needed to do was keep Leo away from the Shredder and get out from under Slash's clutches. So far he felt like he was doing pretty well with keeping that part of his life separate. Leo didn't ask him about details during the day and Raph didn't volunteer them. It certainly was a clear indication that he was very successful in keeping this away from his innocent lover!

Only he wasn't. Leo _hated_ the smoke on Raph's breath and reeking from his clothes, the strange scents that were clearly not from the garage. He detested the secrecy but didn't want to poke because that meant his own secrets would have to be laid bare on the table. He worried for Raphael so much that he would have to shove that feeling down during meditation just to keep it away from Raphael. He didn't know what was going on. Was this a physical manifestation from the stress that Leo was under? Even Casey was a little uneasy and Leo just didn't understand it. And right now he didn't want to. He just wanted to feel Raph, to be immersed in the turtle he fell in love with less than a month ago. He wanted his soulmate to make him forget about their troubles for a little while.  

"You're my kind of marriage material," Leo purred softly, already working to tempt Raph into taking him. "Make love to me, Raph," he husked softly, shifting so that he was more prone on the bed to encourage Raph to settle on top. "I need you in me."

They were simple words but they were more than enough. Green eyes blazed with a new fire as Leo fingered the soft flesh between scale and plastron. He felt the cooler limbs of his lover frame his own hips and in a rush he was grinding up against Leo, relishing in how quickly the smaller turtle churred and dropped his gaze as pleasure sparked through him. It still amazed Raph that Leo could get him like this with so little effort. A look, a touch, just a fucking _word_ and he was undone. In the past, the turtle had never felt such lust for anyone. At least not nearly this long, not for all these weeks. But like the wrecking ball in his life that Leo was, all he had to do was look at him prettily and it was all over for Raph.

As he felt his lover strip him down, calloused hands running over his body, Leo couldn’t help a tiny smirk, throwing back his head when Raph began biting his neck. While he’d trained and studied under his uncle, he knew how deadly the body could be. _‘Use every resource you can’_ was practically the ninjas mantra. Yet even still, Leo had never seriously considered using his in this way as leverage over another, never considered seduction to be a skill he’d ever possess.

But it was always different with Raphael. The way Raph looked at him, touched him, made him feel… Leo had never felt beautiful. Or handsome for that matter. He was just ‘the freak’ in his uncle’s business. Romantic as he was, he knew he wasn’t anything special. Yet Raph always made him feel that way. Always set him free until he wasn’t worried about looks at all. Always made him feel _powerful_ , when all he had to do was say one little word, and the big turtle was practically goo in his palm.

It was weird to think that less than a full month ago he hadn’t even been sure whether Raph truly existed. He’d been truly alone and miserable in the world, still afraid of going to sleep at night. And now here he was, underneath his soulmate, kissing and stroking and getting ready to make love after seriously playing around with the idea of a _wedding_. It was such a beautiful thing, a wonderful feeling and it only redoubled Leo’s desire to settle things with his uncle once and more all.

Impatient with the slowness of their progress despite feeling Leo’s frantic hands clawing at his shell, his legs twisting around his own, Raph couldn’t stand it anymore. It had been a shit day, full of too many secrets and lies. He knew Casey suspected something, especially since the smoking was hard to hide, and he knew how upset his human friends would be if they found out about his deal with the devil, so to speak. But for now he wanted to forget about that mess. Forget about what a dumb fuck he was, forget about worrying for Leo’s safety and his involvement with the Shredder, forget about _everything_.

And as he finally ripped off their pants with a triumphant grunt it was once again reinforced to him that there was no better way to forget than to fuck.

Grabbing the lube bottle that now stood constant watch on the nightstand, Raph fumbled with it before managing to squirt some in his hand. Leo was making it hard to work – and wait – as he continued to kiss and press just right in the most delicious places along his plastron. He froze momentarily in preparation, however, when Leo started murmuring.

Looking down at the smaller turtle, seeing the beautifully flushed face and the small, _naughty_ little smile there, Raph thought he’d cum right there when Leo leaned up, tracing his tongue around his ear slit, purring, “ _Irete kudasai.”_

Growling, Raph decided that he didn’t care about being nice. “Little slut,” he snarled, before driving forward, just managing to rub some lube on before he did so. As he was impaled, Leo let out a cry mixed with a laugh, churring as he grit his teeth.

“Think ya can tease me?” Raph husked as he started thrusting shallowly. Through their connection he could feel Leo growing excitement, raising his own. “Ya wanna play games? I can play games.”

Leo’s ‘ _come and get me_ ’ smirk only cemented Raph’s firm belief that Leonardo had been sent here to kill him.

In two thrusts, that smirk was wiped away as Raph found Leo's prostate and remained determined to pulverize it with his dick. It took the smaller turtle a minute to focus and concentrate, his words coming back to Japanese. He was fluent in it out of necessity and because of how he was raised. Raphael had no idea what he was saying. Hell, Leo could be running down the McDonald's menu for all the mechanic knew but he wasn't. Every word he meant as he uttered them just as Raph released the pressure on that bundle of nerves, giving him the chance to sneak a few words before his mind was wiped away with glorious pleasure. While Raph didn't know what Leo was saying he knew _why_ he was saying them because as Leo spoke, his excitement grew. And when Leo's excitement grew, so did Raphael's.  Hot _damn_ this soulmate thing was kinky.

Raphael's breathing was nothing more than pants with grunts at the end. He could feel the sweat roll down the back of his neck and still he continued the lewd smack of flesh against flesh. Without knowing what Leo was muttering, he was completely turned on by it because of the way the muscles were surrounding and squeezing his cock. The words were turning _Leo_ on, he was sure of it. As sure as he felt that dizzy pleasure come from his mate.

" _Ketsu no ana de yaro_." Leo managed to groan out, his body tightening from all the delicious feelings Raphael was more than happy to offer. He barely managed to keep his eyes open but it was worth it. To see Raphael's dominate, absolutely focused glare of devotion boring straight into his eyes was enough to finally cause Leo to lose his control. "Nngh – haaaa... _Iku I-iku_!"

"Wanna see ya comin," Raph grit out, the last few words he knew well enough. It correlated with the way Leo's muscles squeezed him just before that rupture of spasms ran up around his cock. "Come for me, Leo. _Come_." His hand was on Leo's cock, fisting it so quickly that the squelching sounds nearly over powered the order. He didn't even dare breathe in this moment, feeling all the tension between both of them stutter once before –

"SHIT – **_YES_**!" Leo ruptured first but he couldn't even tell he was a breath sooner as Raph growled above him, thrusting hard and deep as he felt like he was going to pull Leo's dick off. Every time they did this, every desperate motion rebounded between them and only grew stronger. Raphael shouted his own victory and felt like he was hitting his own prostate with his cum, body twitching almost as violently as Leo's was. It was always _so_ _good_ like this. Raph knew he could never, EVER fuck someone else and be so worn out and satisfied as he was with Leo. There was just no way. Just as he started to edge down, he thrust again, deep and hard and fast so he could draw another one out of Leo.  

The smaller turtle was squirming under his mate, the sensations boarding on pain and he still welcomed it with a gasp. "Again –" he croaked out, scraping his nails on Raph's plastron as he shuttered at the hand pistoning over his cock. "Oh God –Raph _yessss_." And it happened again, this time the feeling was too much and he struggled to still Raph's hand with his own, pressing his pulsing cock against his plastron as he felt his fluids seep out once more.

They were as still as two oversexed people could with the aftershocks hitting them at random intervals. Leo relished this time with Raph still deep and hard inside him, twitching now and then as he breathed. This was the time where they were both quiet and still, recovering after the explosion that Leo always associated with his lover's personality to delve into the tranquility of his own. " _Aishiteru_ ," Leo barely whispered as he nuzzled Raph with his cheek.

"Love ya." He didn't move until he felt Leo start to shift under him and then it was only so that he could pull away and then collect Leo into his arms again. "Gotta teach me yer magic words."

A low, satisfied chuckle came from the smaller turtle. "And give up all of my super powers?"

"Ain't no way you'd be giv'n 'em up." He was exhausted now. And happy. And Raphael was determined to keep those two things in mind and not think of anything else. "Jus' level the playin’ field."

"Then you need to teach me that hunting stare you do."

"What? What hunting stare?"

Leo peeled his eyes open only to get caught by the bright green ones staring at him. If he hadn't been so thoroughly screwed a few moments ago.... "That stare with your beautiful eyes. They catch onto me and I can't move." He smirked again, oblivious to the _come_ _hither_ expression he gave. "No matter where I am or what we're doing, you throw me that look and I want you to take me."

"Ya start ta get hard?" It was just his thumb that brushed along the side of Leo's softening cock but it was enough to send the turtle into a squirming fit, his breath a whine as the sensitivity got to him again. Raph merely laughed, soothing the touch with the simple pressure of pressing his hand to Leo's belly. "I think I like that. I look at ya and ya get tight in yer shell." The energy didn't last long and Raphael yawned, snuggling into Leo's side again. Within minutes he was out.

Leo longed to slip into sleep with him. He was so warm and comfortable and completely worn out from their activities. Yet he had work to do. When he was certain that Raph wouldn't be roused, he carefully eased himself out of bed, slipped on the bare minimum of clothes and silently went out the door. Within two hours he was back with one stuffed duffel and two longer cases. Those items he carefully nestled into the closet in the back corner, ensuring his swords were hidden and safe. Stripping out of his clothes, he once again crawled back into bed, purposefully rousing Raph in the process so he could snuggle under the turtle's warmth and weight.

"Where'd ya run off ta?" Raphael asked in his half sleep, muttering the words more than speaking them.

"Had to take care of something," Leo responded smoothly, keeping the answer vague.

"Yer ass is fine as is," the bigger turtle mumbled, letting his hand draw down to said rump and giving the tail he found a lazy stroke before slipping away into sleep.

Relief and guilt bubbled up in Leo as he snuggled in for a few hours of rest. He was pleased that Raph only assumed that Leo's time out of bed was to handle some hygiene issues and not once wonder why he had been away for so long. That meant Raph had been still asleep while Leo obtained his passport, all bank account information and weapons. While sneaking into his apartment for the final time, he had caught the message one of his tails had left him and scrawled a quick note of his own. _Tell my uncle I will meet him there._

****************************************

"You're all set, Mr. Hamato," the teller announced, passing over the new registers for checking and savings. "I do hope we can exceed your expectations here at Key Bank."

"Thank you for your help!" He was genuinely pleased about the transfer and it showed in his smile. It was one step in getting away from Saki for good. "Have a nice day, ma'am."

"You as well, sir. Please call us if you have any questions."

It was liberating to move his accounts to another bank. One more step to freedom. Along with his accounts, Leo set up his own safety deposit box and placed the will, his father's photo, and a letter within. Raphael was the only other person to have access to it, especially should something happen to him.

Leo returned home (he stopped thinking of it as 'Raph's place' after a few days of sleeping there) and packed, ensuring his weapons were secure in his checked luggage. The last time he had been to Japan was when he was almost twenty-one and seeking to advance his skills. Well, more like Saki wanted to advance his skills. After a week of intense testing, Leonardo achieved his seventh degree. Saki gave him no congratulations, merely packed him up and brought him home. Leo didn't learn until months later that his achievement was unheard of in one so young. And with ninjitsu designed for humans, not mutants, it was even more amazing that Leo reached that level of expertise. Yet Leo carried on, pushed the pride in his status deep down, remaining meek in order to stay alive.

He had learned somewhere that his uncle was an eighth degree and had been unable to advance. The information then seemed important even though he didn't know why. Now with his knowledge of the will, he understood. And he was going to use every weapon and advantage he had in order to escape his prison. In two days he would be boarding a plane and heading off to Japan. From Tokyo to Kyoto and then to Iga-Ueno to test. Not only would he be tested for his eighth degree, he would also confront his uncle and then the Foot. How he was going to be able to handle this, he had no idea. 

As much as he longed to have Raph with him, he felt it would be too dangerous to do so. It was one thing to renounce his uncle. It was a completely different thing to renounce a clan and one he had only basic knowledge of. Even what he learned from Takesi, the explanation of what his father was trying to do wasn't going to be enough to help Leonardo. How in the world did Yoshi convince himself that he could disband the Yakuza syndicate?! Many were willing to follow his father's path but some of the higher ranking criminals wanted to continue to plunder. One of those people was Yoshi's own half-brother, Saki. And in order to continue his career as a crime boss, he was steadily hooking his clutches into New York City and beyond.

That was the reason why Leonardo picked a national bank. They'd have access to money if they needed to leave New York. He was hoping it wouldn't come to that, but Leonardo knew to have all possibilities open to him. Deciding he didn't want to think that far into the future and over shoot the immediate problem, the turtle purchased some take out and headed to the garage to surprise Raphael with a late lunch. The big turtle had told him before leaving for work that it was insanely busy and he would be late getting home. Leo didn't want to spend any more time away from Raph than necessary so having lunch seemed to be a decent compromise.

As Leonardo walked through the back door he was immediately assaulted by the stench of cars and the roar of a sputtering engine. Casey was tinkering on some black vehicle with purple and orange flames detailed on the sides, spewing out noxious grey smoke every time he revved the engine. Not seeing Raphael right away, Leo headed over to Casey's side of the shop. "Casey!"

Upon hearing the voice, Casey let up on the gas, accidentally letting the engine sputter out. Considering he had spent an inordinate amount of time trying to get the engine fired up, he was pissed at the stall out. "Piece of fucking Japanese shit – oh. Hey Leo! Are you finally done with him?"

"Sorry?" Leo tilted his head at Casey as he held onto lunch. "Finally done with whom?"

"With _Raph_." The human looked past Leo, hoping to see his partner. "Where is he?"

Confused, Leo shook his head. "I haven't seen him since this morning. I decided to come over with lunch since he said it was so busy here. There's enough for... three..." Leo stopped his explanation and watched the expression of absolute horror and fury descend upon Casey's face. "What's wrong?"

"That Goddamn Mother Fucking BASTARD _turtle_!" The human exploded, bursting out of the car and slamming the door. "I _trusted_ him! I even told April he was good! We didn' need to watch out any more! God _damn_ it!"

Something was wrong. Terribly _wrong_. Leo could feel it as he watched Raphael's best friend rant and rave, practically tearing his own hair out as he cursed Leo's mate. Finally the turtle stepped in front of Casey, holding up his hand. "Look. I know something.... weird's been going on –"

"Weird?!" Hands clutching his hair, Casey looked up to stare at Leo. "Oh, man, you got a sick sense of weird. I'd take weird any day of the fuckin' _week_ over this shit."

"Explain it to me," Leo offered levelly, working hard to squelch the panic rising within him. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Ya never heard of Slash, have ya?" Casey peered at the turtle, taking Leo's carefully schooled blank look as blissful ignorance. "An' I bet he never wanted ya to hear about him, too. Well, ya gonna hear all about him now." Casey gestured vaguely to the card table as he went to the little fridge. "You're gonna need a beer for this. I know I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese used...let us know if it's incorrect! :)
> 
> Ketsu no ana de yaro. = Do it up the ass   
> Iku Iku = I'm coming/going to come  
> Irete kudasai – do me, fuck me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed on both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, hope you guys are in for the long-haul, because this isn't anywhere near done. Arista and I are having too much fun~

Throwing down what little remained of his cigarette, Raph stomped it out into the filthy back ally concrete, not really paying it much attention. Shifting, attempting to stretch out his shoulders, the turtle winced. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain this one to Leo. If it’d just been a cut or bruise he could’ve passed it off as being clumsy at the shop. But a black eye was a little different. And even if Leo bought some lame-ass excuse about something falling on his face while he was under a car, there was no way in hell Casey wouldn’t guess what he’d really been up to.

_Fuck my life._

Leaning against the dirty brick wall behind him, the turtle looked down the alley way once more, scowling in impatience. This shouldn’t have taken this long. Just a couple of deals and this shit should have been done. It had been well over two hours, and if Casey wasn’t suspicious before, after today, he’d probably know all about what Raph was doing.

Thinking of his friend had a nasty bout of guilt seeping into his stomach. It wasn’t just because he knew Case would be furious, it was more from the fact that he’d be disappointed. Hell, even _upset_. Because after being clean so long, after severing his ties with the gang astonishingly easily – only got the hell beaten out of him, ending in a week hospital visit, nothing more – to suddenly fall back in with the same people that had only used and abused him, would be a pretty hard truth to swallow.

But it wasn’t like Raph was back being hooked on all that nasty shit again or anything. And it wasn’t like he was looking to stay. Despite what Slash wanted, as soon as he got what he needed and paid the debt, he would sever all ties to the gang boss for good. _Forever_. And even if for some unforeseeable reason he might be reluctant to break ties, he was certain Leonardo wouldn’t let him stick around.

Thinking of Leo, however, brought on a whole different set of issues. Because Raph had come to learn that Leo’s dear ol’ Uncle Saki wasn’t exactly what he appeared to be. And by extension, neither was Leo. Rumored as the absolute head of the Foot Clan, a Yakuza of mythical proportions, Oroku Saki wasn’t just some common punk that could be dealt with once and forgotten about. Bastard might as well have been the fucking president; he’d be just as well protected. The fact that Leo was apparently one of his top guards just made the entire situation that much more fucked up.

An unsuspecting pawn, that’s what Leo was. Kept and used by his uncle because Saki _needed_ him. According to Slash, rumor had it that Oroku’s younger brother, Hamato Yoshi – Leo’s _dad_ – had been the original boss before his death. Which meant that if Yoshi knew anything about his older brother, he’d have realized he was a raging psychopath. And if that were true, he would have passed on his dynasty to _Leo_.

What kind of kid inherited a kingdom nowadays? The son of a fucking _crime_ lord.

Pulled from his jumbled thoughts, Raph pushed himself off the wall when he saw a shadow coming his way. Pulling out another cigarette, he lit it thoughtfully. “’Bout time,” he called.

“Fuck off,” the slimy looking dog-mutant growled. “Just gimme the mail.”

Raising an eye ridge, unimpressed, the turtle shrugged casually as he reached into the inside of his coat, fingering the packet of cocaine. “Not very nice ta piss off yer supplier.” Enjoying watching the crackhead twitch, the turtle smirked, “Ya got my cut?”

It was apparent that the other mutant wasn’t exactly thrilled with the price – hadn’t sounded too pleased when it was raised – but that’s why Slash had sent him. There were very few people that would mess with Raphael.

But after only muttering, the dog pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to the turtle. Swiping it from the mutant, Raphael made a show of opening it there and going through the contents, making sure that the money and the information agreed upon was all accounted for. Once he was satisfied with what he’d found, he reached back into his jacket and threw the coke carelessly to the ground. He was disgusted to his core as he watched the other mutant fling himself down to catch it, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

“Pleasure doin’ business,” he muttered, before turning and walking out of the alley. Envelope secure within his jacket, he walked briskly back to the apartment where he could deliver the goods to Slash before heading back to work. If he was lucky, he could figure out some shitty excuse as to why he was so late that Casey would half-buy. Worth a shot.

Strolling into the apartment, not bothering to greet any of the thugs at the door, the turtle stalked towards the boss and threw the envelope down on the table where Slash was sitting, enjoying what looked like some crappy cup of coffee. “Here,” he growled. “See ya.”

“Where’d ya think yer going?” Slash sat up, glaring at the shorter turtle.

“To _work_. Ya know, a place where honest people make their honest money?”

Despite the bloodshot eyes, Slash smirked, tapping at just under his own eye. “Looks like ya been pretty honest today.”

Growling, Raph turned to go, but was stopped when Marco appeared out of nowhere. The turtle was seriously considering punching the salamander, fighting his way out, but he was tired. And frankly, he couldn’t afford to get anymore beat up. Not if he wanted to keep what he was doing somewhat of a secret. Certainly his priority now should be at least keeping the details of his ‘jobs’ covered.

The hesitation was apparently enough time for Slash to act, because the next thing Raph knew, the boss had his arm slung around the shorter turtle, pulling him in close. From this close, Raph could smell the stench of stale whiskey, coffee, and BO on the boss. It was not a position he’d been in for quite a while and he found he hadn’t missed it at all.

“Listen up, Brother,” the larger turtle began. “I got a job for ya. A big one! And if ya can pull it off, I’ll tell ya _everything_ I know ‘bout the Shredder. Everything ya wanna know about whatever! _Promise_.”

A promise from Slash was about as good as a broken arm, but it was at least a little bit tempting. “Ain’t interested.”

“Course ya are! Cause if yer not –” Raphael was suddenly turned around, slammed face first into the nearest wall, cracking the drywall, “ – I’m gunna order a hit on the tail you been chasin’.”

Swallowing down the panic, Raph managed to pull out of Slash’s hold, noting that the bigger turtle wasn’t holding as tightly as he could. If Slash had been interested in truly hurting him, he was certainly capable of doing so. Right now, the boss was just trying to catch the turtle’s attention.

“What?” Raph snarled once he managed to straighten up without falling over, his eyes blurry.

“Fight’s goin’ down,” the bigger mutant smiled, as if he hadn’t just attacked Raph a moment ago. “Put all my money on my best guy.”

Already knowing where this was going, but deciding to play dumb, the younger turtle asked, “Ya?”

“Yup!” Slash smiled happily. “And if ya know what’s good for ya _and_ Shredder’s little pet, you’ll be there. Tonight. Eleven.”

Raphael scowled, but stood still, knowing from the manic gleam in Slash’s eye that he was serious. One wrong move, one slip of the tongue, and Leo was as good as dead. Slash’s boys may not have had the finesse of the members of the Foot Clan, but they got the job done.

Nodding slowly, Raph turned to leave, but was stopped one last time as Slash called out, “Oh, and Raph? Ya don’t win, I’ll beat the shell off ya.”

********************************************

Leo sat on the couch at the apartment, staring off into space at the far wall. He had made sure to turn on most of the lights, unable to stand the thought of sitting in the dark. He needed light. Because when Raphael got home, he knew that the confrontation ahead would be bad.  _Really_ bad.

Glancing over at the clock showed it was two in the morning. The fact that Raphael had not showed up at all, had not contacted _anyone_ , set Leo on edge. Because something was happening, and he knew for a fact that it was bad. Even sitting here in the quiet apartment, openings in their connection were becoming clear to the turtle, and he was certain his lover was in trouble. He  _hurt_. There were instances where Leonardo found himself almost winded, as though he’d been punched in the gut, but recovered just as quickly. It was terrifying to know it was probably due to the empathy he shared with his lover.

But the flashes of pain had stopped over an hour ago, leaving Leo in some oddly numbed state. It was because of the connection, he knew, but his own body was physically well, warring with his brain in telling him that everything was all right. At least for him, Leonardo was all right.

The sound of someone fumbling up the stairs was heard, and it took every ounce of control the turtle had not to jump up off the couch and race to the door to see. He’d already been disappointed too much today, he couldn’t handle one more.

Eventually, however, the door started to shake, the handle jiggling back and forth. A moment later, Raphael came staggering in. It was unfair, really, to see that he was so hurt. It made wanting to scream at him that much harder. Flying out of his seat, Leonardo rushed over to his lover and grabbed the turtle, steadying him before he could face-plant into the carpet.

Raph had seen Leo beaten up, but staring at the bigger turtle told Leo that Raph had been in a much worse fight. And not just because his face looked like it had gone through a meat grinder. “What happened?” Leo breathed, half carry Raph towards the couch.

The big turtle _reeked_ of alcohol, it smelling more like gasoline, that it took conscious effort on Leo’s part not to shrink away. Obviously drunk along with having his brain bashed in, Raph couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. Instead, he groaned, batting Leo away with what looked like _at least_ a sprained wrist.

Absolutely seething, furious with his mate for keeping all these secrets from him, and for the ones that had hurt him this badly – almost seriously considering going to find this Slash and show _him_ who  _he_ should be afraid of – Leonardo took a deep breath. In and out, trying to calm his racing heart. And stop the tears that so very badly wanted to free themselves from his eyes. Getting emotional wouldn’t help. Right now, his main goal should be getting Raph patched up and taken care of.

Because in the morning, Leo was going to kill him.

When morning came, it had Raphael running – more like staggering – to the bathroom. During which he could hear the extra loud banging from somewhere in his apartment, pummeling what delicate nerves he had left. Who the ever loving _fuck_ was making noise like that? It was directly pounding on his already battered brain and making no improvements on his already soured mood. "For the love of – stop that!" Even trying to sound angry didn't help. Holding a towel to his mouth, he shuffled about his apartment, trying to find the source of the noise. A very ticked looking Leonardo was in the kitchen, washing every pot he owned and making the most noise possible about it.

"Can you _not_?" Raphael growled, glaring at his lover. He could feel the irritation Leo was harboring but right now he was interested in lessening the pain in his head.

"Oh, I am sure I cannot _stop_ ," Leo hissed, dropping a pan onto the floor. The blast of noise and warbling clangs made Raph stagger back and groan. "And I am going to wash every pot in here repeatedly until that hangover of yours ends. And do you want to know why?"

"Yer pissed at me?" The turtle leaned against the door frame, peering at Leo. He looked miserable now, looking more yellow than green.

"No.  I am **_FURIOUS_** at you!" The punctuated word was a controlled, projected shout that made Raph hiss and cringe in pain. "Where have you _been_? What the hell have you been _DOING_?"

Sulking, Raphael looked away, his chin dipping just under his plastron's lip.

Leo held another pot in his hands, ready to drop it onto the floor and felt that sadistic urge to drop them all to force Raphael to answer. He was furious beyond belief as well as hurt. How could Raphael _do_ this?! But he saw the stubborn, obstinate  expression fall into something akin to exhausted defeat. Thinking for a moment, Leo decided not to drop the pot and set it on the table instead, reaching out and touching Raph's arm. His angry glare immediately softened when Raph flinched at his touch and Leo curled his hand on the bigger turtle's arm. This time Leonardo murmured, urging the other to sit down. "Please. Sit." Sitting down, he urged Raphael to do the same. Every moment Raph avoided Leo's eyes the other turtle's rage melted into sadness. Sadness and worry.

"Raph." He reached out to touch Raph's face, his heart twisting when the other cringed. Finally Leo grasped Raph's cheeks, forcing the turtle to look at him. "Please tell me? Why are you back with this Slash guy?"

As soon as he heard the boss' name, Raph's eyes widened, "Y-you know?"

"Casey told me."

Raphael was too exhausted and sick to be angry. He just moaned, dropping his face into his hands. "I didn't want to do this, Leo."

Leonardo's eyes softened as he watched his soulmate try to keep it together. "Then why did you?"

When Raph looked up, he glared at Leo, growling now. "Did you ever think that it might have been important to tell me that the _Shredder_ is yer _Uncle_?" Shocked, Leonardo straightened, eyes wide. "And yer his Choo-choo."

"Choo-choo?"

"Whatever the hell Slash said." He lowered his head to the cool surface of the table. "Yer his second. His bodyguard. With swords."

" _Chunin_ ,"  Leo corrected with a whisper. He sat back heavily, eyes locked onto his soulmate's shell. "That's the last thing I want to be, Raphael."

"So ya wanna lead like yer dad did?"

"No!" The protest made Raphael wince and Leo reached over to the base of his skull, putting pressure there. "Sorry. But my father didn't want to lead the Foot. He wanted to disband them. Help the people become honest."

"Yeah?" Raph gave a soft sigh in relief at the touch of Leo's fingers, resting the side of his head on his arms. "An' he died for it, didn't he." There was no question in those words.

It was difficult to admit it, but Leo knew in his soul it was true. "Yes." The word barely croaked out of his mouth. "I think Saki killed him." His memory was faded and patchy, but the truth couldn't be denied. Not with what was said in the will. "But Saki doesn't have control of the Foot. He's just playing the part. I will have control when I pass my eighth degree. And then I can challenge Saki myself."

Silence passed between them for a while. Leo was content with it as he used the pressure points to ease Raph's hangover and nausea. He took a breath and gently nuzzled the turtle's temple. "That's why I have to take that plane to Japan tomorrow. I can't wait."

"I should be with you."

"I know." Leo smiled gently, feeling the muscles in Raphael's neck relax. "And you will be, soon."

"I want to get out, Leo. Bad." Raphael whimpered softly as he reached up to curl his hand around the back of Leo's neck. "You have no idea. I never wanted to get back in anyway."

"I know. We'll manage."

"If I leave now, they'll put a hit out on you."

Leo paused for a moment, letting Raph's words sink in. "Then maybe this is better. If I'm out of the country first, they can't get to me. When we come back, we'll make certain he doesn't mess with us again."

Raphael grunted softly. "So yer gonna be a crime boss, anyway."

"We'll find another way. Promise."  

 

Leo was just finishing making tea to settle his nerves when he watched Raph hobble off towards the bathroom at top speed. While manipulating the pressure points to help with the nausea and hurt, it wasn’t a cure-all, and with how much alcohol Raphael ingested, it insured that he’d likely take the whole day before he felt any true sense of relief. Sighing, he took his mug of tea and walked towards the bathroom, not completely unsympathetic as he listened to his lover vomiting in the toilet.

Leaning against the door frame, not entirely sure if he should crowd Raph or stay back, the turtle waited. If his lover needed him, he’d be there. It took a few minutes, but when Raph was reduced to dry heaving and shaking like a leaf, Leo decided to step forward.

While the bigger turtle kept his face firmly inside the toilet, Leo started working on the pressure points again. “Do you need anything?” he asked when he heard the tell-tale sigh of relief. “Water?”

Not trusting his voice at the moment, Raph shook his head. While certainly a bad hangover, it wasn’t the worst the turtle had ever had. His younger years were filled with many a days of vomiting and headaches. But as he was getting older, rebound time was getting slower. Thank _God_ for Leo and his magic hands.

“Why’d you drink so much?” Leo couldn’t stop himself from asking, nose scrunched up in distaste at the foul stench wafting up from the toilet. He’d never understood why people drank like this to begin with. Alcohol was essentially poison.

“Numbed the pain,” Raph replied bluntly as he sat up and leaned into his lover, still pretty amazed at having someone there to help his sorry ass. No one had ever done this for him before.

“You mean your injuries?” Leo frowned once more at the multitude of bruises and cuts. Definitely a fist fight. A _brutal_ one. “Painkiller’s would’ve been better,” he couldn’t help but lecture. “You wouldn’t be throwing up like this if you didn’t drink so much.”

“Yeah. Next time I’m in a fight, I’ll ask for aspirin,” Raph snapped, before sighing. Looking up into the frowning face of his soulmate, he found himself apologizing before he knew it. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Understanding, Leo gave a tentative smile down at his lover. There was no point in getting upset. Raph was hurting, and they were angry enough with each other as it was to add on little petty snips to the list. There were just so many things Leo wanted to say, to ask, to try and understand the logic behind what Raph did, but bit his tongue. He still couldn’t believe his soulmate had found out about him being a _Chunin._ Obviously this Slash character was one to be watched carefully in the future. But as for now, it became clear to the turtle that if he and Raphael were ever going to survive his mess, survive _each other_ , communication would have to be key. They didn’t exactly have the best record over the past twenty-plus years.

“Feel like you can stand?” Leo asked, deciding he needed to get off the freezing linoleum floor, but was willing to stay if need be.

“Yeah,” Raph nodded.

Together they made it to the bedroom, where Leo had to stop himself from just dumping the bigger turtle down. “I’ll get you water,” he offered.

As he left, Raph followed his lover with his eyes. He’d never had anyone care for him when he’d had a hangover before. Sure, he’d had Casey around when he’d quit some of the harder stuff, but to have someone willing to wait on him, let him lean on them for comfort and assurance was new. Back in the day, the ‘Family’ hadn’t done shit, and as great as Casey was, he wasn’t exactly Florence Nightingale. It actually made him feel bad that Leo had to take care of him. But then again, it wasn’t like he’d been drinking for fun. When that bottle had been offered, after getting the tar beaten out of him by that man-gorilla _thing_ , he’d needed _some_ kind of relief.

Just remembering the fight, all the nasty creatures both Slash and the other gang leader had managed to dredge up was enough to have the turtle relieved Leo was leaving the country. This city was a sweltering cesspool of disgusting creatures. Leo was too good to get dragged down to his level.

Then again, Leo was going into his own nightmare. And Raph hated the idea of knowing Leo was going to be challenging _The_ Shredder. Uncle or not, if half the shit people said about the Shredder was true, he just didn’t see a way that Leo could survive this encounter. Now that his head was clearing up and his body wasn’t throbbing with every heartbeat, he truly comprehended that Leo going to Japan was probably the worst idea he’d ever heard.

But what could he do? He didn’t have his passport yet, and quite frankly, he had no idea how skilled Leonardo actually was. The fact that he was the Shredder’s bodyguard meant that he had to be good. Better than good! It only just then hit him that he was soulmates with a deadly assassin – future crime lord of the entire _Foot Clan_.

Unexpectedly, the turtle found himself rather aroused at the idea, just as much as he was terrified. Because come on! How many people got to boast that their significant other was a crime lord? _And_ a terribly nice guy to boot!

When Leo came back into the room with water, he found Raphael smiling rather stupidly up at the ceiling. Frowning, not understanding the cause for amusement, he decided he probably didn’t want to know. After all, if it had Raph smiling, it couldn’t be good.

“Here,” he offered the water instead, helping the other turtle sit up. “You look like you’re feeling better.”

“Yeah,” Raph shrugged a shoulder. “Tell me,” he began after taking a sip. “This ‘eighth degree’ thing… what’s that? Is that some sort a’ challenge?”

“I suppose you could call it that, yes,” Leo nodded, surprised by the sudden question. “It’s a test designed to assess my skill level in ninjitsu. I must pass it first before I can confront my uncle.”

“So when ya leave here, ya ain’t just gunna go runnin’ over to Shredder and fight him?” Raphael asked, horrified at such an idea.

“No,” Leonardo soothed, smiling gently, touched by the concern. “I’m going to be tested first. After, I’ll see if I can’t reason with my uncle. And if he refuses…I suppose we’ll see what happens then.”

What Leo said was ‘if’ but Raph knew enough by now to know he really meant ‘when’. Scowling, he sat up a little more. “Maybe I’ll have my passport by then,” he offered. “Maybe I can be there for ya when things get…tense.”

The idea of Raph facing off with his uncle had Leo absolutely terrified. For a moment, his mind conjured horrific images of his uncle slaughtering his soulmate before his eyes. Raphael was strong, but he wasn’t trained, couldn’t hope to withstand the onslaught his uncle would surely unleash. And if Raphael fell, what would become of Leo then? He had no desire to fail his father and leave the Foot in the hands of Saki, but how could he go on living without Raphael? Was that even possible?

But staring into the determined, brilliant eyes of his lover, he knew that Raph only wanted to help. Wanted to protect him as much as Leo wanted to protect Raph. It was a vicious circle, it seemed.

Making sure to tuck some covers around the big turtle, carefully smoothing out the wrinkles, Leo nodded patiently. “When you get your passport, there’s nothing I want more than for you to come to Japan with me.” Hopefully when he did, however, Saki would be taken care of, and all Leo would have to do is play tour guide to his soulmate.

Feeling a little better, Raph settled back down in bed, wondering if it was too late to beg Leo to wait a little longer. Wait until he had his passport so he could join him. But as he took in the controlled features, the tightly clenched jaw, he knew this was something Leo wouldn’t negotiate. This was a demon Leo probably wanted to face alone.

Stubborn bastard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo leaves for Japan, leaving Raph to find ways to take care of his turtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Mile High Club~

From New York to Vancouver. And from there to Hong Kong and finally to Tokyo. Leo had outlined the flights and then connecting transportation to Iga-Ueno city for Raphael both in English and in Japanese, writing the characters swiftly with a steady hand. "Normally everyone has a little knowledge of English, but this will bring you to where you need to be faster." He signed the document with his official title though he was loathe to do so. "If anyone gives you a hard time, show them this. You'll have safe passage."

Raphael watched how Leo explained things to him, how business-like he was to the whole affair. "Whatever you say, Fearless." He couldn't help but smirk when Leo eyed him. "What? Keep this up and I'm gunna start thinkin' ya get off on this power trip."

"I'm making certain you can get to me safely, Raphael." Leo rolled his eyes at the bigger turtle. "I won't have the ability to come and find you."

Sobering up, the big turtle nodded, taking the papers and putting them in the envelope marked 'Japan.' "Got it. And when I get to you, what happens then?"

"You'll be under my protection." He answered that as levelly as he could while Raphael smirked. "What?"

"Power trip, yet again."

Leo couldn't help but roll his eyes. "It is not a power trip."

"Sure it is." He took advantage of the moment to edge closer. "Ya get the chance to protect yer big, strong, _virile_ mate –" The next second Raph yelped as his world upended and he landed on his shell with his eyes wide and looking up to a fairly smug Leonardo. 

"You're coming into my world, Raph. Did you even see that coming?" The big turtle's shocked expression was telling enough. "No. You didn't."

Now it was Raphael's turn to smirk. "I may not have, but I'm gonna tell ya that I liked it." Surely he did. The smell of arousal started rolling off him as he reached up to pull the turtle down.

*******************************************

_"Flight 196 to Vancouver will be boarding in thirty minutes."_

"That's my flight."

"I know." He was still sulking. Even the apology/goodbye shag wasn't enough to pull Raph out of his funk. Leo wasn't going to turn back because he saw his mate's lower lip stick out in the most adorable way. He had to move forward for both of their sake's. 

But that didn't mean he couldn't give him some final words of advice. "Listen, I'm pretty sure that Saki will put some tails on you," Leo's voice lowered as he leaned in closer, making all the motions of murmuring platitudes to his lover instead of actual information. "As much as either of us don't like the situation, I remember him mentioning something about not being able to get a toe-hold on some gang in New York."

Raph couldn't help but smirk. "Comin' from da Foot Clan, that says a _lot_."

He decided to play along and grin right back. "Ha ha. But seriously. If that gang was the Mutanimals, you may be able to find some protection there while waiting for your passport. The ticket I got you is good for the first flight, no matter when."

The big turtle nodded, eyes turning serious. "Let me know when you land there, okay?"

"I will." Leonardo fell quiet again, listening to the overhead music. Richard Marx seemed terribly appropriate at this moment. "I hate flying."

"I'm just a pen stroke away, Leo," Raph reminded him. "I'll be right here, waitin'." Then he grinned. "For you."

Just then Leo groaned. "You're not going to break out into song, are you?"

"I will if it'll make ya feel better! My singing voice isn't all that grand, though."

He couldn't help but laugh, then. "Please stick to your day job?"

"If Casey will let me." The mention of Raphael's currently estranged bestie sobered the both of them. It was for the better, really. The less Casey and April knew of what was going on, the likelihood of them being targets were slim. And more than anything Leo wanted Raph's friends safe. That meant keeping them in the dark.  

"It'll work out okay. We'll get over this hump –"

"And I'll marry ya, if ya want." Raph glanced away briefly after he said that. He should have been more eloquent, he thought belatedly. It didn't seem to matter much as Leo's face blossomed into a  brilliant smile.

"Really? You really want to do that?"

"Wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't."

Leo wasn't put out by Raph's gruff nature in the least as he grinned, reaching under the table to squeeze Raph's knee. "Of course I'll marry you." He understood the meaning behind Raph's words, and the promise he now carried. They had to get out of this mess okay so they could have their happily ever after. And they _would_.

**************************************************

When the ding chimed overhead, Leo startled, jumping slightly in his seat as he looked around for danger. Bleary eyed, he half listened to the stewardess make the announcement that all passengers should be seat belted. They were going to enter some turbulence and it was better to prepare for a rocky few minutes.

 _Perfect_.

Leonardo was not a fan of flying. Given that he was a turtle, it wasn't surprising. And this being his first flight alone, he was terrified about this. He was alone in an airborne metal tube that could fall out of the sky at any given moment, killing them in the ocean. Or in the mountains. Suddenly the plane dropped a hundred feet and a few of the passengers screamed at the abrupt fall. Leo froze in his seat, gripping the arm rests so hard the metal creaked. Engines whined to stabilize and once the craft leveled out, Leo slowly, slowly eased his death grip from the arms of his chair. 

Blinking slowly, he looked up in expectation that the oxygen masks would be swinging above him. Seeing the panels still unbroken, Leo pawed at his seat belt, fumbling at the buckle before lurching out of his seat and locking himself into the bathroom. He didn't care if he shouldn't be there, he was going to puke if the plane dropped like that again. Sitting heavily on the toilet, he leaned his head back and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Dying houseplants had more green in them than he did right at the moment. He pulled a pen from his pocket and rolled up his shirt sleeve.

" _Call me_."

Since Raphael sent Leo off on that plane, he'd been edgy and snappy to everyone and everything. Eventually he holed himself in his apartment, clutching onto Leo's pillow and breathing in his lover's scent. He was trying to do his best to keep calm. Everything was going to be okay. In a few days he'd finally get his passport and he would be on the first plane to Japan. All he needed to do was lay low and not draw attention to himself. That was easier said than done, considering this was Raphael. 

It also didn't help that he had this constant, nagging feeling of anxiety in the back of his head. While he was nervous about Leo being this far away, he knew that Slash's hands only reached so far. No, this nervousness was from Leo. Raph lifted his head to check on the time, trying to think of where Leo would be in the sky and then sucked in a breath as he felt his stomach drop out from under him. He sat upright, eyes wide, trying to decipher the feeling. Did something happen to the plane? It would figure that Leo would be on a plane that went down and Raph could feel it. As soon as the turtle felt the tingle on his arm, he flipped on the light and peered at the message. Instead of grabbing the phone, he grabbed his pen and smirked.

" _Don't know your number_." He could feel a bit of relief as some unnamed tension broke. Raph watched as the words were wiped away and a new message came through.  

_"Doesn't matter. I left it in my carry on."_

_"Where are you now?_

_"Bathroom."_

_“You can fit your shell in that thing?”_

Another wry feeling curled around in Raph's gut. " _Barely_!"  

The big turtle chuckled a bit, wiping away the message to add a new one. “ _Flight that bad_?" The smile faded as he felt his stomach drop again.

“ _Horrible, bumpy ride_." Raph didn't need to hear that Leo was miserable. He could feel it. “ _I just want to hear your voice_."

“ _You got this, Fearless._ " Raph's eyes traveled over to the nightstand where their bottle of lube kept a constant vigil. “ _You know, I can still feel your worry_."

Another feeling hit him. This time it was guilt. " _Sorry. Were you sleeping_?"

" _Not why I said that_." He flipped the cap on the lube. " _Let me distract you. Get comfortable_."

It had been a gag gift from Casey one birthday. Raph laughed it off, told his bestie off and threatened him with the damn thing. And it sat in his draw for years. Why hadn't he thrown it out? There had been plenty of other dumb gifts that Raph had tossed without a second thought but this thing... he kept this. He pulled it out now, eyeing the bulbous head with near trepidation. Honestly, he shouldn't even be considering using it but Leo was in a bind. Raph was willing to do _anything_ he could to help him out. Even if that meant using this damn thing. Blue and plastic and with some stupid guard at the handle, he remembered how Casey nearly rolled out the door laughing about it. Raphael kept it out of spite with the intention of beating Casey with it someday. Or even re-gifting it back to April.

Well, the gag gift to April idea went out the window as he set the wand to the side, already palming his slit. With his other hand he scrawled on a note. “ _Promise it'll be awesome, baby_.”  

Leonardo puzzled at the message for only a minute before he felt a pressure on his groin. His eyes widened slightly when he realized just how Raphael was going to distract him. Was this actually _possible_ half a world away?! In the _AIR_?! Yet here the proof was as he felt that slow, rhythmic pressure and his cock reacting oh so favorably to it. Deciding this was as close as he was _ever_ going to get in exploring this interesting milestone, he scooched in his seat, planting his feet on the corner of the floor and wall while he loosened his belt. Should he do it quickly or slowly or...what?  

The necessity to make the decision seemed to be pulled out of Leo's hands as he sucked in a breath. His _Raphael_ was fondling his tail, stroking and pulling at it like it was another dick. Leo quickly remembered that he needed to be quiet and so he bit on his lip as the smallest of moans stuttered through him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, willing his mind to ignore the jet around him and focus on what his body was feeling. It was his lover's hands that were on him, stroking and touching so that his penis had no choice but to be freed from his genital pouch, unfurling into his hand. What Leo wasn't expecting was the odd probe to his ass and he churred before he could catch himself, eyes opening briefly before he shut them. Even in the cramped bathroom he managed to tilt back a little more as his hand shifted lazily over his cock, mind buzzing with the sensation of something entering him, but nothing was there.

The thought that Raphael was using _something_ made the turtle groan softly as he tried to encourage the turtle to go faster even though he wasn't there. What could he possibly be using, his finger? Just the thought that the big turtle was pleasuring himself in this manner just for Leo was enough for the turtle to fist his cock a little faster.  

Weird, cold, and unyielding. Yet it was better than nothing, Raphael had determined as he steadily pushed the toy into his hole. Keeping one hand on the wand, he fisted his cock with strong pulls, letting his breaths grow heavy with a churr behind them. It was rare that the big turtle would bottom – at least voluntarily. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he offered to do so. Maybe Leo would want to top. Again that was an odd thing for Raph to think of, but he couldn't help envisioning the smaller turtle above him, air rushing in and out of his nose and mouth as he eagerly sought to find that one spot. Just like how he was doing it now with deep, small movements. He considered the position with an actual interest. Should he bring it up? Would Leo find it too –

" _F-fuck_."

Raph's head tipped back as he tried to arch, thigh muscles spasming as he stroked the rarely stimulated organ. It felt _good_ and he ground the toy up against it, hips bucking while he positioned the wand up against his prostate. Opened mouthed huffing, he let his thoughts fade away as he shifted against that sensitive spot, churring unchecked as he fondled his own dick before stroking again with a purpose. He could practically hear those whimpers from his lover as the feeling overwhelmed him.

Leo was seriously struggling to remain unstuck in the bathroom as his hand flew over his cock and then stilled, palm pressing on the tip to smear the pre that was oozing steadily out of him. If he slipped and got his shell wedged against the wall and toilet he was never going to live this down! But the constant rub on his prostate was _divine_ and he had to bite the heel of one hand to keep from crying out as he played with himself, hips shifting on their own. He imagined Raph's cock plowing into him, hitting that spot and then pressing up against it to the point where his prostate throbbed, making his legs shake. How the hell Leo was managing to keep his churrs back was a miracle as he sucked in air through his clenched teeth. Another surge hit him and Leo's hand matched Raphael's ghost touch, tight and hard and fast as his other hand grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser. The tightness in his belly was doubled and he was sure Raph was as close as he was. Raph was driving him over the edge.

"Fuck...yeah." Raph panted heavily, both hands a blurr as he felt that goal just out of reach. Eyes shut tight, muscles in his neck tense from the effort, he centered himself on that coiling feeling that was rolling in his gut. It was taking its sweet time to move and shift, preparing itself for the final spring. And just when he thought he was going to tweak a muscle his orgasm struck out, brain hitting that high before the rest of his body followed with delicious jolts of pleasure. He cried out, hand still tight on his cock as he milked every drop out, not caring that the force of his ejaculate was hitting his face, neck and then finally his plastron.

When his breathing became more regulated, Raph was tempted to fall asleep despite the mess. But grabbing his phone instead, he decided that he’d give Leo one more little present for later, and snapped a quick picture of himself – sweaty, disheveled, his own cum splattered across his face. Smirking to himself as he stuck out his tongue, as though to lap up the cum, he decided that maybe he’d even get it framed, give it to his turtle on a special occasion.

 _Maybe as a wedding gift,_ he snorted to himself, before rolling over and grabbing the pen.

“ _Goodnight. Love you.”_

_“_ _Aishiteru, Raphael.”_

So with Leo taken care of, feeling the thrum of satisfaction on the other end, Raphael was finally able to fall asleep happily, knowing he’d taken care of Leo.

**********************************************

It was pretty stupid of him. Actually, it was borderline pathetic. But as Raph drove home that night after work – after a full day of Casey not even speaking a single word to him and glaring, while having to run another ‘errand’ for Slash – after the desolate day of not having had Leo scribbling things on his hand, of not waking up with the turtle beside him, of just not having _Leo_ , Raph was uncommonly lonely. He hadn’t realized how much Leo had dominated his life until the turtle had gone. And since he was stuck on plane after plane, probably too exhausted to write, Raph once more found he was alone with only himself. It was actually kind of eerie. He hadn’t been like this since…well, he didn’t like to think about that.

So as he drove home, lost in his own sulking, a random, crazy idea popped into his head. It was stupid. It was corny. But even while he scoffed at the idea, even mocking himself in the process, he couldn’t help himself. The idea _stuck_. And despite his own free will, he ended up pulling into the first pawn shop he saw.

 _Yer turning into a bigger wuss than Leo,_ he thought as he got out of the car and wandered into the store. It wasn’t exactly fancy, but then again, he wasn’t made of money. And he wasn’t going to buy anything. Just look.

So as he wandered in, pulling his coat up a little more snug, he eyed the rather crowded showroom, making sure to frown so no one would approach him unless necessary. Good thing about this side of the tracks, there were no falsely peppy sales clerks waiting to pounce.

For a few minute he pretended to look through the crap that was laid out – motor cycle jackets, vintage magazines, even old T.Vs. And when he ran out of excuses in his head, inevitably he was drawn to the glass cases. Eyeing the other occupants, seeing a few mutants along with humans, he eventually calmed himself down enough to walk towards the jewelry. He stopped to appreciate the watches, glanced at but ultimately turned away from the necklaces, before he stopped at the ring case.

It was so stupid. It wasn’t like Leo expected a ring! Sure, Raph had said he’d marry Leo, blurted out perhaps the most unromantic and vague wedding proposal in the history of the universe, but when he’d seen his lover’s eyes light up…Leo admitted to being the romantic, not Raph. But something, even as silly as a gold band, would probably mean the world to the turtle.

“Can I help you?”

Glancing up found a rather surprising sight. A massive alligator mutant was on the other side, face scarred up and arms gigantic. It wasn’t surprising to see a character like this working at a pawn shop…just one who worked around the counters and not by the door. And if his position wasn’t surprising enough, the friendliness Raph detected sure as hell wasn’t expected.

“Uh, naw, I’m just…just looking,” Raph nodded, turning back to the case.

The alligator nodded. “There are items more tailored to mutants over here,” he gestured to several cases down. “If you need help, let me know.”

Raph watched the other mutant lumber away, internally debating with himself if he should even look. While work had been shitty at best, he _was_ still technically making money…it just wasn’t earned quite so legally at the moment. He’d been surprised when he received a cut of the prize money from the other night’s fight, so it wasn’t like he was strapped for cash.

Biting the bullet, he meandered over to case and stared down at the rings designed for mutants. Like any jewelry case, the majority of the items were for women, but there were several nice looking pieces for men. The image of him dropping down on one knee with a big-ass diamond ring for Leo nearly had him rolling his eyes. Leo wasn’t a chick. A mob boss would probably like something a little classier than a gaudy woman’s ring dripping in diamonds.

Taking out his pen before he lost courage, he wrote to Leo. _“Silver or gold?”_

Stuffing the pen away, he went on looking through the case. There really didn’t seem to be anything in between extremely gaudy and super plain. Personally, if Raph ever had to wear a ring, or any other type of jewelry, he’d go for the plain. Drawing attention to himself had never ended well for him, but not everyone was like him.

A tickle on his hand was surprising, and when he looked down, he smiled.  _“For?”_

 _“Painting decals,”_ he lied easily, eyes still glued to the jewelry case as he waited for an answer.

_“What kind of decals?”_

Of course Leo would want details. Rolling his eyes along with his sleeve, he thought fast. “ _For initials on the back.”_ And as an afterthought, he added, “ _Car’s blue.”_

“ _I like silver_ ,” Leo responded pretty quickly. “ _But shouldn’t you have asked the owner what they wanted?”_

Smirking, trying to squash how smug he actually felt at having pulled something over the ‘ninja,’ Raph was almost tempted to write, “ _I did”_ but settled for, “ _They didn’t care.”_

Wiping his hand clean, waiting for his soulmate’s response, Raph turned back to the case and now focused on the white-gold items. They looked silver-ish, and he was actually pretty relieved Leo went this route. The pale color would look a lot better on him in Raph’s opinion. Match his eyes better.

 _Ugh. Yer a fuckin’ sap_.

“Uh, excuse me?” he called.

The gator lumbered over, staring at Raphael with interest. He must have seen him scribbling all over his hand. “Yes?”

Steeling himself so he wouldn’t lose his nerve, Raph pointed to several rings in the case. “Can I look at those?”

As the rings were pulled, Raph kept his eyes sharp on the tags, relieved that all of these seemed to be up for sale and not pawned. So taking up the fanciest of them, a white-gold band with some diamonds encrusted, he looked it over, trying it over his finger. Since it was made for mutant fingers, it was bigger, but didn’t quite go over Raph’s knuckle. Thinking hard, he tried to remember Leo’s hand. It would probably fit…maybe. Raph knew he had thicker fingers. They could probably get it resized if needed.

Putting it down as he felt a tickle on his hand, he paused his inspection of rings. “ _There is literally a child kicking my seat behind me.”_

A snicker escaped Raph before he could think better of it. Feeling cheeky, he responded with a sad face, “ _Poor baby.”_

“Do you have a soulmate?”

Actually jumping, Raph looked up to find the alligator staring at him inquisitively. “No,” he blurted on reflex, guiltily stuffing his hand in his pocket.

The other mutant smiled knowingly. “I have never met anyone with a soulmate before. I was unsure they truly existed.”

Unable to keep up the lie, Raph shrugged, hoping to play it cool. “Yeah, well…Pretty rare.”

“You are shopping for them, then? Your soulmate?”

Raph kept his mouth stubbornly closed, but his blush probably told the gator all he needed to know. Smiling, the other reptile nodded. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it is a beautiful thing. Not everyone finds true love in this world.”

“Yeah…” A lecture on love wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind when coming here.

“You are going to propose, then?” the alligator pressed.

“Why ya wanna know?” the turtle snapped, feeling unsure and irritated by the sudden inquisition.

Again, Raph was sort of surprised his rude behavior only received a knowing smile. A guy that looked like _that_ didn’t appear to be the patient sort. He looked more like the biting-your-head-off-while-doing-a-death-roll kind of guy. 

“This one is on sale,” he nodded towards one of the rings Raph had pulled.

‘Sale’ was always a good word in Raph’s book, and as he took up the ring, he was actually sort of surprised by how much he actually _liked_ it. It was somewhat simple in that there were no diamonds. It was a white-gold band etched with ivy-leaves and small flowers. It was like a kick to the stomach when he note the similarities between the ring and the border he’d drawn over the song lyrics Leo had written that fateful day Raph had actually responded.

“H-how much?” Raph asked, still eyeing the ring in wonder.

“It was $225, but with sale, it would be $170.” Not seeing the alligator’s smirk, Raph nearly fell over when he added, “If you would like an engraving, it’s only twenty-five more.”

Too good to be true. Raph tried the ring on over his finger, and found it stopped at the knuckle again. But as he stared at it, he thought it would actually fit Leo’s slightly slimmer hand. It was so corny, getting a ring. That was a human tradition. But…

“Sold,” Raph nodded, handing the ring over to the bigger reptile. “I’ll get an engraving, too.”

The big mutant nodded, before sliding over a pen and a scrap piece of paper. “Write what you want written.”

It didn’t even require thought what he’d have engraved, but he did have to make sure he spelled everything correctly. Pulling out his phone, he did a quick search of the saved video before scribbling down what he wanted. The alligator looked down at it before frowning. “What is this?” he asked curiously.

Raph tried hard not to blush again. “Italian.”

Smiling, the shop keeper took up the paper and the ring, putting them in a box together. “That would be $203.78 after tax.”

Shelling out the cash, Raph waited for his change. “When will it be done?”

“Come back in two days,” the gator replied as he handed back a receipt with the change. “I can have it done by then.”

“Great,” Raph nodded, actually pretty excited. “Thanks.”

“Goodbye,” the other mutant waved. “I wish you and your beloved well.”

The sincerity from a complete stranger wasn’t exactly something Raph was used to, but he offered a slight smile and a wave back before heading back out to his car. Maybe stopping by hadn’t been a complete waste of time.

But the as the excited turtle left, he didn’t notice the rather shady looking figure in the back, who had been watching him the entire time. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph makes his getaway to Japan.

It was one of those days where Raph knew a shit load of crap was going to happen. He wasn’t sure how or why or when, but it was just one of those senses he got from time to time that told him shit was going down. He’d have to be on guard. That’s why he stayed around the apartment that day after rolling out of bed around three in the afternoon after a late night with the Mutanimals.

On the other end of the ‘line’ he knew Leonardo was exhausted, too. It had been nearly five full days since Leo had boarded his first plane and left, leaving Raph painfully alone. It was hard to keep himself going at moments, especially when around the Family. But with Leo out of the country, that meant Slash’s threats weren’t that serious anymore, leaving a little wiggle room. Because while the giant turtle had a lot of clout in NYC, his reach wasn’t _that_ far. International crap was just too big a’ game for the Mutanimals.

So at least feeling good that his mate was out of harm’s way, the turtle put his pouting aside and got ready to go out. It was the weekend, meaning that he hadn’t needed to go to the shop to endure Casey’s contempt. But it did mean he would have to devote the majority of the night to the gang. Groaning at the thought, he pushed himself off the couch and managed to pull on pants. Didn’t feel like showering. Or brushing his teeth. Or anything. Because the longer Leo was away, the worse he felt – didn’t give a damn.

It was so strange. Leo had ‘lived’ here for less than a month, but there were already little touches to the former bachelor pad that were definitely not Raph’s. Like the meditation mat and incense holder in the corner of the living room. The actual _books_  sitting on the coffee table – haikuwas _certainly_   _not_  Raph’s thing! And there was even a stupid little bonsai tree in the window that Leo was quite proud of. Said he’d started it from a seed when he was a child. While not knowing the whole story behind it, Leo had said it had actually been a ‘gift’ from his uncle. Raph didn’t bring up the fact that his uncle had probably just wanted to watch Leo fail in growing it, but at least the turtle had proven the bastard wrong.

Shuffling into the kitchen, however, as he was getting ready eat something before leaving, the calendar that Leo had insisted on putting up caught his attention. Why, Raph had no idea. But when he looked at the date, he nearly spit out the cold coffee he’d been drinking. Because today was the day! Today was the day he’d get to pick up the finished ring!

Giddy and nervous, Raph downed his remaining cup of coffee before grabbing his jacket and keys. He was nearly out the door when he remembered he hadn’t put on a shirt…or shoes. Grumbling to himself, he stumbled about his apartment, throwing on whatever he found lying around, before he was out the door, rushing towards his bike. As an afterthought, he grabbed his mail from the box and stuffed in into his jacket.

By nearly ten he was at the pawn shop. Knowing how pathetic he was, Raph took a moment to steady his breathing enough that it wouldn’t look like he’d start foaming at the mouth and pass out. So calmly, he pulled off his helmet and walked in. The shop was preparing to close, there being only two other people inside while Raph saw the alligator from the other day behind the counter.

“Ah! Good evening!” the shop keeper called.

Still weirded out by the friendliness, the turtle gave a small, awkward nod. “Hey…Ya got it done?” he asked curtly.

The alligator nodded, lumbering into the back before coming back out with the small box. “See what you think.”

Raph hoped it wasn’t noticeable how his hands shook while he pulled out the actual ring box, opening the lid. Inside was the same white-gold ring he’d seen the other day, ivy and flowers looking polished and new. A shadow of a smile flickered across his lips as he imagined Leo actually wearing the stupid thing. And as he held it up, saw the neatly engraved, ‘ _Caro Mio Ben’_ he just knew Leo would love it. The damn thing was just… _perfect_!

“Is it to your liking?”

“Huh?” Raph was pulled from all his sappy thoughts as he stared up into the large eyes of the gator. “Oh. Uh, yeah. Yeah, it’s good.”

The alligator smiled. “I am glad. Good luck, my friend. I know your beloved will enjoy it.”

Nodding, Raph turned to leave when a shiver ran down his spine. Something was…not right. Tucking the ring away in the inside of his jacket pocket, Raph kept a wary eye out. Looking over at the other patrons in the building, the turtle realized something was off. They were _too_ still. Not looking around. Not moving.

_Oh shit._

Raph barely had time to raise his arms up to block a sudden karatekick towards his head. The human was skinny, but well versed in fighting, it seemed, as they recovered in a matter of seconds, aiming their next kick to Raph’s middle. The force of the blow was enough to knock the air out of the turtle, making him stumble backwards, but he managed to stay on his feet. Unfortunately, the other person came at him in that particular moment. There was _no_ doubt in his mind that these jokers were Foot. Leo had warned him, but he hadn’t really expected anything.

While Raphael wasn’t a ninja, he  _was_ a fighter. He’d learned to take a hit and keep on swinging. While these clowns packed a punch, they couldn’t hold up to a mutant wearing virtual armor. So when Raph managed to get a good swing at one of the guys, hitting him in the head hard enough that the turtle was pretty sure it crack, he knew he’d evened the odds. But the other ninja kept at him hard, managing to get several hits to the turtle’s legs and head.

“GET DOWN!” At the roar, Raph glanced back from behind the counter to see the alligator had come back out. With a shot gun.

Green eyes wide, the turtle dropped to the ground as fast as he could, and knew he’d just missed the spray as the gator fired. The remaining ninja was skilled enough to twist out of the way of the majority of the blast, but from his grunts, it was clear he’d gotten hit by some of the buckshot.

Not exactly expecting the firefight, Raph pushed himself up and ran out the door. He was almost to his bike when he realized that just outside of the street lights there were other bikes parked, their owners waiting for him. “Shit…”

The turtle paused, a momentary sensation of helplessness pasted over him, but he shoved it away, sprinting towards his bike. The Fat Boy was a sexy machine that Raph had chosen mostly due to style. It wasn’t necessarily a bike for speed. So as he heard the revving of what Raph was pretty sure was the Calvary of Suzuki Hayabusa, he knew he was screwed.

But ignoring the pessimistic thoughts, along the fucking _ninja stars_  being thrown his way, Raph jumped on his bike and tore off as fast as he could, hoping that the fact that he could more easily jump curbs and abuse his heavier bike would help him out as he raced away down the alleyways and sidewalks. His baby may not have had speed, but she was more of a workhorse than those lightweights following him.

Thankfully the ninja creeps weren’t firing at him as they played a deadly game of chase through the streets of the Bronx. There were probably cops being alerted to the high speed chase which was quickly surpassing 100 mph through the standing traffic, but if there was one thing Raph knew about cops, it was that they hated paperwork. Meaning they had a little time yet before anyone realized they couldn’t ignore this issue any longer.

It was the turtle’s hope to ditch the majority of the ninja, and he made sure to keep himself weaving between cars in order to keep them from taking advantage of their superior speed capabilities. But unfortunately for him, these guys were pretty good at sticking with him. And in an attempt to knock him off, one of the ninja had thrown a flurry of shuriken, which ended up knocking off his license plate and shattered his taillights.

It was when they were coming up on the bridge into Manhattan that the cops showed up, about ten strong. But unfortunately for them, with their bulky cruisers, they couldn’t keep up with the bikes that swiveled here and there, easily avoiding cars as well as the set up traps. Raph was thankful that his jacket covered his shell, so at least he wouldn’t be immediately recognized as a turtle or even a mutant.

As the gang flew over the bridge and into Manhattan, Raph decided that Leo had been right. If there was one place where he would be safe from homicidal ninja, it would be with an opposing gang. Slash was an asshole, but he had power in the city. The blue turtle would kill enemies first and ask questions later.

So steering his way towards the slums, the traffic cleared just enough that the ninja managed to surround him, two in front, one at each side, and four behind. Sweating, knowing that if he fell off his bike at this speed he’d probably die, and knowing he couldn’t stop to fight as he’d be outmatched, the turtle did the only thing he could think of. He rammed one of the other bikes on the side.

It took all of the turtle’s skill to stay upright and not tip over along with the surprised ninja, but when he managed to right himself, he took off through the hole and into the back alleys he knew by heart. Of course his pursers followed, wandering mindlessly into Mutanimal territory.

When he just made it into the outskirts of the mutant territory, Raph was horrified when he began slowing down. Panicked, he looked at the controls, trying to understand what was wrong. For a moment he thought hitting the other bike had broken something on the Fat Boy, only to realize the stupidly simple problem. He’d run out of gas. _Fuckin’ lovely._

Hearing the others nearly on his ass, the turtle managed to steer off to the side and jump off the bike. Glad he was a turtle, Raph tucked and rolled in his shell before popping up and running as fast as he could towards one of the safe houses he knew nearby. The ninja, if they wanted to save their bikes, would have to slow down and take the time to park before chasing after him, so the turtle had a brief advantage of time.

When he saw Marco’s hideout, he ran in without a second thought and pushed pasted the stoned hookers and other gang members. The salamander mutant glared at him with bloodshot eyes as he fumbled to get up from the table. “Th’ fuck ya – ?!”

Raph didn’t bother to answer as he grabbed the first pistol he saw, quickly cocked it. “Get ready!” he cried, charging out back towards the front.

Thankfully having been in enough gang fights, the other mutants snapped to and rushed to grab their own pieces before running after the turtle. Old times had them following Raph without question. So when the ninja attempted to enter the house, those in front were immediately blown away. _Don’t bring a knife to a gun fight, fuckers!_

It was certainly one of the more colorful fights to have happened in the turtle’s life. Stoned mutants firing guns at ninjas with swords, who were now scrambling to get away. And despite being a complete psychopath, Marco was pretty reliable. Not only was he out there shooting holes into anyone that moved, but he’d apparently called for backup, as a moment later two cars pulled up, mutants pouring out as they shot down any ninja still trying to get away.

At least one or two managed to get to their bikes and sped off, while several gang members ran after them down the streets, still shooting. And when it was all said and done, Raphael managed to take several deep breaths, amazed that he was still _alive_ , before he saw Slash storming over.

“Th’ _fuck_ , Raphael?!”

The younger turtle just smirked, shrugging his shoulder as he tucked the Glock into the back of his belt, under his jacket. Never know when he’d need it again. Especially when Slash grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the back of one of the cars, signaling for another mutant to get in and start driving.

“The _fuck’s_ goin’ on?” Slash demanded once they started driving. “What, ya boyfriend put a hit on ya?”

Scowling, but managing to keep his temper, Raph shrugged. “How th’ hell should  _I_ know?”  

“Don’t give me yer shit!” the bigger turtle growled. “Those were  _Foot_  members! Ya get inta some kinda shit with ‘em? What the…how the hell’d ya get on their hit list?”

Taking his time, Raph played it cool. As much as he could, anyway. “M’ bike’s near Marco’s. Appreciate it if one of the boys could get it.”

Slash continued to scowl, but he was smart enough to know that all the evidence had to be taken care of before the cops showed up. Because the cops _would_ show up. There may not have been a chopper in the air, but Raph knew that they could trace the death race here. That the cops would have to sniff around the known gang territory if they wanted to actually get involved. But thankfully, despite covering a lot of ground, no one had gotten seriously hurt…that would be missed. The Mutanimals were probably dragging away the bodies as they spoke. He just hoped that the pawn shop gator was okay.

Speaking of which, the turtle found himself patting his chest, where he’d stashed the ring. It was the first piece of luck that day when he felt it still there. Thank God for small favors.

“Guess yer stickin’ around t’night,” Slash grunted, eyeing the other reptile warily. “And yer gunna tell me everything I wanna know.”

Raphael shrugged noncommittedly before allowing himself to relax a bit. Weird that he could in front of Slash. It had been a long time since he’d felt this comfortable around his ‘brother.’ But after everything that had happened to him today, he’d take Slash over the Foot any day.

When they made it back to Slash’s place, the big turtle began an in depth interrogation. Raph answered what he could, even going as far as to be completely truthful about where he’d been just before the attack, before explaining the crazy chase. “Don’t know why they’re gunnin’ fer _me_ ,” he insisted. “Ain’t done nothin’ ta them.”

Slash scowled as he paced back and forth. It was nearing midnight by now, and they had yet to hear anything from the police. “Ya did _nothin’?_ ” Slash insisted. “What about Shredder’s pet ya were so interested in?”

Shrugging, Raph replied coolly, “Ain’t seen him in  _days_. Took off on me. Bastard,” he muttered the last part, hoping Slash would think things had gone sour between he and Leo, further distancing his lover from the boss.

“Must be startin’ shit again,” the giant turtle snarled. “Just ‘cause we don’t bow down ta fuckin’ Japanese cunts like them!” His green eyes flashed wildly, and it was only then that Raphael realized his boss was on something. Which meant that the turtle would be more dangerous. “If it’s a fuckin’ war they want, it’s a war they’ll  _get_! They’re in  _my_ town now!”

And as the turtle continued to rage and rant, Raphael excused himself to a room, promising he was going to stay the night. That seemed to appease Slash, but made him promise to, “Be ready. We’re goin’ out soon.” Which meant that Raph had to think of a place to escape to before Slash made good on his promise of war with the Foot.

When he was in the room, Raph slumped down on a rickety bed, feeling his fatigue and hurt for the first time since the crazy chase began. But as he stretched out, he realized that some of what he was feeling wasn’t necessarily his own. He knew Leo was taking some kind of crazy ninja tests and hoped that his lover was all right. Mustering the energy to pull out the pen from his coat pocket, he pulled up his sleeve, pondering what to say. He didn’t want to distract the turtle from anything, but at the same time he wanted to know what was going on. It would be about two in the afternoon for Leo, prime time for testing

He wondered if Leo knew he was in danger. The turtle had to be worried about himself and the trials, and they were so far apart, Raphael wondered if their link was still strong. Deciding not to concern his mate, he stowed his pen away and instead pulled out the ring. The box was a mess, having been hit and basically trampled when he’d bailed his bike, but when he opened it, he found the ring still intact and safe. He would’ve been pissed had it been damaged.

As he was putting the precious little ring away, he frowned, pulling out the papers he felt on the inside of his pocket. It took him by surprise when he realized it was his mail. He’d forgotten all about it.

Pulling out a thick envelope with curiosity, he tore it open, only to freeze. It was too good to be true. His passport! He finally had it! Smiling to himself, he leaned back in bed, smirking. Things were looking up, and now all he had to do was make his getaway plan.

_I’m comin’ for ya, Leo. Hold on, baby_

***********************

It was around four in the morning when Casey was woken up by the blast of his phone. His groan and fury was only outmatched by April’s, as she kicked him in the shins. “Turn it off!” she growled, rolling over and burying her face in the pillows.

Casey was inclined to ignore the call, but as he cracked open his eyes, instantly blinded by the screen light blazing, he felt a little more awake and sobered when he realized it was Raph. His friend was calling him at an ungodly time of morning. “Oh no,” he muttered as he got up and wandered into the living room, shutting the bedroom door behind him so as not to disturb April anymore.

Heart hammering away in his chest, he answered, “Hello?”

_“Case? It’s Raph.”_

“I know.” There was an awkward pause. “What’d ya need?”

The mutant paused before sighing. “ _Look, I know I’ve been a piece a’ shit for a while, and I’m sorry. It’s just that…well…anyway, I wondered if ya could do me a favor?”_

Closing his eyes – actually pained because he’d  _known_ this would happen! – the human went to his laptop on the table, intent on looking at his bank account. Bail was never cheap. Sighing to himself, he nodded, “Yeah. What is it, man?”

“ _In a few days, can ya go ta my apartment and take Leo’s little tree home with ya? Make sure it’s watered?”_

The silence that followed the request was longer and thicker than the previous ones. Blinking, trying to wrap his still sleep-addled head around the request, the only reply from Casey was a brilliant, “ _Huh_?”

“ _His tree,”_ Raph snorted, and it was only then that Casey heard people in the background. Like, a lot of people. “ _I need ya ta wait a few days, go ta my apartment and get his tree._ Don’t  _let it die while I’m gone._ ”

“Where the fuck are you?” Casey hissed, suddenly more panicked than before.

“ _Airport.”_

“The _fuck_  ya doin’ at the airport, man?!”

“ _I’ll…Look, I’ll explain it later.”_

“Dude, are you in trouble?!”

“ _…Nooooo…Look, I’ll tell ya later. I gotta get off the phone. Boardin’ time.”_

“Wait!” Casey demanded, refusing to be hung up on. “Where are you going? What the hell’s goin’ on?!”

He could  _hear_ Raphael rolling his eyes over the phone, which was strangely comforting. “ _Look, I’m just meetin’ up with Leo in Japan, okay? I’ll bring ya back a fuckin’ paper weight, okay? I gotta go now.”_

“Yeah…Take care, man.”

“ _Thanks…Be careful.”_

And with that, the connection ended and Casey was left staring at his cell stupidly, not quite sure what the hell was going on, or if he even wanted to know. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss Battle in Ninja Town!

The train trip afforded Leo the luxury to rest and plan for his arrival in Iga-Ueno. He didn't sleep, but he did rest as much as he could. As soon as he stepped off the train he would be in the midst of his test. He remembered that much from the last time he was in the quaint, historical town. And knowing his uncle, he would have already informed the elders of his impending arrival.  

Which meant he had to plan every action and think of viable reactions to any possible situation as soon as he left the train. He had to be diligent. Stealthy. Unassuming. Which meant he couldn't walk in like he knew where he was going or what he was doing. Rummaging through his carry on, he found the obnoxious camera that he brought just for this occasion and the foldable wide brimmed hat would definitely come into play. As he was fiddling with his things, he glanced at his arm again. Nothing.

He didn't receive any other messages other than the cryptic color preference. Leo thought it was odd but Raph felt extremely pleased by the decision so the turtle didn't question it further. He did think that if people were going to put that much money into customizing their vehicles, they would have taken better care in deciding the color of the lettering. 

Leo sorely missed the turtle. He had gotten little sleep so far and what he did wasn't truly restful. He never thought he'd become so dependent upon another, and part of him wondered if that was a good thing. After being on his own, suffering under his uncle's ministrations for so long, the thought of relying on someone – even his soulmate – was a little unsettling.

Leonardo couldn't argue that he had gotten better, more restful sleep with the turtle around. And he felt calmer about things, as well. Steady, like he was on a strong foundation. Funny how the more volatile personality kept him calm and centered!

Thick sunglasses, hat, gaudy tourist clothes, and western socks with strappy sandals nearly had him ready. The case that contained his swords would have to be disguised differently, though. The parasol top was perfect.  Hiding in plain sight had become a bit of an art form for the turtle considering it was hard enough to hide a mutant turtle in a sea of humans. The best way to hide was to be in obvious, painful, plain sight.  

So that was how Leonardo entered the Ninja City: out in the open, gawking loudly with the other tourists that had come on some bus, acting like a typical, uneducated American Tourist. He noted some of the institution's caretakers and was pleased when they looked away from him in obvious disgust. Leo decided in trying one of the trap doors for good measure. He almost got stuck but freed himself with the assistance of some other friendly tourists. Interesting how there were so few mutant turtles and yet not one of the guards suspected him of being one of them. The farther they went on the tour was when he deviated from the route, slipping into the more secretive sections of the shrine.

There was one person who made his blood chill and that was his Uncle. It seemed as if Saki was waiting for him in the main congregation room, his silhouette off to the side and facing the turtle as Leo slipped past the curtains. "So you decided to show up."

"Hello, Uncle." Leo didn't even bother bowing or remove any of his costume.

Saki scrutinized the turtle openly, his eyes narrowing. "You will not win."

"That is not for you to decide, is it?" Calm, collected. This was a side of Leonardo that Saki was used to seeing when the freak had to deal with his...business partners. It was actually a first time he saw that cool, blank stare of moderate distaste thrown in his direction! Saki grinned.

"No. It is up to the elders. And still, my statement will hold true."

"When I reach my _hachidan_ , I suggest you prepare to listen to my proposals."

" _Your_ proposals?" Saki sounded incredulous at that statement. "You have no leverage, _freak_. Nothing."

"I have my father's will and the knowledge of what has been rightfully bequeathed to me," Leo responded levelly. Saki's mask of indifference descended upon his face but Leo caught a flicker of something in the older human's eye. "And I will continue what my father started. Before his untimely death." Saki's eyes zeroed in on Leo then. "You have the choice to follow as well or leave."

That's when Saki snapped. With a sneer, he skid forward, practically touching Leo's face with his own. His eyes couldn't hide the rage and disgust any longer. "Seems that your new plaything has bolstered that bravado you seem to always lack. It will be very unfortunate for you that I will be forced to _beat_ that out of you once again. It is an unbecoming trait." He paused a moment, tilting his head before a vicious grin split his lips. "I could also beat it out of the other freak as well. What was its name again? Raphael?"

That struck a chord and Leo couldn't help but stare at his uncle in shock. And Saki, in turn, pounced on that weakness. "Yes, I'm sure you are surprised I know its name. I know quite a bit about it. How, as in sparring, you very much prefer to be _dominated_."

"Don't you _dare_ touch him!" Leonardo growled, this time taking a step forward himself. "He is not a part of this."

Finally getting a rise out of the turtle, Saki pulled back, looking as if he had eaten a flock of canaries. "We will see, _chunin_. We will see."

 

That was five days ago. Since then Leo had been under testing in all eighteen disciplines of ninjutsu as well as recite his knowledge of history. While he was given time to rest between each test, he did little more than cat nap. Even while resting he was still being tested, being watched and observed. At the very least he knew that Saki was watching, waiting for a weak moment to bring this to his advantage. Leo could not expect any less of the tyrant.

Saki was out for blood. He had shown in the past that he would trample over everything and everyone to get what he believed he deserved. Leonardo needed to stop that once and for all. The question was if the turtle was prepared to take a life.

He had performed some very unsavory things in the past, no doubt. But to _murder_? He avoided that at all costs. Saki would force him to choose, Leo was certain of it. And that realization made him sick. He wanted Raph to be here so badly. His eyes opened slowly to the pre-dawn darkness and the turtle slowly sighed through his nose. It was time.

Summertime was unbearably hot and humid – at least for the humans. Leonardo basked in the warmth, pretending it was Raphael in spirit. His muscles were stiff and sore from the constant testing and too little rest and now, the final test was to occur.  He pulled his parasol close to him and took off the umbrella top to untwist the cap. His blades practically sung as they were drawn out into the light, happy to be freed from their sleep. Now was the time to show his complete strength or be consumed by his uncle.

It was a day long affair, battle after battle, fresh fighter against the winded. Leo's opponents were all double his age but he had little time to dwell upon that. He was fighting for his _life_ and more importantly, his and Raphael's life together. There was no thought, no strategy, only action and it showed in his form. He wasn't thinking about skill or technique. He was focused on the _win_. On the kill.

Leo never took note of the crowd watching him. Never registered that Saki stood with the elders, fully encased in modified armor, blades sticking out like the spikes of a horned lizard. His eye narrowed at the skill Leonardo exhibited, the determination on the mutant's face and in his stance was more than a little sobering. Then, behind the metal plate of his mask, Saki grinned. The turtle would die today and the Foot Clan would be _his_. There was simply no way Leonardo could defeat him now that he was worn down with his test! And Saki would not allow him to recover, oh he definitely would not! He was too eager to finish this once and for all to make it even plausibly honorable. He waited more than twenty years to take over what was rightfully _his_!

The final opponent was defeated. The exhaustion and strain made his muscles twitchy. The demand for oxygen caused Leo's chest and shoulders to heave and still the turtle straightened, slowly gathering what little he had left to level his sword at his tyrant. His abuser. Small nicks covered his scales but nothing bled seriously. " ** _YOU_** ," he croaked, eyes cold and merciless as he glared at his uncle. "You will stand down. Leave this clan. Never speak of it again. If you do not, Oroku Saki, your final breaths will be taken today in this room."

"Tall words for a _freak_ ," Saki spat, holding his stance superior. He didn't reveal that the turtle's lack of emotion on being called a freak bothered him. It was the first time Leo stood up to his uncle and it set his nerves off.

Then he attacked.

His nerve endings were on fire, screaming for relief. Lungs worked hard to try and fuel his body. Leonardo was done, yet he pushed himself to keep going, to fight. It wasn't fair that Saki was fresh, that he had _armor_. Leo knew that the elders wouldn't interfere until there was a victor. It was simply their way. Fighting was rarely fair and the honor in it always went to the noble man regardless of whether that nobility lived or died. For now Leo would settle for living as he felt his blocks weaken under the unforgiving blows of his uncle. Saki would not show him mercy in any fashion and Leo learned that in the many years they were together. Leo tried to show the same, but the day's events had him too worn out and in the end, he was pressed up against the wall, breathing hard. His swords were still in his hands but he had no strength to lift them against the man. His eyes were ice cold as he glared at Saki, watching every move the human made.

"Did you _really_ think you had a chance?" Saki nearly guffawed. "I have _always_ been the superior one! You are nothing but an insignificant worm, no better than the dirt under my heel! All these years I've tolerated you, kept you alive so that I could finally take my place in this clan properly! Do you know how much a burden you were? All those years, having to keep up the facade that you were actually important? That you were _worth_ something?"

Leo could feel anger flare up, and while he was angry, this fury was more than his own. His eyes narrowed as he let Saki talk, shifting around the room to see where his soulmate was. The longer Saki carried a monologue, the more he could recover. He hoped it would be enough to end Saki's tyranny. He muttered something under his breath, eyes locked back onto the human.

"What was that.... _thing_?"

"Said I'm worth something. To someone." His heart finally started to slow in the frantic pace to keep his cells oxygenated. Leo kept his body hunched over, looking exhausted and beaten. Saki didn't need to know that he was recovering. 

"To _who_? That other mutant freak? SO?"

That was when Leo felt it. The tingle on his bicep, the signal that Raph was sending him a message. Only it wasn't for him, it was for his _uncle_. Saki's eyes widened behind the helmet, horrified and shocked as words appeared on Leo's bicep. The message was quite clear in that Raph was watching them and didn't like what Saki had to say. And Leo could distinctly feel the barely controlled rage from his lover.

_Fuck. You. Asshole._

Saki slid to the side, keeping an eye on Leo and an eye out to the people. Raphael wasn't hard to find given that he was a big turtle wearing a smirk and waving a pen in his direction. "Oh, hi there!" the mutant quipped. He looked ready for a fight. And he was fresh. Unskilled, but the muscles that the mutant harbored couldn't be merely for show.

"You are all _freaks_ ," Saki hissed. _Soulmates_! These mutants were soulmates! That infernal school project had come true! His mother and Yoshi's damned father! He would ruin them all!  

"I am not honor bound to _you_." Reaching into his armor, he pulled out a pistol, aiming it for Raph's head.

"NO!" Leo screamed, leaping up to stop the human.

"GET DOWN!" Raph added at the same time, taking the little old men down to the ground with him as he heard the 'pop-pop-pop!' of the firearm. Fire blossomed in his shoulder and by his temple, making him dizzy. That in turn made Leo dizzy, but he managed to knock the weapon out of Saki's hands, his rage bellowing from his chest as he rained blows upon his murderous uncle, screaming his fury and utter grief for killing his mate. He didn't feel anything else other than the wave of unsteadiness. What else could that mean?! His fears had come true and Saki had gunned his soulmate down before his very eyes.

The tables turned all too soon and Saki was standing over Leo with his own katana pressed against the green throat. There was already a trickle of blood but Leo didn't care. Raphael was _gone_. He couldn't live without him. This week had been difficult enough but an entire lifetime without his mate was too much. The universe could not ask him for that.

"Don't you worry, _kappa_ ," Saki growled, twisting the sharp edge further into the turtle's tough skin. "I'll send you to your soulmate in hell." He lifted the blade, ready to swipe Leonardo's head off when he froze. Saki's hands dropped the blade and it clattered harmlessly to the floor beside Leo. 

The turtle's eyes widened in terror as he saw a bead of red form in the hollow of Saki's throat, growing ever larger until a speck of silver showed through. Finally the human gave up, slumping to the ground as he sputtered and choked, blood flooding his airways to drown him. As Saki fell face down, the sai that was used protruded from the back of his neck, the center tine piercing Saki's spinal column. Raphael wavered where he stood, eyes glaring green fire at the body while blood poured from his shoulder and trickled from his temple.

"Hallelujah, Mother Fucker." The turtle dropped to his knees, grimacing as he tried to staunch the flow of blood that was coming from his arm. "Arugh! This hurts like a bitch!"

" _RAPHAEL_!" Weak, Leo scrambled as quickly as his worn out muscles would let him, managing to get on his knees before falling over on himself to get to his mate. "You –You're alive!"

"Uh huh." Raph dropped to his knees, breathing hard as he felt the bullet move in his shoulder, working steadily to rip and tear. "Still breathin'."

Leo practically sobbed as he finally reached his mate, hand sliding in Raphael's blood before he got a good grip. "You're gonna be okay, Raph. You're gonna be okay!"

"Calm down, Leo." He really shouldn't be so calm in this situation, should he? Raph was having some issues focusing on his mate while a flurry of action surrounded them. Words were suddenly in Japanese and coming from Leonardo's mouth as the turtle threw orders. "Don't have a cow."

"You stay with me, Raphael," Leo cautioned firmly, stroking his mate's head. "Help is on the way, you hear?"

But he couldn't hear, he'd already fallen unconscious.

*******************************************************

Birds. One didn't hear birds first thing in a New York morning. But that's what Raphael was listening to. Maybe Leo was meditating to some weird Fan Shey thing. That made the most sense. What didn't make sense was that he felt like he was sleeping belly down on the floor. When the hell did that happen? He moved, wanting to shift to his side and shooting pain made him suck in a sharp breath. Beside him he heard a painful moan and felt a nuzzle by his neck. Opening his eyes confirmed his prone position inside a strange room that had weird wide open doors leading to a garden outside. No, this certainly wasn't his apartment, nor was it Leo's Uncle's place. He lifted his head, peering at the room – at least what he could see. The walls were all similar to that fancy apartment, and on another wall he saw the shadows of someone walking by.  

He didn't want to move but he did, grumbling low about getting up into a seated position with one arm bound to his side and fire still licking at his wounds. What made him stop was the sight of his mate, still sleeping beside him. Leo looked worn out, mottled with bruises and tiny cuts with his neck bandaged as neatly as Raph's shoulder and head were. He had to have been exhausted if he didn't rouse when Raph finally sat up. Remembering where he was, he made certain that he was between Leo and that door as the shadow paused. There was a quiet voice, distinctly female, that murmured something on the other side of the Shoji door. Raph had no idea what she was saying. "You need something?"

"I am sorry," the woman said this time in English. "I have brought some food if you are hungry?"

"Yeah, sure." He waited tensely, watching the door slide open silently and the woman shuffle inside. She kept her head bowed low, avoiding Raphael's piercing glare. "Uh, thanks."

She knelt down smoothly, gently pushing the tray before Raphael. He could already smell the steamed 'grass clippings' that Leo enjoyed. "Tea for _Ichizokuno riidaa_ and you." Then she just.... sat there, head bowed and hands resting on her lap.

Clearly there was a cultural gap. Raph continued to stare at the woman, thinking frantically of a way to get her out of this room. "Ah... you waitin' for something?"

" _Arigatou. Anata ha ima iku koto ga ari masu_." Leo rumbled with a very froggy voice. The woman registered Leo's words and bowed low, sliding back to her feet to leave them. Slowly, he moved to his own knees, groaning softly with the effort.

And then, that's when Raphael turned to face Leo. Breakfast be damned, he wanted to drink in the turtle. One armed, Raphael wound that around Leo, holding him close as he managed one fierce, brief kiss before nuzzling into his neck. They didn't smell too reptile-y so he could only assume someone was in to wash them. Or maybe Leo did before collapsing beside him. He didn't want to think that these people took care of either of them so personally. He finally relaxed when he felt Leo wind his arms around his shoulders, being ever mindful of the one wrapped. The relief flowed between them freely and Raphael couldn't help but steal another kiss. Once Leo was breathless, eyes half-glazed did Raph pull up. "Missed you."

Focus returned quickly and Leo smiled, "Missed you too, Raph." Those brilliant blue eyes shifted from Raphael's face to the white bandage and he frowned slightly, resting his hand over the dressing. "How does your shoulder feel?"

"Like a vampire holding a crucifix," he joked softly, also hyper aware of Leo's injuries. He could feel the rawness on his neck where the turtle had been cut and memories of the battle flooded his head. "How's yer neck?"

"Still intact." Not wanting to pull back, Leo sighed softly, leaning forward against the big turtle. "I'm so glad you're okay, Raph."

"Who thought I wouldn't be okay?" Sure, it was easy enough to joke about, but in the end, the turtle was just as relieved that they were still alive. He felt Leo tighten his arms around him and he sighed, doing his best to draw Leo up against him. "We'll be able to go home now, yeah?"

"I'm sure there are some things that will be addressed," Leo answered, more than happy to rest his head against the lip of Raph's plastron. He'd been without his turtle for so long that he wasn't going relinquish his hold any time soon.  

"Like yer uncle's body?"

"We've been in this room for three days, now. I'm sure they've already taken care of it." Odd, he thought he would have more compassion for his uncle's demise. He felt...nothing. Leo was certain he would be a little upset or at the very least vindicated that he was finally free from his uncle's grasp. Unfortunately that freedom meant new chains – at least Leo was certain he could break free from those easily.

Raphael scoffed slightly. "No way. We've been holed up here for three days, already?"

"Your injuries were serious, Raph. I kept insisting that you needed a modern hospital, but the healers here said they knew what they were doing. And this is the first good sleep I've gotten since coming to Japan."

The bigger turtle was quiet for a minute, taking in the information. It felt so _good_ just to have Leonardo right here, leaning up against him, taking in strength and warmth while the scent of tea and some breakfast food wafted up in their direction. Smiling to himself, Raph kissed the side of Leo's head, wanting to do so much more, but there was an open door to this garden and whoever the hell was slinking around the building's hallways. "So. My soulmate is a crime boss." The way Raph said it made the title seem extremely alluring. Hell, that kind of power was worth something anywhere!  

"Not for long," Leonardo countered as he rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be a crime boss. And these people deserve better than to be a part of the yakuza."

"So you say, Fearless. _I_ find it kinda hot." He waggled his brows at his mate. Leo chuckled, turning a darker shade for a moment. "So are these Japanese breakfasts any good?"

"You'll have to see for yourself," Leo murmured softly, forcing himself to pull away. He didn't want to, not after they'd been away for so long.  

Raphael felt the same way as he shifted so that he was still touching Leo's leg with his own, handing the turtle his cup of tea before lifting the lid to see what the meal would be. When he saw the bowls of rice and vegetables, he looked back to Leo. "Uh, am I missing something here? This looks like lunch."

The small chuckle was raspy but still sounded like heaven to the turtle. Leo's response made his insides twist. "This is a traditional breakfast."

"No bacon?"

Now there was a laugh as Leo shook his head. "Sorry, no bacon."

"Aw, man, I was looking forward to some bacon." The disappointment didn't match the turtle's uplifted mood as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks to dig in with. "Could have given me a fork, though."

"You'll learn to shovel it in, I'm sure."

Raph smirked, leering at the smaller turtle. "Oh, I already know how to _shove_ it in. I've yet to hear any complaints."

For a moment Leo got very quiet, eyeing the surface of his tea before glancing back to Raph. "The only complaint you're going to hear now is that you can't do it right now."

"Who says?" Ever up for a challenge, Raph eyed the room. "I don't see anyone here."

"Uh huh. They wouldn't be ninjas if you could see them, Raphael." Leo's eyes sparkled with mischief over the lip of the cup, watching Raph's face twist into a grin.

"Their fault for being peeping toms," Raph grumbled back, nudging Leo's knee with his own. "They better be careful if they want to keep their eyes pure." He laughed when Leo rolled his eyes, content for the time being to just enjoy the turtle's company. "Love ya, Leo."

" _Aishiteru_ , Raphael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after... 
> 
> Oh no. We got LOTS more. Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo dives into business, and Raphael is left trying to figure out how not to go insane with boredom.

Technically he’d been in Japan for six days now, although he’d only been awake for three. But it felt like three _hundred_.

Jittery, Raph glanced over at his mate to find Leo sitting perfectly poised and undisturbed, drinking his tea. Bastard. The little shit was completely comfortable here, in his element as they sat together under a cherry blossom tree in the garden. The petals were even lazily floating down, caught in the wind like they were in some fucking anime or something. And Leo looked the part. Gone were the Western style clothes the turtle usually wore, and now he sat in some fancy kimono. It looked good on the turtle. Dark blue embroidered with what looked like koi fish. The accent stitching was silver. It definitely fit the other mutant, bringing out his oceanic eyes.

But as nice ( _sexy_!) as Leo looked, noble and completely fuckable, Raph couldn’t muster the will to even pretend to be happy. Because he wasn’t.

Besides not being able to jump his turtle with his wounds still too severe to make it wise to try anything, Leonardo was cruelly withholding nicotine. It wasn’t the first time Raph had quit smoking, but that didn’t mean the second time around was easier. Experts said that the first few days were the roughest, and Raph had been unconscious for those…unfortunately, the cravings bitch slapped him across the face the minute he calmed down and knew Leo was safe and well.

Glaring at his mate as he continued to drink his shitty leaf juice, Raph willed the other turtle’s resolve to crumble from his will alone. Just _one_  little cigarette, one drag. Was that so much to ask?

Smiling into his tea cup, Leo ignored the glare he was receiving and sipped his jasmine. “Drink your water. It will help with the craving.”

The big turtle grumbled, cursing under his breathe even as he took up the water. And of course there was no fucking ice, because apparently these people didn’t know how to make it! “What’re you? An expert?” he groused. “Ya ain’t ever smoked.”

“No,” Leonardo agreed, working hard not to smile. “But I did research while you were unconscious. And we both know it’s healthier if you quit.”

“Healthy-schmelthy.”

A genuinely warm smile slipped onto Leo’s lips as he gazed at his lover. While Raph continued to pout, flexing and stretching his hands out of nervousness from the withdrawal, the other turtle couldn’t help the swell of warmth that consumed him. A true, pure love that had nothing to do with lust. Raphael made him happy. Raphael cared for him. Raphael thought he was _worth_  something. And Leonardo knew he couldn’t have been any luckier.

“ _Ichizokuna riidaa_?”

“JEEZUS!” Raphael nearly jumped out of his shell when Toshi magically appeared beside them.

Again Leo picked up his tea to drink simply as a means of hiding his smile. “Yes?” he answered the maid calmly once he was certain he wouldn’t burst out laughing at his lover.

“There is a call waiting for you, _dono_.”

“I will be there in a moment,” Leo acknowledged, before turning towards his mate, who was glaring at the maid like she was Satan himself. “Stay here?”

“Whatever,” Raph grumbled, turning back to ideally pick at the grass by the blanket they were sitting on.

Smiling softly, Leo stood, forcing himself to straighten his features as he turned towards business. Since the death of Saki, things had been…interesting. But the turtle was dedicated to fulfilling is father’s dying wish.

Covertly watching Leo’s retreat as he went into the house, Raph found Toshi still standing bowed in front of him. Of all the weird things about Japan, Raphael was convinced that Toshi and the other maids were the weirdest. They were tiny, quiet, and appeared out of nowhere. The giant turtle was half afraid he would accidently step on one of them and have to scrape them off his boot.

When the woman said nothing, continued to stay, the turtle finally couldn’t handle the quiet. “Ya want somethin’?”

“No,” her voice was quiet, soft and demure. Like all the maids. “Do you require anything _Otto-sama_?”

“Naw,” Raph refused, turning back to his inspection of the grass. He was half tempted to ask what the hell ‘ _otto-sama_ ’ meant, but largely decided against it. The first time Toshi had called him this, Leo had turned a rather interesting shade of deep emerald. When he’d questioned Leo about it the first time, the turtle assured him it was just an honorific title. Nothing to worry about.

The tiny woman bowed just a tad lower before shuffling away, leaving the turtle to himself. He was still sore and cranky, and now with Leo gone, completely bored. Couldn’t fuck, couldn’t smoke, couldn’t even sit down comfortably! What kind of house didn’t have a La-Z-Boy?

To distract himself, he ended up reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out the ring he’d gotten Leo. It had survived quite a journey. From a pawn shop in the slums of the Bronx, a race through the back alleys of New York City, a gang fight, a flight to Japan, and then a ninja grudge match. Considering all this, he was relieved it hadn’t gotten lost or damaged or even just plain stolen. Apparently it was just one more thing meant to be.

Which meant that he had to actually man-up and figure out a way to propose to Leo. A _real_  proposal. But how did one woo a crime lord?

“ _Otto-sama_?”

The yell Raph let out was decidedly unmanly, and as he glared at Toshi, he got the distinct feeling she was laughing on the inside, but her poker face was just too good. “Don’t _do_  that!” he exclaimed for what had to be the hundredth-millionth time. “Seriously, you gotta wear a freakin’ _bell_  or somethin’!”

“My apologies, _Otto-sama. Ichizokuna riidaa_  wished to inform you that his call will last longer than previously anticipated,” she explained.

“Great. Fine,” Raph waved her off, trying his damnedest not to blush and hide the ring away covertly.

The young woman bowed low, but hesitated. It was the first time that she had ever done so after being dismissed. It piqued the turtle’s interest enough that he decided to breach the silence. “Ya…need somethin’?”

Toshi once more hesitated before speaking, her voice very small. “May I ask a question, _Otto-sama_?”

Surprised by the first sign of boldness he’d witnessed in any of the maids, Raph sat back, eyeing her. He knew from Leo and from observation that it was rare for these servants to speak up. They were trained rigorously to be the perfect maids. They never spoke unless spoken to, never made eye contact, always bowed. So hearing Toshi brave a question had the turtle intrigued.

“Sure,” he shrugged. “Ask whatever ya want.” And he meant it. Maybe it was just a cultural difference, but Raph hated the idea of always having to bottle everything up inside. He was loud and proud, 100% American, and getting annoyed with all the Japanese quiet.

The young woman did not immediately speak, as if weighing his words to her training before asking, “Are you planning to propose to _Ichizokuna riidaa_?”

Now he couldn’t stop himself from blushing. Because he’d seen enough anime and weird-ass Japanese shows to know what young Japanese women were capable of when they got excited. He didn’t want the giggling and jumping up and down and all the embarrassment that had to go with someone actually being happy for him.  

But also unable to see _Toshi_ – quiet, controlled little Toshi – acting like that, and knowing she’d probably find out anyway, Raph crumbled. “Yeah,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, ignoring the slight strain on his shoulder. “Any ideas on how ta do it?”

For just a split second, Raphael _swore_  Toshi looked up at him, but when he did a double take, she was staring back down at the ground. “You…wish for my help, _Otto-sama_?”

Getting the feeling that he’d probably regret this, Raph decided to throw caution to the wind. He needed _something_  to keep him busy, to take his mind off nicotine, and a reason not to pussy-foot out of this. “I need all the help I can get.”

It was only when he saw just the slight curl of painted lips that Raphael thought maybe he had made a terrible, terrible mistake.   Leo finished his call with a sigh. Not that Saki ever intended to bequeath anything to him, Leo had not expected this to be so intricate or extensive. He had hoped that everything would be cleared within a few weeks but that quickly evaporated as the assistants begrudgingly filled the new head of the Foot Clan details to various operations. Without knowing how long they would be in Japan now, his first calls were to the renters' offices in New York City. At the very least, he could make certain Raph's rent didn’t lapse and put Saki's Penthouse on the market. It didn't matter what it housed, what wasn't his would either be auctioned off or be a part of the sale. After that, he needed to make an important phone call...

" _Casey Jones_ –" The bored voice came over the line.

"Hi Casey, it's Leo."

" _LEO_!" It was as if the man got poked with a hot rod. " _Are you okay? Where's Raph_?"

"He's recovering. I'm sorry for not calling sooner –"

" _Recovering?! What did the bastard do this time_?"

 _He took a bullet for me_. "He didn't –" Leo mentally sighed as he heard April repeat the questions in the background. "I just wanted to let you know we're okay. And I'm sure you have many questions –"

 _"The hell we do!"_ April chimed in. " _What the heck is going on_?"

" –And I _promise_ we will answer all your questions when we get back."

There was silence on the other end. He was certain that Casey and April were mouthing words to each other. " _When are you guys getting back_?" Casey cautioned. 

"I'm not certain. My uncle had several projects going on –"

" _Wait. **Had**_?" The way Casey posed that question very carefully made Leo groan internally. " _What do you mean by **had**? Did something happen to him?"_

"Uncle Saki passed unexpectedly." Leo's tone was perfectly neutral. He wasn't about to give anything away. He was so neutral that he didn't even react to Casey's mirthless laugh.

" _Well, I'm sorry to hear that_." April didn't sound all that sympathetic.

" _Yeah, bet you're heart broken, eh_?"

"I have to settle my Uncle's affairs before we can return home," Leo responded smoothly. "I just wanted to let you know that I've made arrangements to make certain Raphael's rent does not lapse."

" _Thanks, man_ ," Casey said, genuinely surprised by the generosity. " _Must have gotten a bit of inheritance, huh? That why Raph run off in a hurry? Ta support ya_?" 

"Yes," Leo answered with a warmth that finally showed in his voice. Raph came to support him. To rescue him. He couldn't convey just how grateful and happy and _loved_ he felt for that. "There is one other thing that I was hoping you could do for me."

" _Oh_?"

"Yes, since I don't know how long we'll be here –"

" _This about yer little tree_?"

Leo paused at that information. Casey knew about the bonsai already? "Yes?"

" _Don't worry. Raph pleaded with me to take it home and look after it. We got it_."

"Thank you." His words were quiet as a small smile played on his lips.

" _Don't mention it, man. You guys take care and have the asshole call me when he's up, alright_?"

"I will. Have a good morning, Casey. Thanks, April."

" _Take care of yourself, Leo. We can't wait to hear what stories you have about Japan_."

The phone call went better than expected though Leo was sure they would be thoroughly interrogated when they returned home. Especially with whatever Raph had been doing with Slash. That was another problem. Leo leaned back in his seat and thought about that gang lord. The snapper was not one to be trifled with or taken lightly but he wasn't as tricky as the Foot, either. And here, across the ocean, Raphael was safe from him so Leo decided not to worry about that until later. Now he needed to make preparations for the Foot who wanted to break away and those who would rebel. Not once did he think any of them would want to stay. He carried zero intentions to keep up with this title any longer than was necessary.

By the time Leonardo felt satisfied with his progress it was close to sunset. Remembering he left Raphael in the garden, he walked serenely back to 'their' tree, listening to the voices of his lover and one of the maids. He couldn't make out the words other than they were Japanese. And Raphael was _butchering_ them. Leo couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he caught the pair by the tree. The young woman immediately quieted and bowed as she heard the crime lord come towards them. Raph caught her motions and then turned, looking to Leo in the midst of what was left of a meal. "Hey. You missed dinner."

"I'm glad you had company."  

" _Watashi ha fukaku moushiwake ichozokuno riidaa_ ," Toshi murmured in a rush, her face hidden by her hands on the ground.

"You have done nothing wrong," Leo assured her, tilting his head slightly at her behavior.

"Just wanted to learn some Japanese as a surprise for ya," Raph interceded, grinning a bit. He looked back to Toshi. "Ah, thanks for the lesson."

"It is my pleasure, and honor, _Otto-sama_."

"You are welcome to teach him any time he asks, _Toshi-san_ ," Leo elaborated. "I think it's very good for him to learn from a native speaker."

The woman muttered her thanks and then hurried to clear the empty dishes, promising to return with fresh tea. Once Toshi slipped away Leo lowered himself to his knees beside his mate, still keeping some distance between them. Raph rolled his eyes and reached out with his good arm to pull Leo in. "Long day at the office?"

"Har har." The turtle thought nothing to lean up against his mate, sighing in relief at the moment. "Grueling. Nothing but slave drivers." Leo's eyes crossed a little as he focused on the red blob before him. He took in a tentative sniff. "Is that a strawberry?" "Get it before I do," Raph teased, content for the time being feeding his mate as the sun poured reds, oranges and purples across the clouds and sky. Leo watched the colors change as he was fed, soaking in the warmth that the turtle had collected during the day. Always so warm. He didn't want to think about those moments where he felt he wouldn't be here like this again. "Stop it."

Leo frowned a bit, turning his eyes up to the turtle. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, yer are."  

"What am I doing?"

It was hard to concentrate on the conversation when Raph started running his fingers on his scales. The best spot was on the back of his neck right below his skull. Leo's eyes drifted closed as he arched his neck into those soothing fingers. "Thinkin' about my arm."

Not exactly, but it was close enough. Leo hummed softly. "Take my mind off it."

Now he heard Raph's smirk. "Can't. Damn doctors won't let me."

"There's probably other ways than just sex, you know."

"But they ain't _better_ than sex."

"Maybe you're right."

There was a moment or two of silence between them before Raph huffed. "I need a drag."

The serene looked turned into a frown as their typical argument started again. " _No_. You don't."   


**************************************

Murdering yet another piece of gum as he tried to concentrate on what Toshi was telling him, Raph glared at his teacher. It was probably his eighth piece of gum in the last ten minutes but he was so frustrated and going insane from not being able to smoke. Or fuck. It was absolute _agony_  to have Leo around but not be able to touch him the way he wanted. Too many sneaky little ninja maids around.

The only good thing about Japanese courting, Raph was convinced, was the fact that to the men, actions spoke louder than words. He was learning a lot about Japanese culture from Toshi, the maid explaining all the subtle, ‘romantic’ things he might say to Leo to get his attention. Which, of course, contradicted the whole actions thing in his opinion, leaving him frustrated about what to do. It was getting to the point where he wanted to just throw Leo down on that pitiful little mat that passed as a bed and tell him he wanted Leo to sit on his dick forever. Definitely a loud action, but maybe not so subtle a way of telling the guy he loved him.

“Again.”

Grinding the gum between his teeth, Raph took a deep breath. “Okay.” He could do this! “Eye-she-tey-ma-ru.”

From the rather blank looked the turtle received, he knew he’d screwed up again. “Eye-she- _te_ -ma-ru. No diphthong.”

“Oh come _on_!” Raph threw his arms up in exasperation, not caring about the burning in his shoulder. “That was pretty damn close!”

“Close is not correct,” the maid chided.

“Isn’t there _another_  way I can say it besides the ‘eye’ way?”

“ _Daisuki_ ,” Toshi mused softly, “but it would not translate to what I believe you would want to say.”

The turtle sat back, shoving in another piece of gum. “What’s that one mean?”

“To Westerners, it means, ‘I like you very much’.”

“Fuck me,” Raph whined, no longer caring if he offended or made the little woman embarrassed by his language. Japanese was fucking _hard_! “Okay, okay. I got this. Eye-she- _te_ <-ma-ru…?”

A rare smile curled the ends of the maid’s lips. Raph was _finally_  rewarded with a serene dip of the head. “ _Hai_. Correct.”

The turtle gave a fist pump. “Fuck yeah! Now how do we put it all together?”

“ _Boku wa kimi wo aishitemaru_.”

…

“That’s it. I’m done. No more,” Raph groaned. “Kill me now.”

It was a testament to how well trained she was, and how much she had come to understand Raphael that Toshi took the whining as well as she did. Had she not been working so extensively with the turtle, she would have been most distressed over his request. But having learned that he had a natural flare towards the dramatics – like most Americans – she simply waited for his spontaneous pity party to end.

When Raph settled down, he turned his pout towards the house, thinking. “How late’s Leo workin’ today?”

“ _Ichozokuno riidaa_  stated that he would be gone until this evening.”

“Then let’s go check on that dress they’re makin’ me,” Raph stood up, biting back a groan. Always sitting on the ground left his knees aching.

“ _Kimono_ ,” Toshi corrected quietly.

The turtle rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Come on. We’ll get more gum on the way home, too.”

It didn’t take them long to walk through the village, avoiding tourists easily since Leo apparently had VIP status here and they could go anywhere they wanted. Including where no tourist was allowed. So when they made it to the tailor, Raph walked in, having to duck a little to fit inside the door, as well as turn to the side to fit his shell. Damn tiny doors.

Toshi gracefully slipped in front of Raph as he eyed the tiny shop, looking at all the silk and cloth and finished products. The maid was quick to talk to the owner of the shop, while the turtle continued to snoop, wondering if this was where Leo had gotten all the fancy threads he’d been sporting lately. Not that Raph minded. Turtle looked _damn_  good in either western or eastern styles.

“ _Otto-sama_ ,” Toshi called lightly, bringing the turtle’s attention back to her. “The tailor would like you to try on the _kimono_.”

“Of course,” the turtle muttered. He should be happy, though. Taking the measurements had been terrible enough, hopefully they’d gotten all the standing around and pinning things here and there taken care of last time when the old man went to the house. Raph just wanted to try it on, having fit okay, and then leave. No more playing dress up. Shoving another stick of gum in his mouth, he followed the old man back.

It took _forever_ , to get the damn thing all situated and set right, but when Raph turned to look at himself in the mirror, he had to pause. Unlike the more traditional style for men, the _kimono_  and _haori_  Raphael had settled on was a deep red, almost burgundy. The _hakama_  was a traditional black striped deal and he had even gotten the weird-ass sandal things specially made, too. Staring at himself, Raphael was a little taken back by how bright his eyes looked, piercing and almost _glowing_  in the dark little room. For the first time he finally understood why Leo was apparently so taken with them.

The old man said something to him, bringing the turtle from his thoughts, and Raph turned to Toshi for explanation. “He asks if it pleases you,  _Otto-sama_?”

“Uh, yeah,” Raph nodded. “Yeah, let’s buy it and bag it.”

As Raph was helped out of the affair by the tailor’s apprentice, he assumed Toshi took care of the bill. Because when he came out, they simply took the purchase and left. As they were walking, Raph spied a touristy looking food stand and wandered over. The shop keeper stared at Raph with skeptical interest as the turtle ruffled through the gum choices. Finding the one he was given before, he grabbed about twenty packs, shoving them at the man. “How much?”

The man frowned slightly, it apparent he did not appreciate the rude manners, but before he could do more than open his mouth, Toshi appeared beside the turtle, covertly giving a small shake of her head. Whatever _that_  was had the man snapping his mouth shut, before putting the gum in a bag and handing it to Raphael. “It will be taken care of,” he bowed deeply to the turtle.

The American eyed the man suspiciously before taking the bag. He didn’t call out the weirdness, but decided to take the freeby. Perks to having a mate who was a crime lord, he supposed – all the gum he could ever want!

The pair made it back to the house, Raph swinging his bag of gum aimlessly, deep in thought. It was the longest he’d been out of the house since waking up, and it’d felt good to actually _do_  something. Even if it had been shopping. He was about to suggest to Toshi that they practice more when he saw Leo heading straight towards him. Raph momentarily panicked, not wanting to have to explain why he went and bought a fancy dress-thing, and was just about to tell Toshi to cheese-it, when he noticed the woman was gone. Like a ghost, she’d disappeared.

 _Creep_.

“Where have you been?” Leo called by way of greeting, giving his turtle a quick peck on the cheek when he was near. “I’ve been looking for you for the last ten minutes.”

Leo found himself melting slightly at the rather sheepish smile on the bigger turtle’s face. “Uh…gum?” he held up the bag.

Batting the bag out of his face, the crime boss took it and peeked inside. He bit back a snort when he pulled out a package, reading. “ _Otoko Kaoru_?” he couldn’t hide the laugh in his voice.

“What?” Raph scowled, looking at the pack. “So? It’s rose menthol,” he read the English shown.

Yet another wave of affection took hold of the turtle’s heart as he stared at his lover. Shaking his head, Leo stood on his tiptoes, kissing his still baffled mate on the lips. “Raphael _no kimi_ ,” he sighed affectionately. “I do love you, you know that?”

Horribly confused, but not at all wanting to pass up the opportunity of getting kisses out of this, Raph smiled back, deciding to put into practice the lessons he’d been working so hard on. “ _Aishiteru_ , Leo.”

Surprised by the mostly correct Japanese, Leo had no idea just how sappy and completely in-love he looked as he stared up into the green eyes he adored. Crime bosses weren’t supposed to have storybook endings, fall hopelessly in love and live happily ever after. That had never been in the cards, especially for someone like him. But Leo decided right then and there, he’d move the sun and moon if it meant that he could have his fairytale ending with Raphael. Nothing else would do.

And thinking of their future, the turtle reluctantly pulled away from his mate, enjoying the pout he received. Giving the big turtle a flirtatious smirk, letting his fingers trail down the other plastron teasingly, he finally stepped back, but made sure to take Raph’s hand in his, leading him out to the garden. It was obvious Raph wanted to protest, probably already plotting his revenge for the tease, and Leo couldn’t help the small thrill of waiting to discover what it was.

When they came to sit under their tree, Leo decided to get business out of the way before they could play…or as much as they could. He wasn’t completely comfortable with the overt displays of affection here. There were eyes everywhere, and while there were moments he couldn’t help it, let himself be dragged into Raph’s passions, it was probably best he didn’t advertise their love…just in case no one had noticed yet. Mentally wincing, the turtle wondered if he should set up some ground rules about PDA. But knowing his mate, the turtle would probably enjoy taking the time to break each and every one.

Pushing that thought aside, Leo smiled over happily at his lover as Raph grumbled, stiffly squatting down to sit before just flopping backwards and landing on his butt gracelessly. Yep. It was official. Raphael was the most adorable thing Leonardo had ever seen. And he was so thankful this turtle was his.

“I think you’ll be happy to know we’ll be leaving Iga-Ueno soon.”

“ _Finally_!” Raph sighed, rubbing at his soar ass. “Can’t _wait_  ta get home! No more sittin’ on the goddamn floors!”

It took conscious effort for Leo not to smile. “Actually, I’m afraid we won’t be going home right away.”

“What?” Raph whined. All he wanted was to sleep in a real bed again and have a recliner. Was that too much to ask?

“I’m sorry,” the smaller turtle soothed, breaking his own rule and leaning in closer to his mate, letting his fingers trail across the mechanic’s knuckles. “But I have to stop at Tokyo and possibly to the Kurils to meet with…business partners.”

“Just call the kettle a kettle, Leo. Ya have more meetings with mob bosses or what?”

Not completely comfortable talking ‘business’ with Raph, Leonardo did realize he didn’t have to (nor could he) hide this from Raphael. His mate was in the thick of things, wasn’t new to the criminal way of life. He understood. And Leo realized he should be grateful for that. “Yes. There is a meeting with several other head of Yakuza families in Tokyo, and Saki apparently was trying to hedge some sort of deal with an old Soviet group. I’m supposed to meet with their representative in _Chishima_ _Rettō_  or I guess the Kuril Islands. They’re sending more details tomorrow. And if that goes well, we might have to travel inland into Russia.”

“Wait,” Raph held up his hands. “ _Russia_? We’re going to  _Russia_?”

“Possibly, yes,” Leo nodded carefully. “Is…that a problem?”

Raphael chewed on the idea of traveling all around for a moment. He knew Japan wasn’t as big as the U.S. and he knew that traveling from one country to another wasn’t exactly that big of a deal to people here…but still. It was all finally clicking in his mind just how powerful his mate actually _was_. The Yakuza was much more than a gang like what he was used to in NYC. Leo had _reach_ , had international connections. If he was seriously staying with the turtle, he’d have to get it through his thick skull that Leonardo wasn’t just running some hum-drum peanuts operation.

“No. No problem,” he shrugged. “Just…making sure I heard right.”

Blue eyes scanned his mate, looking for some sort of tell that showed deceit. Because through their bond, he knew the turtle was uncomfortable, worried, but he wasn’t letting on. His too-proud, tough-as-nails Raphael.

“You don’t have to come with me if you – ”

“No way!” Raph shook his head violently. “Last time I let ya go, you nearly  _died_. No. I ain’t lettin’ ya go alone.”

It was still so odd to have someone care this deeply for him, but Leonardo drank up the warmth that spread throughout his entire being, drowning in the waves of heat and affection. All his life he’d yearned for a relationship like this. Fantasied about the day he would be free of his uncle and with his one true love. It didn’t matter what his uncle had told him, or how others had mocked his romantic sensibilities. Leonardo had gotten the last laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watashi ha fukaku moushiwake ichozokuno riidaa - I am deeply sorry, Clan Leader  
> Otto – consort   
> Dono – (honorific like) lord, master  
> Otoko Kaoru - “man smell” gum (it’s a real thing. Look it up)  
> No kimi – (like) my dear missus …  
> (Raph’s gunna have a cow when he figures out what that means :P )


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's stitches come out, and plans are made for a formal proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary II: Raphael finds out just how useful Toshi actually is~

For the past couple weeks, Raph's injured shoulder had been immobilized more or less. The bullet had been most unforgiving and had done more damage than previously anticipated. The 'doctor' that was overseeing Raphael's recovery was adamant that the turtle do nothing to stress the joint or exert his blood pressure. No workouts, no strenuous exercising, and absolutely _no_ sexual activities. Couple that with an already grumpy turtle eating all the gum in Ninja Town, Raph was well on his way to becoming an explosive time bomb. Nearly a month after the take down of the Shredder and the little man was intensely examining the turtle's stitches.

Every poke and prod was met with complaint. He was poking too hard, jabbing too sharply. Raphael was not the best of patients and Leo was forced to sit there, staring at his mate and hoping that he could mentally keep Raph still as he made the doctor's work that much more difficult. The human muttered something and Leo responded as Raph fell silent for a moment, trying to decipher the words that were spoken too quickly and fluently for him to catch on. "What he say?"

Leo, by then, had moved to stand behind Raph, resting his hand on the turtle's good shoulder. "The doctor says that the stitches are ready to come out, but the tissue has healed almost completely over them. It's going to be uncomfortable removing them."

"Of _course_ it is," he muttered with a roll to his eye. "Nothing's ever easy, is it?"

For the most part, Raphael was calm and steadfast through it until the last three sutures. They were the most troublesome ones and the doctor needed to tug on them fiercely in order to remove them. Every jerk was met with an exploitative as Raph glared at the man. The doctor, to his credit, ignored Raphael's behavior. It wasn't the first time he needed to treat some loud mouthed American. Sitting back on his heels, the doctor critically eyed the healed wound, dabbing at the beads of blood with a soft, white square. His words were soft and still in that infuriating language, forcing Raph to lean forward. "What was that?"

Loud, garish, completely rude. The doctor eyed Raph, wanting so badly to reprimand the American, but Leo had placed himself within the doctor's line of sight. With the crime boss' upbringing, it was very difficult to remember that he too, was American. What in the world has the Foot fallen to? An _American_ leading the prestige of the Yakuza! Then again, anything had to be better than the tyrant Oroku. Feeling Leo's cool gaze on him, the doctor focused his eyes on Raph as he spoke, this time in broken English. "You may start on simple exercises to build your strength." He saw the crinkle in the turtle's brow ridge and knew that he wasn't completely understood. Fine by him! "When you rest, wear the sling." He moved back a bit to provide the turtle with a dark blue strap.

Leo nodded at the release of physical restrictions, firing back and forth with the doctor about specific exercises and how far Raph could push himself. In the meantime, Raphael was holding onto the sling with his good arm, carefully moving his healed shoulder as he tried to fit and tie the damn thing on his own. Then, something hit him.  

"I can fuck!"

The declaration made everyone in the room freeze. Leo's eyes bugged out as his mind replayed just what the turtle had exclaimed as the doctor slowly focused his gaze up to Leonardo. The doctor's eyes gleamed even though his face remained impassive, the tone in his voice level as always. " _Hai_." There was a certain amount of satisfaction as he watched the serene turtle darken a bit.

"YES!" Raph practically leaped up, turning to grab at Leo in the process. "I'm gonna f –"  the rest of his promise was muffled by Leonardo's hand to his snoot.

"Not. _Here_." Leo hissed, focusing his cool gaze at his lover.

" – all night." Raph ended with a smug quip, green eyes looking as they always did and perfecting the way they unsettled the smaller turtle. He was completely ecstatic about the whole thing! Finally, _finally_! He could throw his turtle down and pound him into the mattress. Pallet. Weird little pad thing. It most certainly was _not_ a futon! There was no frame for the couch portion!

"It is safe for him to travel," the doctor concluded, giving Leo the subtle hint he could take his brute of a turtle and leave at any time.

"Thank you for your help," Leo said with a slight bow. The doctor bowed deeper as he sensed Raph getting up from his seat. He wasn't expecting the clap on his shoulder, inadvertently pushing him over more.  

"Yeah, thanks for fixin' my arm!" It was the best news Raph had heard in a long time and for the moment his cravings for nicotine had taken a back seat. "I mean it. Can't turn a wrench with a busted up shoulder."

"You are... welcome, Raphael-sama," the doctor responded, confused by the turtle's phrasing. Turn a wrench?

 

Out in the hallway, Raph was no better. He was _done_ waiting! He wanted his turtle _now_. He'd been wrapped up in silk and pretty fish things for a month now and Raph wanted to tear open his present! There were ten steps of fumbling, several seconds of Leo trying to ignore the way Raph's hands were working to get into the folds of his _kimono_ , his footsteps loud while Leo's were nearly silent, swishing one way and then the other to try and avoid the groping. Finally Raph got to Leo and the turtle pushed back, knocking Raphael's shell up against the wall in one alcove.

"Enough, Raphael."  

"I'm tired of waiting, Leo," the bigger turtle husked, grabbing onto the folds of fabric to keep Leo close. "I've been starvin' all _month_ ," he complained, "And yer just... fallin’ right inta the role they want ya ta be."

It wasn't really Raphael's words, but his _emotion_ that set Leo off. The turtle was _terrified_ that he would lose Leo to this world and Leo realized that after all the chaos that had happened with his uncle, they had yet to really, truly reconnect. Was this how their life was going to be from now on? Travelling from place to place, always worried about prying eyes? Leo made a small sound of surrender as if he were warring with himself and lunged forward, capturing Raph's lips with his own. 

There was a momentary shock and then Raph grabbed at the folds of fabric, lunging into the kiss as hungrily as Leo had. Leaning back with a pleased rumble, he pulled them further into the shadows. The turtle tasted like Divinity and Raph would personally end _anyone_ who dared break this moment. He forced his tongue into the crime boss' mouth, shuddering as he felt the turtle melt against him. Suddenly the need to rip all of those layers off and sit the turtle on his dick, claiming him as _his_ hit him like a truck. Raph started to fumble with the first tie and then Leo tore himself away, panting slightly as he stared darkly into his turtle's eyes. Even in the low light, that green managed to capture him.

"I will find a way," Leo promised, the tones to his voice colored with desire. "But for now, I must go, Raphael _no kimi_."

"We were just warming up." The whine was dulled by the own turtle's ardor, his nares flaring as he just started to catch onto that musk under all of those layers of cloth.

"Soon." Leo murmured, straightening with a sigh. "Promise." Offering his turtle one last smile, he turned and headed to his 'offices.' Raph couldn't help but grin at the slightly stiff way Leo was walking. The turtle deserved to saunter around with a woody. Bastard.

But now Raph needed to collect himself and go... somewhere. It was difficult to keep himself occupied and on more than one occasion he seriously contemplated masturbating just to get a rise out of the other turtle. Of course, it would be a horrible idea but it would teach Leo a lesson about withholding from him! Just think, Leo having a discussion with all of those stuffy suits (did crime lords wear suits?) and all of a sudden popping a boner in that dress! The imagery made the turtle snort as he finally pulled himself out of the shadowy corner.

" _Otto-sama_."

"AIYEEE!"  Raph nearly flung himself back as he thought he nearly stepped on the maid. His worst nightmares to come true, it seemed. "Toshi! What did I tell you about doing that?! Don't _do_ that!"

"I am most sorry, _Otto-sama_ ," Toshi bowed. Surely it was to hide her smirk, Raph was certain of it! "I am free from my duties to assist you, if you wish."

"Assist me?" Finally calmer, he peered at the little woman. "What do you mean?"

Toshi glanced up to Raphael, her dark eyes flickering... something. Then she turned, walking away and expecting Raphael to follow. And follow he did, waiting for her to explain herself. It was a minute or two before she started speaking again. When she did, it was so soft that Raphael needed to bend slightly to hear her. "Do you wish time with _Ichozokuno riidaa_?"

"Yeah." Raph confirmed, even nodding with her. "So... how do I do that with a town full of crazy ninjas?"

"There is the _sentō_ ," she suggested. "It can be calm and relaxing."

The turtle wracked his brain, trying to remember what that word meant. "What? You mean that _bath_?"

" _Hai_."

"The _public bath_." Raphael straightened up, already trying to figure out how to shoot the suggestion down. But Toshi wouldn't have suggested it if she didn't have another plan in mind. "Okay.... I'll bite. How will takin' Leo to the very _public_ bath ensure us private time? I think somethin's missin’ in the translation, here." 

" _Ichozokuno riidaa_ has a far reach," Toshi explained as she continued to lead Raph out of the building. "If he wishes a private bath in the _sentō_ his request will not be refused."

 _Then_ the convoluted suggestion came into focus! The idea finally formed in his head and he looked to the maid, partially shocked and somewhat amazed she would suggest such a thing! "You would do that. You would go to the _sentō_ , chase everyone out of it for me and Leo."

"It would be an auspicious opportunity to show _Ichozokuno riidaa_ how much you have learned while you have been here. It might ease his worry that while he has been occupied, you have not been ignored."  

'Auspicious opportunity' was definitely code for 'propose to him before you lose your nerve, you loser.’ But Raph couldn't find a reason to argue with the logic, either. There were times when they only saw each other for breakfast and then for dinner. A super late dinner. "I could wear that dress," he mused.

" _Kimono_."

"Whatever. And maybe have a real dinner out somewhere. Can't bathe with clothes on."

"There is a delicious place that serves _sukiyaki_."

"What's that?"

"It is a hot meal with beef."

Raph paused for a moment. "Ya mean steak?"

Toshi paused for a moment as if she needed to contemplate what she was going to say. "I believe it is a good comparison for the Western meal."

He swerved suddenly, almost bending down on one knee to face her diminutive form. "Ya mean I've been here a _month_ eatin’ rice an' fish and you guys have been hiding a fuckin' _steakhouse_ on me?"

Toshi had to have been a _saint_ to tolerate his behavior. She simply waited for him to settle before answering, still perfectly serene and calm. "You have never asked, _Otta-sama_. If it pleases you, arrangements can be made to dine there."

"Hell yes! At a decent hour. Oh my _GOD_ there is real food here!" This was going to be _perfect_! A romantic dinner, Leo absolutely _stunning_ in blue, and then the bath. The _bath_. It would be so good to soak without interruption for once! Even better to have Leo and his undivided attention. Leo was going to be limping home. An almost feral grin crossed Raphael's features as he thought about making the biggest mess ever in the bath house with Leo moaning his name. The only thing better would be ... "I could propose to him there."

He looked to Toshi, hoping for some small direction of that being a good idea or not and was met with... silence.

He _could_. It was going to be a perfect evening, wasn't it? Food, relaxation, love. And the best thing of all would be that Leo would wear that ring just before they headed off to the next adventure in Tokyo. That would definitely put a few bees in the mucky-mucks bonnets here, wouldn't it? "I'm gonna do it tonight." The conviction in Raph's voice drew a small smile from the maid.

"I can ensure every detail is in place and not overlooked. You and _Ichozokuno riidaa_ will not be disturbed."

"Thank you, Toshi. I mean it." Raphael paused for a moment, then took a step back to bow. " _Arigato_."

Her smile grew a tiny amount as she received the thanks with a bow. "Is there anything else you need before I retrieve your kimono, _Otto-sama_?"

"Ah, no. I don't think so. I just need ta practice and stuff before dinner."

"If you are comfortable, I will help dress. Or I can get another –"

"No! Ah, I mean... you can help me. You've helped me all along and you're the only friend I've got around here."

Toshi bowed even more so at the admission. "I will not fail you."

************************************************************************

How liberating it was to finally get clearance on his arm! How frustrating it was that Leonardo _still_ had things to do. And now with Toshi preparing tonight for him (all under the title of the  _Ichozokuno riidaa_ 's wishes) he had nothing to occupy himself with. The other servants more or less gave the turtle free reign with little restrictions. No one wanted to deal with the 'Loud American' and face the crime boss' wrath shouldn't Raphael be treated well. When he walked towards them, they all scattered, hoping that they wouldn't be called out for some inane errand.  

Bored out of his mind and strung out on thoughts that tonight was going to be _the_ night he proposed to his soulmate, Raph found himself sitting just outside of one of the castle's dojos that were in use. Approximately twenty young students were in there and training, working as a single unit while the sensei lead the kata and assistants strolled up and down the rows, adjusting students as needed. He watched them for a while, wondering if that was how Leo trained the recruits in the states. Did he lead them from the front and his assistants monitored? Damn. Crime boss _and_ teacher! A slow smirk graced Raphael's face as he imagined his Leonardo with that stern expression, muscles taut and sure with each motion.  

A sound distracted him and he looked to his right, noting the little boy that was fiddling with a stick. He turned and faced the child. He seemed sad being there and Raph turned back to the class. Was this one of the student's younger siblings trapped here? Bored out of his mind like Raph was? "Hey." He muttered quietly in attempts to get the child's attention. On the third try the kid looked up, eyes widening as he saw the big turtle smile at him and wave a bit. "Ya stuck here watching class, too?"

There was no response. Well, _duh_ , the kid was Japanese! Wracking his brain, Raph tried to gather enough courage to actually start a conversation with the kid. " _Kon'nichiwa_."

He didn't get it right completely and he knew that from the way the kid looked at him but thankfully the boy decided to humor him. It wasn't like there was anything else to do. " _Kon'nichiwa, Otto-sama_."

The kid's name was Kei and that was as much as Raph could decipher from the drawn out explanation the boy gave him. It took a bit of pantomiming but eventually Raph got the boy to face him while he held up his hands. Tapping the right palm with is left fist, he muttered the first word. " _Ichi_." Raph waited for the boy to follow and he smiled with a nod as Kei repeated the motion. Then pointing to the kid, held up his hands. With gentleness that seemed wholly unnatural for the big, muscled turtle, he started the pattern, right fist to left palm, left fist to right palm. " _Ichi, ni_..." He caught the small grin on the boy's face and decided to make it a challenge to see how far he could teach the combo. Right, left, right, hook.  As he added a new motion to the drill, he kept counting, his eyes lighting up as the kid was getting the hang of it.

Raphael picked up the pace, muttering things like "Gotta lift that a little higher," and "Be sure to really duck so I don't catch ya." In fact, Raph was having the time of his life teaching this kid one of the basic drills, encouraging Kei to actually follow through with a punch and actually push his hand back. When the kid finally got the drill correct (and Raphael managed to say one through ten in Japanese,) he stopped, looking for a high five and cheering for the kid in the process.

Every single ninja student turned and stared at them. Sensei included.

 _Oh, shit_.

The jubilation halted and Kei straightened up, bowing to the class in apology. Then he turned to Raphael, bowing again and muttering a hurried response before high tailing it out of the dojo. " _Watashi ni sensei o oshiete kurete arigatō_." And for a minute Raphael was left alone to face the class he interrupted. The last thing he wanted was Leo finding out that he screwed up one of their training sessions.  

He stood there after slowly getting up to his feet, watching the others and fidgeting a bit. He was _definitely_ in the doghouse now. "Uh, hey," he started awkwardly, hoping that someone would rescue him. "Ah, sorry about that. I'll....I'll just go. You know. Away." He side stepped out of the doorway and decided to bee line it to somewhere safe. Outside sounded safe!

The Sensei in the dojo smiled very slightly before he drew focus back to the students. For once, his son enjoyed himself and he wouldn't berate the American too harshly. This time.

 

He couldn't help the small smile spread on his lips as he watched the security feed. For as ancient and traditional the castle and most of the inhabitants of Iga-Ueno were, they still carried on some modern conveniences. Many cameras were installed in unobtrusive places, as much for monitoring purposes as for training. The modern ninja needed to know how to bypass the feeds in order to remain undetected. The feeds also served Leo as a way to keep an eye on Raphael when he wasn't under the watchful eye of a servant. He couldn't understand why Toshi seemingly volunteered herself to keep the turtle entertained but he was immensely grateful for it. Raphael had a proclivity to cause trouble when he didn't mean to and it seemed as if the destructive forces were in high gear when the maid had disappeared.

But _this_ clip! Leonardo couldn't help but watch it over and over again, observing how Raph befriended the child and played with him. This turtle had such a heart! A dopey smile graced his face as he watched how Raphael – his beloved soulmate! – interacted with the boy. There was no admonishment, no punishment, just direction and encouragement. It made Leo pine for a family, young to call their own, to nurture and help thrive in the world. Someone to care for and make certain the night wouldn't consume them. Before anyone could see his daydreaming, Leo dropped his business mask into place and turned to the doorway just as one of his underlings came through. He requested a copy of the security footage be sent to him at a later time and decided that now he needed to walk away. Leo wanted desperately to go to his turtle and show him just how much the sweet interaction affected him. Responsibilities be damned for five minutes!

He found Raphael outside in one of the ornamental gardens, chewing on a tooth pick and looking like he was rehearsing some sort of explanation. "There you are!" Leo greeted, watching with amusement as Raphael stuttered and looked even guiltier than before. "I was looking for you. Again."

"What, you were looking for me?" The genuinely surprised and happy expression hid suddenly as Raph started to grouse. "Everyone else decided I was gettin' to be too much so they sent you after me or something?"

"Not at all." Leonardo stood before his grumpy, curmudgeonly, completely unruly and utterly adorable turtle. His deep blue eyes were lit up with love but he had yet to touch Raphael. He was half afraid to, to be honest. The desire he had for Raphael was so great that he was terrified that they would be caught out here in public in some lewd action. A very lewd action that he so very much wanted to be in. "I simply felt this overwhelming desire to come and find you, now." His words grew soft as he stepped a little closer, letting his fingers sweep up gently against the underside of Raph's wrist. It was a tiny motion but with it brushing sensitive nerve endings it was enough to capture all of Raphael's attention. The muscular turtle stood up straight, eyes locked on Leo's. "I felt driven to say that I miss you. Very. _Deeply_."

He wished he had that ring with him! Plans be damned. The way Leo was looking at him made him want to toss his plans out the window, drop down on one knee and suck on the turtle's slit until he couldn't think of anything else but him! And it wasn't just what Leo said that made his thoughts turn immediately south, it was _how_ he said them. It was all Raph could do to not jump the turtle right then and there, but to keep still, frozen in place as he took in a deep breath. Oh, there it was. Subtle, bogged down by layers of cloth, but he could still smell him. "I'm gonna make sure that you do that every day," he rumbled, the hand that was so close to Leo's twitching in frustration that he couldn't grab the turtle and drag him off! "Want you missing me every moment of every day. Deeply. For eternity."

The electric green had caught him again. Leo was trapped, lost in the stare that Raphael leveled at him. Part of him swooned at what the other turtle said and another smaller part took greater attention to the words. Surely Leo was mistaken! But the way he said those specific words and the manner that they were put together...couple that with the intense longing that he could feel from the turtle, Leonardo was wondering if those words held a deeper meaning than he originally thought. Of course Raphael's musk was swirling about them, undoing the smaller turtle's sensibilities as quickly as spun wool was pulled off a wheel. But there was something else, something under the surface that was hard to catch just because Raphael had never shown the need or desire for hidden layers before. It all was extremely exciting and Leo could feel his heart race a bit with this mystery. He had to ask! "What do you mean by that?"

And just like that, Leo fell in love with Raphael all over again. The big turtle's hunting gaze faltered and he blinked once in surprise, not expecting such a question. "What do I mean by that?"

" _Otto-sama_ ," came the near silent voice, making Raph squeak in a most unmanly fashion. A moment later, Toshi bowed and greeted Leo more formally. "There is to be a celebration in your honor in the _Shogun_ ," Toshi began.  

"Is there?" The information caught Leonardo by surprise. He hadn't been informed of such a thing. "I was not aware of it."

Again, Toshi bowed even lower, nearly to her knees with her forehead on the ground, apologizing profusely. "It was meant to be a surprise. I was asked to prepare _Otto-sama_ for the celebration."

Raph seemed to recover well enough and grinned. "Guess this is your memo, eh, Leo? Better see you at the front door at five-thirty. Not a second later, alright?" He turned towards the little maid. "Okay, Toshi. Guess I have to go and look civilized now, huh?" He winked at Leo who for once appeared to be baffled by it all. "See ya then!"

Damn, Toshi was useful! Raph almost wished they could keep her! He was certain there were a hundred awesome things she could do for them back home. Pity her home was here in Japan. "Thanks for bailin' me out of there.”

"You are welcome. But we must hurry now if you are to be at your destination on time. We have no time to waste, _Otto-sama_!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROPOSAL NIGHT!

For the rest of the afternoon, Leonardo couldn’t get Raph out of his mind. While he listened to clan business, his brain kept replaying Raphael’s words. He knew his mate wasn’t fluent in Japanese culture, that he was more upfront when it came to saying what he meant instead of toeing around an issue. But those  _words_! “ _Want you missing me every moment of every day. Deeply. For eternity.”_ If he didn’t know any better, Leo would have assumed that his soulmate had been trying to propose to him.

But that was ridiculous. Raph was _not_ Japanese, and such words were definitely not something American culture deemed as a proposal. Like always, Raph just let his mouth run away with him, and he merely said whatever came to mind to tease him. Nothing terribly special about that…Although it had been terribly romantic. 

When deemed that business was concluded for the day and his trip to Tokyo all planned, he was set on spending the entire evening with Raphael at this oddly quiet celebration that was supposed to be a surprise. Leonardo frowned as he made his way to the front. Surprise parties weren’t exactly very traditional, and the turtle wondered if Raph actually had something to do with it. What had his lover been up to while Leo had been busy? Surely he hadn’t spent all his time here moping about and going out only to buy gum.

But as he came to the front, searching for his soulmate, Leo stopped dead in his tracks when he found Raphael waiting for him, dressed in an impeccable red silk kimono. His mouth instantly lost all moisture as he watched his very powerful, very _broad_ mate swagger towards him. It was like watch a great samurai warrior from legend. Great and commanding and undeniably sexy. The smirk the bigger turtle wore sent ripples of lust straight down to his crotch. And from the mad sparkling in his eyes, Leo was _certain_ Raph knew exactly what he was doing to his defenseless mate. “Hey.”

Blinking rather stupidly, eyes wide, Leo swallowed hard. “H-hey.”

Tremendously pleased with himself, Raphael drank in his star-struck expression, cheering himself on at the first sign of success. “How were yer meetin’s?”

Brain completely worthless, especially with the scent he was detecting from the turtle, Leo once more had to shake himself to return to the moment. “H-huh? Oh! Um, yeah…?”

All plans for a nice evening again were in peril of going out the window as Raphael was quite tempted to say ‘fuck it’ and jump Leo right here. He didn’t care anymore if the too-polite little Japanese people saw. Pervs. If they wanted to see how _real_ men fucked, then that was their kink, not his. He’d been waiting too damn long. He wanted to devour this sweet, confused turtle until there was nothing left.

But restraining himself, _swearing_ he saw Toshi right behind Leo in the distance, glaring at him sternly, the big turtle stuck to his purpose. “So I was thinkin’,” he began, making sure not to break eye contact with the boss, wholly aware that he had Leo completely mesmerized, “maybe I take ya out ta dinner? Take a nice hot bath at the _sentō_.”

“Oh… _Oh._ ” Leo had no idea that he stared at his lover like a wide-eyed child. Nor did he register the strain he was putting on the other reptile’s control. “Is this a…a date? What about the celebration?”

Raph was already nodding, leaning in close, so very tempted to kiss that cute expression off the crime lord’s face. “I can help ya celebrate. All. Night. _Long_.”

Leonardo actually shivered, closing his eyes as he willed Raphael to end the torture. They’d been dancing around each other for too long. He missed the intimacy between them, the way they never restrained themselves. The sad look in Raph’s eyes that morning after he had gotten the stitches removed popped into the turtle’s head, and he wanted to make up for all the lost time. For having to ignore Raph in order to do business. Wanted to show his lover that work wasn’t more important. That no matter what, Raphael would always be first in Leonardo’s world.

So it was extremely frustrating and confusing when a kiss never came. That there was no real touching. No…nothing.

Snapping open his eyes, Leo pouted up at his mate, only to freeze at the look his turtle was giving him. It was easy to see the effort Raph took in holding himself back, intent on moving on with the evening as originally planned. “Ready?” he offered his arm.

The frown dropped off the smaller turtle’s beak as Leo looped his arm in Raph’s, giving a quiet smile. “Aren’t you the gentleman,” he teased.

“Just tonight,” the mechanic assured. “An’ only in public.”

The wicked smirk had Leo’s lungs deflating. Could he  _be_ anymore infuriatingly appealing?

Easily guiding Leonardo along, Raph couldn’t have been more pleased with himself. He felt like some sort of champion off to parade his trophy. His sexy, pretty little prize that he couldn’t wait to completely wreck later on. _Just a little longer, wait just a little bit longer!_

When they made it to the restaurant, Leonardo seemed surprised, which pleased Raphael to no end. It was difficult to truly catch the boss off guard, sneaky little ninja that he was, but to see big blue eyes widen slightly caused something in Raph’s chest to ache, warming him comfortably. “Is this where the party is?”

“If by ‘party’ ya mean you an’ me, then yes,” Raph nodded, opening the door for the boss.

Leo raised an eye ridge at his mate’s over the top chivalry, but couldn’t stop the upward twisting of his lips. Because this was all terribly cute, a rather odd mix of Western gallantry and Japanese courtesy. But not wanting to spoil the mood with any teases he knew would set his lover’s blood pressure skyrocketing, Leo instead stepped in to find a host of workers already waiting for them, all stooped and bowing deeply.

“Greetings, _Ichozokuno_   _riidaa_.  _Otto-sama_.”

It was almost too difficult to understand the heavily accented greetings, but Leo suspected they were attempting to please him by showing respect towards Raphael by using English. It was working, but the boss wished that they wouldn’t worry about it. He had no problem with translating for Raph, but knew not to disrespect their attempts at courtesy. It was still an weird, new idea for Leo to come to terms with the fact that now _he_ was a figure of authority. _Him_. Leonardo. The mutant that had once been little more than a dog under Oroku Saki.

“Please,” the head waiter shuffled back, still bowing low. “This way, please.”

Sneaking a glance at Raph told Leo that he was enjoying this. His mate had no problem with taking advantage of the royal treatment.

When they were seated, it was at a table showing off the garden in the back by the soothing trickling of a fountain near a koi pond. There were chimes blowing in the slight breeze and the flowers were in bloom, giving off a sweet aroma. It was getting dark enough that the workers were lighting lanterns, and the hum of the town was just beyond, not overpowering, but a gentle murmur. Leonardo had not been here before, but he marveled at it quietly. No doubt this was a place his uncle would have liked to frequent, probably had. It made him wonder if his father had ever come here, too.

“So,” Raphael startled the boss from his thoughts, causing him to smile as the big turtle leaned in on one elbow on the table in a parody of flirting. It had Leo biting back a giggle. “Ya never told me ya had steakhouses in Japan.”

“Ah,” Leo couldn’t help but play along, leaning forward slightly. “It’s the steak you’re after tonight, is it? And here I thought you were just trying to get in my kimono.”

“Why not both?” Raph grinned toothily, hoping his mate couldn’t pick up too much on his nervousness. “So ya wanna fill me in on the whole sucky-yaky deal?”

“Sukiyaki,” Leo corrected.

“Whatever,” green eyes rolled. “So what’s it like?”

“ _Delectable_.”

The way Leo rolled the word off his tongue had Raph sitting up straighter. Shit. He felt himself getting a chubby after that one. That naughty little smirk always did a number on him, in any case.  

“Yeah?” he leaned in a little further.

Leo hummed in agreement. “I think you’ll like it,” he went on almost casually. Almost. Raph saw the sly glint in the boss’s eye. “It comes with noodles and rice and onion and is _drenched_ in _delicious_  sauce.”

 _That little shit!_ Growling, Raph was leaning so far over the table by now, he was almost laying on it. “Oh, I’m gunna drench _you_ in my sauce, make ya lick it all off my –”

“Your food, _Ichozokuno_   _riidaa_!”

The reptiles were pulled from their moment, snapping to attention as they both stared over at a very flushed waiter. The poor boy had his eyes glued down at the floor, face rivaling the shade of Raph’s kimono. And Leo was having a hard time deciding if he wanted to sink into the floor and die or burst out laughing. Because honestly, how embarrassing.

On the other side of the table, Raphael scowled as he sat back, wondering if someone could explode from pent up sexual tension. If he didn’t get off soon, he was going to burst. _Just a little while longer!_

The Sukiyaki pot smelled divine, and trying his salvage what was left of his dignity, Leo sat up straight, working hard not to make eye contact. He hoped the waiter didn’t realize that his scales darkened in his own flush. But once the boy had set the hot pots down, he bowed out quickly, rushing out before he ended up catching the crime lord and his consort in a _very_ compromising position.

The aroma wafting up to the large turtle’s nostrils almost made up for the fact that his attempts to ravish Leo were once again thwarted. Eyeing the strange soup-like food, Raph sat forward to stare into the pot. It wasn’t exactly steak per se, but at least it had beef in it. And it did look good. Best thing it had going for it was that there weren’t too many vegetables.

“Why didn’t we get this sooner?” he asked as he helped himself.

Amused, the ninja watched happily as his soulmate began chowing down. Or at least was trying. He still hadn’t gotten the hang of chopsticks, but didn’t bother to mess around long with them. Instead Raph stabbed at the beef, managing to impale it on one stick, before shoving it in his mouth. “You didn’t ask,” Leo shrugged, before carefully raising his own chopsticks to fish out a bite. “Here,” he held out the offering to the other reptile.

Raph paused in his attempt to mutilate his food, and examined Leo as he held out noodles and tofu. It wasn’t like he’d never had someone feed him before, but having _Leo_ do it was always a treat. Grinning, he scooted closer to his turtle and opened his mouth expectantly.

After what seemed like forever apart and not being able to be this intimate, Leo had no problems feeding Raph. While the food smelled delicious, all he was really hungry for was his mate. With each bite Raph took, Leo’s mind wondered to images of being able to nibble on that pouting lip, lick the salty sweat off the turtle’s skin. He wanted to suck on his mate, work to milk out all his cum, lap up the tangy left overs. He was so lost in his own fantasy, staring at Raph longingly, that he didn’t realize that the bigger turtle had stopped eating.

“Ya should eat,” Raph nodded towards the pot.

“Not hungry,” Leo murmured, his other hand snaking down to rub carefully along Raph’s thighs.

Smirking, Raph spread his legs apart a little wider, hoping his mate would get naughty and migrate inland a little further. “Ya look _ravenous_. What’s the matter, Fearless? Didja want a different kinda _meat_?”

Blue eyes darkened, and Raphael found himself fighting back instinct to throw the mutant on the table and put on a show for the wait staff. “I want you.”

The churry-whisper, the hand now rubbing against his crotch, and the not so subtle scent of desire had Raph breathing hard. “Ya need yer strength then, Fearless,” he rumbled, nudging the pot towards his turtle. “Then I’ll be sure to keep your mouth full all night.”

Not taking his eyes off Raph, no moving his hand, Leo managed to feed himself a bite, very aware of the sauce running from his mouth forcing him to lick it up. Green eyes were electrifying, zeroed in on the pink tongue that darted out to catch every drop. The pleasure and arousal he could feel from his mate had the boss nearly tipping his head back, moaning. “That had better be a promise.”

*******************************************************

Again she wondered for the fifth time this evening why she immersed herself in this...chaos. And for the sixth time she politely told the wait staff that the _idrizokuna riidaa_ and _otto-sama_ would not be seeking dessert. Definitely not the food kind, at least. Once more she heard the graveling tones of Raphael speaking to his beloved and Leo responded in kind, avoiding a kiss by feeding his consort. The tension was thick enough to affect even the maid but she remained looking impervious. Unaffected. Stoic.

Their actions further solidified the choices in her life. This was the path she was meant to be on, now. Raphael was laughing as he finally dragged up Leo, pulling him away to head out where the _sentō_ was. It was up to Toshi to smooth over the mess that Raph ravaged and left in his wake with his turtle happily trailing after him. She did it without an ounce of resentment. It's what anyone would do for family.

Toshi followed the pair discretely to the  _sentō_. She had prepared the owner there and ensured a private encounter. While the front of the building appeared traditional, the back had been renovated to be more modern in the bathing areas. It was a mix of classic and modern together in the little town. Most of the employees had been sent home save for a few trusted ones who were paid extra to serve their 'special guests' and Toshi had made them collect all the necessary supplies that the turtles would need for an unhurried night. Her cousins – if one was to believe in lineage through adoption – deserved the best. The dream of dissolving the Yakuza was still alive and it settled on the shoulders of one mutant.

 _Raphael_.

Toshi walked silently behind the pair, catching that odd, musky odor from time to time. She didn't realize that it was the scent of an aroused turtle times two. What she did know was that without Raphael, there wouldn't be a clan leader, Hamato Leonardo, and that had nothing to do with the fiery turtle piercing Saki's throat.

_She was only a fourth degree but she had been allowed to observe the final day of testing. Toshi remained in the back, watching snippets between Leo and Saki. Leonardo hadn't been the only one who believed Saki was unfair. Leo was past the point of exhaustion yet he still fought. He didn't fight for a people, though. He fought for one. That one was the turtle who slid up beside her, watching the battle with those toxic green eyes, hands clenched in fists so tightly that she swore she heard bones crack. She was the one who caught Raphael writing on his arm, the one who understood the rage Saki suddenly exhibited. Toshi heard the low admission from Leo. It was meaningless that Leo mattered to anyone. All that was important was that he mattered to some **one**._

_That someone was shot down by the Shredder. A most dishonorable act, she was sure the elders would point out about the current **idrizokuna riida**. No matter how they acted towards the outside world, the sense of honor among the ninja in the Foot was high. 'Honor among thieves' might be the proper phrasing, she wasn't sure. Raphael showed that honor by trying to keep the elders out of the firing range as the bullet embedded in his arm._

_The maid noted how Leonardo's arm fell limp when the other turtle was shot. It was what incited the rage against Saki. It was the fear that Raphael was dead that Leo surrendered. It was Raphael's love that forced the sai into Saki's throat._

_The sai that somehow slipped from Toshi's hand_.

She remained a shadow beside the turtles, feeling the pain and grief so keenly as if it were her own. There was no time like now that she missed her husband, longed for a body to hold one last time. Before these turtles appeared to turn her world upside down, she had been convinced that it was time to follow her beloved into the underworld. Nowadays she was given signs that his dream still lived on. He still wanted to free the Teng family from the Foot. Toshi would help the soulmates accomplish that.

Her thoughts were drawn back to the present as she heard a strange growl behind the shoji. The maid crouched into a ready stance as her fingers caressed the tanto in her sleeve.

"Oh –god, need you fucking me."

"Oh, yer gonna get fucked, ya little shit."

Toshi's dark eyes flickered in sudden realization as to what was happening and looked at the few employees who were milling around too close for her liking. She personally made certain that everything, including necessary 'marital aids' would be present so they would have nothing to ask for. These employees had no need to be present, waiting to be called upon. She moved towards the snickering crew, chasing them off with a harsh whisper.

"No one will listen to _idrizokuna riidaa_ making 'whoopie' with _otto-sama_!"

*******************************************

How they managed to get to the _sentō_ was a miracle. As soon as they were in the locker room, Raph's hands were in Leo's kimono and the crime boss melted against that touch. Raph growled under his churr, feasting on the smaller turtle's mouth as Leo tried to climb on top. Eventually they had to part for air and Leo's eyes shut in bliss when he heard the primal rumble from his mate. "Oh – god. Need you fucking me."

Raphael's eyes were lit up with their own spark as he watched Leo fall to his knees, not caring if the _hakama_ became damp. Nimble fingers were already working on the ties, spreading apart fabric that barely hid Raphael's erection from the world. The bigger turtle groaned as he felt a hot, wet mouth encase him.

"Oh, yer gunna get fucked, ya little shit."

The echo sensation was weird, extremely _hot_ <, and everything the turtle could ever hope for. Finally. _Finally_! Leo's own erection was pressed up against his _hakama_ but all he felt was warmth and suction and the building tension in his turtle. Raphael's satisfaction bowled Leo over and he felt a pair of hands hold onto his head, steadying him while he thrust into that too willing mouth, churring out his praise as Leo obediently opened his throat and relaxed.

"Jeezus," Raph muttered just before a sharp grunt, the feeling overwhelming him and pulling the first orgasm of the evening. The turtle groaned when Leo swallowed, drinking him down completely. The smaller terrapin's breath was thready and shallow as he licked the still erect cock clean, hands practically shaking while he gripped his mate's thighs. Raph could still feel the frustrated desire from his lover and peeled his eyes open to the most enticing vision of Leo's oceanic eyes gazing up at him, his very pink tongue slowly lapping at Raph's tip and Leo's hand was caught palming his own massive erection through the cloth. Raph could only grin. "Let me take care of that for ya, baby."

Leo cried out as Raphael knelt down and took over, wrapping his fingers around Leo's dick through the heavy silk. Leo arched as much as his shell would allow, scrabbling for a hold on Raph's loose sleeves. "Not... gonna.... last."

"I don't want you to," Raph purred as he felt the dick twitch and swell before rupturing. He couldn't help but feel that bone deep peace as he noted how Leonardo messed his clothes. How little Leo cared at that moment. The turtle was going to walk home a _wreck_ and Raph was going to be the cause of it! "You feel so good, Leo."

It was the perfect start to a long, satisfying and exhausting night.

They didn't bother with the soap. Or removing their clothing properly. The massage oil came in handy the first time Raph plowed into Leo. His deep red kimono hung off his arms by the sleeves while Leo wailed his pleasure. Cleaning was as haphazard as removing the rest of their clothes, grappling and clinging to each other as if they had been separated for decades. Raph's hand found Leo's tail and he laughed darkly as Leo cursed at him, trying once again to climb on top of the turtle.

"What was that, Fearless?" Raph taunted as he finally started to shove the layers of kimono off the turtle. His eyes fell to the faint scar on Leo's right shoulder, knowing that the starburst pattern wasn't really his. Just like the pale line Raph saw on the left side of his neck in the mirror that morning never really belonged to the mechanic. Part of him wondered if their previous scars would show up on each other or if it was only going to be new ones. "Are ya missin' me?"

"Nnngh... yes," Leo panted softly, trying his hardest to help wash so they could rinse.  

Raphael treasured these moments. Leo looked so pained but he was teetering on the brink of complete ecstasy. The gasps and whines were music to his ears. Having Leo rub shamelessly up against him was bliss. "How bad are ya missin' me, Leo? I was just in ya a few minutes ago."

"Deep _ly_!" Leonardo felt two fingers breach him again, adding to the sensation of fullness on Raphael's side. He groaned, dropping his head to rest on the bigger turtle's shoulder, his legs shifting again so he could feel that free fall. "Always," he grit out, gasping a victory when he felt Raph's fingers graze on his prostate.

Fuck proposing. They were going to celebrate first! Raph was going to pound Leo into the floor here and in the tub. And every few feet between the washing area and the tub. If anyone was planning to interrupt them, they were going to have a conversation with Raph's fist first.

Nothing felt better than sinking into Leo, not even the hot mineral spring they were both in, heat soaking into their flesh as they moved together. The water caused the perfect friction between them as Raph had to move harder to thrust into his turtle. Leo's leg was hiked up over Raphael's good shoulder, one hand on the back of the other's thigh to make certain the turtle wouldn't leave him. Raphael's left hand was squeezing Leo's dick, milking him as he rammed into his prostate.

"Love ya, Leo," the big turtle husked against the smaller's throat. Leo, in turn, was rendered speechless. Raph smirked. "Yer the best thing – the _only_ good thing that's happened ta me." He drew out his strokes just so he could watch Leo's face twist as he tried to pay attention. "An' when I find somethin' good, I don' let go. _Ever_."

"Rrrrraph." The churr was colored by his name. Leo forced his eyes open, feeling the intent from Raphael through their bond. How the hell could that turtle keep talking when all Leo could do was whimper and moan?

"I mean it," he huffed through breaths. "I ain't lettin' go."

Finally through the sex-addled brain of his, Leo saw what was going on. A grin split his face as he grabbed the back of Raph's thigh, fingers digging into the hard muscle. "I don't want you to."

"Ever?"

" _Ever_." Leo's head tipped back while another climax was struggling to bubble up. "Hold onto me, don't let me slip away." The turtle cried out as Raph's thrusts shifted. They were harder, sharper, possessive.  

Raph was watching Leo's moods shift, feeling them coil up. This was his favorite part where they teetered on that fine edge, waiting for one of them to tumble and drag the other down. "E-eternity," he managed just as Leo cried out, hips thrusting sharply as he shouted his release. Each time was feeling better and more raw than the last.  

It was finally time to rest. Leo's leg was still hooked over Raph's shoulder but they were both sagging against each other, breathing hard as the water swirled around them. His eyes came to focus on the pile of neatly folded towels that were left for them and on top of the deep navy blue pieces was that ring. His ring! Raph didn't remember to instruct Toshi to set it out for him, but now that he saw it, he was glad she did. He reached out for it, fumbling once and cursing at the same time. Blasted thing nearly rolled away from him! It wouldn't do to have that ring fall down a drain.

"Eternity, Leo." Raphael caught Leo's attention with that one word, the heavy lids lifting up and widening when he saw what was being framed by his soulmate's fingers. "For eternity, I will drag yer ass out of these blasted shadows. I will keep you in the light. And I will make certain you sleep peacefully." Every word was spoken with conviction, as if they were wedding vows themselves! And Leo was again struck silent, gaze shifting from the ring to Raph's face and then back to the ring again.

 _This_ was his magnificent turtle. Heartfelt words and all of them containing just the right bluntness that suited the mechanic. Still in his compromised position and too overwhelmed by what Raphael was actually doing to retract himself from it, he took the ring, rolling it gently in his fingers to keep from dropping it into the water. The inscription within caught his attention and Leo thought his heart was going to stop beating as he read it.

"I...was going to say this really stuffy and formal thing..." Raph started as he felt that stunned emotion from Leo. " –In Japanese, no less. But... I mean." Leo wasn't saying anything. Nothing! The turtle's nerves were catching up to him this time and Leo was doing nothing to stop them. " _Aishiteru_ , Hamato Leonardo."

 _That_ caught the young turtle's attention and he glanced back up to Raph's eyes. So worried! So unsure! Leo fell in love with him all over again. " _Eien ni mainichi misoshiru o tsukurimasu_."

"Eh?"

And then Leo couldn't help but laugh, kissing his turtle before presenting the ring in his hand for Raph to take. "I will make you soup every day for eternity."

"The hell you are! Our eternity will last only till next week if I let you do that!" His grouchy response was nothing but love-filled as he took the ring, looking up at Leo one last time for reassurance. But then Leo presented his finger with a warm, love-filled smile and Raph finally breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped the ring on his turtle's finger. Fucker fit like it was coming home. " _Aishiteru_ , Raphael _no kimi_." And then in the next moment, that devious, naughty turtle smirk graced his face. "Will you say no to me stirring your soup every day for eternity?"

Now _that_ was something he could get behind! Raph grinned, growling once as he ground into Leonardo. "Hell, no. Yer stirrin' it now."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their nighttime of fun, the turtles head to Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay in updates. Work stress abounds!

It was a hard earned struggle to open his eyes. With conscious effort, Leonardo forced himself to move out of the oddly warm embrace of…something. It wasn’t quite a blanket he felt wrapped up in. With his body eventually regaining feeling, Leo felt the arms of his soulmate wrapped around his waist, and…water?

Blue eyes snapped open and Leo pushed up off the plastron of his snoring mate, to find that he was still in the _sentō._ And he wasstill straddling Raph’s lap with the big turtle slumped down, head leaned back as his snoring echoed throughout the bathhouse. The turtle felt himself flush dark when he realized they’d passed out at some point into their lovemaking. In fact, he was fairly certain Raph’s dick was still shoved up in… places.

In his haste to make himself decent, wondering who might have come in and seen them in their less than appropriate state, the crime lord nearly shrieked when he jerked away. His entire body  _ached_. Raphael had really made good on his promise to ensure Leo wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. To put it bluntly, his ass _hurt_. His lower back was screaming, and his dick felt like someone had tried to rip it off. Not that any of that was far from the truth. And besides his own physical pain, he felt a faint sting in his shoulder. Raphael was going to be in pain, too, when he woke up.

The suddenly loss of the body from off his lap startled the bigger turtle awake. “Wha-? Sonuvabitch,” he groaned, good hand instantly reaching out to his throbbing shoulder. Unlike his mate, it was the most pressing sensation.

Leo watched his mate – his fiancé? – for a moment before that sense of urgency came crashing back. “Raph,” he caught his turtle’s attention. “We’ve been here too long. We gotta go.”

The New Yorker squinted at his mate, not at all awake yet, wondering how Leo could be so animated after everything they’d done throughout the night. “What?”

“Raph,” he huffed, trying to stand, but only succeeding in flopping gracelessly back into the water, his legs giving out.

 _That_ finally got the big turtle moving, and he jumped up to catch the smaller turtle. Of course it had him wincing at the sudden pull at his shoulder, causing him to bite back a snarl. “Shit. Ya okay, Leo?”

“Fine,” the boss gasped, stunned by just how much he _hurt_. How many times had they actually had sex? He honestly couldn’t remember. His brain had been completely fried, drunk off the high of orgasming. Throughout the course of the night, he’d had to have cum at least ten times. With Raphael as his partner, there was no way it could have been less. “We have to leave,” he nodded once he was able to steady himself on his feet.

Awake enough now to actually use his brain, stiff from sleeping awkwardly in the bath, while also feeling a faint echo of Leonardo’s pain, Raph nodded, helping his mate struggle to get out of the tub. “Yeah…Ye can walk?”

“Yes,” Leo pressed, completely mortified that he’d actually been fucked enough times that he could barely stand upright. What if someone saw him? They’d never take him seriously! “We have to leave.”

“Fine, fine,” Raph nodded, yawning. “What time’s it?”

Leo had no answer. There was no clock, meaning they would have to wait until they got into the locker room to check their phones. But he was having an extremely hard time actually making it into the locker room. His legs felt like jello and because of his stinging hole, the usually graceful and confident gait could only be called a pathetic limp. Although limp was being generous. The only thing keeping him on his feet at the moment was stubborn pride.

“Want me ta carry ya?”

The question only further shamed the crime boss. Good lord, what had he been thinking last night? Letting Raph pound into him so roughly – and so often?! Oh. Right. He’d been on his sex high, and after being apart for so long, they both just sort of exploded, lost complete control until they were little better than animals. But then again, Leonardo was convinced that animals were more civilized when having sex than they were. He hoped they hadn’t been too loud and that no one had heard them!

The awkward stumble to the locker room showed that there was no one around. Good! But better still, there were fresh robes set out for them, their destroyed kimono nowhere in sight. Grabbing the one he assumed was for him denoted in dark blue, while there was a burgundy beside it, Leo struggled to get into the simple robe and sandals. It wasn’t exactly the most appropriate attire, like running out of the house in pjs, but it would do. At least he wouldn’t be walking in a cum-crusted kimono.

Watching his flustered mate, despite his shoulder throbbing like a bitch and his ass sore, Raphael found himself highly amused. Because the pain in his ass was only an echo, and that slight echo was a reminder of what _he_ had done, completely wrecking Leo. He’d truly and thoroughly fucked the turtle until he couldn’t even stand up. A swell of arrogant pride consumed the mechanic as he stood back to watch the show.

Unbeknownst to Leo, his tail peeked out, almost sticking straight out in what had to be an unconscious attempt to balance himself as he leaned over to put on his sandals. While he knew his soulmate had to be exhausted and aching, there was no way Raph was going to let this go. It was just too good. And even though there was a tiny, microscopic part of him that warned to leave the turtle be, the majority of him said ‘go for it.’ And without further ado, he reached out and lightly stroked the tiny appendage lovingly.

He’d been so focused on getting ready to leave, Leo actually yelped when he felt the hot hand trail up his tail. Biting down his reaction quickly, Raphael didn’t bother to hide his boisterous laughter. Turning to scowl at his soulmate, Leo found he couldn’t stay _so_ angry due to the utterly joyful expression the other wore.

“Yer more fun than any other toy I ever had, Leo,” Raph snickered.

“Not a toy,” Leo muttered, embarrassed, before smirking evilly. “And what about that one you used while I was on the plane?”

That shut the bigger turtle up, but the disgruntled look didn’t last long as he shrugged off the embarrassment. “Eh, it was okay. And I only used it for you, babe. Can’t have my favorite toy gettin’ scared.”

“So I am your favorite?”

“Oh, without question.”

And just like that, Leo found himself caught up in Raphael’s arms, being kissed silly. More surprising than the actual kiss was the fact that the boss relaxed into it, soon pressing into Raphael to get more. The sudden desperation to get closer _had_ to be the results of having to suppress deep affections for so long. That was the only explanation for the madness of wanting _more_ after an entire evening of sex. Nothing else made sense.

Vowing to look into soulmates more in depth when he had the time, Leo forced himself away with a whimper. “We can’t…I’m sore,” he whined.

Raph only laughed, nipping his lover’s lips one last time before pulling back. “Then we’ll wait until ya can sit without grimacin’.”

When they were finally decent, the two managed to open the door of the locker room only for Raphael to let out a shout as Toshi materialized. “SHIT! Seriously, Tosh, ya gotta make some noise!”

Leonardo’s face was wiped clean of emotion as he tried to stand as straight as possible noticing that Toshi was there with some of the staff. It took more energy than it should have to stand and  _attempt_ to walk without limping, but after a few steps, Leo turned to look at his father’s cousin. “Our plans?”

“ _Hai_ ,  _Ichizokuno riidaa,_ ” Toshi bowed deeply. “All preparations are being taken care of.”

Nodding as authoritatively as possible, the crime lord continued to the door, noting how the staff all kept themselves bowed deeply. It was pure torture walking, and Raph wasn’t offering much help, grinning like a fool. It only served to make the older turtle flush darkly as the jackass swaggered brazenly away, winking shamelessly at anyone that would look his way.

They had just managed to get to the door when the staff went into motion. “We must hurry and prepare for this afternoon. Everything must be _cleaned_ ,” came the hurried Japanese. Leo wanted to die.

Once in the streets, the tourists were just starting to rouse. It was then that the boss realized how late in the morning it was. Easily after eight. Which further frustrated Leo since he’d _slept in a tub_  and _everyone knew_ what he’d been up to. Sadly, he couldn’t even pretend he was okay now and people were starting to stare at the giant turtle nearly falling over.

Realizing Leo was going to be stubborn and wouldn’t ask for help, Raph decided to be a gentleman and come to his turtle’s aid since he was the one that fucked him so hard he could barely move. The thought made him smirk as he went and offered his arm to the struggling ninja. Unlike the night before, Leo didn’t seem so enthused to take it but did so out of necessity. It took them nearly twice as long to get back to their place with Leo’s hobbling and Raphael having to hold back his laughter, but eventually the pair did make it.

When they did, they headed straight for their room and slid the door shut. As soon as they were alone Leo fell onto the futon and buried his head in a pillow, wishing he could die. Because this was the most embarrassing morning of his _life_. All he wanted to do was melt through the floor boards and disappear.

Raph plopped down beside his flushed mate, smirking as he gently began drumming on his shell, humming to himself. He was in a good mood – no, the best mood! Not only had he had mind blowing sex, ALL NIGHT LONG, but now he would have Leonardo forever. Eternity. And there was no way he was going to let the turtle back out on him now.

“Quit,” came a mumble from under the pillow.

Raph simply hummed louder, continuing to pat along Leo’s shell. A hand weakly attempted to swat the annoyance away, but Raph easily avoided it.

“Stop,” Leo whined pitifully.

The bigger turtle started thumping the shell a little harder just because he could.

“Ugh,” Leo ripping the pillow off his head to glare up at his fiancé. “You’re so annoying.”

Laughing outright, Raph leaned forward and kissed the boss’s head. “Yeah, but I’m all yers~”

Unable to stay mad, the other turtle flipped over onto his shell to stare up at his soulmate. “Yeah. You are,” he acknowledged. “And I couldn’t be happier.”

The turtles ended up cuddling after that and falling asleep curled around each other. It had been a long,  _long_ night.

**********************

They were just waking up, packing up what little they had for the journey to Tokyo when the whine of hunger forced Leonardo to sigh. “Yes, Raph, we’ll eat soon. We just –”

“ _NOW_!” the bigger turtle moaned pathetically. “Yer gunna let me starve!”

“Poor baby,” Leo snorted, carefully closing his suitcase. “You can wait a little longer before we order in –”

“No!” Raph flopped over on the futon, wincing at the sting in his shoulder. “Don’t wanna eat here. Let’s go out.”

“Raph,” the boss sighed. “We’ve got to get ready to leave in two hours. We’re not going out to eat. It’ll take too long with the tourists out.”

“Oh, come on! You practically  _own_ this place. Can’t ya just –?”

The ninja turned a flat glare at his lover. “I’m not going to abuse my power, Raphael.”

“Then what good is havin’ it?”

The two had a minor standoff, before there was a light ‘knock’ on the door – a courtesy Raphael  _insisted_ the maids use. (He really was getting sick of being taken by surprise all the time.) When Leo acknowledged, Toshi shuffled in, head bowed. “ _Ichizokuno riidaa_ ,  _Otto-sama_ , your meal will be ready soon.”

“Thank you, Toshi,” Leo nodded.

“Yeah, thanks,” Raph sat up. “But no thanks. We’re goin’ out.”

The crime lord turned a furious glare upon his mate, but green eyes flickered in a way that had the smaller turtle unable to argue. Anything he would complain about, Raph would find loopholes in. Because the only real reason he didn’t want to go out was due to the morning’s embarrassment. And Raph being Raph, probably already knew that and would call him out on it.

Caving, knowing how to choose his battles, the clan leader sighed. “Fine. We’ll go out. But we’re leaving right after.”

Toshi watched the pair quietly, noting not for the first time the one weakness of the clan leader. She would have to watch and make certain no one would use _Otto-sama_  against the crime lord. There was no doubt in her mind that if something were to happen to the brash turtle, _Ichizokuno riida_ would fall. And the hopes of ending the crime syndicate would die with him.  _Otto-sama_ was far more important than he understood.

After bickering a while about suitable places to eat, the couple wandered out and decided on what Raph would have likened to a café. It had its own Japanese feel, but it was not completely unrecognizable to the American. So sitting outside, still extraordinarily pleased with the day, the turtle smiled over at his mate. Leo was still not walking right which made a very childish part of him giggle meanly. But one look down at the ring wrapped around the jade finger made the mean-spirited brat shut the hell up as a swelling of warmth overcame him. Unable to stop himself, Raph reached out and took Leo’s hand in his own.

A bit surprised by the tender action, Leo found himself smiling at his lover. He’d been so embarrassed that he was still limping, and he wasn’t all the keen on being out and being seen either. But Raphael was happy. That was enough for him.

They had just gotten their food. The shop owner served them himself, bowing low to the mutants, knowing full well who Leonardo was, before they started chatting idly. About _wedding_ details of all things! It made Leo want to burst he was so tickled.

“Casey’s definitely my best man,” Raph said around a mouth-full of noodles. “So you’ll have ta find a maid of honor.” He stared up at Leo thoughtfully, green eyes twinkling madly. “You’ll look real good in a dress.”

“Har har,” Leo rolled his eyes.

“No, seriously. But don’t get nothin’ too poofy,” Raph wrinkled his snout. “No long train. Ya could wear one of them pretty dresses you been wearin’ here.”

“It’s _not_ a dress, it’s a kimono,” the boss muttered, _really_ hoping no one was listening in on the conversation. But then what Raph was saying began to sink in. “I think wearing a kimono would be a good idea, though,” he mused. “Honor my father’s culture.”

That had Raph pausing. He hadn’t really been completely serious, just wanted to pester, but with how contemplative his mate became, he realized he’d struck a chord. Leonardo had had a father, someone to want to please, even if he wasn’t alive anymore. Raph had no one other than Casey and April. But he was glad that Leo could be happy doing something as simple as wearing a man-dress from Japan in memory of his father.

“Sure,” Raph nodded. “I’ll leave ya to it.”

“You mean you wouldn’t wear a ‘dress’ with me?” Leo teased.

The mechanic sneered. “You’ll be lucky ta get me in a tux. Ain’t actually ever been in a tux before,” he admitted. “Never had a suit, neither.”

“Really?” Leo frowned, sitting forward. “You’ve never worn a suit? Why? I mean, surely you’ve gone to weddings and had to wear one.”

“Naw,” Raph denied. “Never had friends that got married. Though, I’m holdin’ out for Case ta ask April. If the big coward woulda asked her before, maybe I woulda considered gettin’ a suit, but never needed one.”

Leaning an elbow on the table, overlooking how rude it was, Leo smiled softly. “You’d look really good in a suit or tux,” he husked. “ _Sexy_.”

Raph smirked. “Careful, babe. Thought ya said you were too sore? Or maybe yer just gettin’ warmed up so ya can _really_ join the mile-high club?”

That had Leonardo switching gears real fast, as he knew well enough by now that Raphael was not afraid of public displays. If he didn’t want to unleash the beast, he’d have to back down…at least for now. There would be plenty of time to tease his fiancé later.

Turning back to their meals, joking about what kind of flowers they might have and the wedding colors, everything was going well, until a group of tourists walked by, flustered and agitated.

“The _sentō_ is _still_  closed!” a young woman huffed in Japanese, right behind Raphael.

“Yes,” the man she was with replied. “They said there was some sort of fungus in the pipes of the men’s bath after a private party or something. They didn’t want to reopen until everything was properly sanitized.”

“Must have been a messy party,” the woman pouted.

Leonardo’s eyes widened as he all but buried his face in his meal. Raphael stared at him, confused but didn’t say anything. He knew  _he_ hadn’t said anything to fluster his mate, they’d just been taking about wedding cake. Turning around to see what was behind him, Raph only saw more tiny Japanese people. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“You okay?” he asked, just to make sure.

“Fine!” the boss nodded, quickly lowering his squeaky voice. “Fine. Nothing’s wrong. Eat your soup.”

The big turtle snorted, but did as he was told. “Yer so weird.”

“But I’m _your_ weird,” Leo chirped, smiling brightly at his turtle to cover the shame.

Perking up at the sudden display of affection, Raphael nodded, all too pleased with himself. “Damn straight! And don't ya forget it!”

Leo reached out and took his lover’s hand in his once more. “Never.”

**************************************

" _The train for Toyko, number 234 is now boarding_." Raph didn't know it was theirs until the announcer started repeating the message in several languages. Once he heard it in English, he started to gather his things and move to the proper platform with Leo. As a unit, the two mutants and tiny human woman waited patiently to board.

Leo once again eyed the maid out of the corner of his eye, still at a loss as to how to deal with her. He thought nothing of the three bags that had been prepared – maybe Raphael packed heavily! But now seeing Toshi here with them with a carry on, boarding _with_ them! What was going on? Was she travelling somewhere? He wracked his brain, thinking back on the few trips he accompanied his uncle with. He never recalled maids following them.

Then again, he had Raphael in tow. If the  _sentō_ was anything to go by, Leo was in trouble.

He remembered earlier in the day when some of the elite Foot refused to let him go alone. They insisted that their leader should not carry about his business unguarded and if Leo was sincere in disbanding the yukaza, he would need help. Those who were extremely loyal to Hamato Yoshi and had despised Oroku Saki immediately pledged their loyalties to Leonardo. And then took other seats along the train so that Raphael wouldn't be agitated. But he wasn't concerned with Toshi following them. Barely batted an eye when she sat across from them in the private booth. Leo, on the other hand, was staring at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Who will be a translator for _Otto-sama_ when you are busy, _Ichizokuno riidaa?"_ Toshi asked, her eyes still averted.

Raph turned and looked to Leo who straightened, eying the maid again. "What degree?" He knew that Toshi wouldn't be able to avoid that direct a question and the turtle was right as she shrank briefly, then released a sigh. Her answer was calm and collected.

" _Go-dan_."

Leo nodded then and it was Raph's turn to be confused. "What? What degree? A B.S.? M.A.?"  

"Sure." Maybe Raphael thinking that Toshi was some wannabe teacher would keep things on the low down. He was certainly convinced that his fiancé would take offense to having a ninja watch over him while Leo was off being a crime lord. "I'm sure Raphael would enjoy continuing his lessons."

" _Hai_." 

Now Raphael's eyes narrowed. They were communicating but he was nearly convinced that they were talking about _him_ without really saying what was going on. The problem was that it was difficult to tell considering Leo's 'water over stone' demeanor blocked him from sensing all but the most intense of emotions. "What are ya two talking about?"

"Education, Raph." That warmth spread through to Raphael suddenly as Leo turned, flashing him a brilliant smile. "You would like to learn more Japanese, right?"

It was a trap! He knew it was a trap and for the life of him couldn't figure out _why_. Raph looked from Toshi to Leo and then back to Toshi again. "Ssssure? I mean, I'd like to figure out what the jibberish is without someone translating all the damn time." But as Raphael groused about it, he rested his hand over Leo's. Maybe Toshi was a little star struck or for some reason needed the excuse to leave Ninja Town. And he was a sucker for damsels in distress. Better to play along and make certain Toshi had safe passage without Leo getting all worked up about it.

"You're welcome to continue journeying with us until you're called back home, then." Leo said formally, watching her bow as low as she could in the train's seat.

" _Watashi no mottomo shinkokuna, arigatō_."  

"Did you catch any of that?"

"Huh?" Raph had been trying to puzzle all of this out and lost track of the conversation. "Catch what?" When the tiniest of smiles graced Toshi's face, it clicked. He couldn't help a grin himself considering he kind of liked the woman. Then something else came to play. "She's sleepin' in her own room, right?"

"Raph –"

"And she's housebroken?"

Toshi's smile turned into a flat stare at Raphael.

"Ha! I'm just kiddin! Man, ya gotta loosen up, Tosh. Yer not in ninja town, anymore. You know...." Raphael's eyes lit up again. It both excited and made Leo feel dreadful at the same time. "We should go club hopping –"

" _No_."

"Aw, come on, Leo! Go see some of the sights, take a couple drinks, play wingman for our meek little waif."

Toshi settled back in her seat to watch the scenery roll by as Leo and Raph argued about her fictional dates. It felt good to have someone care about her welfare again. While having her cousin and his consort in her life wasn't exactly the same, she felt connected this way to her husband. And it felt good to have a purpose again. While Leonardo knew she was more than just a maid, his roundabout way of asking her to watch over Raphael when he could not was horribly romantic and humbling. While nowhere near the skill set that the clan leader was, she could still hold her own in many cases. And it would be enough for _Otto-sama_.

Two hours in and Leo couldn't hold his eyes open any more. He slumped up against Raph's slinged up arm, snuggling a bit as he relaxed. Toshi caught Raph's fond smile as he shifted slightly to make his soulmate more comfortable. She also paid attention to the couple and their positioning. Raphael was closest to the door even though she was certain that the crime lord could take care of all of them without any of them lifting a finger. And Leo was secure enough in both of them to let his guard down and allow Raph to take up the torch, so to speak. After a few moments staring out the window, Raph turned and caught Toshi watching them. He asked the silent question with a head tilt and she smiled softly, almost shaking her head in the process.

"He places great trust in you."

He grunted. Of course Leo placed a lot of trust in him! It showed in the ring he wore, the way he kept an eye on the turtle when he recovered from his wounds. Raph just watched Toshi, thinking he caught just a bit of wistfulness in her expression. "We had a long night." He knew he was down playing last night and if it were anyone else, he would have been bragging through the entire train. But for some reason, with Toshi, he toned down his exuberance. For Leo's sake, of course! He was sleeping.

"Mmm." She knew that night all too well considering she was keeping them more or less contained and had to work even harder to make their morning as least disruptive as possible. "I think that is a good thing for _Ichizokuno riidaa._ It can be a lonely place, being in such a position. With no one to trust or lean upon, the toll can be insurmountable."

If he learned anything being in Ninja Town, it was that the majority of the people there never spoke outright. It was like they took a great, perverse pleasure in dancing around topics and never being direct. And now he was in the midst of one of those conversations, unable to really get away from it without Leo waking up. And as much as he wanted to not be caught in a riddle conversation, he certainly did _not_ want to disturb Leo's rest. Raphael actually took his time thinking about what she said before responding. "Ya think that's why his uncle was a freak job?"

"Oroku Saki had his own demons long before he came into perceived power," Toshi offered softly. "I doubt much would have been able to turn him from his path of self-destruction."

"Ya think Leo might have that chance to be like that?"

Now it was Toshi's turn to think about her answer. Her dark eyes drifted over Leo's sleeping face and for a moment her heart clenched at how young he really looked. No one that young should be forced into such a position. No one her age should have to lose a loved one. Remembering that Raph was waiting for an answer, she sighed softly, focusing on Raph's chin and shirt rather than his eyes. "I do not believe so. He has resources he can pull from that Oroku never could or would. He was of the belief that love was a weakness and not a strength."

That statement made Raph fall quiet, on guard as the conversation hit close to home. Closer than what he would like to see. It was the same thing Raphael believed in before meeting Leo. And it was something he knew was false the longer he spent time with the turtle. He sighed softly, unconsciously nuzzling the crown of Leo's head in the process. Toshi silently slipped from her seat. "I will get us some refreshment if it pleases you, _Otto-sama_?"

"Yeah." Raphael was miles away from their private business booth, eyes barely registering the scene blurring past the window. "Sure."

"I will go, then."

"Just knock when you get back, okay?"

" _Hai_."

Only when Toshi slipped out of the booth, she curled around the hallway and stood watch over the lovers silently, giving them their privacy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been a change of plans...

Tokyo was like, and yet nothing at all like New York City. A large bustling city with so many sights, smells, sounds made the kid from the Bronx feel almost like he was home again. Almost. Because after first inspection, it was very obvious that this was _not_ his home town. Everything was bright and neon and reminded him more of Times Square than anything else. Except all the signs. Those had chicken scratches that both Leo and Toshi insisted were words.

Instead of a nice, tranquil house with fountains and zen gardens, in the city they were staying at a hotel this time. A real, honest to God hotel. And it was _swanky_! The moment they entered the lobby, Raph stopped dead in his tracks staring at the interior with disbelief. Because here he was, a backstreet kind of turtle standing in what had to be a hotel for multi-billionaires. It was like stepping into one of those movies where all the rich businessmen were meeting up secretly to play high-stakes poker in the back or something.

“We in the right place?” he found himself asking, once Leo placed a concerned hand on his arm.

Frowning, trying to understand what Raph was talking about, Leo looked around the hotel. He’d been here once before with his uncle, when they had been gathering recruits for ‘the dojo’. The young crime lord almost cringed at how stupid he’d been. All the clues had been in front of his face, and yet he’d believed every crappy lie Saki ever told him. No wonder his uncle hadn’t respected him, taken him seriously.

“Yes. Why?” he nodded towards Toshi, silently asking her to get their room keys. “You don’t like it?”

Disbelieving green eyes stared flatly at Leonardo. “Are ya joking? This place is…is…fuck, it’s the nicest place  _I_ ever seen.”

With the admission came a flash of embarrassment, one strong enough that Leo could pick up on. Understanding hit like a ton of bricks, and the crime boss found himself smiling comfortingly, looping his arm within Raph’s. “It’s the nicest place I’ve ever been to, too,” he soothed. “Do you want me to see if I can’t find something a little less ostentatious?”

“Hell no!” the big turtle denied, swiftly getting over his embarrassment. “I wanna see this place! Ain’t every day a guy like me gets ta stay in the Ritz!”

Smiling despite himself, Leo allowed his mate to drag him away, only slowing down to swipe their keys off of Toshi before rushing to the elevator. The maid slipped into the lift with them at the last second, and together, the three rode up to what had to be the top floor. Or at least just below the very top. The view promised to be spectacular either way.

Upon opening their room, Raphael nearly cried in joy, flopping over on a bed. A  _real_  bed. Exclaiming his excitement into the mattress, his lover rolled his eyes, not understanding a word.

“I take it you like it?”

“You seriously still kiddin’?” Raph turned over, unable to hide his giddiness. Because this place was  _amazing_. It was almost like an apartment he’d seen rich people have on television. The furniture was all white and clean, the bed was _huge_  and cushy, the sheets and pillows soft and luxurious, and there was even what looked like a hot tub out on the balcony. The view of the city all lit was beautiful, and if Raph were to guess, he’d say the bathroom just _had_ to be huge and amazing with a Jacuzzi tub. “This place’s fuckin’ awesome.”

Sitting down beside his mate, Leo reached out and started rubbing Raph’s plastron just because he could. The other turtle purred as he turned more towards the affection, soaking in the love and warmth he felt through their bond. He was almost like a cat, which amused Leonardo greatly, considering he could picture his lover with cat ears. If he really wanted to, he could probably find some for the big turtle rather easily, just to tease.

Eventually jade fingers slipped underneath the loose t-shirt, carefully pressing on chutes to draw out appreciative moans. Raphael looked so relaxed, like he’d melted into the mattress and become one with it. Green eyes forced themselves open, staring intently at Leo. It made the boss shudder.

“How’s yer ass?”

Snorting, Leonardo started with draw his hand away playfully. “You really are crude, you know that?”

But Raphael grabbed the retreating appendage, settling it down on his crotch, forcing Leo to rub up and down the area. “Ya say that like it’s a bad thing,” he smirked, wishing he’d had the foresight to take his pants off before crashing on the bed. Pants were nothing but a nuisance.

Feeling the arousal through blue jeans, Leo found any snarky remarks he might have had shut down, brain switching gears. It was terrifying – almost pathetic really – how much he wanted Raph in that moment. They’d spent the whole previous night going at it like rabbits, and yet here he was, not even twenty-four hours later wishing he was the one pressed into the mattress. Applying more pressure to the lower plastron, listening to Raphael’s sighs, feeling the slight pressure at his own groin, Leo carefully shifted on the bed before undoing Raph’s belt and buttons.

Raphael moaned in appreciation, his erection already starting to break free. “Wanna play?” he husked.

He almost laughed when Leonardo immediately pulled his pants down and began licking along his plastron, sucking on the slit, seeking the treat inside. This is all Raphael had ever wanted. No sneaking around or paper walls, no having to kick people out of a public place just to fuck. Just him and Leo in a room with a _bed_. Was that so much to ask?

Any more thought died when he dropped down and was immediately sucked up into his lover’s mouth. “Shit,” he hissed, hand coming to rest on Leo’s head. “Easy, Fearless. Wanna last. Gotta save some for later.” A very impatient hum was the only response, but Raph was okay with that.

It didn’t take long before the two turtles were steadily working their way into a frenzy. It was the hormones, or magic, or whatever you called this soulmates stuff that was determined to devour them, Leo was sure of it. While a romantic, he also had once boasted a thing called a brain. It had been _logical_. Now all he could think about was Raphael and how best to get fucked. Maybe this truly was some kind of build up from years of repression? It would make sense, seeing as neither Leo nor Raph had truly known about the other over the years. And Raphael had done his part in making sure they never would. Just the thought, however, of nearly missing the greatest thing that had ever happened to him left Leonardo cold and all the more desperate to get warmed by the thick muscles laid out in front of him.

Raph began rocking his hips up to meet the aggressive mouth, tempted to start thrusting into it more determinedly, especially when he felt the pangs of Leo’s own erection rubbing against the sheets. But the perfect world of sexual tension was rudely shattered by a knock on the door.

At first neither turtle heard it, but when they did, somehow Leo found the will to pause. “Ignore it,” Raph murmured, and was pleased when the crime lord followed orders. At least, until there was another round of knocks, in which he paused again. “Come on, babe, don’t worry about it,” Raph insisted, determined to get off.

“ _Ichizokuno riidaa,_ ” came a careful call from the other side of the door.

“Shit,” Leo muttered, pushing off Raphael and the bed to shakily make his way towards the door.

Raphael watched him go in astonishment. “Hey!” he cried in indignation. Things had just been getting good! How the hell had Leo found the motivation to go limping towards the door? He was just as horny as Raph was!

But the older turtle ignored his lover for the moment and worked overtime in straightening himself up. When they had gotten here, he’d ordered Toshi that there were to be _no_ interruptions unless strictly necessary. The fact that it was Kaito meant that something was definitely up.

Once as composed as he could be, hoping the human wouldn’t recognize the odor of arousal for what it was – and hopefully he wouldn’t look back and find Raphael lounging on the bed with his dick out – Leo opened the door. “ _Hai_.”

Immediately Kaito bowed low to the crime lord, not daring to make eye contact with the one who had defeated Oroku Saki. “ _Ichizokuno riidaa_ , an invitation has been extended to you from the leaders of other syndicates for dinner this evening,” he reported in Japanese.

Straightening up, surprised, Leonardo worked hard not to show it. Meeting with the bosses of the other syndicates was not supposed to occur until tomorrow evening. That’s why they’d left today, so that Leo could have time to get Raph settled and distracted before he slipped away to do business. This was an unexpected move by the other bosses. Or…perhaps not. Perhaps they were trying to get a feel on the mutant that had inherited the greatest of the Yakuza empires. This most certainly had to be a test. One in which Leonardo knew he had to pass.

Nodding slowly, he replied, “I will be ready in two hours. You may inform them. Get a team ready.”

“ _Hai, dono_.”

Raphael sat pouting in bed, extremely pissed about the interruption. Even more so when he couldn’t even eavesdrop and understand what was going on. So while he brooded, it took him by complete surprise when Leonardo literally came running back to him, pouncing on the still prone turtle like a tiger. “Th’ hell!”

Laughing, Leo crashed his lips to his soulmate’s frantically, rubbing himself all over the turtle as if nothing had stopped him from before. Zero to fucking one hundred in less than six seconds. If he wasn’t so stunned, Raph would have been impressed.

“Le…Leo,” he tried to speak around the sloppy kisses. “Leo, what –?”

“It’s fine.”

“Wha? Ya mean that thing just –?”

“My ass.” Raph paused, pulling back just enough to really look at Leonardo on top of him. “It feels fine. But I was thinking maybe I should get a second opinion?”

The bigger turtle blinked. “You little slut,” he grinned, flipping them over so that he was the one straddling the boss. Leo laughed. “Doctor’s in. Why don’tcha flip over and I can take a look at dat ass, baby?”

While not exactly thrilled with having to leave Raphael later just so he could go flex some figurative and probably literal muscles at old men he didn’t even know, Leo allowed himself to enjoy this moment. It wasn’t fair to leave Raph high and dry just because he had work. And it wasn’t like Leo didn’t want this.

Meetings could wait. The other crime lords could wait. Turning over onto his belly, smirking when he felt Raph shuck his pants and boxers off, Leonardo decided that this was more important. This is where he needed to be right now. Everyone else could wait.  

There was no way Leonardo could hide any true pain from Raph. One lubed finger was all it took for him to notice the sting in his own ass from the echo. Leo hissed under him but didn't pull away. The pain was brief and the sudden feeling of lust took the bigger turtle by surprise. Previously Raph had rubbed his hands all over the toned muscle with his mouth sucking in Leo's tail to force those lovely sounds from him. At that point his ass looked perfectly 'fine.' His tongue briefly flicked and teased the puckered hole, making Leo shout and with a smug tone, Raph had told him that his ass tasted fine, too. But when those fingers started breaching Leo, Raph could tell that Leo wasn't _feeling_ fine, exactly. It just didn't seem to matter to the smaller turtle. Enthusiastic yet restrained, he prepped his lover, teasing him mercilessly as he strained to reach that sweet spot. Leo let him know he found it with a strangled cry, scrambling once more on the bed for some sort of anchor or leverage.  

That's how Raphael preferred the crime boss. Panting, sweating, muttering that dirty Japanese and then finally churring as he filled the needy turtle with his thick cock. Leo's ass was in the air, pushing back against Raph with his tail off to the side so it wouldn't get smashed between shells. Raph could feel the fullness and stretch and that sting that Leo seemed to go crazy over. "Gonna fuck yer brains out," he promised as he thrust shallowly, making the buildup practically torturous for both of them.  

Leo could feel his end hit him in stages and he welcomed each small plateau with a mew. It was all too _glorious_. And feeling those same levels from Raphael only made it better. Maybe even at some point they were breathing the same, he couldn't tell. A heart beat later it all became too much and he shouted Raphael's name as the pleasure exploded out of him. He felt it rebound off Raph as he churred deeply, jerking with every spurt of ejaculate that painted his insides. Leo was unbelievably warm and content and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep under his mate. Forget dinner. Forget responsibility. 

His honor wouldn't let him and after a few minutes he started wriggling out from under Raph's weight. Leo was allowed to move completely away and nuzzle the bigger turtle before heading into the bathroom. Raph sighed, trying to keep a hold of that weightless, boneless feeling for a little while longer. Then he heard the shower running. For a minute he entertained the thought of joining Leo in the shower and distracting him further. He knew full well he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off a water slicked and shining jade green turtle. He would most definitely enjoy that! Absolutely proud of himself, he pushed off the mattress and headed over to the bathroom door that was oh so inconveniently closed.

...and oh so inconveniently locked?!

He must have turned the knob the wrong way. He tried to turn it and it stuck again. "Leo?" He repeated his mate's name louder in order to make himself heard over the water. Again, Leo did not answer. But he _knew_ Leo heard him because there was a faint guilty sensation in his gut. "Why the hell d'ja lock the damn door?"

"I have to get ready, Raph!" Leo called out. Shortly after the water turned off.

Raphael jiggled that knob harder, hoping that Leo would unlock it for fear that he would break it. "Ready for what? I have you tonight!"

"I'm sorry. The meeting got moved up." Hopefully now that Raph had sex, he wouldn't be so angry.

"It got moved _up_?!" That hope was now shattered. "No! Tonight is our night before ya start gallivanting wherever."

"Look." The door unlocked and out came a mostly dry Leo appeared. There was a towel around his waist and an apologetic sadness in his smile. "I _know_. It definitely wasn't my idea to push the meeting to tonight."

Raph watched as Leonardo moved over to the closet and remove a garment bag. Then it was to his luggage for clean boxers. So far, Leo wasn't going to relent to Raph's pout so he switched it to a scowl, sulking in a chair beside the bed. "So tell 'em yer busy."

"I can't. I'm the one in the spotlight, not them."

"Really? You got the _Foot_!"

The whine made Leonardo stare at his mate. "And I'm a _mutant_ who's now head of one of the most powerful syndicates in Japan. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to be the youngest out of all of them."

That realization hit Raphael hard. Sure he knew that Leo was a mutant and mutants didn't necessarily have the best track record on equality with humans. Yet to hear that he was the youngest leader threw him for a loop. On one hand, Leo had it in the bag! Younger meant more powerful, right? If he got into trouble, he could handle it! It also made Leo that much more desirable.

Leo felt that flash of want from his mate and he shook his head slowly, wondering if it would ever end. The constant desire and need to be screwed silly by his mate. A large part of him didn't want it to and yet another part (the tiny logical part) simply sighed unhappily about the distraction. Something else caught his attention and he gave a surprised laugh, holding up a pair of boxers. "Oh man, I remember these. How did this get in here?"

"Huh?" Raph was pulled from his own thoughts and daydreams as he looked up. "What's wrong with 'em?" They looked like boxers to the turtle. Maybe they were a little smaller and slimmer, but Leo's build was different than his.

"They're old," Leo supplied, sticking one finger through the Y fronts. "I think they were my last set of human boxers before I realized there were mutant ones."

"What?" Now _that_ got Raphael's attention. "Ya mean ya didn't know there were ever ones for mutants with tails?"

Leo still chuckled, setting those boxers aside to dig through his suitcase for a more appropriate pair. "No. My uncle was never so understanding. I got teased in gym class for having my underwear on backwards." He was thirteen, then. He remembered distinctly how the other boys laughed when they saw Leo's tail and no opening in the front. Not that Leo needed that opening in the front, anyway. He never felt the need to urinate at one of those upright urinals.

Raph stared at Leo as the turtle remembered that somewhat sad memory. Sad? No, it was terrible! Saki deserved what he got. It was bad enough that mutants were ostracized but to outright neglect a child? Leo glanced up at him and Raph looked away, working hard to quell his anger. There was no reason to be angry anymore. Saki was _dead_. Leo was with him.

"Brooding is unbecoming of you," Leo chastised gently.

When Raph looked up to snark back, his voice died. Time must have passed while Raphael was ( _NOT_ ) brooding and Leo was now dressed in an obscenely expensive suit, working on getting his tie neat and centered. He had no idea what kind of suit it was but he did know it was extremely well tailored to cover over the shell without it looking like some bulky curtain just wadded up over the hump.

Leo's eyes flickered back to Raphael. The bigger turtle's eyes were nearly glazed over as he stared at his mate. This was the reason why Leo wanted to see Raph in a suit. He wanted to have the same expression on his face as he feasted on how handsome his turtle looked. Dark blue tie finally situated, he turned to look at his mate. "When I get back, you are more than happy to unwrap your gift."

That brought Raphael into focus. "Yeah? Peel you out of this and fuck ya inta the mattress again?"

"Yes," Leo's response was very quiet as he felt drawn again to Raph's heart. More than anything he wanted the big turtle to unwrap him from the Armani now and keep that promise. He had to settle for kissing Raph on the snoot and force himself away. "Make certain you and Toshi get dinner, alright? Love you."

"Kick their asses for me," Raph groused, mind already focusing on getting his lover out of that suit. "Love, ya, Leo." And then he watched Leo's retreating form, settling himself back on the bed. "Dammit."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael has a nice time out with Toshi, while Leonardo meets with the other Yakuza bosses.

Raphael found it interesting that Toshi was more relaxed out in this kind of atmosphere.  He had originally wanted to eat at the hotel's restaurant but Toshi declined. The meeting was going to happen at one of the private dining halls and she wanted to keep _otto-sama_ out of the danger zone.  Outside of Iga-Ueno, she was definitely more animated and personable.  However she kept the highest respect for Raphael and couldn't help but smile at his scowl while he stared at the menu.  "May I make a suggestion for _otto-sama_?"

His response for her was a grunt followed by a grumble.  "I still don' know how you think these are words."

"I would recommend the sushi."

"That raw fish, ain't it?"  He wasn't sold on the suggestion.  Raph had tried sushi before and gagged at the thought of trying it again.  It was too strong, too fishy!  "I don' like that."

"Is that because you tried that in the states?"  Toshi's smile widened as the gruff turtle nodded.  "American sushi is a very poor representation of true sushi.  If you would allow me to order for you, I will make certain that your sushi is to your liking."

"How the hell are ya gonna do that? Told ya I don't like it."  But it didn't seem to matter that Raphael protested. She ordered for them both.  In Japanese so he couldn't find out what she said.  His grumbling was assuaged with  **Sünner Kölsch in a** full pint.  A pitcher was placed on the table later and Toshi merely sampled her wine.  For a while, they sat in silence, neither of them really knowing how to start up a conversation.

"Congratulations," Toshi started.  For a minute Raph didn't understand why but she filled in the gaps.  "The ring looks beautiful on _Ichizokuno riidaa_."

He was certain that Toshi didn't know that darkening skin tones on turtles was a blush.  He looked a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, internally pleased that he got the approval.  "Ah, thanks."

Another few painful minutes of silence passed between them.  Raph kept sneaking glances up as Toshi appeared to be as calm and collected as ever.  Damn these little Japanese people and their Vulcan tendencies!  "Will you be keeping your own name or taking his?"

"Wha? Oh. I dunno. We haven't gotten that far." But the thought of Leo taking _his_ last name made him laugh. "I doubt very much that 'Leonardo Dawson' would strike fear inta people's hearts, ya know?"

"It would be Dawson Leonardo, but I know what you mean."

"Hey, Toshi."  Her dark eyes lifted up briefly at the en-treatment. "Ya been with us ever since I got here.  I don't even know your last name."

"It .... it is Teng."

"Toshi Teng, eh?"

"Teng Toshi." She corrected quietly.

Raph played with the sounds in his mouth for a minute, then finally nodded. "It's good. Nice bounce and rhythm to it." Their meals were served and Raph simply stared at the colorful arrangement of sushi before him.  And chopsticks.  And a funny looking little salad.  "This is supposed ta be better than the American stuff, huh?"

" _Hai_ ," the maid responded, waiting for Raph to begin. "All things are better in their home of origin."

"And they couldn't leave me with a blasted fork?"  Eating was going to be interesting.  He skewered two pieces like they were kabobs and slid one from the stick, trying to chew it as quickly as possible.  He stopped in his frantic gnashing and slowed down, eyes lighting up in obvious pleasure.

A warm smile came from Toshi as she nodded towards him with a piece of sushi balanced carefully on her own sticks.  "It is good?"

After Raphael swallowed a low moan came from him.  "Oh, this is the <i>shit</i>."  Suddenly, he couldn't get it in his mouth fast enough.  "All I need is some cheese cake and I can die a happy turtle."

"Then I will have to make certain there is none," Toshi quipped lightly. "I do not wish to explain your death to  _Ichizokuno riidaa_."

The turtle's mouth dropped open. "Didja....ya just make a joke!"  Now he was grinning from ear to ear, pointing at her. "You sly dog, you! You _do_ have a sense of humor!"

"Only when there is sushi." The small smirk was still there as she picked up another piece to eat.

*************************************************************

As a ninja, Leonardo had been taught not only the physical forms of ninjitsu, but the mentality one must possess to remain focused and disciplined. The lifestyle. His skills went beyond jumping and kicking. A good ninja was observant, cunning. They used anything and everything at their disposal. And they knew never to underestimate any adversary.

Sitting upright in his chair, surrounded by other Yakuza bosses, Leonardo knew he had the upper hand. As a sign of courtesy and respect, each leader was allowed one ‘assistant’ – a polite term when referring to their bodyguard. Standing back against the far wall with the others, Leo knew Kaito had his back. If there was trouble, the young human would not hesitate to assist his master.

But Leo didn’t anticipate any trouble. Not for him, at least. At twenty-six he was by far the youngest of the bosses and the only mutant. The old men that surrounded him, his peers, eyed the turtle with varying degrees of disgust. Some concealed, others open. Leo knew some of these men. His uncle had met with a few, talking in code as Leonardo had stood where Kaito was now. Back then the reptile hadn’t understood what was really going on, did not understand what was at stake. But these men did not need to know about his past ignorance, nor his fears. Because in the grand scheme of things, he was the big fish in the pond and there was no one bigger. What were these men compared to Oroku Saki? They could not hold up to him. And he had nothing to fear.

Very little was said as they waited for their food to be served. Sitting up straight in his chair, the mutant tried not to let the quiet trouble him. This was a test, and he was determined to pass. They were waiting, watching for weakness. They would not find it. Leonardo could not afford for them to.

As the meals were being brought forward, Leonardo watched as the servers set the meals down in front of them. There was a nervous tension in the air the minute the wait staff noticed him. At first Leonardo thought it was due to his status. After all, he was the Master of the Foot Clan. Or perhaps it was due to his mutant form? When the meal was set before him, however, Leonardo realized the source of the sudden spike of anxiety.

_ Suppon _ .

“Is it to your liking, Leonardo-san?” Yuto of the North syndicate, asked with a barely concealed smirk on his face. “It is fresh.”

An example. Examples had to be made to ensure that there would be less trouble later on. The law of the jungle was not so dissimilar to ruling a crime syndicate. It wasn’t always just enough for the lion to roar. Sometimes the lion had to bite.

Leaping up onto the table in the blink of an eye, Leo had his katana drawn and sliced through Yuto’s wrist. They all watched in shock as the hand that had moments ago been holding a spoon clattered down into the bowl, splashing the hot soup across the table. His scream almost shook the room, leaving stunned men to sit staring up at the mutant in utter shock.

Leo waited for things to settle slightly, before speaking, turning his icy glare around the table. The _chunin_ had come forward to protect their masters, wary of the reptile with Yuto’s man frantically attempting to stop the bleeding. The others flinched back when the vomiting started. Taking his time to examine his bloodied sword, Leo wiped the blade on the shoulder of Haru, the leader of the _Tooi_  syndicate. The man cringed visibly as the blood seeped through his suit jacket.

Now that he had their attention, the turtle spoke. “As new head of the syndicates here in Tokyo,” Leonardo spoke deceivingly soft, watching as the others jumped when he snapped the blade back into its sheath, “I am willing to listen to any concerns you may have of me and of my decisions. Please tell me if there is something you find troubling. I promise you, no subject will ever be taboo,” he continued, keeping his eye on the _chunin_ , as Kaito remained wary. “Except one.”

The men remained silent, the only sound being Yuto’s agonizing whimpers and his guard’s hurried whispers of reassurance. Knowing he had their undivided attention, Leonardo casually walked back towards the head of the table, hyper aware of everyone around him.

“If any of you are heard discussing my form or those other mutants I keep company with in a negative fashion, I’ll collect your _fucking_ heads.” He glared hatefully at Yuto. “Consider this a merciful warning.”

While on the outside he was cold, harsh, on the inside, Leo was quivering. Retaking his seat, stone faced, he picked up his chopsticks and began eating his meal, ignoring the soup. A few of the waiters that had already seen the exhibition quickly scurried away, taking the turtle soup with them, and intent on returning with something else for the boss to eat while others went to call emergency personnel for the wounded man. The flurry of activity contrasted sharply to the stillness of the table with Leonardo the only one eating.

Glancing up at the others, Kaito right beside him now, Leo raised an eye ridge at the others. “Please. Eat,” he offered graciously, watching as the humans nearly fell over themselves to pick up their chopsticks and do as commanded. “Now, is there any business we must discuss this evening? I assume there must be, since _my_ evening was interrupted to come early.”

No one spoke. They all continued to stare in horror at the mutant that was now the head of the most powerful Yakuza clan in Japan. It was clear they had not been expecting such a dramatic demonstration. Honestly, Leonardo had not been planning one himself, but demonstrations were sometimes necessary for others to learn effectively. And what he needed more than anything was for these men to not mess with him. He couldn’t afford to have them sensing weakness. Not until he could ensure that he had dismantled the Foot completely. For now, he had to hold a strong front. After, it wouldn’t matter. He would be out of the game, and living happily ever after with Raphael.

“Nothing?” he questioned as a waiter brought out fresh food for him. “Perhaps we might discuss who will be replacing Yuto-san?”

Keeping his future goals in mind, the dinner continued quietly with Leonardo getting to know more about the men who he would be in business with for the foreseeable future.

*******************************************************

So dinner with Toshi hadn't been a boring affair with stuffy maids and another Japanese lesson.  There were genuine laughs and serious discussions and more education on each other's cultures while Raphael decimated most of the sushi menu.  He avoided the salad once he realized the little black dots weren't pepper grains, but the eyes of baby octopuses staring up at him.  It was actually pretty nice to have this kind of sit down with Toshi.  In Raph's eyes, it made her more than just a servant or a tag along.  She was his friend.  And no matter what, Raphael took care of his friends.  And Toshi took care of her friends as well.  She made certain he didn't take home the Japanese version of 'cheese cake.'

They did bring some more of that beer Raph had taken a liking to at the restaurant and headed back to the hotel.  All said and done, he had an enjoyable outing with Toshi even though he still pined for his turtle.  In his eagerness to get back up to his room, he missed the fact that there was some extra bustle around the lobby.  He completely bypassed Kaito and missed the glance he gave Toshi.  No, his thoughts were on plots in order to get Toshi to let her hair down a little more.  There had to be some clubs around here and surely these Yakuza yahoos wouldn't take all of Leo's time while they were here!

It was that choice of planning that left Raph in a good mood, drawing a bath in the Jacuzzi to wait for his mate.  Leo had said his business would last a few days and they could sight see for a day or two before heading to their next destination.  Truthfully, while Raph couldn't wait for Leo to clear up business with the Foot and be done with them forever, he wasn't exactly looking forward to heading back to New York.  When he left, Slash was ready to go to war with the Foot.  Now that Leo was their leader, he knew there were going to be issues.  How long would it take to get out from the underworld's clutches this time?  He had it easy before and that sense of dread settled in his gut as he thought how much harder it was going to be the second time around.  Almost like he was quitting smo –

No!  Raphael did _not_ think of that word.  It was never going to enter his mind again!  He snorted in irritation as he prepared bathrobes and towels, setting up the ice bucket and nesting the beer within it. Just for shits, the lube was on ice, too.  He popped one open now and took another long drought.  He liked his beer darker and hoppier but this was good enough.  And considering Leo didn't drink (or suffice it to say he never _saw_ Leo imbibe anything but nasty leaf juice) he was all for enticing the crime boss to relax, unwind and just enjoy the view of the skyline until Raph distracted him with his dick.

After soaking for about ten minutes on his own while admiring the lights of Tokyo, he heard the door to their suite open and close. "In here, Leo!"  He had left the bathroom door open in invitation for the crime boss to join him.  No doubt Leo would want to de-stress from whatever stupid shit the other yakuza idiots want him to do.

Leo had heard Raph's call and took a moment to scan the room.  After dealing with the crime bosses, he wanted to make absolutely certain that his room had not been compromised.  He knew well enough that his team would keep the suite safe but he wouldn't be satisfied without his own inspections.  So far all he heard was the running bath and Raphael's humming.  Passing by the mirror, he paused in their bedding area, looking at himself.  Flecks of blood darkened his suit and stained his shirt.  He looked like he aged twenty years.  But here in their self-proclaimed sanctuary, he didn't need to be the crime boss.  Here he could just be _Leo_.  And he seriously hoped that he would never lose Leo, either.  Setting his katana by the doorway with a mental note to take care of the blade later, he shuffled into the bathroom, trying to get back his carefree self while loosening his tie.  The turtle was mentally exhausted from the dinner and wanted nothing more than to curl up against his favorite turtle and do nothing that required a brain cell.

Raph heard Leo's feet scuff against the floor and turned to give the smaller turtle a brilliant smile.  "Da _fuck_."  Seeing how bedraggled and bone _tired_ the turtle was, Raph set his beer back in the ice bucket and stepped out of the tub, not giving even half a shit about the puddle he made.  The terrapin looked like he'd been through the war and with a careful sniff, it seemed like dinner had been the battle ground.

"It's not mine," Leo muttered, still trying to loosen the tie enough to pull it over his head.  

"Stop."  The stern order was quiet and Leo's eyes widened, but he did as he was told.  Raph expertly loosened the tie, pulling it off Leo and tossing it somewhere in the bathroom.  He went onto the suit coat, checking every inch of that shirt to see if blood patterns had soaked through.  Ninjas used blow darts and shit, he read that for himself in the museum!  He'd watched most of the Bruce Lee movies out there!  So as he undressed the turtle, he looked for nicks, holes, active bleeding.  He didn't care that the Armani suit was going to get wrinkled.  Rich hotels had a fleet of dry cleaning people and they could deal with the blood and wrinkles!  Once the shirt was off Raphael continued his silent scrutiny, circling around Leonardo as he kept a light hand on him.  Satisfied with his inspection, he turned and faced Leo again, smirking at him as he dropped down to his knees.

How the hell did he get away with being so damn sexy all the time!  Even without a stitch of clothing on, Raphael commanded power.  He held onto confidence and Leo could only watch and feel his heart race as Raphael undid his belt and fly.  Leo offered a smile, silently urging him to go faster as he pressed a hand on the back of Raph's head, coaxing him to come closer.  A groan came from the standing turtle when Raph obliged, nuzzling against Leo's thigh and lower plastron.  He continued to strip the crime lord down, not even bothering to give any shits about the suit as it clumped around Leo's feet.  He really should have thought of taking Leo's socks off first.  Oh well.  Right now he was feasting on the warm squirm of pleasure in his gut while he lapped at Leo's slit to tease the turtle with the promise of pushing in his wet appendage in to coax the cock out of its protective confines.

His sweet, protective Raphael.  Leo closed his eyes while a moan bubbled out as he felt the warm organ soothe him.  Here he didn't need to be in charge, had no desire to direct anything at the moment.  He was more than happy to give Raphael those reins to dictate him anywhere Raph wanted him to be.  Currently he was being directed to sit on the edge of the tub as Raph tugged his socks off and nipped his inner thigh.  Leo's responding yelp and churr was just as erotic as the lust that spiked through their bond. _Little shit_.  Raphael rushed up Leo and forced his mouth over the turtle's, pushing him back faster than Leo could compensate for.  Unable to keep his balance, he fell backwards into the Jacuzzi with a cry just before the water sloshed over him.

Raphael didn't bother to stop kissing him.

Partially submerged and only coming up for air when his lungs were burning, Raphael continued the 'attack' as he felt the heated desperation filter from Leo to him.  The smaller turtle was shuddering, clinging to Raphael's arms as if his life depended on it.  "Hey." Those blue eyes opened and zeroed in on Raphael and the bigger turtle smiled.  "Yer _mine_ tonight, yeah?"

Just watching Raphael smirk made Leo's stomach bottom out. " _H_ - _hai_ ," Leo managed to croak out, 

"Good."  He reached over into the ice bucket and handed him an open bottle.  "Drink."

Leo drained half the bottle before even thinking of asking his mate what it was.  It was cold, it was wet and it was a little bitter without being overpowering. And after the swallows he could feel his gut warm.  He took in a breath and looked at the label on the bottle, brow arching as he realized it was beer.  "Holy shit, Leo!  You just sucked down half of that!"   "Yeah?"  Settled now in the Jacuzzi, he looked back to his mate.  "Why?"

"Ya ever drink before?"

Leo's answer was finishing off the bottle and set it safely aside, away from the tub. "You told me to drink, and I did."

A slow grin overcame Raph's features.  Leo was off the clock!  If he was sucking down the booze, that meant he wasn't planning to be interrupted!  Sweet! "I get ta see ya all blitzed out?"

"Yes."  Leo smirked.  He wasn't planning on getting drunk but getting blitzed for other reasons was good enough for him!  He curled his legs around Raph's waist to pull him closer, leaning forward to kiss Raph with slightly hoppy breath.  Raphael churred as he was quickly reminded of what his original intentions were.  The bigger turtle rushed forward, ignoring the slosh of the water over the sides as he ground his lower plastron against his mate's.  Leo couldn't resist and struggled just long enough to drop down before clinging again to the turtle's hips.  "Take me, Raphie," the smaller turtle purred, 

Raph was supposed to be calling the shots but he could never resist a request like that.  His fingers were already fondling Leo's tail as his teeth grazed along Leo's neck.  Feeling Leo melt from the pleasure was enough for the big turtle-at least for now.  He prepped his turtle, deciding not to be too gentle and Leo was all for it.  The rough handling was never met with a reprimand, only the breathless churrs for more.  Leo was groaning as he was filled with what he desired the most; the sensation of Raphael's thick cock piercing him and claiming him was exactly what he wanted in order to forget dinner tonight.  Raphael's determined pace was enough to do just that and the large hand curling around Leo's cock in the heated water was perfect.  His thoughts drifted to the night in the  _sentō_ and suddenly Leo's hips were moving with a greater urgency as his head tipped back to bear his throat.  His climax hit him hard when teeth found their place on his neck, the low growl hitting every pleasure nerve as Raph held on, thrusting hard and deep to find his own end.

The wee hours of the morning had found them both in bed, finally dry but far from sleepy.  Raph was pleased to find Leonardo a clingy, giggling and very snuggly turtle when he had a bit of alcohol in him.  Of course, just one bottle of beer wasn't enough to make the crime boss drunk and he would very much like to see Leo knockered one day but this was nice as it was.  Their legs were tangled up together as their lips slowly trailed paths from mouths to necks to jaws and back again.  Raphael was sufficiently entertained by trailing his fingers around the pattern Leo's shell made, feeling the turtle sink further and further into the mattress with happy sighs.  After several minutes of silence, he thought that Leo had fallen asleep and was about to do so himself when he heard the quiet murmur.

"You're my sanity in all of this, Raphael."

He was nearly asleep so he wasn't certain if he heard Leo or not.  The bigger turtle opened his eyes to be met with Leo's deep blue ones.  While relaxed, the boss was serious in his words.  "None of this would have happened if it weren't for you.  If you never drew those vines--"

"Shhhh."  Raphael pressed his finger against the turtle's lips.  "I don't want ya remembering what happened before the tub.  You don't get ta go back ta work now. Yer mine tonight, remember?"  He was pleased that he guessed right as to what was bothering his mate while relief and gratitude flickered across the turtle's face and through their bond.  "Assholes are gunna be assholes.  You don't let them come into our bed, Leo.  And if they do –"

"You'll kick their asses out?"  Leo offered in quiet hope.  The events during dinner _had_ been plaguing his mind which was why he was fighting sleep.  He didn't want to dream about Yuto's hand dropping into the soup.  He didn't want to revisit the dark, ugly side of himself that he _never_ wanted Raph to witness.  Yet he worried about the demons he was creating now.  Would they consume him before he could get out?

"Double time," Raphael assured him, sleepily brushing his snoot across his turtle's.  "Told ya I would protect yer dreams, Fearless.  For eternity."

He truly thought he couldn't fall any more in love with this turtle but here he was, staring into those glowing green eyes and falling in love with him all over again.  Leo knew that he couldn't do this without Raphael and he couldn't be more grateful that the turtle didn't ask for details about what was going on, only that he demanded that Leo focus on _him_ when they were together.  "You're so warm."

"It's the guns."

Leonardo nuzzled up into Raphael's neck, finally relaxed enough to sleep.  No demons could possibly reach him with Raphael's warm arms surrounding him.  " _Aishiteru_ , Raphael _no_ _kimi_."

"Love ya, dork."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo go sightseeing, and Raph decides he wants to be part of the Foot.

News spread through Tokyo like wildfire that there was a new leader of the Foot, and like Oroku Saki, he didn’t tolerate disrespect. The hand of Yuto became a terrible symbol to anyone who believed they could mess with the top Yakuza clan in Japan.

But as word traveled about the brutality of Hamato Leonardo, all Raphael saw was that his turtle was just about the sweetest guy in the world. Out together to play tourist for the day, the mutants were rather happy to meander the city in style. While Leo seemed a little tense, he was happy and offered Raph enough smiles to keep the big turtle from suspecting anything was going on.

Of course while Raph was gawking and pushing through throngs of tiny people, Leonardo made sure to keep his eyes open and hands ready. He didn’t have his katana, but did keep several knives and shuriken on his person in case they were attacked. Both Toshi and Kaito were tailing them, as well as several other loyal Foot – just in case. Blending in perfectly amongst the crowd, Leo almost didn’t see them, but knew the formations they had decided for the day. There was nothing to worry about, trouble or not.

“What. The fuck. Is _that_?” Raph stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the side of a building while they were in the Ginza shopping district.

Leo frowned, over at his mate. “A vending machine?”

“No it ain’t,” the bigger turtle denied, a look of morbid fascination on his face as he walked towards the machine, head cocked to the side as if the different angle would help him understand what was inside better. “Da fuck _is_ that?”

Walking over to his turtle, Leo stared at the machine also. “Flying fish soup?”

“Disgusting!” Raph cried, but didn’t look away. “Looks like someone pissed in a bottle and threw a fish inside,” he sneered.

“For heaven’s sake, lower your voice,” Leo muttered, flushing. While not ashamed of Raphael, there were instances where Leonardo wished his soulmate could be a little…quieter. Especially when in a foreign country where he stuck out so badly already.

“That’s the most disgustin’ thing I’ve ever seen,” he continued to rant, squatting down to get a better look at the floating fish. “People actually _buy_ this shit?”

“It’s used to season and flavor foods. Some people tend to grab it on their way home from work for dinner.”

“Sick.” Raph rummaged through his pocket until he pulled out his phone, taking a picture. “Casey’ll flip when he sees.”

There were times when Leo really didn’t understand his soulmate, but then again, he supposed that was part of the charm of a relationship. After taking pictures of every ‘weird’ vending machine they came across – Raph honestly freaking out when he saw one that sold puppies – the two ended up meandering through the souvenir stores. Apparently Raph had promised Casey a paper weight, although Leonardo wouldn’t have pegged the other mechanic for wanting such a thing.

While growing up and not exactly being given much, Leonardo had developed a taste for items of good quality. And as he stared at the plastic bobble head lucky cats that were more of a Chinese thing, and the tacky t-shirts with the red sun on it, he couldn’t help wrinkle his snout at the loud colors. Raphael, on the other hand, ate up all the cheap merchandise. He kept trying to get Leo to wear a headband with obnoxious cat ears that teenagers were apparently obsessed with, which the boss had to very firmly object to. He couldn’t be seen in those here. But when Raph’s back was turned, he did managed to pick up a pair, wondering what exactly the mechanic would look like in them.  

After several hours they escaped Ginza with only two bags of tacky knickknacks and turned their attention away from shopping to set their sights on the Asakusa Shrine and the  Sensō -ji Temple. Raph had never gotten to be a real tourist before since he’d been stuck in New York his whole life, and was thoroughly enjoying himself. For once he got to be the idiot that gawked and had no clue what was going on. And the best part of all was that Leonardo was with him, which always made everything much more exciting.

They were just boarding the Tokyo Metro Ginza Line when Leonardo felt his skin crawl. Looking out across the crowded station, he managed to pick out Kaito still trailing behind, and while he couldn’t see her, knew that Toshi was nearby. But it was not their presence that bothered him. Shuffling closer to Raph as they squished up on the train, Leo remained alert. He didn’t want to scare his mate needlessly. Thankfully the big turtle misunderstood his closeness for simple affection and wrapped an arm around him, drawing Leo closer. Heart melting at the big smile he received from the eager turtle, the boss forced his muscles to relax even as he scanned the train.

The ride wasn’t all that comfortable, but only having to stay on for about fifteen minutes, they reached their destination. Raphael stared up at the ornate buildings, so very different than anything he’d ever seen before, in wonder. The temple and shrine were red and gold and glowed in the fading light of the day. Even with as crowded as the area was, with all the other tourist bustling about, it didn’t distract from the beauty and splendor of the little village-like area. It made the turtle feel horribly out of place, almost out of time. Turning head towards Leonardo, he was suddenly struck by just how…comfortable he was here. Perhaps Leonardo belonged more in a place like this, still so closely tied to the old ways of life, than in the urban noise of New York City. Would he ever want to move here?

Everything was so beautiful, so ancient. For hours they wandered around Asakusa, Leonardo especially excited to see some big Incense Vat at the temple. For reasons that escaped Raphael, he watched as his mate, along with a crowd of little Japanese people, cupped the smoke wafting up into the air into their hands before applying it to their skin. Some people put the smoke on their faces, some to their arms or legs, all different places. Raph watched not understanding, as Leo beamed at him, cupping more smoke before putting it on the bigger turtle’s shoulder. “For healing,” the boss explained, but Raph wasn’t quite convinced it would really work.

They saw temple doves, which Leonardo gave a full history of, the tiny things having once delivered sacred messages from ‘Kannon’. They saw people getting their fortunes read. Eventually they wandered to the ‘Thunder Gate’ which had Raph impressed. The entire time Leo played tour guide, happily explaining to his clueless mate everything that was of importance. And while the facts were interesting and the big turtle was impressed by just how much Leonardo knew, he was  _more_  interested in how happy his mate looked. How blue eyes would light up in obvious joy when they did or saw something he particularly liked. It actually made him fall in love with the crime boss all over again.

But before he could lean forward and make a very public display of affection, a figure nearby caught Raphael’s attention. While he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was that bothered him about the guy, he knew something was up. Just like he’d known something was rotten whenever Leo talked about Saki. As an animal mutant, instinct played a lot into many of Raph’s decisions in life, and right now his were _screaming_. The chump was getting too close to Leo.

Leonardo felt the presence behind him, and realized that there was likely going to be some kind of altercation made against him. He was surprised that whoever had sent the attacker would be bold enough to have it done in such a public place – or maybe this attacker was simply stupid? Either way, he stole a covert glance back and saw both Kaito and Toshi creeping closer, ready to assist if need be. But since this man was obviously an amateur, Leo didn’t think he’d need much help with losing him in the crowd. Worse came to worse, he’d find a way to subdue the man before he could call for assistance with covering up the scene. The man was just about on them, slowly reaching into his coat to pull out a weapon of some kind. But before Leo could grab Raph and pull him away, or the attacker could draw his weapon, he was plowed over by an angry turtle.

“Gotcha bitch!”

“Raph!” Leo cried worriedly, rushing over to his mate, who had essentially football tackled the would-be assailant to the ground.

“Don’t worry, Leo, I got ‘im!”

Tourist were stopping now to stare, natives too, and Leo tried to straighten his features so as not to alarm anyone more than necessary. Before he could think of a way to defuse the situation, Toshi and Kaito came over with a plan. “Thank you,” Toshi appeared, bowing over and over to Raphael, playing as some kind of damsel in distress. “He is not well. I am most sorry. I am glad you were able to stop him.”

Raph stared up at the maid completely confused, not understanding where she or the other guy had come from. But as Leo lightly pulled at him, Kaito grabbed the assailant, muttering something in his ear that had the guy closing his mouth before he could cause an even bigger scene. Toshi kept bowing, jabbering away about how her ‘brother’ was not well and had run off, and how glad she was that Raphael had stopped him from hurting himself or anyone else. And just as quickly as they had come, the two Foot ninja were gone, leading the would-be criminal away with them. No doubt they would dispose of him quietly.

Not understanding what had just happened, the big turtle was about to ask what the _fuck_ was going on, when Leo cuddled up close, clinging on to his arm like a lovesick schoolgirl. “You were so great, helping those people!” he praised, his voice loud enough so that those nosy people that had stuck around could hear. And before he could even get a sound out, Leo was leading him away, into the busy markets just outside of the temple grounds.

Steering them to the nearest shop that sold wood carvings, Leo grabbed a mask and held it up to his lover’s face with a smile. “We’ll talk about it later,” he whispered the promise. “How about a foot rub when he get back to the hotel?” he asked louder.

“If yer hopin’ I’ll forget all this by the time we make it back ta the hotel, forget it,” he growled back, pushing the mask away from his face angrily.

“I know you won’t forget,” the smaller turtle said seriously. “But this is something best discussed in _private_. Now,” he held up a black and red mask, “I think this one looks best for you. What do you think?” As Raphael continued to glare, Leo smirked slightly, picking up a mask of a cat. “Or this one, perhaps?”

Temper sparked, Raph stared at his mate angrily. “Someone tried ta take ya out in the middle of a _temple_ , an’ ya don’t care! And what the fuck was Toshi an’ that other guy doin’ here?”

“Can we please _not_ here?” Leo snapped, his own impatience threatening to get the better of him. “I said we could talk when we get back to–”

“An’ give ya time to come up with shit ta water this down? Pull some sneaky ninja shit?”

“Enough,” Leonardo hissed, pulling out his boss voice. “I said _not_. _here._ ”

Knowing he was about to do or say something he’d probably regret, Leo turned from his soulmate and stormed out of the shop. He wasn’t use to having someone constantly with him, constantly worrying about him. And while he was grateful Raph cared, flattered that he worried, it was taking some getting used to. He loved the big brute more than anything, knew they would get through this, but the growing pains of the relationship were not something he was particularly looking forward to. Especially since they were not exactly a normal couple with normal couple problems.

Jumping after his turtle, frightened at the thought of him wandering off on his own after what had just happened, it was harder to catch up to Leo than Raphael would have thought. It was as though the boss were smoke, slipping through the throngs of people easily, while Raph kept bumping into everyone and everything. He thought about yelling after his mate, but decided it was probably a bad idea. As a crime boss, it wouldn’t be wise to draw more attention than necessary.

He followed the ninja at a distance, out of the cute little shops until he realized they were beside a river. By now the sun was almost completely set, and he couldn’t see his soulmate anymore. But with the river before them, there were only two places Leo could go – left or right. And after looking around for several minutes, unsure, he found the turtle sitting on a bench under the cherry trees, staring at the waves. Plopping down beside his mate, Leonardo looked much calmer than he had before he stormed off. Raph wasn’t sure if he was pissed about that or relieved.

The two stayed in an awkward silence before Leo sighed. “I’m sorry I ran off,” the boss began, “but talking about something like that in the middle of a tourist trap isn’t smart.”

“So I ain’t allowed ta be angry that ya almost got attacked by a punk, but that ya obviously had us being followed?” he growled.

“You know what I am now, Raphael,” Leo murmured. “It’s prudent to have help nearby.”

“Yeah, but…!” the bigger turtle struggled to come up with something to stay angry. He knew Leo was right, knew from experience that big bosses needed posses. Hell, as Slash’s second, he knew all about the boys that trailed behind them, the guys that laid hidden in wait. He’d been the one to position them back in the day. And of course he knew that being a boss was dangerous!

As he watched the other reptile struggle to put his frustration into words, Leo reached out and took his soulmate’s hand. “I should have told you that I knew that man was tailing us. I should have let you in on my plan to lose him sooner. I’m sorry.”

“Just _tell_ me next time! Shit, Leo, I thought he was gunna shoot ya or…or…” They’d just recovered from a lethal fight and gunshot wounds, Raph didn’t want to have to go through that again. Especially if it was Leonardo who got hurt this time.

His big sweet idiot. Smiling softly, the boss stroked his thumb over his lover’s hand, wondering why he let himself get so upset. He knew Raph’s temperament. He should have just led him out here sooner. “I’ll be sure to keep you in the loop better next time.”

“I don’t just wanna be in the loop,” Raph sighed. “Listen, I wanna be _in_ on it.” He held up his other hand before Leo could protest. “Ya don’t gotta coddle me, Leo. I know what it’s like ta get my hands dirty. I wanna help ya, babe.”

The thought was horrifying, having Raphael in the middle of the Yakuza world, but instead of denying him outright, instead of making any promises he had no intention of keeping, he decided to use one of the ninja’s most powerful tools: Misdirection. “Did you call me ‘babe’?” he rolled his eyes.

Thrown off, the other turtle frowned defensively. “I’ve called ya babe before.”

“Yeah, but not really outside of the bedroom,” Leo sneered playfully.

“What’s wrong with babe?!”

After a subtle look around, Leo leaned over and kissed his soulmate on the cheek. “Why don’t we head back to the hotel? As I seem to recall, I promised you a foot rub.”

Smirking, Raph stood, pulling the boss up along with him. “Ain’t all yer gunna rub tonight... Little shit.”

Beaming proudly, Leonardo took his lover’s hand and directed them towards the trains. It would be a long way back to the downtown area, but now that his turtle was in a better mood and the promise of what was sure to be a nice night, Leo hoped it wouldn’t seem that much longer. 

*************************************************************

When Raphael said he wanted to be a part of the Foot, he wasn't kidding. The problem was that he was getting into this before Leo had the opportunity to warn his team or think of a way to distract him. Part of him was sitting back, enjoying the show of watching Kaito trying to handle Raphael and the other part wanted to kindly move him away from the plans and blueprint of the Robot Restaurant. Having been the one to plan and place the guards when Saki was in power, he merely sat back and listened as Kaito tried to patiently explain to Raphael why _his_ placement was incorrect.  

"With all due respect, _kame-sama_ –"

"Raphael." The turtle's green eyes were locked on the young man, bristling now with his frustrations, and it was to the point that even Leo felt the need to lean forward and touch the other's arm. 

Kaito leveled a stare back at Raphael, looking completely unintimidated. "Raphael-sama," he started again as he dropped his gaze, "I simply want to re-iterate that our interests are the same. _Ichizokuno riidaa_ must be kept safe at all costs and –"

"No, our interests are _not_ < the same," the larger turtle growled, leaning forward towards the _chunin_ until Kaito's dark eyes dropped down. "See, yer protectin' Leo because he's yer leader. _I'm_ protectin' Leo cause he's _mine_."

The very slight head tilt from the human was more than a sufficient indicator that he didn't understand what Raphael was trying to say. And Leo wasn't about to clarify, either. The ring should be enough. The fact that Raph was often addressed as _Otto-sama_ by Toshi should have been more than enough. There was no need to state the obvious.

"Your ideas are well thought out," Kaito began again after a minute of contemplation. He wasn't used to being diplomatic towards another in terms of guarding. He was eager to please and at the same time wanted to make certain there were no deviations from tried and true planning. "For a Westerner who is accustomed to garish displays of power."

"Says the guy who had some asshole get close enough to Leo that I had ta tackle him." Raph leaned back smugly, crossing his arms in front of him. "In broad daylight, no less." The turtle's eyes gleamed as Kaito's looked up sharply at the insult. "How many leagues away were you, again?"

"That's enough, Raphael, you've made your point." Leo had to intervene then. While he was interested in seeing how Kaito would handle his soulmate, he wasn't about to have a brawl start because of conflicting ideas. "Are all the plans in place?"

"Sure, _boss_ ," Raph sneered a bit as he said that, feeling smug as Kaito looked over everything again. "At least _I_ don't have any issue with it."

" _Hai_ ," Kaito agreed even if it seemed strained. "The positions are sufficient,  _Ichizokuno riidaa_."  The young man bowed deeply as he kept his eyes trained on the table.

Leonardo turned to his mate with a sweet smile, letting his hand drift over the brawler's. "Why don't you start and get ready? You don't want us late for the show, right?"

"Don't be late," Raph murmured, throwing his mate a look that had Leo's heart racing again. That turtle knew how to be sexy without even trying! Once Raph had left the room to go up to their own hotel room to prepare to the evening of loud music, hallucinogenic lighting, and food. Leo lingered on, however, changing the conversation to Japanese.

"Is there anything amiss in the plans?"

He watched how Kaito relaxed. To anyone who didn't know the cues, it would seem as if the human was still stiff and cautious of the situation. Kaito was relieved that Leonardo was double checking with him privately. It meant that the turtle was not completely enthralled with Raphael – at least not on this level. "No, _dono_." No, the plans were fine he even had to begrudgingly accept that Raphael had made good points and covered a few weak spots that Kaito wouldn't have considered to be an issue. The problem was that this was _Raphael_. And he didn't want to go against the Foot Leader's wishes or even question them. There was a reason _why_ he was the head of the Syndicate, after all! 

"Is it because he is like me?" He couldn't put it any more delicately that they were mutants. The tension coming from his _chunin_ wasn't good and Leo needed to know he had Kaito with him without reservation.

" _No_." Kaito bowed even lower so that his nose touched the table. " Ka –...Raphael-sama is nothing like you."

That immediately cleared up the thought that Kaito might be having reservations about following a mutant. Not that Leo had any real worry about that in the first place. The young man was the first to swear his fealty to the new crime lord and Leo had trained with him in the past. He genuinely liked the guy even if he was extremely rigid in his processes. "He is not?"

"He is ... a _Westerner_ ," Kaito tried to explain without being offensive. Raphael was loud, obnoxious and refused to listen to reason! But for some reason, Leo was attached to him and it certainly wasn't Kaito's place to figure that one out. It had to be because they were turtle mutants, right?

"As am I," Leo corrected, hiding his own smirk behind a serene smile and placid tone of voice. "And yes. Raphael is loud and brash and not accustomed to this culture. He will be an excellent asset and resource for you when you plan routes in New York City." Leo knew there would be a temporary clash of ideas early on between the two, but he was confident that they would be able to figure it out and work together. "He is not new to the underworld, simply the ninja's underworld."

"He had experience in the past...?"

" _Hai_. He was once...the equivalent of _chunin_ to a boss there," Leo explained. "One who will not have Raphael again." That statement was made firmly and Kaito nodded in response to it. There was a loose tie in New York that the Clan Leader was going to take care of. "A ninja's best strength is to adapt. I'm sure Raphael will have an excellent teacher, in that respect."

" _Hai_ , _dono_." Damn. This wasn't going to be a onetime thing to placate _otto_ - _sama_. Kaito was not looking forward to this, but if it kept his leader happy, then he would do so. "I will not fail you."

"I know you will put in two hundred percent," the turtle soothed, pleased that Kaito was going to put in effort. "We'll concentrate on tonight, for now."

***********************************

Raph once again picked out the date accommodations. All you can eat sushi, Japanese Cabaret with a robot light show that would put the Grateful Dead to shame, and then Kaiko drumming. Leo hadn't been too certain going on such a public outing so soon after the ridiculous attempt on Leo's person but Raphael insisted. And by insisting, he had groped the turtle until he complied complete with panting and pawing. Now Leo was beside his mate, looking at the giant buffet of sushi and gaping at the fact that Raph was bound and determined to eat it all.

"Are you going to leave some for everyone else?" Leo asked dryly as he took modest portions, shaking his head at Raphael.

"Ya snooze, ya loose," Raph countered as he created a sushi castle on his plate.  

"You're going to make it extremely difficult to take you out anywhere, you know this, right?" Leo didn't seem to mind. He could keep up the banter and keep an eye out on the people around them. It served as a good cover while he visually tagged each of the men who were positioned around the dining room.

"What better way than to keep you in the bedroom?" The waggle from Raph's brows made Leo's eyes roll and his heart thump extra fast. Raph may have been joking (mostly) but he knew well enough how to get the crime lord hot and bothered.

"I thought you were going to let me take us out sometime," the smaller turtle teased with a glint in his eye. "The movies, I recall?"

"We can catch a movie anywhere," Raph scoffed. "But where the hell can we go to find _this_?" He gestured slightly at the restaurant and the light show that was warming up on the other side of the room. "All ya can eat sushi, all ya can drink booze –"  His green eyes lifted up to catch Leo.

"I'm not drinking." There was a finality to that statement.

"Why not?"

Leo rolled his eyes as he followed the turtle to their table. "Because someone has to carry your dead weight home. But seriously, you don't have to drink, either."

"Yeah?" Sitting heavily in his seat, he grinned at his massive pile of colorful sushi pieces. "What if I wanna see how you get when you're drunk?"

Loud, brutish, no tact. And Leo loved him to pieces. A flash of neon green eye, a smirk, a grin and Leo was done for. "I think there are more desirable things for me to be than drunk." He murmured that statement quietly and Raphael latched onto to it, popping a piece of food into his mouth.

"Yeah? Like what, Fearless?"

"Do you need a reminder?" Leo glanced back at the other as he slowly fed himself his own piece, tongue reaching out for the sushi before pulling it in behind white teeth. He practically shivered when he felt lust bombard him through the bond.

"Oh, yeah." Raphael growled lowly. "Anytime, anywhere."  He sat back, appreciating the way Leo flirted, how his eyes _dared_ the turtle to reach over the table and take him. "But we're gonna enjoy this first and then I'm gunna enjoy _you_ later."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a meeting with Ivan Steranko, Leo decides to have Raph trained as a ninja...things do not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to Russian adventures, so stay tune! :D

When Ivan had heard that there was a new leader of the Foot Clan, of the Yakuza syndicate, he had to admit he’d been a little surprised. After all, Oroku Saki was nothing to sniff at. He was a formidable foe, one that was hard to image going down so easily. He had seemed to embody everything that a crime lord ought. Viciousness, cunning, and a terrible amount of strength. These were all good qualities that made a leader.

Yet here he was, sitting in front of a…a _turtle freak_ , that didn’t even look old enough to drive. Although how he could tell, Ivan really wasn’t sure. Mutants were all the same to him, some just uglier than others.

But if rumor was to be believed, this little _thing_ was responsible for the death of the Foot’s most powerful leader. A creature that was famed for its slowness, its awkwardness. Somehow this creature had not only overpowered Oroku Saki, he’d out _maneuvered_ him. It made the Russian that much more wary.

“Good trip?” he asked with false cheer once the new leader sat before him. He’d brought along only a Japanese boy. While knowing that one did not judge a book by its cover, especially in his line of business, the pair hardly intimidated the ex-KGB officer.

“Fine,” Leonardo nodded, not taking his eyes off the Russian. From intelligence reports, Ivan Steranko was famed to be surprisingly crafty behind his rather boorish façade and certainly a force to be reckoned with when in a fight. As big and broad as Raphael, with looks that matched the severity of the Siberian tundra, Steranko was hardly a man that Leo wanted to get on the bad side of if at all possible. “Shall we begin?”

Cracking a smile, the arms dealer took in the expressionless face, the poise. So far there were no tells. The kid was good. “I am needing assurances that our business is still good,” he jumped right in. He could be just as blunt.

An eye ridge was the only response at first. “You doubt our sincerity?”

Chess was a game that Russians played well. No stranger to the game, Ivan leaned back casually, keeping his frosty eye upon the young mutant. “Sincere good will I do not doubt,” he acknowledged with a smile, only to wipe it clean a moment later. “But rumor has it that the Foot may not be in such business much longer.”

It took every ounce of control for Leonardo not to flinch, and keep his eyes from widening. He had not made any announcements yet about his desire to dismantle the Foot Yakuza save to those in his inner circle. The fact that news had gotten out meant that he needed to… _interview_ his people. “Is that so?”

Smirking, Ivan allowed his expression to open, giving him the appearance of friendliness. He hoped to lull the turtle into false security, wishing to gain more information when the young one slipped. “We are being friends, _da_? As friend, I tell you. It has reached my ear that the Foot might not remain…hmmm, shall we say, together? So tell me, Friend, what is truth?”

Understanding everything not being said, once more Leo had to fight hard not to react to the news. “As a friend,” there was thankfully no waver to his voice, “I caution you from believing every rumor you hear.”

The laugh that escaped the Russian was deep and gritty, instantly grinding on Leo’s ears, but he remained unmoved. “You are Shredder’s nephew,” he declared much to Leonardo’s disgust. “I have everything asked. You have what I ask for?”

Glancing to the side, Leo gave a slight nod to Kaito, who stepped forward and produced a suitcase, carefully setting it down on the table between the crime lord and the dealer. Leonardo made sure not to break eye contact with Steranko as he opened the case, spinning it around before sliding it over to the human. As predicted, the man’s eyes gleamed greedily as he ogled the cash.

“Untraceable?” Ivan asked, warily sifting through the bills.

“Of course,” Leo’s voice was flat. “Now. Your end of the deal?”

The Russian’s hesitation was worrisome. “Not here,” he admitted.

In the blink of an eye, Kaito was beside the table, snapping the suitcase shut and pulling it back. Leonardo scowled blackly at the human across from him. “Why not?” He punctuated each word viciously.

“You try shipping that much ammunition here,” the Russian grunted.

“I thought you had proper channels,” Leonardo allowed himself to taunt, frustrated with the turn of events.

“For U.S, yes. _Japan_ , no,” Ivan eyed his suitcase longingly.

“Can you get it to New York, then?” Leo asked, feeling antsy now that the deal had taken an unexpected turn. He wasn’t used to this kind of wheeling and dealing. In fact, he wasn’t comfortable with the fact that he was buying enough ammunition to supply an army. But better he buy it than other criminals, he supposed. Perhaps he could find a way to distribute it to different police agencies one day. Perhaps call in an ‘anonymous tip’ and have them bust the warehouse it was kept in.

“New York? Easy,” the dealer nodded. “No problem. All I need is location…And little more money. For shipping expenses, of course.”

Glowering, Leonardo felt his eye starting to twitch. “I wouldn’t attempt to alter this deal any further if I were you,” he threatened darkly. “You already dared to show your face without upholding your end of the original bargain.”

Okay. The sudden hostility might have been expected, but the fear that trickled down Ivan’s spine as he stared into the fierce expression of the Yakuza leader was not. Young or not, mutant or not, Hamato Leonardo made for a terrifying sight. Certainly not what the Russian had been expecting. And if what they were saying about the new boss was true, how he faced the Shredder and won, how he ruthlessly dismembered Boss Yuto, Ivan decided not to press his luck. On this, at least.

“…Of course,” he agreed. “My mistake.”

“Good,” Leo snapped, standing to leave. This meeting was over.

“You are married, _da_?”

Pausing, Leonardo stared at the arms dealer, unable to stop himself from tensing. “No,” he replied truthfully.

“My mistake,” Ivan repeated in mock sincerity. “I see ring and think marriage. Such young man as you, you must find a wife,” he smiled, the expression turning dark. “Or…is it that you find husband?”

The two stared off before Leonardo could find any words. “I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain, Steranko.”

Turning, he walked out, but not before giving Kaito a nod. Understanding, the _chunin_ signaled the hidden ninja. They would be sure to give Mr. Steranko a friendly reminder as to just who he was dealing with. His impudence in testing _Ichizokuno riidaa_ would not go unanswered.

But while his people took care of that, Leonardo worried over the meeting with the Russian. The fact that Steranko had attempted to deceive him was the least of his worries. Somehow that Slavic nitwit not only knew about his plans to disband the Yakuza, but he knew about Raphael. Perhaps Raphael being noticed was inevitable as they hadn’t exactly been hiding him – and if he was truthful, nor had they been particularly discreet. But the thought of other criminals knowing about Raph, using veiled threats against him…No. This was unacceptable. Raphael wanted to be a part of the Yakuza life and sadly, it looked as though he would get his wish. He was already known and more than likely a potential target. Leo would have to find out just what exactly others knew of his soulmate and keep the turtle close. Like it or not, the best place Leonardo could think of for his mate was by his side.

The issue of disbanding the Foot was another issue entirely. And the more he thought about it as he made his way to the hotel they were currently staying in, the more Leonardo wondered if there was more to the innocuous statement than he’d thought. ‘Not together’, what did that really mean? What had the Russian meant?

When Kaito slid in beside him as they entered the building, Leonardo glanced at his _chunin._ “We may have a problem,” he said softly so as not to draw attention. “We may have a mole.”

“ _Hai_ , _dono_.”

“Do not speak of this meeting to anyone. We’ll prepare for Russia as planned.”

“ _Hai_ , _dono_.”

Turning towards his room, Leonardo tried his best to put on a smile so as not to alert his soulmate of his current anxiety. He didn’t want the turtle to know that he’d been at a meeting while he’d been working out, trying to ‘get back into shape.’ Honestly, if he was out of shape, Leo found himself wondering what ‘in shape’ looked like. He was suddenly very curious.

Opening the door, he was just in time to find his mate stepping out of the bathroom with only his towel hanging around his waist. Smirking, Leo locked the door, deciding that he had perfect timing.

The only thing that alerted Raph to Leo's arrival was that click. He turned his head and caught Leo's expression. _Hot damn_. It wasn't all that often that Leo had _that_ expression on his face. Sure, Raph had some favorite Leo Expressions and most of them consisted of some naughty boy, 'take me if you can' glances, but this one was positively.... _hungry_. Predatory. And it had Raphael's spine tingling in delicious anticipation because of it. "Hey," he started. Raph couldn't get any farther because Leo closed the short distance between them and suddenly dropped to his knees, framing the turtle's thighs with his hands in order to tug him closer. "He-wait!" After a small wobble, Raph was forced to plant his feet a little better, bracing himself as Leo suddenly nudged his face between the pleat in the towel and licked up his soulmate's slit.

The grunt of approval was followed by churr that Leo pulled out of Raphael and drew into his mouth with one strong pull. The standing turtle wavered again when he felt his mate's hands grope his ass and then find his tail. "Wha--what da hell's gotten inta ya?" Not that he was complaining! One hand smacked up against the wall to steady himself and the other hand was on the back of Leo's head, encouraging him to keep going. He could already feel that lust echo between them and he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling as the towel was suddenly ripped away. Hell, the window behind him was still open and unshaded. They were going to give anyone who could see this high quite the show.

"Yeah, baby, make me drop," Raph husked, placing his second hand on the back of Leo's head as soon as he regained his balance and wasn't about to fall. "Wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

Leonardo happily and easily gave up the control to his lover, his soulmate, his fiancé. Here, in this room, their current sanctuary, he didn't have to worry about a mask on his face or control his emotions. A churr bubbled up from his throat as his tongue teased the swollen slit, playfully fucking Raph with his tongue as he opened his eyes and looked up at him. That in itself was a most glorious expression to behold. All the muscles in Raph's neck were tense with concentration and while his eyes weren't open, Leo could tell that Raph was loving every minute of this. One hard suck later and his mouth was filled as his throat nearly closed off by the turtle's insistent pressure. Eventually a rhythm was established and Raph looked down to catch those dreamy blue eyes stare back up at him, mouth pulling away long enough to catch his breath and show Raphael that thin trail of liquid that connected the tip of his cock to Leo's tongue.

"Fuck."

That was all that was needed before Raph jammed Leo's head against his groin, pumping deeply into his throat and cursing loudly at the rhythmic swallowing of Leo's throat around him. Panting and wobbling on precarious balance, he looked down at his mate's flushed face, watching him swallow the last of his cum.

"Fuck me, Raph."

Oh _shit_. Leo was going to kill him tonight, wasn't he? He dropped down to his knees, kissing him deeply enough to taste his own seed while he ripped off the shirt. Buttons flew about the room and he didn't give a shit. That's what tailors were for. "Get yer pants off before I rip them off," he warned breathlessly as he laid back on his shell, pulling at Leo's thighs for a moment.

Listening to Leo whimper and moan was music to his ears. Feeling the warm breath of his mate between his thighs as he alternated between nips to sensitive skin and tail quickly revved up the brawlers engine. Meanwhile he had his own mouth full of Leo's cock as his fingers kept twirling and lightly pinching the tip of Leo's tail. A hand dropped down to shove into Leo's mouth. He knew exactly what to do and slobbered all over the digit, begging incoherently as he arched, almost planting himself on that finger. The quick prep with spit wasn't nearly enough, but the little shit started to beg in fucking _Japanese_.  

Growling, Raph pulled his mouth away, scraping his teeth just lightly enough so that his own dick twitched at the echo sensation and he practically, effortlessly turned the turtle around, haphazardly lining him up to be impaled. Leo howled and all Raph could do was grin. Without that connection, he might have stopped and wondered if he broke him. No, he felt that wanton, slutty lust course through him and he grinned, holding onto Leo's thighs to work the turtle over his dick. Leo almost didn't know what to do with himself until he could make out Raphael's growls.

"Little fuckin' shit.... jerk yerself off, dammit." A spark reached Leo's eyes and he managed to fist his cock, pulling hard and fast the way Raphael preferred it and he was greeted with a groan as those beautiful green eyes rolled.

" _Come for me_ ," Leo begged in what was turning out to be a very naughty string of Japanese. " _I'm so close, I want to come with you_."

He didn't understand the words, but he more than comprehended the intent and with a roar, pulled Leo's hips down hard as he thrusted up, pulsing hard into his mate as he felt Leo come a breath later, rebounding off the first orgasm with glorious sparks.

Breathing hard, arm thrown over Leo to keep him in place, Raphael stared at the ceiling. He had absolutely no idea what had gotten into Leo but like _hell_ was he going to complain! He _loved_ this shit and just thinking about what just happened was starting to make him hard again. He remembered vaguely that they were on the floor, his head facing the giant window, the bed was to his left. Had they actually fucked on that thing yet? 

"You know, for all yer demands ta have me take yer virginity on a bed, we keep missing that mark a lot since then."

For a minute Raph thought that Leo must have passed out until the turtle's ass clamped around him and he started to chuckle. Lifting his head, Leo rested his chin on the other's plastron. " _Aishiteru_ , Raphael."

"Love ya too, dork."

************************

It was like watching your child go off to his first day of kindergarten. Proud, anxious, and completely unprepared as the bus pulled up to take your little munchkin away. The helplessness, the fear, it was all too real, threatening to break his composure. But Leonardo had to remind himself over and over that Raphael was _not_ a child, and he certainly wouldn’t appreciate being compared to one. Even if he sort of looked like a tot at the moment.

“Good luck,” Leo smiled slightly as he watched the bulkier turtle enter the dojo. Flashing a brilliant grin, the mechanic gave a thumbs up.

It was his first day of ‘ninja school’ and Raphael was determined to impress his mate with his fighting skills. While the boss would be stuck in their room with his ‘advisors’ or whatever the hell they wanted to call themselves, Raph decided that he would get a jump on learning to be a real choo-choo like Kaito. After standing up for himself the other night, apparently Leonardo decided to give him a chance. A real shot at being like his second hand man.

The thought warmed Raphael. He really hadn’t believed that Leo would take him seriously in the request. Raph had been ready to fight for the position, to showcase all of his skills and credibility when it came to being a boss’s second. The fact that it had only taken a few days before Leo agreed was pretty amazing. Maybe his words had really gotten through the other day?

Strutting into the dojo, the turtle made an unnecessary show of stretching out his arms, and twisting at the waist. While he knew better than to believe Kaito a total pushover, the kid was pretty skinny. In terms of strength, he clearly dominated, but he knew ninjas were quick. Little bastard could probably run circles around him…unless Raph broke his legs.

Smirking, amusing himself, Raph stared at the _chunin_. “So what’s first, Teach’? What ya gunna learn me?”

The ninja cringed, but whether it was from Raph’s arrogance or his terrible grammar was a tossup. Haughtily straightening his shoulders, Kaito looked down his nose at the turtle. An amazing feat considering he was at least five inches shorter. “We will start at the beginning. With how to properly align your body –”

“Screw that!” Raph scowled. “This ain’t exactly my first rodeo, bub. I been in _plenty_ a’ fights. Get ta the good stuff.”

The only thing saving the turtle was the fact that he was close to the clan leader. What Hamato-sama saw in the obnoxious, rude, loudmouthed American was beyond Kaito, but his was not to question. But if it was for the good of the clan…?

“No,” he snapped. “The beginning. Stand now. Like this. Ears over shoulders, shoulders over hips, hips over feet.”

“Are ya freakin’ fer serious?” Raphael stared at the human incredulously. “I fuckin’ _know_ how ta stand! Get ta all the punchin’ and kickin’ shit!”

The ninja could feel his head starting to throb. “Without the proper balance, one cannot –”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s do this!”

Without waiting for the other to compose himself, Raph decided that the best way to learn how to fight with a ninja was to actually fight one. While he’d trained in fighting before, the turtle believed himself good enough to learn as he went. He’d rather learn by _doing_ rather than having to tediously go step by step, by the book. He wasn’t twelve anymore.

Taking a swing at the ninja, the turtle wasn’t surprised when it was ducked, but he had a backup plan for that. As the human dodged left, Raph brought up his knee, intent on catching the ninja in the stomach. Since the attack was so spontaneous, the American truly believed he’d land the first hit. So when a fist came out of nowhere and slammed into his face, he was understandably surprised.

Stumbling back, making sure he was steady on his feet, Raph growled as he stared at the ass-munch across from him. “So _that’s_ how ya wanna play.”

Determined to prove himself, determined to impress, Raphael went after the skinny kid across from him with fists swinging.

 

While Raph was training with Kaito, Leonardo had locked himself in their room with Toshi. As she was the only one he trusted explicitly – Kaito being second – the turtle and maid went through a list the clan leader had created of is inner circle. Each man and woman they studied and debated over together, hoping not to find anything suspicious. Because if Ivan’s words were true, then Leo knew he had to weed out any malefactors _immediately._

For several hours the two poured through the list, Leo trying to ignore the bursts of pain he felt from Raphael’s end of their connection. Apparently the lesson was well underway. But focusing on his work, Leo quickly learned that Toshi was an invaluable resource. She knew everyone, and everything. While she was nowhere near Leo’s level in the physical art of ninjitsu, she was certainly more than a match for him in terms of reconnaissance and infiltration. There seemed to be no secrets the maid did not know, and for that, Leonardo was grateful.

About halfway into their research, however, the door to the room was thrown open. Both ninja sprang to their feet, drawing hidden weapons. Their preparations were in vain, however, when a moment later, a bloodied Raphael and Kaito came into the room, bruised and glaring daggers at one another. Shocked, Leo lowered the knife in is hand and stared at his mate and _chunin_ , fear gripping his heart. Had they been attacked?

“What happened?” he demanded.

Muttering under his breath, the big turtle stalked off towards the bathroom to clean up. “He’s a lousy teacher,” he spat.

Kaito continued to glare after the American, wiping at the split in his lip. “Dishonorable cheater,” he muttered right back.

Leonardo sighed, trying to quell the major headache he felt coming on. “Perhaps we should have monitored the first lesson,” Toshi suggested quietly.

Not knowing if he wanted to laugh or scream, the clan leader gave a dry look to his maid. Not for the first time, Leo felt true sympathy for parents with troublemaking children. Or those with rabblerousing, hotheaded mates. “I’ll deal with the idiot in the bathroom, you take the pouting child,” he nodded towards Kaito, who only then appropriately shrank in shame and fear of punishment.

Bowing to hide the small uplifting of her lips, Toshi glided over to Kaito, grabbing him by the ear. The young man yelped in indignation as much as pain. It might have been amusing to watch the tiny woman drag the errant _chunin_ out the door, but the fact that his cool, levelheaded second had been reduced a childish brawl with his mate – who was supposed to be learning! – left the clan leader more tired than anything.

Let Toshi punish Kaito, Leonardo would see to his mate. Smirking slightly, he wondered if spanking would be appropriate or give his turtle… _other_ ideas. Before he got started he took a moment to study Raph. Full of righteous fury, the brawler was staring at himself in the mirror, peering at his bruises and the bloodied spots on his face. During the entire inspection, he muttered about how much of a bastard Kaito was. All he could see was how much of a pretentious brat the kid was; he’d been blinded as to how effective Kaito had been – as well as how much more he could learn.

Leo saw it. Not only did this tussle further confirm to him that Kaito was in the right place, it would be invaluable to him to have Kaito and Raph get along. That…was the tricky part. They were like oil and nitro glycerin. Kaito preferred the ‘by the books’ approach and Raph was basically ‘shoot first, hopefully remember to ask questions later.’ He drew himself out of his thoughts when he caught Raphael’s eyes peering at him through the mirror, the brawler more grunting than speaking. “What.”

“I’m not supposed to make certain you’re okay?”

Raph frowned even more at the mostly innocent question. “That ain’t what yer thinkin’.”

“Actually, I am.” Leo moved into the bathroom silently, shifting over to Raph’s side as he continued to look at his mate through the mirror. “I am hoping that you will be okay. I don’t want to have to worry about you getting into fights or squabbling with my team.” He knew that in and of itself was going to cause ruffled feathers and he faced Raphael’s glower with zero trepidation. “I have to trust Kaito with my _life_ , Raphael. And I do.”

“That should be _me_.” The turtle postured defensively, still feeling put out that some wisp of a _kid_ was Leo’s second. He wasn’t going to feel secure until he was with Leo, making certain his shell was covered, no matter what. He detested the thought of someone else slipping up – what would happen to Leo then! He couldn’t bear to think of feeling the turtle’s pain, the last agonizing breaths. All those dark fears bubbled up to the surface and the thought of that one foolish assassination attempt had him breathing shallow again, eyes widening.

He felt that fear as keenly as it was his own and for a moment, he wondered if this over-protective nature was Raph’s way of expressing that soulmate bond. Before the turtle could properly freak out, Leo grabbed his face as gently as he could and pulled him in for a kiss. He could taste blood in his mate’s mouth and there was an odd war within his body to feel both protective and turned on by it. Leonardo pulled away though, running the pads of his thumbs across Raphael’s face. “I trust you with my everything.”

Everything. Life, body, soul, hopes, fears, dreams. The future. Raph felt that truth through the bond and Leo’s touch which made him smile a bit. It still wasn’t going to stop Raph from helping out and keeping as close to the boss as he possibly could, though.

“I _don’t_ trust you with my team. Or to behave yourself during training.” And in a flash, Leo’s hand dropped down to smack the turtle’s ass.

“Ow! Hey!” It didn’t hurt, but it surprised him. And he felt a jolt of lust in the process. Leo must have as well because that smirk darkened and he smacked Raph again. “Don’t make promises ya can’t keep, babe.” The words were more like a husky growl as he felt Leo grope for a moment, sliding his palm away almost seductively.

“Oh, trust me, I’m keeping this one.” Leo slide quickly around and whacked Raph’s purpling rump again. “Since you decided to act like a child, you’ll be treated like one.” Raph grunted since the force of the last hit unbalanced him and he needed to hold onto the sink in order to keep upright.

“What? Ya mean this ain’t – OW!” He nearly jumped to his tip toes in order to lessen the sting.

Leo chuckled. It was a dark sound and that dark sound coming from his supposedly innocent turtle was making his insides tighten and coil. “No, it isn’t. Because if this leads to sex, the lesson isn’t learned, is it?” He continued to spank the turtle at random intervals so that Raph wouldn’t be able to predict and prepare himself for the next one. “I’m not going to reward you for bad…behavior.”

“Holy _shit_! Leo, I got it!” Yet Leo didn’t stop, and Raph didn’t really try and stop him, either. Every hit, every residual sting, every spike of desire ran through Raphael to keep him half over the sink, shocked green eyes staring at the mirror to the lustful dark blue behind him. It was getting increasingly tight in his shell, but like hell was he going to drop down and give Leo another reason to torture him. This was torture enough!

The smaller turtle finally relented when Raph dropped his gaze. The brawler’s knuckles were white as he clutched the sides of the sink, fighting to remain somewhat upright. The groan turned into a churr as Leonardo drew one finger lightly down the curve of the abused flesh, blue eyes lighting up at the sound. “What did we learn today, Raphael?”

“Yer a fuckin’ sadist –” Raphael couldn’t help but take in a sharp breath as Leo lovingly cupped the heated ass. His exhale was NOT a whine, dammit!

“You should give me the correct answer quickly before I punish you again.” The words flowed smoothly like honey. They sounded deceptively sweet but Raphael knew better. Leo lifted his hand as if to deal out another smack just before Raph stuttered.

“Stop, stop! I shouldn’t pick a fight with yer choo-choo!”

“ _Chunin_.”

“Whatever!”

Leo lowered his hand, smiling lightly. Preparing for another hit, Raphael tensed but shuddered hard as he felt a cool tight pressed up against his ass. “Does that mean you’ll take his direction and actually attempt to learn something from Kaito?”

Ever the rebel, Raphael muttered under his breath, “Like he can teach me somethin – OW!” He whimpered as the smack stung worse than before, his body finally calling for a truce. It happened when that sneaky hand came around and pressed against Raph’s very obvious bulge, pulling the irritated flesh up against Leo’s leg. When the _hell_ did that little shit get into Dom/Sub crap?! “Please, Leo, I’ll listen to him, okay? Just let up.”

“Good.” Raph moaned loudly as Leo breathed the word into the other’s ear. “Because the next time I punish you, I’m _not_ going to let you fuck me like I’m going to let you fuck me up against this wall.”

Raphael’s breathing suddenly went ragged as he dropped down into Leo’s waiting hand. “Little, fuckin’ shit.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo understands a little more of what's between Raph and Kaito, while Kaito is just lost on how to deal with mutants.

There was definitely something going on here, and Raphael didn’t like it. Not one damn bit. It was the way he looked at the boss, like he was the most wonderful thing in the universe. Okay, that was true, Leonardo _was_ the greatest, most wonderful thing in the universe, and anyone who thought different was an idiot. But that wasn’t the point! The point _was_ that only Raphael could look at Leonardo like that. Not some little freak choo-choo!

Unable to stop himself from growling, the mechanic was unable to stop from grinding his teeth as he watched his fiancé and the bodyguard face off. It was supposed to be a demonstration, one that showed Raphael just what it meant to fight like a ninja, to use ninjitsu. But from the moment the two entered the sparing ring, the New Yorker got the feeling that Kaito was enjoying this a little…too much.

Leonardo was absolutely flawless. And his ninjitsu wasn’t half bad either. The way the turtle moved, muscles tensing and easing, the way he held himself so poised and confident. It was _impossible_ for him _not_ to get a little tight under the shell from watching the boss. But he wasn’t the only one to admire the crime lord.

Sitting beside him, demure as always, Toshi was taking in the demonstration with undisguised admiration. Dark eyes followed the sparring pair, obviously trying to pick up moves and technique. As a lower level of ninja, she obviously had just as much to learn from this as Raph did.

But even while fighting his master, Kaito was watching Leo like he was some kind of…of _god_ or something. The hero-worship was very real. It was also very annoying. Because even as he was getting his _ass_ handed to him, Kaito was _enjoying_ himself. Way, _way_ too much.

In the area, Leo couldn’t keep his full attention on the battle with Raph’s emotions swirling around in his head. The anger was potent and completely toxic, and Leonardo had absolutely no idea why his mate was feeling it. He’d thought Raph would enjoy the demonstration, that it would motivate him for his own training. See the potential he might have.

Spinning out of Kaito’s kick, the turtle managed to trip the human up, stomping the _chunin_ into the ground and pointing his sword at him in a clear sign of defeat. Kaito stared up at Leo, panting with obvious respect gleaming in his eyes. It was sort of nice. Leo had never had anyone compliment him on his fighting before, other than the ‘acceptable’ or ‘you have passed into the next level.’ It was perhaps an ego boost, but Leo found he sort of liked having his _chunin_ telling him he was good and actually mean it.

Offering the faintest of smiles to the younger man, Leo helped the human to his feet before bowing. Kaito immediately bowed lower to the boss before Leo turned and walked out of the arena. Now that he had finished his spar, the _real_ challenge would begin.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked his mate, who sat leaning back, arms crossed with a petulant pout on his face. It was cute yet frustrating at the same time .

“Sure.”

Frowning at the less than enthused answer, Leo waited for more but it never came. Glancing back to the area, Kaito was just exiting, whiling his face and getting a drink. “Okay…How about you show me what you’ve been working on?” he suggested as cheerfully as he dared.

Again, Raph scowled, before smirking. “Yeah. But only if Kaito’s my partner.”

Blue eyes blinked, and Leo was about to suggest that maybe Toshi would be a better option, but the human was already bowing. “I would be honored, _Ichizokuno riidaa_.”

This…wasn’t a good idea. Not only was Kaito probably tired from his match with Leo, but Raphael was _pissed._ Whenever Raph was truly angry, things tended to…break.

But not wanting to look weak or show favorites, the crime lord nodded slowly. “Very well.”

That smirk that promised nothing good split the turtle’s face and he jumped up out of his seat and entered the area. Kaito, after getting more to drink, followed after. Leo took Raph’s seat beside Toshi, watching the two rivals as the human bowed and Raph sneered. “This isn’t a good idea,” he voiced out loud.

Dark eyes slid over to the boss before she turned her attention back to the fight. “No,” she agreed. “But we are here to stop it if things get…out of hand.”

 _Finally_ his turn, Raph rolled his head and cracked his neck before falling into a stance he’d seen Leo use at the beginning of his spar. Kaito was holding one similar and for a moment, the two simply glared at one another. He could feel Leo’s eyes burning into his shell and it only made the bigger turtle more determined to win. He had to prove to Leo once and for all that he was the best choice as not only _chunin_ but as mate. They were soulmates sure, he knew that, but there was some strong drive propelling the turtle to want to _prove_ to his mate that he was the best. That no stupid little Japanese kid was better than him!

When Kaito broke the stalemate, Raph held his ground momentarily, before grabbing the kid’s arm and twisting it. There were no weapons this time, part of the punishment Leo had enacted on them after their last tussle but that was just as well for Raph. He preferred fist fights to weapons anyway. While useful, there was something about being able to _feel_ what he was doing, connecting him to the fight better than when he used weapons. This was more his speed.

Unfortunately the punk managed to break the hold, kicking the turtle back. Growling and _really_ pissed by now, Raph launched himself at the _chunin_ with murder burning in his eyes.

On the sidelines, Leo and Toshi watched, not quite sure if they should intervene yet or let the two get this out of their system. In all honesty, Leo had absolutely no idea why these two were acting like this. He’d thought after the first few days together they’d fall into some kind of understanding. That they’d get along and understand that there was work to be done. Apparently that was not so. Things had gotten _worse_ if anything, making the boss wonder if he could keep the two close or if he would have to reassign Kaito. That was just about the last thing he wanted or needed right now.

The fighting pair went on for about ten minutes before Kaito had Raph pinned to the ground, arm in a lock that he could only be free of if he allowed his arm to be broken. Or so Kaito thought. While painful, Raph managed to use some of the dirt on the ground and threw it into the ninja’s eyes. Completely taken by surprise, Kaito’s grip faltered, allowing the turtle to free himself with only dislocating his shoulder. And before the human could open his eyes from the burning, Raph sucker punched him square in the face.

“ENOUGH!” Leo roared from the side, storming into the arena with Toshi right behind him. “That’s enough.” Both opponents were still on their feet – somehow – but the boss had seen enough.

Managing to blink open his red eyes, Kaito and Raph glared at one another before the ninja bowed low to his master. There was nothing in the world that would get Raph to bow to Leo at the moment. He was getting pissed at him, too.

As Kaito was dismissed to take care of himself, the other three left to return to the boss’s suite. On the way, Leo dismissed Toshi covertly asking her to set up his next meeting with Steranko, before dragging Raph into the bathroom to clean up. The turtle was bloodied, but had yet to open his mouth. That wasn’t a good sign.

After five minutes of this strange silence, Leo decided to pen the floor for conversation. “You were looking better out there,” he complimented, hoping that stroking his mate’s ego would help put him in a better mood. “Your form is looking more fluid.”

The bigger turtle remained stubbornly silent, only grunting when Leo helped pop his shoulder back into place. Both cringing at the shock of pain.

Sighing, Leo finally decided to be direct. “What’s wrong, Raph? I thought you wanted to train today.”

“I do!” he snapped, before backtracking at the dark look he received in return. “It’s just that…Why Kaito?”

Blinking, the crime lord stared at his lover, confused. “He’s the most qualified of my men and I trust him.

“Yeah, but he’s just so…so _arrogant_! A complete bastard! He just struts around all the time thinkin’ he’s all high an’ mighty an’ shit! Like he _owns_ the fuckin’ place! And the way he looks at ya!”

Pieces started to click together, and Leo couldn’t stop himself from smirking deviously. “Raph?” He waited for the bigger turtle to look at him before continuing. “Are you… _jealous_?”

As much as Raphael wanted to say ‘yes,’ his stubborn nature told him otherwise. “NO!” the turtle looked away, starting to cross his arms but then opted for shoving them into the waist band on his sweats. His shoulder was throbbing and the one that held the scar wasn’t too keen on being tortured, either. And while he could see that his lack of discretion was paining Leo as well – noting the slight dip in the turtle’s shoulder – he wasn’t going to bow out now. “Why the hell should I be jealous of _him_?!”

“I have no idea,” Leo continued mildly. “I mean, how could there possibly be more than one arrogant bastard that struts around all the time thinking he’d high and mighty?” Really, the entire situation was amusing! Basically Raphael was describing himself and getting all hot and bothered by it.

He saw the connection that Leo was making and he decided to completely ignore it. Grunting again, Raph actually did cross his arms over his chest, forcing himself to ignore the twinge in the process. Leo frowned at the phantom pain and he smirked. _Take that_.

“But do you know what? There’s only one arrogant bastard around here who I would accept his ring from,” Leo caught Raph’s eyes at that point. “Only one who can write all over on me, too.” As amusing as it was to have Raphael jealous over his _chunin,_ in the end, it was a very serious matter. “Raphael, you have my heart, body, and soul. Forever. And I want to spend forever with you, away from this crazy Foot Clan, making our own history. And that is _so_ important to me, to be with you forever, that I need to make certain I can utilize all of my resources.”

The turtle, achy and sore and still frustrated, deflated in that moment. His shoulders hunched over and he looked forlornly at his lover. “Then utilize me!”

How could he stay mad at Raph for all of this? His sweet, darling brute of a turtle, all he wanted to do was _help_! Leonardo smiled sweetly, taking Raph’s face gently in both of his hands. “I don’t want to sacrifice you. _You_ …are not expendable. Kaito is.” As much as he didn’t want to voice that truth, he had to. He would rather Kaito lose his life in case there was some explosion or fight or something rather than Raphael. It didn’t mean he didn’t like the kid any less or that he thought Raphael’s skills were lacking. Leo simply didn’t want to take that chance. He was going to be selfish for once and keep Raphael out of the line of fire for as long as he possibly could. “If something happens…if I make a mistake, I don’t want you paying the price for my mistake.”

“You rather Kaito take the fall.”

“Yes.”

Raphael thought about that for a while as Leo more or less hung on him, sighing softly in the process. While he wanted the asshole to have a lesson taught to him, he didn’t necessarily want him _dead_ , either. Hell, the only people he really wanted dead were Leo’s uncle and that was done! But he certainly didn’t like Kaito fawning over Leo, either. What if he started getting ideas? Hell, being someone’s second could mess with your brain like that! All that hero worship made one stupid. It made you want to do anything for them – even take the fall for them. Pushing the memory aside, he glanced back up at the crime boss. “Does he hafta look at you like yer some hero?”

Raph could feel that swell of adoration from Leo and did his best to steel himself against it. This wasn’t supposed to be a mushy, after-school moment special! He even grumbled as Leo nuzzled him, pressing a kiss to the corner of Raph’s mouth in the process. “Raphael _no kimi_ ,” Leo started with that infernal smile still playing on his lips. “Anyone and everyone can look all they want. Who do you think I sleep with at night?” Alright, _fine,_ Leo had a point by Raph didn’t have to like it!

Still grumbling under his breath, Leo could only shake his head at his mate’s protests. Raphael was protective and territorial. That was nothing to be surprised by. Even humans could be protective and territorial but usually they didn’t exhibit that in the same way a mutant turtle would. And Kaito could very unwittingly set Raph off without understanding why. That would be something Leo would have to think about later on the best way to handle the volatile situation. It wasn’t going to be something simple since it would have to not only save face, but impart a small amount of humility not only into Kaito, but Raphael as well.

“Shoulder still sore?” He could feel it. Raph couldn’t lie to him about it not hurting him. So when Leo started to guide him to the main area of the suite, he didn’t protest. He even carried on a smirk as Leo sat him on the bed and pulled his shirt off, careful not to jostle his shoulders. His smirk broadened when Leo slowly straddled his hips and settled down. “You have a dirty mind, Raphael.” Leaning slightly, Leo slid open the night stand drawer for the bottle of warming oil he kept for sore muscles.

“So ya can read my mind, now?”

“Don’t have to read it when you’re broadcasting it all over on your face,” Leo countered with a grin. After pouring out some of the oil and slicking his hands up, he rested them on Raph’s shoulders, giving the liquid a moment to warm. When he started rubbing, Raph practically sand into the mattress, letting Leo ease the stiffness and pain. In the process, Leo could worship those muscles all he wanted and Raph wouldn’t make one complaint. He wouldn’t complain in the first place, but knowing the turtle, his mate would demand for more than a simple massage. No, right now Leonardo was content on running his fingers all over Raph’s shoulders and arms, relishing in the muscles that tensed and quivered before finally releasing under his skilled fingers. He had zero intentions of turning it into some sex act until he leaned in close and brushed his mouth against Raphael’s. In a moment, those green eyes snapped open and Leo was caught as surely as if he’d been lassoed.

No Raphael was apparently the mind reader as he wrapped an arm around his mate’s shell, shifting him lower. “Ya gunna take good care a’ me?” he growled, biting the boss’s lower lip.

Shit. Why did things always get so heated between them? Not that he actually minded, but still. Maybe this was for the best, the best way to remind Raph that he was his and no one else’s. No one could ever take Leo away.

Churring as he felt the younger turtle continue his attention to his lip, Leo moved his hands between them beginning the annoying process of having to remove their pants. There were some days he wondered why they even bothered with them. After all, they were _turtles_. Unlike other mutant animals, their shells covered the most important parts of their anatomy. They weren’t quite as ‘naked’ as others.

But shoving the silly thought away, Leo crawled down Raphael, taking the pants with him. It was easier to shimmy out of his own, before climbing back up. Raph wasted no time, grabbing the boss by the back of the neck and smashing their lips together as if they’d not seen each other in a million years. It sort of felt that way, too.

“Ya gunna show me how ya can read my mind?” the bigger turtle husked, rubbing his hands up and down Leo’s thighs, enjoying how the boss trembled. “Ya gunna utilize me?”

Raphael spread out under him, looking up at him with the smoldering gaze, wearing nothing by that shit-eating smirk did something crazy to Leo’s brain. The lust wafting between the two was tangible, Leo was certain of it, and spurred on by his lover’s desires coursing through his veins, the boss grabbed the massage oil and lubed his hole. Simultaneously, he used his other hand to press on Raph’s growing bulge, hoping to coax out the prize inside. He made sure not to break eye contact as he did so.

“Fuck,” Raph panted. Okay, that was pretty hot. Leo prepping himself while trying to stroke him and looking at him like _that_? He’d known Leonardo wasn’t interested in anyone else, he _knew_ , but it was always nice to have a reminder.

“Let me utilize you,” the boss purred, pressing harder against the lower plastron.

Unable to resist the command, Raph groaned, eyes slipping shut as he sprang free into the cool air. Thankfully it didn’t remain cold as Leo took his dick in hand and started jerking him with his oil slick hand. It was so _good_. “You can use me,” he agreed happily. “Use me all ya want.”

Smirking, the words definitely elevating the crime lord’s ardor. Leo decided to make good on the offer, leaning forward and kissing his mate deeply. Always one that liked it a little rougher, the turtle made sure to bite and nip and squeeze just enough to have Raph grunting and keeping him distracted. So when Leo raised himself up off his lover’s plastron and impale himself with the weeping cock in his hand, the big turtle bit out a cry along with his lover, not expected the sudden move.

“YES!” Leo gasped, head momentarily dizzy from the rebound of Raph’s own ecstasy.

“Fuck, Leo,” Raphael dug his nails into the turtle’s thighs, amazed not for the first time to feel the lust from his partner at the harsh treatment.

Taking it as a literal command, the boss decided that he was ready enough and lifted himself up off the gorgeously thick dick before slamming himself back down again. There was no way he could have stopped himself from wailing, but he couldn’t have cared as he listened to his lover’s shout. And so he set a vicious pace for the two of them, intent on getting the release he needed so badly.

Raph clung on for the ride, hands alternating between the jade thighs to his mate’s waist in an attempt to help him slam down hard. Little fucker was _brutal_ , and Raph found he loved everything about it. Because the more he thought about it, the more it appealed to his domineering mentality. Only _he_ could get away with doing this to the Yakuza boss. Only _he_ had the privilege and no one else!

Unable to help himself, Raph snarled as he flipped them, pushing Leo on his shell, managing not to break their connection. And before his mate could process what was happening, Raph took over and began pounding into the smaller turtle violently.

“Yer _mine_ ,” he hissed, trying his hardest not to cum, even with Leo crying out beneath him. “No one else’s. _MINE_.”

Leo couldn’t remember how to breathe, couldn’t even think. He knew Raph was speaking to him, but couldn’t understand anything apart from the heated intent of, ‘mine.’ “ _H-hai,_ ” he nodded, shamelessly moaning. “ _Yours_.”

The acceptance and adoration of that simple reply was what pushed Raph over, and cumming inside of his mate, he held onto the smaller turtle tightly. The two rode the waves of their orgasms together, Raph collapsing on top of the boss. Leo didn’t mind. He welcomed the weight and heat. And when he thought he could lift his arms, he began stroking the back of his lover’s neck and head.

“Was I close?” his voice was hoarse.

Peeling open an eye reluctantly, Raphael stared at his turtle. “What?”

“Was that what you we thinking?”

A smile pulled at the mechanic’s lips as he rolled onto his side, taking Leo with him. “Yer a dork.”

Chuckling softly, Leo smuggled close. “Yes. But I’m _your_ dork.”

“Damn straight,” Raph groused, nipping at Leo’s lips. “And I’m gunna make sure _no one_ forgets that.”

**************************************

Kaito stared at his leader, blinking, not quite understanding. “ _Dono_?”

Ever calm and collected, Leonardo pushed the book towards the _chunin_ , wishing he didn’t need to have this discussion, but knowing it was vital. “Please read it,” he requested softly, watching as the boy all but jumped at the offered book. “I think it might help you…understand Raphael a little bit better.”

Staring down at the book, the _chunin_ found himself not quite sure what to make of it. It was an entire tome of the behaviors of turtles. “ _Ichizokuno riidaa_?”

Steeling himself, Leo stood and went to stand by the window, looking down on Tokyo, trying to collect his thoughts to make the young human understand. “I am more than aware of the fact that there is a cultural gap between the two of you that may present a problem, and I expect you to work on that.” Through the reflection of the glass, he could see the human shrink slightly. “But there is more to this pettiness, I think. You do not understand mutants. Am I correct in assuming I am the first you have had any extensive dealings with?”

There was hesitation, but the _chunin_ was truthful. “ _Hai, dono._ ”

“Then there is much you have to learn. Some mutants are more prone to following their animal instincts than others. It does not make them primitive,” he stressed, “it simply enhances other senses. Raphael is one of those mutants who follows his natural instincts. It is a very useful gift.”

Leo allowed that to sink in, before continuing. “You are both essential to me, Kaito-san. And I _want_ you and Raphael to get along,” he glanced back at the young man. “Do I make myself clear?”

“ _Hai, dono_!”

Nodding, knowing that there was not much else he could say, the crime lord regain his seat. “Good. I expect you to have read the majority of that by the end of the week. You are dismissed.”

Standing quickly, Kaito bowed low, before exiting the room. As soon as the young man was gone, Leonardo sighed. “Do you think this has a chance of working?”

Coming to stand before him from the shadows, Toshi remained as stoic as ever. “Only time will tell, _Ichizokuno riidaa._ ”

A frown creased the young boss’s features. “Is our meeting with Steranko all prepared for tomorrow?”

“ _Hai, Ichizokuno riidaa_.”

“Good.” Leo stood. “I have a feeling it will be interesting.”

**************************************

The book was useless. At least that’s what Kaito’s opinion was of it. Even if mutants acted more like their normal counterparts, he didn’t know _what_ kind of turtle Raphael was! Was he a box turtle or a sea turtle or a tortoise or…or what? Sure the book was informative, but it was going to be zero help to the young ninja. He was missing important details in order to properly utilize what his leader was offering.

He sat in his room, legs crossed, book open in his lap. This was for normal, regular turtles. No, if he was to understand completely what Raphael was all about, he needed to go to the source. It was completely outside of his usual method of doing things but he really couldn’t comprehend understanding the mutant from just a book! Not when Raphael was right there, making a mess of everything. His plans to protect the boss were wrong, his pattern to follow the boss was wrong, and that smooth, seamless save Leonardo-sama from that pitiful assassination attempt had been completely foiled by the brute! And Raph was not one to leave it lie, either. He brought that up as a point that _he_ should be a part of the Foot.

He wasn’t even a _ninja_!

And like that, Leonardo accepted it. Kaito would never understand that. Why would an accomplished fighter and new head of a crime syndicate accept and even welcome an outsider into the fold like that? For a while Kaito suspected that Raphael was holding some piece of blackmail over Leonardo-sama, but the more he saw the two together, that idea faded. No, it was something more sinister than blackmail. It was love.

He snapped the book closed and set it on the table, sighing heavily as he prepared to leave. That book was definitely useless. Male turtles didn’t pair up in nature. He left his room, checking the knob to ensure the locking mechanism engaged and then headed over to the boss’ room. Raphael wanted to eat out again before leaving for Russia. Leo complied. Even worse, it was decided to go to the restaurant that Leonardo-sama had met the other Yakuza bosses. Kaito was going to have a quiet dinner on his own a few tables away just to make certain there wasn’t going to be any other troubles.

It was not an easy life but it was fulfilling. Kaito was too busy protecting his master to worry about other everyday things. There were no significant others, no extra schooling, no friends, or weekends off. In return he followed a man who was honorable, giving knowledge that was greater than things taught in schools, and could very well one day be admired and feared by countless others. It was difficult to fathom that Leonardo was just like that. He was frightening in his own right and yet in the company of people close to him, he was not at all like the Yakuza boss that lopped off Yuto-sama’s hand and then casually wiped the blood off with another’s shoulder as if he were polishing a piece of silver. That side of Leonardo was frightening and at that given time, Kaito wondered why he was there. Certainly no one else would go up against the mutant after such a display!

Seated at a table on his own, he peered at the menu, deciding to go simple. Raphael and Leonardo were seated together two tables down, not too far away where Kaito couldn’t keep an eye on potential issues but far away enough to not impose on intimate conversation. That is, if Raphael weren't involved in said conversation. The turtle was so loud!

“So,” Raph started, grinning right at Leo in the process, “for this wedding, yer gunna be in your fancy dress –”

“ _Kimono_ , Raph.”

“Yeah, yeah. What color are ya wearin’?”

“I was thinking of green.”

“Green?” The turtle cocked a brow at Leo as the other one chuckled, his blue eyes holding mirthful humor. “Ahhhhhh, you’re jerkin’ my chain!”

“I don’t see why we need to change our preferred colors, Raph. You look quite dashing in red.”

“Yeah, but isn’t a completely red suit kinda tacky?”

“You could have a vest or a cummberbund in red. The rest being traditional black or white.”

“Yeah, okay.” Raph moved a little closer, deciding he needed to be right next to his mate instead of across from him. Kaito picked that up quickly considering Leo was looking more demure at this point as Raph chose to be hold and impolite. “Hey, I was thinkin’ of this for rings…” Whipping out a pen, he pulled up his sleeve a bit. “Ya know how we got that theme goin’ on together? Eternity?”

“Yes?” Now Leo looked interested and completely not bothered by how close Raph was in a very public place. His eyes were down, observing how Raphael was drawing something on his skin. How in the world could he find some decent spot on his leathery hide to draw?! Even more odd was as Raphael was drawing, Leo was looking on the same spot, only on his own hand. That was an important clue, but for the time being the meaning escaped the _chunin_.

“Knowin’ how ya like simple shit, I was thinkin’ of using the infinity symbol,” as Raphael spoke, his tone and demeanor smoothed out as if they were the only people in the world. Kaito noticed how Leo seemed to lose himself in Raphael’s words and drawing, his face softening to that of some love sick school girl. “And a ruby in one and a sapphire in the other. Channel set so they don’t get caught in shit, ya know?”

“No diamonds?” Leo asked as he studied the design once again.

“Diamonds? Do ya _know_ how common diamonds are?”

Clearly, Leo knew. It screamed from his eyes but the turtle smiled all the same. “But they’re _so_ expressive,” he teased playfully, tracing the pattern of Raph’s hand with a finger.

“Yeah, and I got diamond encrusted cut off wheels in my tool trunk,” the mechanic snorted, stilling for a moment as he felt Leo’s touch on him. He only had eyes for the crime boss and was completely oblivious to Kaito surreptitiously spying on them. Or was it that he was well aware of it but didn’t consider the man a threat out in public? “I like color. Everythin’ all pain and boring white just ain’t my style.”

The smaller turtle just melted beside the burly turtle, straightening up when the wait staff came over to nervously serve them. “I like it. When we get back home, we should find a jeweler who can make them for us.”

“Really?” The other mutant appeared surprised by Leo’s suggestion. “Ya really consider New York home, still?”

“Why would you think – ?”

“I’ve see ya around here, Fearless.” Raph’s face fell a bit as he recalled how at home Leo was in some sections of Japan. “Not the modern spots, but the older ones. Like the incense temple and the pigeons? It was like ya belonged there.”

A sweet smile grew on Leo’s face as he draped his hand over Raphael’s. “Raphael _no kimi_ ,” he started softly, forcing Kaito to strain to hear _._ “My home is where you are. It’s not a place, it’s a person.”

The admission stilled the larger turtle for a moment. Then he smiled, looking a little flustered in the process as he accepted what Leo said. “ _Aishiteru_ , Fearless.”

It took will power to keep Kaito’s expression stoic. Raphael admitted in public his affections to the Foot leader! Leonardo just grinned, looking up into the turtle’s eyes. The conversation continued on, but the _chunin_ was no longer interested in listening about wedding plans. The fact that Leo was okay with showing this much confused Kaito. The crime boss was strong, that he knew without a doubt. What Kaito didn’t understand was why Leo didn’t keep a tighter reign on Raphael. Raph was no match for a trained ninja – he had merely gotten lucky shots last time – and couldn’t possibly hold much clout with his volatile nature.

Never mind the book, mutants themselves were confusing enough! Where was the education manual for them?


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys receive a proper Russian welcome, mafia style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye be warned! There be danger and drama a foot!

Ivan Steranko was waiting for them when they entered the airport the next morning. It was hard to miss the massive blond Russian in amongst the mostly Japanese crowd, but Leo supposed they weren’t exactly conspicuous either. The boss also didn’t miss the way Ivan’s eyes lingered slightly on Raph. Just how much did he actually know about Raph?

“Ah! It is Leonardo-sama,” the Russian acknowledged, even going as far as to use the polite title. “It is good to be seeing you. Are you ready to be hitting the road?”

Making sure to keep his face impassive, to focus and pushing Raph to the back of his thoughts for the time being, Leonardo nodded. “ _Hai._ Let’s go.”

Asserting himself as the boss, Leonardo led his posse on, walking beside Ivan to board the private plane. Raphael stood behind him on his right, Kaito on his left. Toshi trailed along behind them with a few others acting as servants. While he knew Steranko was no fool, Leo hoped that the Russian would at least underestimate the women he’d brought along. He’d chosen these maids not only due to their loyalty to him, but because of their skill. If need be, Leonardo felt safe and confident that the kunoichi could handle whatever came their way. The next batch of ninja Leo had coming on a different flight would ensure backup later.

When they boarded the plane, Ivan wasted no time in offering drinks to Leonardo, but did not do so for the others. Raphael was a good enough Second that he didn’t get offended, just sat with Leo, glaring at the Russian as he attempted to make small talk as the flight servers mixed drinks.

“You have interesting company,” Ivan began as he sipped at a vodka martini. “I was not under the impression that there were many mutant turtles in Japan?”

For once, Raph bit his tongue. He had never met this Steranko guy, but already he disliked him. There was a certain coolness to him, steel just under the amiable front. Leo had warned him about the man. Warned him that Ivan Steranko was not the fool he sometimes played himself up to be.

“He comes from New York,” Leo answered flatly, refusing the drink offered.

“New York? Ah, you still have much hold there, _da_?” the Russian nodded. “That is why we are shipping there?”

“Yes,” Leonardo answered flatly, very aware that this was going to be a very uncomfortable two and a half hour flight.

Thankfully it went by fairly well, Ivan keeping conversation flowing between just him and Leo. He didn’t bring up Raphael again, although the one blue eye often stole glances at the turtle.

When they landed in Chersky, it was a balmy 49 degrees, the Russians proclaiming it a beautiful July day. Raph had to disagree. As a cold blooded mutant, he knew this place was going to be a hellhole and he shuddered at the thought of spending longer than necessary in this place. Not so much for his own sake but for Leonardo. The turtle couldn’t handle the colder temperatures like Raph could, and after coming from a nice 80 to _this_? The only good thing that would come from this was the assurance that Leo would be cuddling up to him at night. It took conscious effort not to smirk at the thought. It would ruin the whole, big-bad-thug look he was going for.

They drove through the town in relative silence, as a gentle rain washed over the grey town, surrounded by big, burly Russian men, who eyed the kunoichi with interest and the mutants with distain. Raph would have dearly loved to teach the pricks’ some manners, but he knew Leo wouldn’t be too happy with him for that. According to the boss, he wanted to keep pretty good ties with the Russian mafia in hopes that once they were out of the game completely, there wouldn’t be any hard feelings or vendetta to worry about later.

When they made it to a warehouse on the edge of town, the gang exited the vehicles and Ivan’s men slide up the doors. Inside was a massive shipment of ammunition. There was 9mm Lugar, .38 Special, .44 Remington Magnum, .45 Glock, and just about everything else anyone could imagine. Raphael wasn’t sure he’d ever seen such a stockpile before, and he’d been around the block a time or two. Ivan Steranko was no slouch; he wasn’t just peddling bullets here or there. He really was an _arms_ dealer.

“See?” the Russian boasted. “As promised. You said New York for shipping?”

Leo was actually kind of impressed to see the massive crates full of ammunition. He’d seen the numbers on paper, but hadn’t really stop to consider the sheer _amount_ that it actually made up. It was disheartening to know that his uncle had had big plans for all this, to start a private war with the other gangs in New York and Japan. He certainly hadn’t wanted to take any chances. Shredder had been supplying for an _army_.

“Yes,” the Yakuza boss answered after a time, carefully running his fingers over the crate. “I want to see what’s inside.”

“ _Da_ , no problem,” Steranko nodded.

“From _that_ crate,” Leo pointed to one of the bottom crates in the corner with about three other crates on top. He wasn’t stupid. If Steranko wanted to pull a fast one on him, he more than likely would fill some of the crates with rocks or some other weight to trick him into believing that it was a full shipment. While not exactly keen on owning so much ammunition, Leonardo wanted to be sure it fell into good hands. The more he had, he reasoned, the less other bosses would have. And that could only be good in the long run.

“What?” the Russian snorted, his lip pulling slightly in amusement. “You do not trust me?”

Instead of answering directly, Leo shot a look to both Raph and Kaito. Thankfully the two didn’t hesitate and walked over to where he had pointed. Together they removed the heavy crates before Raph pulled out the sai they’d given him to keep on his belt to pry the lid off. The boss waited a moment before Kaito nodded at him.

“Very well,” Leonardo nodded. “Get it to New York Harbor. My men will take it from there after they’ve inspected the merchandise. _That’s_ when you’ll get paid.”

Shrewd. There was no pulling a fast one on this kid. Not without him realizing it quickly. “Of course,” he replied, looking to his own men to insure that things would be arranged. “Now that business is out of the way, why don’t we get you settled, yes?” he smiled amiably. “You must take in sights of beautiful Mother Russia.”

There was something not right about this place. If Raph had hair, it’d be standing on end. He didn’t trust Steranko, not completely. There was something he was hiding, or at least he believed he still had some kind of trump card up his sleeve. As if he thought he had something against Leo. Definitely one to watch.

The ‘beauty of Mother Russia’ in this place, however, wasn’t exactly in its town. It was a small, out of the way kind of place, exactly the sort of spot one would hide illegal activity. And beside the Kolyma River, it ensured more than one means of escaping the law if need be. Ivan promised that they would be staying here for the night before moving on to a more... ‘inhabited’ location. Raphael hoped so because this place sort of gave him the creeps. It was probably the smallest place he’d ever been to and he felt like he was out in the middle of nowhere. If they got murdered here, would anyone even know?

Chancing a glance at Leo, however, found the turtle poised, seemingly at ease with everything around him. He didn’t seem to mind that it was cold and windy, that they were going to be staying in what just _had_ to have been a gulag camp, Raph was sure, and he didn’t seem to mind being squished in the back of the car while Ivan made small talk. Actually, Raph didn’t mind that last part either, as he was pressed flush against the boss.

“Maybe laters we go hiking,  _da_?” Ivan smiled amiably. “Good Russian air for you!”

Leonardo didn’t bother to reply, just sat smushed up against Raph with Kaito on his other side, as he decided maybe a hike wouldn’t be so bad. At least if they were out in nature, perhaps they could get a little time to themselves.

The place wasn't luxurious. Hell, this was the farthest distance _away_ from luxury if the concept had a location. Two rooms were allocated for the yakuza team, one for the men and one for the ladies. That fact alone was rankling Raphael. It should be one room for him and Leo and another room for everyone else! In all actuality, he was certain it was one room for Leo and one for the 'servants' but Leonardo insisted the rooms be divided up by gender. Not that Raph wanted to christen the hotel bed – it actually looked like it had seen better centuries – sex was a decent way to warm up and that option had been snuffed out by the kid being present. However, he couldn't help but grin internally. Really, the thought was more along the lines of a pubescent 12 year old, but it was sweet, sweet revenge.

Leo and Raph didn't have pajamas.

Once the accommodations were solidified, they crammed into the little car again to listen to Ivan's infuriating babble about the town of Chesky. The people, the land, the winters and it's stupid ice bridges and then other politics. Actually, the more Steranko spoke about this 'beloved little town,' the more Raph had his suspicions about the Russian. When Ivan mentioned the elections, Raph could only look away, glaring out the window. Figures the arms dealer used his little hovel of nothing to front his real business.

Since the prick wasn't talking to him directly, he let his mind wander. Beautiful Mother Russia his asshole! The place was dreary, rainy and every time he walked on the ground, the silty earth sucked at his boots. There was no beauty here. Just mud and depression and freezing summer. As Ivan continued his mindless chatter, driving up hill, Raph took note of the trees. They looked half dead on this mountainside. Though he wasn't certain he could call it a mountain –maybe a really big hill. The fact was that they were going hiking, the three men and Steranko, and the women were left at the hotel to make certain their rooms were debugged.

"Here we be! We are at the starting point, ground zero I think you say," Ivan was nearly jovial as he put the car in park and waited for the three of them to step out. Kaito exited first, followed by Leo and now Raph. A breeze shot through them and Raph shifted enough so that his shell would provide some protection to Leo. He still glared like the world was out to hand him a bag of shit that was on fire, though.  

Something rang and Ivan pulled out his phone, speaking briefly to the one on the other end. "Da." He glanced up and Raphael caught something in the human's eyes. Something wasn't right. "I will be right there. You three can make it down, _da_? There is something off with the packing of your shipment, Leonardo-sama, that I must be attending to." Ivan pointed down the hill to the tiny village below. It looked like a whitish dot from this location but definitely in view through the trees. "The path is clear and should only take a couple hours to return to your hotel."

"I expect a full report when we make it down," Leo cautioned, eyes keeping a careful watch over the Russian as he folded himself back into the vehicle.

"Of course! Of course! No need for a guide here. It is a straight shot! Enjoy the hiking and the air."

The hint of amusement in Ivan's voice set Raphael on edge. There wasn't anything he could really pinpoint that was inherently _wrong_ (other than this was fucking _Russia_ and they needed to get out as quick as possible) but Raph wanted them off this hill as quickly as possible. It was too rainy, too dreary. He hadn't even heard any animals since the car left.

"So." Raph started as he watched the boss survey their surroundings. "There a reason _why_ you decided we needed to take this shitty nature walk?"

"Why do you insist on talking to _dono_ like that?" Kaito challenge calmly. At least he sounded calm. His eyes said otherwise.

"Cause this is stupid?"

"It is not stupid. We have a chance to speak plainly without Steranko-san listening." Kaito was once again speaking down to Raph and Raphael understood the meaning behind it.  

"We could'a talked in our own room! This. Is. Stupid!"

Leonardo could feel a headache coming on when he started on the path back to the village. "That's enough. We need to be able to plan our next move, and with Ivan back in the village and no one else around, we can do that. Bicker at each other another time."

Raph had the presence to look affronted by the insinuation. "I am _not_ bickering!"

"You two are fighting like children in the back of a car during a very boring road trip." At least Kaito had the presence to look chagrined by the description. Raph, on the other hand, looked hotter and sexier than before. It was a challenge to keep his mind off the brawler in that fashion. "There's no one around here for a few miles. We should take advantage of the peace."

"That's what has me worried," the turtle grumbled as he followed the crime boss on the path. "There's _no_ _one_. Don't snipers have like miles long shots?" But that wasn't really the reason why Raph was up tight. There was something wrong with this place. Something....something unsettling enough that the animals had left the area. Raphael's instincts were screaming at him to run but without more information, he couldn't really direct anyone. "I have a _real_ bad feelin' about this, Leo. We shouldn't be here."

"It's Russia." But Leo picked up the mechanic's uneasiness.

"Besides that."

The trio walked on in relative silence, the air thick despite the wide open skies. It got to the point where even the human began to realize that there was something wrong. There were no bird songs. No animal calls. Everything was silent save the wet wind that blew in from the north. Downwind.

Instinctively, Raph crowded behind Leo, pressing into him slightly as they walked down the hill at a healthy gate. The sooner they were done with this shit, the better. Everything was starting to creep him the fuck out. Shooting a glance over at the kid revealed that the young ninja was also suddenly unsure about their predicament.

The path eventually twisted, to the one side of them a sheer earth face, the other, a fairly decent drop off. Nothing that should kill them if they slipped, but it was enough that they wouldn’t come out unscathed if they were to take a fall. Call it paranoia, but Leo was suddenly scared of an attack. But what would attack them? There was no one here. No one to hear their cries…

Every sense in Leonardo screamed and his head snapped up. “MOVE!” Without hesitation, the boss pushed his _chunin_ in front of him into his mate, who had decided to go first on the ominous path before him. “RUN!”

From above there came a rumble that soon became a rushing roar as mud and rocks and trees came sliding down towards them. The trio ran as fast as they could down the path, attempting to outrun the mudslide without falling down the cliff. It was going to be impossible. Staring ahead, determined, Leonardo knew he was going to have to make a decision. The moment he saw a break in the wave of mud, a thick tree splitting the flood, Leonardo pushed the others into the gap just before his feet slipped out from under him and he was swept away with the filthy debris.

The last thing Leo saw was the horrified eyes of his mate before he was washed over the edge.

“LEO!”

Raph leapt forward in an attempt to catch his mate’s hand, but he wasn’t close enough. And before he could try anything else, he lost his own footing, sliding and slipping onto his shell, struggling against the muck. The mud was thick and clay like, sucking in his limbs, making it that much harder to move. Trying his best, he grabbed a hold of anything he could, his fingers eventually taking hold of a bolder.

It was like an eternity, a terrifying infinity that just wouldn’t _stop_!

Holding on for dear life, it took nearly twenty full minutes for the land to settle before Raphael braved opening his eyes. When he did so, his vision was met with black. Freaking completely out, the big turtle struggled to move and panicked further when he found he couldn’t. In a frightened frenzy, Raph pushed as hard as he could in the direction he thought was up. The adrenaline rush aided him with an extra push and after a few shoves, his head broke free of the mud. Completely stunned, he looked around, body still encased in the debris. Shaking and shocked, the big turtle sat nearly five minutes just staring. What had just happened? What was that?

A tremble in the earth caught his attention, and for one horrified moment, Raphael wondered if there was going to be another slide. But after watching the quivering mound, a hand shot up from the ground. “Kaito!”

Battling with the sticky sludge, it took several seconds before the big turtle could pull his hands free to drag himself up out of the mud. And when his torso was uncovered, Raph finally managed to crawl his way over to the hand and began frantically digging for the young man. “I’m here! Hold on, kid, I’m here!” he cried, not sure what he was saying, just kept talking in the hopes of offering some sort of comfort.

When a head appeared, Raphael sagged momentarily in relief as the human sucked in breath. Together, the two sat panting. “You okay?” the turtle huffed.

“M-my leg,” Kaito winced. Raphael knew it had to be bad considering the kid was actually showing pain.

“Hold on, I’ll get ya out.”

When his other hand was free, Kaito began helping to dig himself out. It took another fifteen minutes before the human was free. “Wh-where is _dono_?”

Turning, exhausted, his green eyes were wild. “Leo!”

There was no reply. Sweeping his gaze across the area, Raph watched for any movement that could clue them into where the boss might be. Standing on shaking, aching legs, Raph stumbled around, searching for any evidence that might lead them to his mate. There was nothing. Not a _damn_ thing.

“LEO!”

“ _Ichizokuno riidaa_!” Kaito called weakly. “ _Dono_!”

“LEONARDO!”

Real fear gripped Raphael’s heart, his entire body going cold as he searched and there was still nothing. He couldn’t feel him. There was nothing coming in from Leo’s side of their connection. This couldn’t be happening. This could _not_ be happening!

“LEO! LEO!” He started running around frantically, falling to his knees at random and digging. This wasn’t happening. “LEONARDO!”

“Raphael-san.”

“FEARLESS!”

“Raphael-san.”

“SPEAK TO ME, BABE!”

“ _Raphael-san_.”

Turning back to the human, Raphael snarled. But he softened when he realized just how pale the kid was, how he sat hunched over, shaking. It was only then that the turtle realized that the leg still half covered in mud was bent at an unnatural angle.

“I-I don’t,” Kaito began only to trail off. “I don’t feel w-well.”

“Shit,” he muttered. The kid _really_ didn’t look good. Patting his pockets down, just remembering his phone, Raphael couldn’t find it. “Fuck.” Had it fallen out during the chaos?  

Limping over to the human, the turtle felt the pale forehead and found the grimy skin hot and feverish. For once Kaito didn’t even bother to pull away or look disgusted that the mutant was touching him. The fact that there was no fight at all, the black eyes dull, told Raph all he needed to know. He had to get help  _now_.

“D’ya have your phone?”

The young man looked up at the turtle blankly but said nothing. Not bothering to ask permission, Raph patted at the human’s pockets in search of the device. Nearly crying in relief when he pulled it out of the kid’s pocket, the victory was short lived when he realized it was broken. The screen was shattered by a rock wedged into the middle. Desperate, he tried turning it on anyway, despite knowing it wouldn’t work.

“Shit, shit, shit,  _fuck_!”

He knew what he had to do, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. Standing back up, eyeing the area, Raphael saw that they had actually been moved closer to town. Instead of a couple hours, they’d come down the hill to within about an hour of the town. If anything was going to be done, if he was ever going to find Leonardo, he needed help. If he wanted to ensure Kaito would be okay, he needed to get the boy into town.

Growling in frustration, feeling absolutely sick with himself for having to do this, Raph leaned over and picked up Kaito. The kid didn’t protest being carried bridal style. They would have to come back later and look for Leo. There was just no other way. Despite feeling as if he was betraying his mate, he knew this is what Leonardo would want.

 _Hang on, Fearless,_ he thought, trying his best to make his way into the shithole of a town. His only comfort as he limped through the muck and woods was that if Leonardo were dead, he’d feel it…Right? Surely if his soulmate had died, he’d be able to feel it?

Over an hour and a half later, Raphael was completely exhausted and half dead. His arms were shaking from the weight of holding Kaito so long and everything hurt. His lungs felt clogged, burning with every breath he took. And he wasn’t sure if the panic he was feeling at the moment was his own, or if he should hope it was Leo’s. When he came to the edge of town, Toshi appeared, her usually calm features lined with concern. “ _Otto-sama_!”

Moments later the other five little Japanese women appeared from out of thin air, all of them crowding around the turtle and Kaito, whose head had begun to lull. If he was still conscious, he wasn’t moving much. The women were almost like little angels fluttering about and before Raph knew it, he was dragged into some kind of building that might have been a tavern. The native Russians only spared the group a passing glance before turning back to their drinks. One of the maids, who was apparently fluent in Russian, was asking about a hospital.

Meanwhile, Toshi sat Raph down at a table, dark eyes scanning him over with concern. “Where is _Ichizokuno riidaa_?”

At the mention of Leo, all that hard fought composure left the turtle and he found himself nearly having a panic attack. “H-he got trapped i-in the slide. He got swept away! I don’t know where he is! H-he’s still up there! I don’t know where he is!”

Toshi was speaking to him as four other maids quickly left with Kaito and a burly Russian man they’d conscripted to carry him to the hospital. While she was left to deal with the hysterical turtle, she had to grab his face in order to get him to actually _look_ at her, focusing his attention. “Breathe,” she instructed forcefully. “Now, tell me what you feel?” she began, pushing despite his confused expression. “You can feel him, no? What do you feel?”

Now that Raph was trapped into actually thinking, he realized that the panic he was feeling that was not his own. It was Leonardo. He was terrified, freaking out, and despite the overwhelming surge of pity he felt for his mate, there was an equal amount of relief. “He’s alive,” he gasped, sagging forward until he was leaning on the table. “He’s…I don’t know where he is, but he’s alive.”

“Then we have hope,” Toshi nodded in approval. “Is he injured?”

The aches Raph felt were minor compared to the phantom pains that he could not account for. The reason he felt like he couldn’t breathe, for example. Was that because Leonardo was being crushed? Did it mean that he had broken his ribs? The pain in his head, the throbbing only now he fully registered because he was not simply determined to make it to town to help Kaito.

“R-ribs, I think,” he muttered. “Probably hit his head pretty hard.”

“Good. Take a breath,” the maid instructed, and when Raph was just beginning to feel calmer, Steranko rushed in.

“Ah! My friends! Are you all right? I heard there was a slide?”

Green eyes sparked fire as they glared up at the arms dealer, leaping to his feet. “Ya left us up there ta die, asshole!” taking a swing even though he wasn’t quite close enough to make contact and Toshi holding him back. “Ya knew there’d be a slide!”

“ _Nyet_!” Ivan had the gall to deny. “How should I be knowing such things? Mudslides very common here. Happens all the time. I remember one time, my cousin Nikolai –”

“Leo’s still trapped up there!” Raphael snarled in the human’s face, not giving a damn about story time.

The Russian became grim. “Leonardo-sama is still trapped? Not good.”

“That’s a fuckin’ understatement! We gotta get men up there ta dig ‘im out! We gotta go _now_.”

“ _Nyet_ ,” Ivan denied, fury igniting in the turtle’s chest, before the human held up a hand. “ _You_ must go to get care. I will send my men out to search for Leonardo-sama. You get helped, comrade.”

“Ain’t yer _fuckin_ ’ comrade, you commie bastard!” Raphael growled. “And I ain’t lettin’ _your_ men search for Leo by themselves! I –!”

“Raphael-san,” Toshi interrupted, giving the turtle an unnaturally fierce look. “It would be best for you to get help. I will go with Steranko-san’s men to search for _Ichizokuno riidaa_.”

“Ya can’t go alone with these maniacs!”

“Then I will take Aiko,” Toshi’s voice nearly snapped. It was the most aggressive Raph had ever heard her. She meant business. “You will be of no use to us up there.  _Ichizokuno riidaa_ would want you to mend,” she added very softly, for his ears only.

Completely helpless, Raph glared between the tiny maid and the giant Russian. He _knew_ Steranko had something to do with the slide, but hell if he could prove it. The man was good and there hadn’t been hide nor hair of anyone else up there. However this was organized and it was done professionally. Not even the ninja had been able to detect what was happening until it was too late.

“Fine,” he snarled. “But the _second_ ya find Leonardo –”

“I will be sure to inform you,” Toshi bowed. “Now please, this way to the hospital?”

“ _Da_ , follow me,” Ivan smiled graciously.

Toshi helped Raph limp to the ‘hospital’. That was a generous term, however. Just about the only thing this place had in common with a hospital in the States was the white tile floors. Everything else was frighteningly janky. The staff looked half drunk and disinterested, the patients worse, and Raphael realized that no one here probably spoke a lick of English. He’d be trapped alone in the hospital of horrors all the while not knowing what the hell had happened to Leo.

A nurse came and led Raph back after Toshi signed him in. Kimiko was staying as translator, and met them after seeing to Kaito. Alone with foreigners was the last thing the turtle wanted to be, but he decided that the sooner they put on a Band-Aid for him, the sooner he could leave and help with the search. No way he was going to get left behind on this one!

The nurse asked him to strip down before they sprayed him with icy water to wash the mud away. Only after he was soaked to the bone and shivering was he allowed to dry and put on a hospital gown. As he did so, Raph couldn’t help wonder if this had been an old gulag building, or some kind of place where they’d once experimented on people. It wasn’t just creep-tastic, it was straight up _horrifying_. He wondered if Kaito was even receiving proper treatment for his broken leg.

“This way,” Kimiko translated once Raph was out, and taking a deep breath, the turtle followed after, hoping he wasn’t willing walking into some horror show.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues in Russia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, guys! Completely my fault with RL issues, not Arista's fault.  
>  Anywho, hope you enjoy the new chappie~

While his men were out looking for the lost Foot Boss, Ivan sat in the tavern on the edge of town enjoying a nice vodka. The plan had gone better than expected. Without the turtle-freak around messing things up, Ivan decided that life would get better. Let the Foot screw around and fight each other in an attempt to gain power. It meant nothing to Ivan. He’d be able to make some good money selling to both sides. Like always, he’d clean up, and in the end, suck up to the new boss.

This last kid…he’d been dangerous. Too dangerous. Ivan wasn’t sure if rumors were true or not, but the thought of the massive Yakuza dismantling was horrifying. All of the carefully laid plans and crafted contracts would be ruined if the Foot was out of the game completely. Things were better this way. Better without the kid in charge. 

He was just about to take another sip vodka when something grabbed the back of his head, slamming his face down on the table hard enough that the table cracked. Blood pouring from his nose as he sat up, Ivan cursed savagely. But before he could turn to see what had happened, there was a very cold, very _sharp_ knife laid across his throat.

“Give me a reason I shouldn’t cut your fucking head off,” a voice hissed in his ear, the hand back, now wrapped around his neck.

Completely surprised, Ivan chanced a glance back and found himself staring into the livid blue orbs of the turtle he’d thought was dead. “Leonardo-sama?”

“Give me a reason,” the boss snarled, completely unfazed, still completely covered in mud with little green showing through.

Ivan stared blankly, not sure how it was possible for the guy to have been buried alive for _hours_. He’d apparently had to dig himself out, and no one knew it. Because there were no little Japanese women fussing over him and none of Ivan’s own men were around either.

Blinking, the Russian let out a breath that might have been a laugh. “I can’t,” he shrugged.

Sneering, Leo glared furiously at the human. “You tried to have me killed.”

Ivan said nothing, only continued to watch the turtle, wondering what he would do. Would he cut off a limb like Yuto?

Leonardo shouldn’t have been surprised when Ivan began laughing. Loud, boisterous laughter that filled the tavern. “Have a seat, _moy droog_ ,” he gestured to the chair still standing. “Have a drink.”

Despite knowing it was probably a bad idea, Leo very carefully moved around the broken table and sat in the chair, glaring daggers at the Russian. He was tired. He _hurt_ and he was so, so scared for Raphael and Kaito. But as much as he wanted to take care of Ivan, he knew his legs wouldn’t hold him up much longer. He was certain he had cracked ribs, his head was swimming, and he was pretty sure his shell had been knocked loose. So he sat, watching as Ivan poured him a glass of vodka, smiling at him in real amazement.

“To your health, comrade,” he toasted the turtle.

*****************************************

To say that this... _torture building_ was a hospital was to claim that the Sahara was a tropical island. Raphael had insisted on staying with Kaito and refused to leave his side. Kimiko also stayed with them yet she looked away as the hospital staff cut off Kaito's pants to get a better look at his leg. Raphael carried no shame and he scrutinized what the staff was doing. When the boy's head lolled, he rushed in, demanding that something be given to him. His English was unhelpful but his muscle mass was convincing enough to listen to the little Japanese maid when she insisted on proper medication for the _chunnin_.  

The doctor looked like he was on the same drugs as they just put Kaito on and merely stared at Raph as he growled low, demanding that Kaito be cared for properly. The doctor slurred something and Raph shifted to Kimiko. The maid's tone was flat and quiet. "He says that there is no other recourse than to amputate."

Kaito's eyes screwed shut as Raph digested the information. "NO! No, fucking, way." A big, scary turtle was intimidating enough as Raph got into the doctor's face. "His leg don't get cut off. _Fix_. It." His growling overtones were echoed by Kimiko in Russian. The doctor started to laugh as if that were the funniest thing he had heard. The doctor spat out something and Raph waited for the translation.

"You don't have enough rupies. Money."

The expression on Raphael's face was scarier than Leonardo's when he was pissed. The snarl was all animal and the doctor's laughter was cut off when a massive green hand caught his throat. "Now. You listen _here_ , you commie bastard. You fix my friend's leg or ya gonna need someone ta fix yer spine!" The doctor only responded by spitting on Raphael. This time Kaito couldn't look away as he watched the enraged turtle turn the human around and smash his face into the wall. The man dropped like a rag doll with bits of plaster raining down. And once Raphael got started, he didn't appear to show any signs of stopping.

"Yer gonna fix his _leg_ ," he kept growling out, demanding as an unholy rage hit him. Any person who tried to stop the turtle was met with fist or his fist introduced them to walls, oxygen tanks, hospital beds, and anything else that was smashable. "Yer gonna find my fuckin _mate_!" He was _done_ with this hell hole. He wanted Leo! He wanted Leo to be okay or at the very least alive. "Yer gonna send a message to that asshole _Steranko_ that Raphael is gonna give him a one way ticket to the warmest shit hole under da earth! You fix that kid's leg and find Leonardo or IMMA GONNA RIP THIS FUCKIN' TOWN OFF THE MAP!" He wanted to rent and tear and destroy and these people were definitely giving him an outlet for it. How _dare_ Ivan try to off them! It was getting to the point where he wasn't able to see straight in his rage. And though his injuries were minor compared to Kaito's, he was starting to see a little red around the edges of his vision. But, then again it could have been the unbelievable fury that was surging through him. He needed to _kill_ the bastard that was behind all of this.

"STOP!" Oh shit, he almost flattened Kimiko! Raph staggered a few steps, eyeing the woman warily. Behind her was a cowering doctor. "Stop, Raphael-san. This doctor will see to Kaito." She asked something in curt Russian and the man behind her nodded swiftly, not even daring to look Raph in the eye. "He will heal him."

"You tell that prick that if Kaito so much as _limps_ when he's done? Imma gonna find him and put him into the ground without a backhoe." He didn't settle until sober staff were finally taking care of the boy and even then it was an uneasy truce since Raph sat in the seat right next to Kaito's bed, glaring at all the nurses and doctors who came close. If Kimiko was intimidated, it didn't show once in her downcast face.

Kaito turned his head just far enough to watch Raphael. He knew the turtle was terrified and worried about the boss, but to see the display right in this room was enough to make the _chunnin_ wonder who was the scarier mutant. Loud and brash and so very American, but even in that, regardless of the bodies he dropped here, Raphael protected _him_. Should he be grateful or should he be humiliated since he was incapable of being the body guard? Suddenly those toxic green eyes leveled on his own and Kaito tried to look away. He could play it off on the fact that painkillers were in his system now, right?

"Hey." The massive hand that was once pummeling and shoving others around now rested on his shoulder. Kaito tried not to flinch. Thankfully Raph took it as the kid's uneasiness about his injury. "These guys will get you set up better than new. You'll be better than ever."

" _Arigato_ , Raphael-san," Kaito responded dryly, "I am sure that _dono_ will be grateful for this." There was a bit of a pause. "You will become an honorable _chunnin_ for him."

Raphael blinked at the sullen words. No, they were words of defeat. "Hey! No givin' up. Ya think I can be subtle?" He waved his free hand around the hospital room. "Do you call any of this subtle?"

"Never."

"Then concentrate on getting better. Leo needs ya." The wan smile was all Raph could get from the boy before a grimace crossed his face as they started to deal with the damage to Kaito's leg. "Hey, you breathe, now."

****************************

Beaten, exhausted, and still in pain (he hadn't even washed off the mud, yet) Leonardo staggered into the hospital as he was directed to where Raph and Kaito were. He had heard the stories where the mutant went blitzkrig on everyone so that the human could get good medical care. Nothing was spared for Kaito. And he had demanded a private room which was unheard of here. Now Leo leaned against the doorway, looking at the scene.  

Raphael was closest to the door, sleeping in the most uncomfortable position ever in one sagging chair. Kimiko was near Kaito's bed, possibly napping and there his _chunnin_ was with his leg elevated in what looked like a cast. Poor Kaito. Leo's heart went out to the young man because he suffered an injury and it really was in vain. They were all caught up in that slide. Kaito's broken limb was a mishap that Leonardo wanted to avoid that from happening ever again. 

He turned back to Raphael. His sweet, brutish Raphael. Leo felt the turtle's fear and rage and hopeless frustration, yet he remained with his team, trying to make certain that they were okay. It was disconcerting to see Kaito in some sort of traction and Raphael in a hospital gown. There were what seemed to be fresh dents and broken plaster in the room. The only one awake was Kimiko and she was bowing low, practically over Kaito's recumbent foot.

Wearily, Leo finally rested a mud encrusted hand on Raph's shoulder. The touch alone roused the mechanic and he started, looking up and preparing the slug the guy who dared touch him. Once he realized that it was Leo, he sucked in a breath. _Leonardo_! The turtle was barely standing and still painted in mud, but he looked very much alive.  At least he hoped so. If this was a dream or if Leo was a ghost –

"This better be really you," he groused, standing up and squeezing the turtle with all his might. He heard the sharp inhale from Leo and he eased up on the grip but only slightly. "So help me, Leo, you better not be a –"

"It's me," Leo assured him with a choked whisper, reaching up to barely cling to the brawler. "I'm not dead."

"Good." Not caring about who was in the room or where they were, he kissed Leo soundly, pouring every ounce of desperation, relief, and love into it. He felt the smaller turtle lean up against him and he gladly gave the support. Raph let Leo breathe as he rested his forehead against his mate's. "Gotta stop scaring me like that."

"I'll try to stay out of the mudslides consistently." Leo sounded beyond exhausted, but there was a hint of a smile there, too. "Kaito?"

"Knee dislocation. I convinced the staff here that it would be in their best interests to not saw his damn leg off."  

"The others? Toshi?"

"Looking for .... you." Raph pulled Leo back a moment to stare into those deep blue eyes. "Didn't they find you?"

"No. I....made it here on my own." Leo listed to the side as his vision swam and Raphael caught him, easing him into the chair.  

"Impatient shit." Raph turned his head back to look to Kimiko who remained wisely silent. "Get a hold of Toshi, then that nice doctor I get along with so well." He turned back to Leo. "We got any other business here?" With his eyes closed, Leo slowly shook his head. "Good. We're gettin' the hell outta here. I'll take Tokyo over this shit hole any day."

_ ******************************* _

It was going to be slow going with Kaito as he was, but the moment the group could leave  Chersky, they did. It wasn’t fast enough for Raph who’d taken to hovering over Leonardo, refusing to leave him alone for even a millisecond. If the turtle had to take a shit, Raph was there – much to Leo’s frustrated embarrassment, but Raph wouldn’t leave. That mudslide had come out of nowhere, an attack they hadn’t seen coming until too late, and it had been costly. Raph wouldn’t be fooled again.

It took several days before the ‘doctors’ declared Kaito well enough to travel. Leo was no doctor, but he wasn’t exactly sure it was wise to move the young man when his leg was so swollen, thought it should take a while longer yet, but between the _chunnin_ and Raphael – not to mention for Toshi and the girls’ sakes who were getting harassed by some of the men in the town – it was agreed all the way around that they should leave the _minute_ the doctors cleared Kaito. And Steranko wasn’t stopping them.

Steranko was a whole other problem now. Ever since Leo dug himself out of the mudslide and walked back into town on his own and confronted the Russian, the arms dealer was suddenly his best friend. There was now a true spark of sincere liking in the Russian’s eye whenever he spoke to the turtle. He was easy to laugh over the incident with a strange fondness, even the part where Leo had smashed his face into a table and broken his nose. Ivan’s men, too, seemed to lose quite a bit of their contempt for the mutant and carried on an air of respect. Steranko even went as far as to show pictures of his _family_ to Leonardo, proudly showing off his wife and son.

The only conclusion Leonardo could make was that this had mostly been some sort of test, or it had been such an incredible feat of survival that it had ingratiated them forever to the Russians. Either way, Leo didn’t know what to make of all this. Apparently Steranko didn’t think of him as an _enemy_  if he was showing him pictures of his family. If he believed there would be bad blood between them then he certainly shouldn’t be showing off his wife and child to a Yakuza boss. One of the maids, Risa, had suggested that they make some sort of strike against the Steranko family now that they knew what they looked like and where they lived, but Leo refused. Attacking a mother and child simply because their husband and father was an idiot that liked to gamble seemed wrong and it also sounded a lot like something his uncle would consider. It could even be another test, to see how vicious of an opponent Leonardo was, how dirty he was willing to get his hands…

In the end, there was no attack planned for the Steranko’s and Leonardo made it clear he wasn’t in the business of harming children. That didn’t mean, however, that he was going to let the attack go unanswered. In true ninja fashion, he ordered subtle, but very real sabotage against the Russians. If they ever figured out it was the Foot, they would have to be very clever indeed as there would be no clear evidence. But if they did not, it insured some good will between the Russian mafia and the Yakuza now that Leonardo-sama and Steranko were ‘friends.’

Because they were such ‘good friends,’ on their way back to the States and ‘since it was on the way,’ Ivan decided that they would follow the shipment of ammunition to Novosibirsk. From the far northeastern edge of the country then straight southwest, the flight alone would be an eight hour venture, one that Raph wasn’t looking forward to. Especially since Leo wasn’t 100% and had trouble sitting comfortably for long periods. He himself felt the cracked ribs, and wasn’t too keen on the idea of stayingin Russia. He’d rather endure the agony of a transatlantic flight to get the hell out!

But the plans were made and it was agreed that Leonardo-sama would go to Novosibirsk for not only the shipment, but so that the boss could receive better medical treatment. Kaito, however, Leo sent back to Tokyo for the time being. The _chunnin_ was devastated and Raph actually wasn’t thrilled about having the boy out of his sights either. Since the incident, the big turtle had become insanely protective of not only Leo but the entire team. He didn’t like the girls out of his sights, he didn’t like having Kaito alone in the ‘hospital’, he didn’t like them being split up. But Leo sent Risa back with Kaito, glad to get the two out of the country while the rest of them would travel on, Novosibirsk waiting for them.

So after much whining from Kaito and raging from Raphael, eventually the Yakuza team found itself on the way to the south of Russia. They left in the evening so they could sleep on the flight and then have the day to themselves. While Leo leaned back and braced himself with pillows to make the slight jostling of the plane better, Raph was too tense to sleep. It went to show how exhausted the boss was that he could ignore his soulmate’s agitation and fall unconscious quickly.

The maids, too, were sleeping in shifts, all of them distrustful of the Russians. Toshi was on first watch as she sat near the turtles. Since Raph had no interest in sleeping, he found himself alternating between staring at his mate and making sure the girls were all right. The action didn’t go unnoticed.

“You can rest now, Raphael-san,” Toshi offered, not comfortable using his other title in front of Steranko or his men. “I will keep watch.”

“Naw,” the mechanic shrugged. “Can’t sleep anyways.”

The maid was nodding, but kept glancing at one Russian, who sat about as far away from them as physically possible. It caused the turtle to look over his shoulder at the human, scowling outright at him. The man blinked and actually had the decency to duck his head sheepishly, having been caught staring. It was the same guy, Raphael realized, that had been working rather closely with the maids, sort of the spokesman of the henchmen. If Kimiko was talking to anyone, trying to get information, it was that guy who always spoke.

“He botherin’ ya?” the turtle asked with a glare, turning back to Toshi.

“No,” the maid denied. “He stares, but he does nothing else.”

The New Yorker couldn’t help but throw one more sneer the Russian’s way, before checking on his mate. Leo was out, lips parted as he breathed with some difficulty. Remembering that mudslide and how close he came to losing Leo left the bigger turtle not only afraid, but defensive. _No one_ was going to touch his mate again. Even if Raph had to kill everyone around them.

“When we arrive,  _ Ichizokuno riidaa  _ has arranged for more Foot to meet us,” Toshi almost whispered, not wanting to be overheard. “We will be able to rest.”

Raph nodded, already knowing this, but relaxing at the reminder. A city – and he really hoped it was a city this time and not another shithole – would be much more comfortable for all of them. More places to run to, and much harder to track if need be. Raph was a master at ditching people in a big city. It wouldn’t be New York, but at least there wouldn’t be mudslides.

It ended up that both Raph and Toshi stayed up the whole night on the flight, and when Leo was woken up about half hour before they landed, he at least didn’t look too bad. The sleep had done him some good.

Ivan was either a morning person or just too happy to be south as he greeted the Foot enthusiastically. “ _Dobroe utro_!” he greeted amiably. “We arrive ahead of schedule. Is good,  _da_?”

Of course Leonardo, having been trained to be alert and aware and completely presentable the moment he opened his eyes, was up and easily conversing with the Russian. It was such an unnatural thing to behold that Raph was actually sort of creeped out. No one should be that awake when first waking up!

“And how long do you believe we will be here?” Leo asked.

“Few days,” Ivan shrugged, coming to sit with the turtles and Toshi. The creepy henchman also moved up from the back to stand beside his boss. Again, Raph caught the guy glancing at Toshi a lot. It made him want to knock his crooked teeth in. “Just enough time to ensure shipment arrangements are good to be flown to private dock in Italy before sent by boat to New York.”

It all still sounded so risky to Leonardo, who wasn’t used to the dark underworld yet. Italy sounded like a terrible port to ship from, almost like it would all be right out in the open, exposed. What if they got caught? What if something went wrong with the tariffs or shipping or whatever else one had to do with transporting so much cargo? But despite his uneasiness, Leo’s face was impassive as he nodded along with the Russian.

“After I will be returning to New York,” he informed his business partner. “I expect everything to arrive on time. Wouldn’t want anymore _accidents_ to occur.”

The message was clearly received, but Steranko didn’t seem worried. “Of course, _moy droog_. No problems!”

They fell into idle conversation as the plane made its decent, and soon they were up and stretching, getting ready to exit. As Raph made sure to grab their carry-on bags with Leo only taking up his swords, the turtles were leaving first with Steranko. The henchmen and maids came after. But as they were leaving, the creeper decided right then that it was a good time to not only practice his English, but his flirting skills with Toshi.

“You…you have…pretty hair,” he smiled nervously at the tiny Japanese woman, making sure to point at his head so that she understood him.

Raph spun around so fast, glaring daggers at the massive human, he almost broke his neck. “Stop talkin’ to her!”

Beside his mate, Leo couldn’t help the small smirk that lifted his lips, especially when Toshi blushed and the young man shrank back, despite being taller than the big mutant. Glancing at his maid, it took tremendous effort for Leo to straighten his features into something neutral. “He’s pretty cute,” he said in Japanese, enjoying the way the maid’s face drained of any emotion.

“With all due respect, _Ichizokuno riidaa_ ,” she nodded her head to the boss in reverence, “shut up.”

Raph stared at his mate in concern with the turtle let out a strange noise between a snort and a gasp, biting back the sound so as not to catch Ivan’s attention. Not understanding the exchange, he looked to Toshi, but she would not look at him. And Leo seemed recovered well enough. Eyeing the pair, who both seemed too neutral to be natural, he decided he’d ask when they were alone and away from Russian ears. He dearly hoped that the turtle wasn’t feeling bad again and was able to somehow hide it from him.

After the climbing out of the plane, there was an actual limo waiting for them this time, ensuring that there would be enough room for the bulky turtle shells and one guard. As the entered the vehicle with Leo going first and Raph following, he was just in time to notice the big Russian creep standing awkwardly with Toshi as they entered another vehicle. He offered his hand to help her in. And it was then that he realized he’d have to watch out for the little maid just as much as he did for his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moy droog (мой друг) - my friend


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo continue to learn more about each other as new dangers arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, totally blame the lateness of this on me, not Arista. Apparently my computer's been a dick and not sending me e-mails and deleting everything I've been writing, so sorry that this is late! We made it extra long for you, though, to make it up!

Finally, on decent pain meds, Leo sat back in their hotel room. As he was feeling the initial woozy effects of the narcotic, he decided that it would only be used for bedtime. However, it made for an interesting time right now as he watched Raphael pace a rut in the floor on the phone with his _chunnin_ , no less! From nearly sworn enemies to besties talking on the phone, the whole situation was amusing. And it was heartwarming. Raph was protective of Leo's team, of the people who were the yakuza.

"No, just pain killers and rest. He said ice at first and I just laughed at him." Raph was actually holding a _friendly_ conversation with Kaito! Leo observed his mate with a bemused smile on his face as the turtle listened to the conversation. "No, he said we're heading over to _Italy_ of all places and then back to the States....Well, you better hurry up and recover then, huh?" There was a bit of amusement in his eye when he caught Leo watching him. "Yer boss is gonna get sick of me attached to his tail all the time.... Yeah, I will. Sleep well, Kaito." He dropped his gaze from Leo's grin as he closed the connection. "What?"

"Had I known that a mudslide would bring you two closer, I would have planned it sooner." Raphael narrowed his eyes at his mate while Leo smiled warmly. "I'm kidding, Raph."

"Yeah, well you're a sneaky shit, I wouldn't put it past ya."  

Setting his phone down, he made another round on the perimeter of the room, taking care to check the windows in the process. After the mudslide, he was paranoid about everything and everyone. Even the land line phones had been submerged in water just to make certain any listening devices were destroyed. Despite being just a second in some New York City gang, Raphael was used to covering his bases about bugs and other infiltrating devices. 

Leo couldn't help but appreciate how thorough his mate was. And how he enjoyed watching Raphael pace around the room. Even under the clothing, he could see the seductive pull and bunch of muscle. He wanted to run his hands and lick over each bulge in his arms and legs. He longed to feel them quiver with want and restraint. But mostly want.

"I love you." Leonardo watched as Raph turned back towards him, making a bee line for the bed. The hotel they were in was nice enough but it wasn't a suite like in Tokyo. The chairs weren't comfortable for one and Leo had been propped up in bed with every pillow, comforter, and blanket the mechanic could find. The smaller turtle grinned as Raph smirked at him.  

"You sure the drugs aren't making you loopy?" Raph rumbled as he nosed Leo's cheek. He felt a sudden spike in desire and chuckled roughly while settling in carefully beside the Yakuza boss.  

"Very sure." It had been a while since he felt this light hearted and giddy. His soulmate was _right_ _here_ , unwavering. Leo's constant. Leo's protector and guardian of dreams. Leo's savior. All he could think about was all those wonderful, heroic things he had read about when he was a child had come to life in the form of his soulmate and he was still a little in awe of it. "I could write haikus about you all day long."

"Uh... huh." Raph couldn't remember what the hell a haiku was but with the way Leo leaned back against his shell, he was game enough to want to figure it out. Later, maybe. Right now he could smell Leo and he hadn't even really started touching him! "You do remember that your ribs and head are all busted up, right?" Raphael's hand didn't seem to remember that as it started to work at the buttons on his fiancé’s shirt so he could slide those very same fingers against Leo's plastron. Most of it was wrapped up but there was a small section of midline that was still open. And the injuries that Leo sustained did little to deter him from arching into that warm touch.

Leo practically purred. "You make me feel better." His hand shifted to cover Raphael's and then push down to cover the swelling beneath the blanket.

"You sayin' you wanna feel better now?"

"Please, Raphie?" Those damnable blue eyes! They beckoned Raph closer, teasing him as they widened a bit, waiting for the gruff turtle's response.

"Fiiiine," he groused, rolling his eyes for added effect. They both knew well enough that they were getting hot and horny for each other. There was no way Raphael was going to leave him wanting. To deny Leo would be denying himself, after all.  

"You always make me feel better," the turtle purred again, inhaling as he felt that heated hand on his slit. He could be at death's door and still want Raph. He would be brought back to life with just his hands! The challenge now was relaxing as his mate started those wonderful sensations within him.

"You already said that."

"...I didn't want you to forget."

It really wasn't too long ago that he and Leo were in a similar situation. Back then Leo's ribs had been bruised but his only sexual experience had been one time. Now there was quite a bit more history between them, nearly a lifetime it seemed in just a few short months. And yet Leonardo still tipped his head back, mouth open in ecstasy and all Raph had done was rub his thumb over that parting slit. Upon replacing that thumb with his tongue Raph's reward was a churr. Raph lingered there, teasing and licking as he listened to the breathless sounds Leo was making. Holy shit, that turtle was going to be the death of him.

"Ya gonna drop for me, baby?" Raph looked up as he ran his hand over that nearly painful looking bulge, Just seeing Leo with his head tilted back and his face slack was enough to bring his own dick out into the open. Leo groaned softly, feeling his dick slip free and into Raphael's waiting hand. The turtle was already so warm!  Raph's fingers curled up around him and he couldn't help but look down at the deep green member. Petting it softly, he watched as it arched up against the golden plastron, tip already flared and leaking. It was something that made Raph's mouth water and he lowered his head to lick at the fluids. Leo's response only fueled his fire more as the smaller turtle cried out, trying valiantly to school his whimpers and moans in order to ease the strain on his ribs.  

A growl later and he was swallowing the dick down, not even caring if Leo was prepared for it or not. Raph's hand was at his own crotch, palming the boner beneath the fabric as his head bobbed over the insistent member before him. His own erection free, Leonardo was treated to the double whammy of sensation: Raph licking and sucking while the echo of the turtle jerking himself off added to the spice of a blow job. All Leo could do was hold onto the edge of Raph's shell and glance down to those toxic, electric green eyes glowing right back up at him. In the next couple of tugs, they both came with breathless cries, Leo shooting down Raph's throat and Raph rocking against Leo's leg as the rebound shot between the two of them. Leo's hand relaxed on Raph's shell as his breathing evened out, the high of his orgasm doing wonders to help deal with the pain.

It was during that bliss of recovery that Raph heard the knock at the door. "Mother fuckers," he cursed under his breath, trying to snuggle more against Leo's side. And the knocking happened again. In a flurry of irritation, the mechanic erupted from the bed, stalking over to the door just as he hiked up his pants. He wasn't even cordial as he threw open the door, not quite startling the pair on the other side. One was Toshi and the other was a male Raph had never seen before. "WHAT."

Toshi bowed before Raph while the other guy just sized him up. Raph's eyes zeroed in on the man and he growled softly since the interrupter didn't back down. "The rest of the team has arrived, Raphael-san." Toshi didn't look up and merely waited for further instructions.

"So?" He was still bristling. The man's dark eyes refused to look away. How _dare_ he interrupt his Leo time!

"This is Ken-san," she continued, letting the gruff nature of the turtle roll off her. "He is Kaito-san's replacement."

"Ya mean substitute," Raph corrected. While his words were directed at Toshi, his eyes still locked on Ken. "He'll be back with us as soon as he's all healed up."

"Raphael," Leo called out. Dammit, that voice of authority and 'work' was back. "Let them in."

Being a ninja definitely had its merits. For one, Leo looked impeccable even though he was still in bed with the duvet covering him up to his waist. The shirt the crime lord had been wearing had disappeared and while his shell was bound, he still made for an intimidating sight with those dark eyes watching, back straight and hands folded in his lap. Any strain in his breathing due to recent activities was gone; the only thing the turtle hoped for was that the musk from their love making was at a minimum. Introductions were brief and punctual as Leo interviewed the new _chunnin_. If Toshi had any misgivings about the new Foot, she revealed nothing. It was Raphael who paced by the window, half listening to the conversation that was happening in fucking Japanese. Once the pair left and the door was latched again, Raphael felt free to give his opinion.

"Get rid of him."

So much for the blissful aftermath of orgasm. Leo sighed, rubbing a finger between his eyes. "Raph –"

"I don' like him."

"You didn't like Kaito at first."

"That was different! I didn't like him cause he was puttin' you on a pedestal! _That_ asshole? I don't like at _all_."

"You don't even know him!" Leo sounded exasperated on that. "He just got into the country, Raphael."

"Do you?"

The question caught the turtle off guard. "Sorry?"

"Do you know him?"

"No... I don't." He fell quiet as he watched his mate pace. For whatever reason, the substitute body guard was throwing Raph out of kilter. "This assignment is only until we reach the States. He'll be sent back to Japan once we're back home."

"Right. And until then? I ain't leavin' yer side."

Which was what Leo knew Raphael would say. It didn't make him feel any better, either. He couldn't afford to have his team at odds with each other and while he knew that Raphael's reaction was partly because of what had already happened in Chersky, he was starting to wonder how much of it was his instinct telling him as well.

*****************************************************************

Mother Russia was a bitch.

While anything was better than the hell-hole they’d just left, Novosibirsk was certainly a different kind of pit all together. It felt more western, which should have endeared it to Raphael, but at the same time, he couldn’t help feel wary. Russians were not like Japanese or Americans. There was yet another huge culture shock that the turtle was having to sort through, and he couldn’t help but hate it. Seriously, he’d never imagined Russians being _so_  different than Americans, but he was once again proven wrong. For a guy that had never even left the States, rarely left New York, he was certainly getting around lately. World traveler in less than six months!

But besides being uncomfortable with yet another new culture, Raph could have dealt with it better had he had a team he could fall back on and rely upon without question. Enemies were easier to handle when you weren’t questioning your allies at the same time. And while Raph trusted Toshi explicitly, even extended that trust to the girls after all their help with the mudslide, he was having a hard time trusting the ‘new _chunnin_ ,’ Ken.

What the fuck kind of name was ‘Ken’ anyway? What, was Barbie waiting for him back in Tokyo or something? Some plastic Asian woman that dyed her hair bleach blond and wore blue eye contacts, thinking she looked completely normal and not at all like some sort of fake robot?

“Stop.”

Blinking, Raph turned to find Leo staring at him. He didn’t seem necessarily angry, but he didn’t seem all the worried either. “Not doin’ nothin’,” he growled back. He was _not_ pouting.

If they’d been alone, or even just with Toshi, Raph knew blue eyes would have rolled so hard, they’d be in danger of popping out of the boss’s skull. “You’re shredding the napkin,” the crime boss quietly pointed out, blasé in tone, while he turned back to his meal.

Staring down at the cloth napkin in his lap, it came as much of a surprise to Raph as it would anyone else that he had seen him twisting the damn thing in knots until it was actually tearing. Thankfully Toshi had made him eat ‘properly’ and forced him to have the napkin on his lap. No one save Leonardo and Ken would be able to see it. Snorting in derision, the big turtle settled a hand on his knee, not quite trusting himself to hold a knife.

They were currently out to eat with Steranko and a few of his men. Still as friendly and amiable as he’d been on the plane, the Russian was relaxed as he regaled them with many stories from when he was a younger man. Grudgingly, some of the stories amused Raph, and he sort of wondered if he and Steranko could have been friends had circumstances been different. But considering the jackass had tried to kill Leo, Ivan could never redeem himself from the turtle’s hit-list.

Even if it was getting ridiculous to listen to the man attempt English when he was intoxicated, the night wasn’t so very bad. They were in a high class joint eating actual fucking _steaks_ , and drinking vodka. Or at least Raph had a bit, Leo abstained from it due to the medication. The only reason Raph was drinking at all was to put on a show for the Russians. While normally the turtle would have been all for it, now that he and his soulmate were so connected, he was a little worried about how this would affect Leonardo. But appearances were most important right now. Never let anyone see you weak.

Which brought Raph back to the reason he was so pissed and stressed. _Ken_.

Unlike Kaito, Ken was… _perfect_. Not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle in sight. While Kaito had been stiff in his pursuit of perfection, Ken had a natural gracefulness to his stance, a calmness that boarded on the unnatural. He was _too_  perfect, his opinions too neutral, and his approach to Leonardo too respectful. He reminded Raph a lot of that freak Hun back in Chinatown, except what Hun would actually be like if he succeeded in being as cool and collected as he thought he was. There was just this robotic-ness to Ken, this…this… _feeling_  of hiding something.

Raph could handle a kid that put Leo on a pedestal, could knock him down and point out all the reasons to be careful with such a person due to their blind adoration. But Ken? There was nothing specifically about him that could be pointed out as a reason not to listen to or trust him. Ken didn’t do _anything_  wrong, always neutral and respectful and proper. Either the man was really a robot or there was something more sinister going on. Raphael was _sure_  of it. He could feel it in his bones.

So when the awkward dinner party with the Russians was over, the yakuza men surprised that they didn’t stagger as much as they would have thought, Raph made sure to stick as close to Leonardo as possible without actually picking him up and running away with him. Ken, of course, trailed slightly behind in perfect position to the boss, showing respect and reverence.

As they entered the limo provided for them, and after Ken gave directions for the driver to take them back to their hotel, Raph couldn’t help himself. Sliding the divider between them so the driver couldn’t listen in, he turned to the human.

“That’s some pretty good Russian ya got there, bub. How’d ya learn it?”

Leonardo shot his mate a covert glare, but Ken remained perfectly at ease. “In university,” he nodded politely to the turtle. “It was my minor.”

“Why study Russian?” Raph pressed. “Seems kinda weird.”

“Not at all,” the human replied lightly, too much respect in his voice. “My family has always been businessmen and with Russia being such a close neighbor to Japan, it was only appropriate to learn with Russia being a large energy supplier.”

Okay. Raph was going to have to take the kid’s word on that one since he didn’t know anything about that sort of stuff, but that didn’t mean he liked it. No, in fact, that was why he hated it. It was like no one could refute Ken. Everyone always just had to take the kid’s word for it. But surely Toshi wouldn’t let him anywhere near Leo if he was really terrible, right? Surely Toshi the Miracle Worker who knew everything about everyone would know if there was something blatantly wrong with the guy, right?

Yet as he continued to stare at the human, there was something telling the turtle that the man was not to be trusted. He was too smooth. Too amiable. Too…creepy.

“I was told you speak many languages,” Leonardo chimed into the conversation. “Including Italian.”

“ _Hai_ , _Sama_ ,” Ken bowed his head low.

“That is impressive,” Leo offered.

“I am merely glad I can be of service to you, _Sama_.”

 _KISS ASS_! In the old days under Slash, Raph would have taken such a blatant shit-eater out back and beaten the hell out of them. This guy was a weasel, how could Leo not see that? Or if he did, how could he continue to trust this man? There was something up here, Raphael just knew it! But yakuza politics were so different to gang life in New York. There were rules now, politics that were going to be the death of them.

As they continued to drive back to the hotel, Leo couldn’t help but worry for his mate. Raphael was unsettled and anxious around Ken, and clearly still didn’t trust him. While Leo had to admit, there was something… off about the young man, there was nothing glaringly wrong with him either. Sure, he might be a little eager to show off his accomplishments and ingratiate himself to Leonardo, but that was what most people did these days. Ken didn’t seem like a bad guy, just young and finding his place within the yakuza fold. In many ways, he reminded Leo of how he would behave when he was with his uncle. There was no room for mistakes or weakness to show. Some people had called him cold, mechanical, but that was just how you had to be sometimes when dealing with the sort of people you did when in a yakuza.

But Raph’s questions were getting a little too personal and a little too accusatory. This wasn’t an interrogation.

“Raphael-san,” Leo spoke up, making sure that his voice held enough authority that his mate wouldn’t simply ignore him. “Perhaps you would care to inform Ken-san of our plans for tomorrow?”

The sneer he got for the suggestion was ugly and outraged, but when Leo gave his lover a firmer glare, Raphael was forced to speak. Leonardo was the leader, and despite Raphael being his mate, he still had to follow the same rules as everyone else. So after a visible internal struggle, at last Raph began telling the human more about tomorrow’s schedule.

Although that didn’t mean Raphael gave many details. Somethings he knew he had to keep to himself. What hadn't been on the menu was the impromptu visit to the park that was in front of some genetics lab. Everything had been fine until they passed some flower girl trying to peddle her wares. One step too close and Leo had been hit with a sneezing, coughing fit. Normally it wouldn't have been an issue but on the first inhale Raph felt the sharp, shooting pains streak up his spine and the reverberation when the coughing started. He was nearly doubled over as he helped Leo to one of the park benches, equally out of breath as he straightened, keeping an eye out for people who were too curious for their own good. Ditching the babysitter's club had felt like a good idea at the time; not only could they have a bit of quiet time to themselves from Ivan and his lackeys, but they could get away from _Ken_ as well. What didn't seem like a good idea now was that they were on their own, again. If Raphael gave into a panic, it felt like the damned mudslide all over again. Only without the mud. And Kaito.   Leonardo tried to suck in a lungful of air but something tweaked in his side, making him wince. His insides felt like they were on _fire_ but being in a different country, he had no idea who was a simple gawker and who was a spy. For all he knew, the girl could have been planted there. The burning in his lungs didn't really feel like an allergy attack and Leo knew for a _fact_ that he wasn't allergic to the majority of things he was exposed to on a regular basis. The flowers the girl had looked like simple roses and carnations to him! If being in the Foot taught him anything, it taught him never to take anything for face value. Raph was beside him, eyes a full mix of worry and pain as he breathed, working hard to make it appear he wasn't affected as well. The mechanic kept looking around, throwing tourists and employees to the institute a suspicious glare as they passed by them. He was being too obvious and Leo needed to shift the turtle's attention.

"Raph." Leo was croaking and as much as he didn't want to speak, he needed Raphael to focus on him. He reached out for the turtle's hand, finally getting him to turn his head. "Look at the statue."

Forced to look at the six foot tall thing, he paused for a moment and tried to find something interesting about it, but honestly, what could one find interesting about a damn rat knitting? "Yeah? So? It's a rat."

"It's a mouse," Leonardo correctly quietly, feeling more comfortable talking. He simply didn't want to overdo it. "Kind of reminds you of a mutant, doesn't it?"

Raph snorted, shaking his head. "Whatever. They're just trying to justify animal testing for their own gains."

Redirection was a valuable skill.  He wasn't ashamed of using that to keep Raphael calm and centered on something else as Leo waited for his body to deal with whatever toxin he'd been hit with. "It's nice to see that sometimes humanity shows a little bit of humility."

"This thing wasn't made decades ago, Leo. 2013. That's only a few years ago."

"It's never too late to repent." Leonardo was focused on the statue as his breathing started to even out. "How different do you think life would be if it were mutants who were the dominating species and not humans?"

Leo knew he had Raphael once the mechanic leaned back against the bench and scowl at the statue. "If ya wanna see what it would have been, ya gotta see some Planet of the Apes. Bet that shows the best what-if scenario."

"You think?"  

"Yeah. We'd be high class and not third rate citizens." He felt Leo's slow relaxation which in turn calmed him some. And the way Leo grasped at his fingers on his thigh wasn't unpleasant, either. "More than likely, we'd be no better than they are. Treat them like shit. Like scum."

"Do you really think mutants would be like that?"

"Well, yeah. If we were the top dog on this planet, we wouldn't know what it was like to be what we are now. We wouldn't know any different so we'd act like so many humans do now." As Raph continued his reflection, Leo couldn't help but watch Raphael speak. The turtle not only held such depth but an empathy he normally kept bottled up. The way he thought about how this possible life style could or could not be different to their situation today fascinated the boss. 

 "Did you get all this from school?"

"Naw. School was a load of shit." Raphael continued to hold Leonardo's hand on his thigh as his eyes shifted back to the monument. "Mrs. Dawson wasn't a scholarly lady, but she had a real good sense of street smarts. Very practical. And a tough cookie."

"She was the one who was going to adopt you, yes?" Leo understood that Raph kept his past close to his chest. For a while, he thought it was because of the shame of being with Slash and what he had to do to survive in that gang. But what if that wasn't necessarily the case? What if it was because he wanted to hide away from the pain?

"Yeah. She didn't put up with my shit, an' I gave her a ton of it. Told me every day that no one died from learnin' somethin' new, but people died from stupid every day."

"So you weren't the valedictorian?" Leo teased softly, gently urging Raph on when he seemed to fall too deeply within himself.

"I graduated. That was accomplishment enough considering I tried to fail everything." Raph thought back to the time when he was living with her. "She died when I was sixteen. I was at school. No one even thought about contacting me. I came home to the cops and ME crawling all over the place. I didn't even go back till the next day."  

He'd been forgotten, again. Raphael was faceless in the time of his greatest need and it was a pain that Leo felt very keenly. Raph just talked about how he stayed at Casey's place, hiding out in his friend's room since Casey's parents weren't mutant friendly either. The next day he went back into his home, stuff a duffel with what he could and spent the next two years on his own. It was a tough balance after the funeral (the one he never officially attended, he merely stayed on the outskirts of the cemetery) to hide out in Casey's bedroom and on the streets. Yet he was determined to graduate because Mrs. Dawson wanted him to. After that, he had no idea what he was going to do. The basic mechanic classes he took in high school actually proved useful enough that Raph could find a job, but then Slash had gotten to him.

That's when Raphael stopped, eyes slightly glassy as he stared at the double helix the mouse was knitting. Leo let his mate be quiet for the time being. Had they been in safe space, he wouldn't have hesitated to lean up against Raph to offer some sort of comfort. "Every year, she knitted me a scarf and two gloves. And by fall the next season, I'd lost the fuckers." With that admission, Raph's voice sounded hoarse and froggy. He turned to look at Leo as he felt his fingers being squeezed.

"I think she'd be proud of you."

That made Raphael laugh. "She'd be pissed as hell! 'Raphael, I _told_ you not to fall inta the bad crowd!' But you know... I think she wouldn't mind so much as long as she got to lecture me and then meet you."

Leonardo smiled warmly, catching Raphael's adoration in his vividly green eyes. "How'd you manage to take up her name if she never officially adopt you?"

"I was in a part of the Bronx where people didn't look too closely at mutants. I just started givin' Dawson as my last name and people didn't question it." He shrugged as he felt something vibrate in his pocket. Fishing out his phone, noting Toshi's text demanding to know where they were. Maybe that's why he liked Toshi so much. She reminded him of Mrs. Dawson – a younger version of Mrs. Dawson, at least. He shot a note back at her and put the phone away. "The baby sitters are lookin' for us."

"And you sent them on another goose chase?" Leo quirked a brow ridge up as Raph shook his head. "So they're coming this way."

"Yeah. It was Toshi, so..."

"And not Ken?"

The very mention of the name dropped the mask of annoyed pissy-ness fell on Raph's face. "Ya think I'd give him my number?"

"No. But I am a little curious as to why he hasn't shown up."

"Cause he's a rat, Leo. Bet he's plotting something." Raphael snorted, not bothering to move. Toshi was on her way so it didn't matter to him that they were seated on a park bench, looking very much like tourists simply taking a break. "Or he needs to buy a shitload of new gel for his hair. One of those strands was trying to rebel against him and he needed to cement it down."

While the crack at his substitute _chunnin_ was funny, all Leo did was smile. The time they had taken to sit helped clear out his lungs and he enjoyed the rest. It also had given him the time to think about the events that had happened. Clearly, they had been attacked but there was no follow through. And the attack had been targeted specifically on Leo because Raph wasn't directly affected. The method of attack and the symptoms Leo had suffered narrowed the toxin down to a few chemicals that Leo knew personally. And they were all toxins that were utilized by the Foot. It was a detail that he wasn't willing to share with Raphael right away considering they were still technically in enemy lands.  

"Ah! There!" The voice was male and not Toshi and made Raphael's face scowl deeply. It was almost comical to see Raph's face pout further as they turned towards the direction of the voice and see the Lover Boy and Toshi walking towards them. "We have everywhere been looking for you."

"I'm sure you were," Raphael muttered under his breath. He glanced towards Leo and let the leader rise first before getting up himself.  It was back to work and in all honesty, he couldn't wait to get back home and be done with all this shit.

Watching closely as the Russian monolith came lumbering over with tiny little Toshi beside him, Raphael couldn’t stop his eyes from narrowing. Terribly convenient that Ivan’s man _just so happened_  to be around after Leonardo had been attacked. But while Misha whats-his-face didn’t seem to notice anything amiss, Toshi’s dark eyes locked onto the clan leader, eyeing him critically. Obviously she knew something was up.

As the newly arrived came towards the turtles, Leonardo was sure to behave as normally as possible. He stood straight, shoulders square, and wore that shallow, polite smile he always had in public. Unfortunately, because of that polite smile, the big idiot didn’t understand that no one wanted him around and started to explain some of the history of the statue and what it meant. Of course none of them could really follow as Misha’s grammar was on par with that of a two-year-old, the broken English grating on Raph’s nerves.

When he saw the little girl selling flowers, however, he excused himself with the pretext of to get directions to something. Honestly, none of them could actually follow what he said. But as he watched the Russian go, Leonardo frowned. Some people would have called it a coincidence that the mob member went straight to the source the turtle believed to have poisoned him, but he knew better. Was this another attempt by Ivan to take him out? It was a method, however, that didn’t quite match up with the suspect.

“Where have you been today?” the boss asked his handmaiden quietly in Japanese.

Toshi’s stood beside the boss watching her former companion. “We have been wandering the city in search of you,” she responded. “What has happened?”

Misha was coming back over, a wide grin on his face that looked completely unnatural on the normally grim Russian’s face. “A minor inconvenience. We’ll talk later. Privately.”

Too pleased, like a ginormous dork, Lover Boy held out a brightly colored flower to Toshi that Raph didn’t know what it was. It was actually sort of painful to watch him offer the weed to the handmaiden with a pathetic amount of hope shining in his eyes. For a split second, despite his misgivings, Raph couldn’t see this idiot pulling off that slick number poisoning Leonardo. While he had no proof one way or the other, his gut told him that this guy, at least, had nothing to do with what had just happened. He’d have to be a genuine head case, after all, to think he could try to kill the yakuza boss in broad daylight and then go flirt with the boss’s kunoichi.

The yakuza members remained on high alert the rest of the day as they walked with the large Russian looming behind their group, apparently oblivious to the tension. And as they tried to walk through the city, eventually trying to make their way back to the hotel, Leonardo listened to Ivan’s man, trying to get a feel for the situation. Either the Russian had the best poker face he’d had ever seen, or Misha knew nothing about what had happened. But then again, Leo knew better than to dismiss people. It could all be an act. But was it?

“So,” Raph began when the silence became too uncomfortable. “What kinda name is ‘Misha’ anyway?”

Leo elbowed his mate sharply, but either not taking offense or not understanding the implied insult, the Russian was bobbing his head, noticeably working through the question before he answered. “ _Da._ Yes. Misha, is short-name for Mikhail.”

A nickname. Taking control of the conversation before Raph’s rude mouth ran away with his thoughts again, Leo asked, “Is your name really Mikhail, then?”

“ _Nyet_ ,” Misha denied. “Misha.” He paused, before smiling a shy little smile at Toshi. “Misha good bear name.”

Raph almost stopped walking as he stared incredulously at the human for a moment, before it clicked in his mind. “Like, a teddy bear name?” he laughed. “Were ya named after a _teddy_ _bear_?”

As the turtle laughed meaning in the Russian’s face, again, Misha either didn’t understand that he was being compared to a child’s toy or didn’t care. Instead, he smiled, face a little pinker than it had been a minute before, as he nodded. “Yes!”

“ _Kodomotachi_ ,” Toshi muttered while Raph laughed and Misha followed example.

Smirking, silently agreeing, Leo hid a wince when he took too deep of a breath. He still wasn’t feeling well after the attack. Pretending nothing had happened at all had taken its toll. He needed to sit a while, regain some strength without it looking suspicious.

“How about we get some coffee?” he suggested.

Both Toshi and Raph shot him a look, and agreed easily. The Russian, still seemingly ignorant of the situation, agreed and guided the group to a little café, promising that the coffee there was ‘good, strong’ coffee. Raph made sure to stay close to his mate as they found a table outside.

As they sat, Misha’s friendly demeanor slipped away as he barked out, “ _Devushka_!”

Seeing the newly arrived patrons, a woman shuffled over, her bored expression almost souring the mood. “ _Da? Ah chto Vi budete pyt_ ’?”

Suddenly very much the scowling mob henchman, scowling and not even looking like the same person anymore, Misha grunted something in Russian, before turning back to the yakuza members. “Drink?” he asked.

A little startled, reevaluating his being nicer to the man, Raph looked back and forth before the Russians before ordering, “Just coffee. Black.”

“Green tea,” Leo replied, with Toshi asking for the same.

Misha gave their orders, and when the waitress had left, not even blinking at the rudeness, Misha’s face softened as he turned back to his companions. “Good coffee here,” he assured once more. “You like very much.”

Their drinks came about five minutes later, the young woman yawning as she set the cups down, before shuffling off. Toshi set the flower she’d been carrying on the table, Misha beaming at her. He was clearly infatuated with her, and Leo hoped there wouldn’t be any problems later when they left. Having a love-sick Russian chasing them down wasn’t exactly what he wanted to deal with, especially as soon as they returned home.

Taking up his cup, feeling a little better now that he wasn’t exerting so much energy, Leonardo stared out into the sea of people, watching the ebb and flow of traffic. Over the years, he’d become rather fond of people-watching. It was something all mutants grew used to, he supposed, watching society at large, but never actually being able to participate in it. He would never be like these people.

He was going to ask for suggestions on what to do next when a familiar figure came out of the crowd. “ _Ichizokuno riidaa_.”

“Ken.”

Maybe it was just Raph, but when the temporary _chunnin_ walked over to their table from out of nowhere, he appeared to be a little…surprised. Maybe surprised wasn’t the right word. Cautious was slightly better, like he hadn’t expected to see Leonardo sitting there, alive and well, drinking tea. And while it could have just been Raph’s paranoia flaring up, he didn’t think so. That fucker knew something.

“ _Ichizokuno riidaa_ , we have been looking for you,” the _chunnin_ began, picking his words delicately.

Leo’s smile was sharp. “Have you? We were just enjoying the nice day.”

“I see. I am glad to see that you have some people with you.”

“Yes,” Leonardo took a sip of tea. “You may go. I’ll talk to you tonight.”

The offense was clear in Ken’s eyes, insulted at being dismissed, but it was swallowed down until his face was once more impassive. “ _Hai, dono_. But may I say, I believe you should have more guards with you?”

 _There_. Raph sensed that spike of irritation come from Leonardo and Raph felt vindicated that he had that feeling there was something up about that Ken moron. But now there was an issue. Leo had just dismissed Ken and the idiot couldn't just slink away like he should. If the yukaza boss said anything more it could be seen as a weakness. Instead, Leo turned his shell towards the _chunnin_ and Raph rose from his seat, his eyes flashing as he squared up before Ken.

"Ya know somethin' the Boss don't?" Raphael's voice was deep and threatening. He put himself in Ken's personal space, making certain that the conversation was kept as private as he could. Misha didn't need to hear about their dirty laundry. "Cause if ya do, that means there's a problem. And he don't like... problems."  As much as he wanted to burst and scream his vindications, now wasn't the time. Not with Leo still feeling like shit and being out in the middle of some café. Hell, he could even _feel_ Toshi's eyes on his shell! "So ya heard that he would talk to ya tonight, right? Or do you need that translated for ya?"  

If it came to a fight, he was ready for it. At least he hoped he was. This wasn't Kaito and this wasn't some empty ballroom converted into a dojo. The last thing Raph needed was Leo to have to diffuse the situation physically. He refused to show that slight worry as he stared down the human. Seconds ticked by and Raphael didn't budge a muscle or show that he was bluffing. No matter what, Raphael would never hesitate on being the obnoxious dog that was ordered to do the dirty work. At least he wouldn't object to it if it was for Leo.

"I will wait for your call," Ken finally muttered in Japanese. That was a clear slight in Raph's direction but he ignored it. Leo still refused to say anything else to the _chunnin_ , forcing Ken to bow and leave. Raphael refused to stand down until he was sure the man left.  

Once he sat back down beside his mate, Leo reached under the table and squeezed Raph's knee. The wash of gratitude made the mechanic smirk as Misha babbled on about something or other. Admittedly, the coffee was decent. It reminded him of Jersey diner coffee which tended to be hit or miss as to whether or not it needed a lighter or just sugar to make it better. They sat there, letting Misha dictate the conversation. Leo was the one who declared it was getting late, having rested long enough to make it back to the hotel. As he rose up, he muttered something to Toshi and she brought the flower with her, much to Misha's elation.  

Once in their room, Leo dropped the façade that everything was fine and leaned heavily against Raph just as the door was closed behind them. "That flower needs to be checked for toxins."  

Toshi didn't bother to look surprised as she bowed her head. "Any particular kind?"

Raph's lips pursed together as he helped Leonardo back into bed. "Aconite." It was a word Raph was unfamiliar with. What the hell did that mean? Toshi seemed to know since she glanced up at the boss, her eyes flickering slightly before bowing again.

"What the hell is that?"

"It is a common poison that the yukaza uses," Leo answered, not bothering to acknowledge Raph's stunned expression.

"Ya mean it's from the _Foot_? The attack?" Leo didn't dare turn his eye to Raph now. "How the hell did ya live?" Fear gripped his heart. He was well aware there was a mole somewhere on Leo's team but now they were getting creative. Or desperate. Did Leo need a food taster now? How was Raph going to be able to protect his mate from this new threat? If they were resorting to poisons, did that mean they believed that Leo was a bigger threat than they thought? He knew that was going to be an eventual thing but wasn't it a little early for them to arrive at the party?

"It is common training in a ninja's life to ingest small amounts of poison over a long period of time in order to develop an immunity to it," Leo explained as he watched Toshi's face. He trusted her implicitly and without question. He had the same kind of trust with Kaito and his trust in Raphael was unwavering. A dark thought crossed his mind and it flashed across his face. It was dark and sinister, drawing a smirk on his lips. "I think the next time we're in Japan, we should hold a special dinner. Maybe some Fugu."

That made Toshi's eyes lift up, her mouth in a thin line. "What's Foogoo?" Raphael didn't understand why Toshi was scowling at Leo like that.

"Blowfish." The answer was light and completely devoid of concern. There was a coldness to Leonardo's answer that Raph did not like.  

“Wait, isn't Blowfish poisonous? Like, you cook it wrong and you're dead?"

"Only if you're human. Turtles just happen to have a natural immunity to the toxin a Blowfish contains."

Raphael sat back in his chair, looking at Leo. He'd never seen this side of the turtle before and to be frank, it worried him. "Leo, you're saying you wanna poison all those other people because they tried to kill you." He had the same thought himself, but it was to protect his mate. What Leo was implying was poisoning them out of revenge. "Do ya really want the blood of anyone not involved on yer hands?"

That question seemed to jolt Leonardo out of the dark thoughts and he blinked for a moment before he looked to his fiancé. "N-no. Of course not. That would be too drastic a demonstration. I want to free them. The ones who don't want to be a part of this."

"But what about those who do, Leo?" Raphael asked, leaning forward in his seat.

There was a quiet moment and then Toshi bowed her head. "I will bring the results to you as soon as they come, _Ichizokuno riidaa."_

"Thank you." While he acknowledged Toshi's leaving them, his eyes were still on Raph. There was fear there and he knew that he was the cause of it. Not able to hold his lover's gaze any longer, he looked away, not knowing what to say.

"I _know_ that's not who you are, Fearless." He reached out, pulling Leo's hand into his own. "Don't go the same route as your uncle."

"I won't." Leo was quiet. The words were barely whispered between them. "I have you with me, right?"

"Eternity." He would remind Leo who he was every damn minute of the day if he had to. Now, more than ever he wished they could just go home. "I know you gotta go and give Ken a talkin' to." As much as he hated Leo to leave him, he knew that the crime boss would want this a private matter. "I can't let ya go in there alone." Soul bond or no, he wasn't going to leave Leo alone with a threat. "Before you do, do you want any of your pills?"

"No." He shook his head, already feeling queasy at the thought of taking the narcotics. "I need to have a clear head. But," his fingers thread together with Raphael's as his eyes lifted up hopefully, "I will happily take the medicine you can offer me, Raph. As long as I can have another dose when I'm done?"

A smirk formed on the rough turtle's features as he knew _exactly_ what Leo was referring to. "Doc says you been overdoing it, today. You'll need a triple dose tonight."

"I think I can swallow that." The realization that Raph had caught a glimpse of that darkness he tried so hard to keep under wraps humiliated him. Yet Raphael didn't turn away in shame or disgust. Instead, he held on all that much tighter to him. Once again Raphael was his savior as he drew the turtle out of that darkness. He was sure that the mechanic could feel the gratitude from him and only hoped that Raph thought it was because of the sex he offered, not because he didn't turn away when he saw one of Leo's demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese:   
> Kodomotachi - children
> 
> Russian:   
> Devushka - Waitress!  
> Ah chto Vi budete pyt' - What would you like to drink?
> 
> *And as always, if languages are incorrect, please tell us! Sometimes I use the wrong Latin letters when translating from Cyrillic, so call me out if you find a mistake!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble continues to bubble just beneath the surface as the boys finally look towards home.

While still considered young, Teng Toshi had seen a lot in her life and believed she was a good judge of character. That’s why Shredder had been particularly interested in her. That’s why _Ichizokuno riidaa_ was still interested in her. And it was also why she worried.

Hamato Leonardo was young. Young, in some ways naïve, and terribly focused. While she had never personally met the boss when he was still acting as his uncle’s _chunnin_ , she had heard of him. It circulated throughout the Foot that the young mutant was talented, quick witted, and dangerous. While never having taken a life, he was still perfectly capable of handling the darker sides of what the underworld required, had learned the lessons his uncle had taught him well. Part of what had made the Foot hesitant to destroy a mutant freak in their midst wasn’t simply due to the Shredder’s orders. It was because they hadn’t known who Hamato Leonardo truly was, what he was capable of.

And they still didn’t. Not really.

While on the outside the new boss was more patient, perhaps colder than his uncle, Toshi liked to believe she knew him better than she’d ever known the Shredder. He was not meant for this life, the life of a yakuza boss. His nature was predisposed to be a kind, spiritual soul. The weight of this heavy burden should never have been placed upon his shell. His spirit was meant to be free.

But that did not mean Leonardo-sama did not wear this mantle of responsibility well. He did. Terribly well. And as tonight had proven, Toshi was beginning to fear his uncle’s lessons had taken root too deep.

It wasn’t just the poison of the blow fish that sparked concern, there were other instances as well. Perhaps the most dramatic had been when _Ichizokuno riidaa_ severed the hand of Boss Yuto while in Japan. It had been a powerful message to everyone in the underworld, a strategic move to ensure that the other yakuza knew how steep the penalty would be if crossing the Foot. It was also a message to kill any thought of rebellion within the Foot over the legitimacy of his control. In many ways, it had been a practical move, necessary. Kaito, while shaken at the sudden surge of aggressive, had praised it. It proved that _Ichizokuno riidaa_ was strong.

But as calculating as the move had been, it wasn’t like Hamato Leonardo. Not the turtle she had come to know. The young man she knew was passionate, caring, and completely in love with the most refreshing, but exasperatingly honest mutant she’d ever met. That Leonardo would never poison anyone and certainly wouldn’t dismember anyone unless in self-defense. That was the Shredder’s influence.

The only question was, would that influence overshadow him, or would his inner goodness win out?

“Is _Ichizokuno riidaa_ in for the evening?”

She did not startle, but to say Toshi had been aware of Ken’s presence would be a lie. Her expression did not change, nor did she stop. Continuing on in her errands, it forced the _chunnin_ to follow if he wished to speak to her.

“Yes,” she responded truthfully, glad _Otto-sama_ was still there with him.

The man kept pace with her easily. Neither spoke at first, Toshi feeling the tension acutely. Eventually, however, Ken spoke. “I have noticed that _Ichizokuno riidaa_ does not follow tradition.”

It was said neutrally, neither accusing nor praising. Depending on the context, it could mean anything. He was testing the waters, seeing how Toshi would respond. A trick she, too, had mastered over the years of service in the Foot.

“He is certainly bringing in new ideas and culture into our midst,” she replied just as impartially.

“That he is,” Ken agreed. “Although I will admit, his choice of company leaves much to be desired.”

She was wondering when Raphael would be brought up. So far it appeared that Ken did not understand what the other turtle was to the boss – which was a miracle consider how conspicuous they were. Toshi had worked very hard to insure that Raphael’s status remained ambiguous to the clan at large. As far as anyone knew, Raphael-san was simply _Ichizokuno riidaa’s_ bodyguard that he had brought from America. A simple thug that had his uses but was ultimately unwaveringly loyal.

Raphael-san was certainly loyal, someone who would gladly and without hesitation give his life for the boss, but he was so much more than a mindless follower. Even if he did not realize it, Raphael-san was the very heart of the Foot Clan. And Toshi had no doubts in her mind that if something should happen to that turtle from the Bronx, Leonardo-sama would not only fall into a darkness blacker than his uncle, but he would rise from the ashes and become a nightmare to the world.

But Ken did not need to know this. He did not need to know _anything_. Despite having been vetted and cleared for his close proximity towards the boss, there was something…off about him. Something that she was certain the mutants had picked up by now.

“Raphael-san is certainly crud,” she acquiesced quietly. “But he does have his uses.”

“Do you know why _Ichizokuno riidaa_ would favor the outsider’s protection over trained ninja?” Ken stopped, staring at Toshi expectantly. “I have read Kaito-san’s reports, and he does not have much faith in the mutant’s abilities to protect Hamato-sama.”

Looking up and into the young man’s eyes for the first time, Toshi did not see frustration nor resentment. Ken’s face was completely smooth, almost bland. For such a statement, there should have been some emotion hidden within his features. There was not.

“Perhaps it is because he has known Raphael-san longer and knows his true loyalties.”

The hidden barb was received, and the young man’s eyes narrowed. “Perhaps,” he nodded slowly, turning to walk away.

Toshi allowed him to go, relieved that the confrontation would be over. But before she could have taken a step, the _chunnin_ paused, looking over his shoulder to her. “Perhaps that is also why your husband met such a gruesome end.”

The echoes of his steps bounced off the walls, ringing dully in Toshi’s ears as she watched him go. The papers in her hands fell, floating down to the floor as her arms went numb. And for the first time in a long time, Toshi found there were tears standing in her eyes.

*******************

They arrived at Gioia Tauro in the middle of the night. From the airport, they traveled in black cars to the port in order to monitor the vessel their shipment was on. Leonardo, as always, appeared impeccable though the recent attempt on his life had taken its toll on the turtle. Only Raphael was fully aware of how exhausted and drained the crime boss was. And because of that, he remained a constant shadow. His glares were reserved for both Ivan and Ken. He still wasn’t convinced that they were in the clear and he kept tossing between the two as to who was the more dangerous foe. And Misha…Misha was still making doe eyes at Toshi. That seemed to be the least of his worries, but then he had to keep an eye out for Toshi, too. Ever since it was revealed that the toxin that Leo was exposed to was Aconite, she seemed withdrawn and melancholy. To the brawler, it seemed as if everyone was falling apart.

“There she is, _moy droog_!” the announcement was made with a grand flourish of hands and a slow twirl. “All in one piece and zero difficulties.” Steranko was grinning from ear to ear, looking very much the confident arms dealer.

Leo nodded slowly, his eyes on the shop and the customs agents that were boarding it. “And from here it will sail straight to New York, then.”

“ _Da_ ,” Ivan replied. “The inspection should take no more than six hours and they will be on their way.”

That was a relief! Only six more hours with the Russians and they could book their flight back to the States. Raph was wondering if he could somehow alter Ken’s ticket and ship him to Iceland or something. As he was thinking about ripping up the slime-ball’s passport, he caught the tail end of Misha talking to Toshi. “My letter mail,” Misha offered, handing the maid a piece of paper. “And number!” He was so hopeful, so eager for her approval that Raphael thought he was going to puke.

But Toshi reacted different to him. While she never encouraged him, she didn’t exactly act so…numb. There was no emotion on her face as she palmed the paper. No soft word or polite thank you, either. There was something up with the maid and he was itching to find out what. The problem was that he couldn’t get her alone and make certain that Ken’s lecherous hands stayed away from Leo. Not to mention, Ivan was still around. _One thing at a time, Raph_. He needed to wait until they were away from the Russians and on their way home before he could figure out what was wrong with the maid.

Steranko insisted on dinner together. Or breakfast, considering it was nearly four in the morning. Raphael made certain that he was between Leo and Ken in the seating arrangement. Lattes were served with a menagerie of jellies and fruit spreads and what could only be considered scones. Ivan decided that mimosas were awesome but lacked enough alcohol. Ken appeared bland as usual, impeccably kept at the insane hour they were awake. Leonardo appeared to be equally alert and cordial, though Raph was feeling the turtle’s fatigue and discomfort keenly. The sensations were making him antsy and eager to go hole up for a few hours before getting on yet _another_ plane for another asinine long trip. The mechanic kept Leo’s medications on his person constantly, tucked in the side of his shell. Like hell he was going to keep that in his baggage in any hotel room. Not when the Foot would make regular sweeps for bugs and traps. He didn’t trust Ken to not tamper with them, and especially not when it was heavily implied that the Foot was behind the latest attack.

Couldn’t they just make it back _home_?!

After suffering through the breakfast and more sad puppy eyes from Misha, he ushered Leo into the villa that was prepared for them and set about his routine before he could breathe easy and fall asleep beside his mate. As always, he stalked about the room, checking for himself for anything that seemed out of place, oddities that shouldn’t have been there. He was a damn good sniffer and he knew it. He knew that Leo knew it as well because of the swell of warmth that reached out to him. “Yer weird,” Raph commented without even looking back at his mate.

“Why am I weird?” Leonardo sounded mildly amused by the declaration. He was slowly undressing – more for comfort than seduction – and eventually easing into bed.

“Gettin’ hard while I’m just snoopin’ for bugs.”

“You look extremely dashing while snooping for bugs,” the turtle admonished, smiling warmly. “Can you blame me for watching all of those luscious muscles flexing as you move?” In the weeks while they were out and about traveling the world, Raphael had made it a point to work out. Usually, it was in the hotel gyms and many times he hogged the weights. To see Raphael ‘beefed up’ made Leo want to palm his slit every single time. “Admit it, Raph…you decided to work out to distract me more than protect me.”

“Why would I want to admit to that?” Amused, Raphael undressed for bed, making certain that his lover focused on all of the other assets he carried. As he crawled closer to Leo, he dropped the timber in his voice, rumbling darkly at him. “Admitting such a clear ploy would mean I meant to do that.”

He couldn’t help but grin as Leonardo churred.

“Dyin’ for me ta touch ya?” His super warm hand was already at Leo’s bulge, rubbing firmly as Leo’s head tipped back. “Make ya cum so you can sleep?”

Pathetic. Leo knew he was a pathetic idiot but all he cared about at this moment was Raphael touching him. He even spread his legs more, begging silently with his tail as he zeroed his stormy blue eyes at his mate. “Please, Raphie?”

Once Raph had Leonardo sleeping deeply and peacefully, he silently exited the room, immediately spotting the maid. Face turning somber, he headed towards Toshi. “Hey.”

“Raphael-san.”

The greeting itself had Raph frowning. He’d gotten used to being addressed as _Otto-sama_ that hearing his name from her sounded…off. “You okay?”

Toshi nodded slightly. “I am not unwell. How is _Ichizokuno riidaa_?”

“He’s sleeping.” When the maid started to leave he had to jog a bit, about face and keep her from leaving. “Are you upset that we have a…an issues on the team?” Raph had just barely schooled his words and kept from blurting out ‘mole.’ “Because we’re gunna figure that out. I just _know_ – ”

“The Foot has been known to challenge a new leader shortly after they have ascended,” Toshi answered. It wasn’t untrue, but she felt this was more than just a simple ‘hazing’ for the crime boss. “This is nothing new.” She would have tried to avoid any further confrontation but Raphael was quick to block her path. Finally showing a bit of irritation, her lips pursued and eyes glancing up to meet his face. She had to school her own features when she saw the expression of genuine worry and concern on the turtle.

“Homesick?”

Certainly Japan had been her home and she missed it from time to time, but the wound that Ken re-opened was deep. She _was_ homesick, but it wasn’t for a place. Raphael seemed to sense that and without warning engulfed her in his massive arms. Toshi had no time to react save for a small squeak of surprise. While looking like someone who could crush a coconut by simply flexing, he was surprisingly gentle. She couldn’t help but take a small amount of comfort from him.

“We’re all homesick. When we get back to the States, you could always go home.” He’d miss her like crazy, but he wasn’t going to be so selfish and demand that she stay with them.

“You are very kind, _Otto-sama,_ ” she whispered his title into his chest before looking up. “In reality, I have no ‘home’ to return to.” Certainly not in the way that Leonardo and Raphael had. And that was what she was truly missing. “I will follow _Ichizokuno riidaa_ for as long as he has need of me. Do not worry about my welfare.”

“Yer my friend. I’m gunna worry about you.” She was smiling a little now and Raph couldn’t help but return it. As she pulled away he allowed it, feeling better now that she seemed cheered up. “I’m tellin’ ya, we’ll still be your wingmen.” The diminutive women simply shook her head, the smile still pulling on her lips.

“Go and care for _Ichizokuno riidaa_. I am sure his rest is not as healing as it should be.”

 

_Otto-sama._

Interesting.

Carefully removing himself from the scene, Ken decided to take a walk around the villa area to mull over the new information he’d unexpectedly gleaned from the handmaiden and idiot from New York. But not just an idiot, Ken corrected himself. The _consort_.

Pieces of the frustrating puzzle he’d been working at since the assent of the new Foot leader was finally coming together. It had been believable to a point that Hamato Leonardo would employ a mutant bodyguard. After all, freaks had to stick together. But the amount of faith and privilege he bestowed upon someone who was little better than a drug runner had baffled not only Ken, but many others among the Foot. Because no matter how they looked at it, Raphael Dawson was a nobody.

Of course Ken had looked up everything he could about the turtle from the Bronx. His entire life was on US Federal Government documentation. From being found abandoned in the streets as an infant, to being placed in an orphanage, shuffled around in foster care, to his eventual criminal records. It was only when the turtle had apparently ‘gone straight’ that extensive documentation became slightly harder to find. He worked as a mechanic at something called _Jones’ Garage._ He paid his taxes, no longer held grievances with renters, and that was about it. For several years he was almost completely forgotten by the underworld of the city.

But now he was suddenly back in the game. And beside the most powerful yakuza boss in all of Japan and the United States. It was quite a remarkable leap up in the world.

Now at last it all made sense. No wonder the Shredder had been adamant about killing the nobody from New York. No wonder the former boss despised Hamato-san that much more. The Foot Clan Leader was a bigger freak than anyone suspected, worse than simply a mutant.

Yuto-sama would be very interested in this new information, and if Ken played his cards right, he might just move up a little more securely in the world. The other yakuza boss had demanded to know everything that was happening, but the Foot _chunnin_ knew how to play this game. This information was too big to simply be handed over. He had no true allegiances with the Northern syndicate, and he still felt a great burning need to avenge the Shredder’s death by such dishonorable hands. Perhaps he could sell this information to the highest bidder? Whether that be another yakuza boss, or Hamato-san himself. How desperate was _Ichizokuno riidaa_ to keep this information a secret?

A shadow of a smirk lit the _chunnin’s_ features as he watched the sun rise over the Mediterranean. He’d wait a little while longer, he decided, see what his best options were. Yuto-sama wasn’t expecting a report in for another day or so. Ken had time to play around with the possibilities. Like whether or not he would let slip to Toshi-san that it was because of _‘Otto-sama’_ that her beloved Mako was dead.

******************

As the group entered the airport several hours later, Raphael could have cried in relief. “Finally!” he growled. “Back home, where things fuckin’ make _sense_!”

Leo shot his mate a sideways glance, amused, but kept up his stoic façade. He was just as excited to get back home, back to the familiar, and not worry so much about traveling here and there and everywhere all the time. He’d finally be able to entrench himself and not have to worry about straying into the unknown too often. After this whirlwind adventure filled with ninja battles, gang posturing, betrayal, and even natural disasters, he was ready to go home. Even ready to get back to Raph’s dingy little apartment with his old, rickety bed.

Only Ivan accompanied them to the airport, intent on seeing his ‘good friend’ off, before he would be leaving back to his home in the frozen north. Raph was glad to be rid of the bastard, and was pleased that the creep Misha was already gone. Apparently Mr. Nice-Guy wasn’t allowed in this airport anymore. No one asked for the particulars, but honestly, specifics didn’t need to be given to get the idea.

“All good? Okay! _Da Svidaniya, moy droog_!” the big Russian clasped Leonardo’s shoulder, causing the turtle to start forward slightly. Either not noticing or caring for the glares the yakuza members sent his way at the friendly assault to their leader, Steranko glanced to the side at Ken before a nasty sort of smile stretched his lips to show off yellowing teeth. “ _Oodachi._ ”

Turning on his heels as he walked away, the Russian let out a boisterous laugh that startled everyone in the vicinity as the Foot watched him go. The sinister sound made Raphael’s scales itch. While he wasn’t exactly sure what was said, he’d seen the look the bastard had given Ken. Were those two really in league? Honestly, the likelihood of these two being connected had been weakening in Raph’s mind.

Until now.

Picking up on his mate’s distress, Leo simply turned and walked towards the VIP check. They were flying first class, Leonardo masquerading as an important American businessman. Sort of true, sort of complete bullshit. But as long as it made the travel easier, he didn’t care if people believed the cover as long as they didn’t hinder him.

Making it through the check, feeling a little uncomfortable without his swords, the boss made it through easily, Toshi right behind. Ken had just made it through when a guard came over to the group. “ _Scusi, un informazione, per favore_.”

Leonardo frowned, watching the man held up the other turtle. While none of them spoke Italian – with the exception of Ken – it wasn’t hard to understand what the man wanted. It sounded enough like English that even Raph got the idea, and carefully pulled out his passport and held it out to the man, hoping that would be enough.

The Italian glanced over the American passport, before gesturing off to the side, speaking rapidly. This time they couldn’t catch the jist of what was required and Ken translated for them. “He is asking you to step aside. You’ve been selected for a random search.”

Raph stared at the _chunnin_ dryly. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”

The Japanese man shrugged, but stepped aside so that the mutant could follow after the guard. Leo followed his mate with his eyes as the bigger turtle was ushered off to the side to a special check area, his gut churning.

This couldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian:  
> Da Svidaniya, moy droog – goodbye, my friend.   
> Oodachi – goodluck 
> 
> Italian:  
> Scusi, un informazione, per favore – Excuse me, I need some information, please.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael must suffer customs and a long flight, while Leonardo discovers without a doubt who the mole in the Foot faction is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!

_Where **are** you?_

It had been two hours. The plane had announced boarding to commence and yet there was still no Raphael. It took all of Leo’s will power not to pace the waiting area and he had to dig his fingers into his knee to keep it from bouncing. He was feeling Raphael’s stress and worry and frustration and it was doing nothing to help keep his own nerves calm. And in those two hours, Raph hadn’t even updated. Was he able to? He needed a pen and without knowing how customs worked, Leo didn’t even know if Raphael would be allowed something like that. And now that the plane was loading passengers, he was getting even antsier. Should they wait and delay their flight? The last thing Leo wanted to do was leave Raphael here in Italy. Splitting the team again was a bad idea. Keeping Raph away from _him_ was even worse.

Now Leo’s thoughts were racing. What if he _did_ have to leave Raph here? How would he get his turtle back home? How much longer would he be delayed? He felt a tingle on his arm, just under his wrist watch and it was all he could do not to tear at the item to see what his soulmate had finally written. He could still feel Raphael’s irritation and anger about this. Clearly the message waiting for him was not good news if Raph’s mood through the bond hadn’t lightened. He felt eyes on him and he knew that he couldn’t see the message yet. Not while Ken was still around, looking very much like some dutiful servant. It was probably the stress of Raph being detained, but Leo couldn’t help but think that Raph was right and he should have gotten rid of this _chunnin_ the moment he stepped into Russia.

The announcement for final boarding passes came over the intercom in several languages and he watched Ken picked up his carry on, expecting everyone else to follow. It was Leo’s chance to adjust his watch as if to take note of the time and peek at the hidden message underneath.

_Still in this fucking room. Get on the plane._

That wasn’t what Leo wanted to see. And out of pure, childish belligerence, he almost remained rooted to the spot, deciding then and now he would not leave without his mate. It was Toshi who nudged him forward, urging him to follow the others. “It is time to go, _Ichizokuno riidaa_.”

“I’m not leaving without Raph.”

The maid must have thought this was going to be the problem and she ducked her head a little more. “If this were any other time, I would agree. But we must go. Arrangements will be made to fetch him.”

Ivan! That Russian ass must have been behind this! The sneer the idiot made as they spoke their goodbyes was telling enough. But in the meantime, he still hesitated. “Wait for him.”

At that moment, Toshi hesitated. “I will ask Tikima to wait,” she murmured softly as she kept the gently pressure on Leonardo’s shell. “Raphael-san would wish you protected.”

That statement was just as telling as if she had blurted out that she didn’t trust Ken to protect Leo. And that did not comfort the turtle in the least. As he showed the flight attendant his boarding pass, he could feel his blood chill with dread. This was almost as bad as facing down the Shredder. No, it was probably worse because he wasn’t entirely certain of who exactly his enemy was.

 

Raphael had been pulled out of the line with about five other passengers. None of them were a part of the Foot, just simple tourists or business people. None of them Asian. Raph felt his mate’s anxiety but there was nothing he could do about it. It was better to follow the rules and be quiet – for now. He had to play the game in order to get out of the interrogations and back to Leo’s side. Preferably before the flight left.

When asked to remove items from his pockets, he thought nothing of it until he saw Leo’s pill bottles clatter to the table from his hand. He kept his face indifferent while his heart rate sped up, watching Leonardo’s name slowly face the customs agent. The agent’s brow remained level as he looked up to the turtle. “Who is Leonardo?”

“My fiancé.”

“Congratulations,” the agent replied equally as bland. “Why does your ‘fiancé’ not carry his own pills?”

Well, Raph couldn’t very well say that he was afraid that the other travelers were going to tamper with them! He stared hard into the agent’s brown eyes, jaw working a bit in his mouth as he tried to think of something plausible. “He asked me to carry them,” Raph started slowly and deliberately.

“He _asked_ you to carry them.”

“Yes.”

“Yesssssss,” the man turned to his little radio and spoke rapid Italian which only annoyed Raph even more. Either the guy didn’t believe him or he did. Clearly, the guy didn’t.

“Look. Just go get hi – ”

“ _Signore_ , there is no Leonardo in the airport.”

“What are you talking about? He’s my –”

“There is no Leonardo on any flight manifest for today.” The agent was speaking slowly again as if he needed to explain something complex to a small child. “And clearly, you are not Leonardo Hamato since your passport say something different, no?”

“I was standing _right next to him_ when you morons pulled me out of the line!” Raphael stood up as he started to gesture his frustrations.

“I am asking you to please sit _down, Signore_ Dawson.” He leaned back, glancing at the one-way mirror as Raphael started to rant. “If you do not sit, I will call for reinforcements –”

“ –nd tired of all these damn _countries_ takin’ my mate away! All I wanna do is go the fuck home! Is that so much to as – ” Raph stopped dead once he saw two guards come in and point their automatic rifles at him. In an instant, his hands were up and was sitting back down. “Okay! Okay! No need to get violent!”

The agent relaxed back into his seat, smirking a bit from under his mustache. “Now. Let us begin again. Who is Leonardo and why do you have his medicine?”

Raphael had the feeling that he was going to be stuck in that room for a very long time. Maybe he’d be able to get a pen from one of those men and tell Leo to get on the damn plane. He didn’t know who exactly was behind his detainment, but he knew for a fact that someone was. He was hedging for Ken being the mastermind in keeping him here. While he couldn’t state such a thing to the customs agent, he kept the thought in the back of his mind to tell Leo so that maybe he could finally get rid of the creep. He was more than capable of playing _chunnin_ until Kaito got better! Hell, he _and_ Toshi could do it! They were going to be in New York, his home town!

He just had to figure out a way to get there!

Making a move for the pen as the agent turned to speak into his radio, Raph was able to write a quick message to Leo. Unfortunately, the action didn’t go unnoticed, and in the next instance, the turtle found the rifles back in his face. “GET ON THE FLOOR!” came the command that had the turtle’s eyes widening.

“Whoa! Cool it, man!” he tried reasoning with the agent as he held up his hands, slowly lowering himself to the floor. “Not a big deal. Just messin’ with the pen!”

In the next instant, once more the agent was speaking rapidly into his radio. The next thing the American knew, his face was being smashed into the floor and his arms were pulled painfully behind his shell. In an all too familiar fashion, he was being cuffed. “Do not move, _Signore_.”

Growling into the cement, all Raph could do was comply. And _seethe._ He just hoped Leo would be okay without him.

 

On the plane, Leo sat nervously, feeling a slight pull on his shoulders and arms. What was Raph doing? Was he okay?

Beside him, Toshi was pretending to be occupied with paperwork. In reality, she was going over a coded list of ‘inventory’ that they’d need to check once they made it to the dock in New York. It would be around one when they landed in the American city, and while Leo would be leaving to return ‘home,’ Foot operatives were supposed to go check on the shipment that would arrive later that evening. But now that Raph was no longer with him, and there seemed to be a mystery as to who would want to keep the turtle behind, Leo was having second thoughts. Perhaps it would be wiser for him to check on the shipments himself. Wouldn’t want half of it to ‘disappear’ or anything…

He was staring out the window, leaning his chin in his hand, watching as the plane began moving, before he felt a hand lightly brush his knee. Glancing over, he found Toshi stilling his leg. Apparently he’d been bouncing it in his nervousness.

Stilling it immediately, disgusted with himself for showing such lack of control, Leo turned back to the window, watching as it was finally their turn to begin ascension. He was leaving Italy. Without Raph. It felt like he was betraying the turtle somehow.

“Try to rest, Hamato-sama,” Toshi murmured.

It was code for ‘cool it.’ The boss knew this, but he was having a hard time adhering to the logic of the statement. And it wasn’t just due to the fact that Raph was being left behind. Now he was feeling an acute discomfort coming from his mate, and he began to worry after the mechanic.

“Text Tikima,” he murmured back to the handmaid under his breath, eyes still locked out the window, watching as the ground became smaller and smaller.

Toshi didn’t immediately pull out her phone, but instead made it appear as if she were concluding her work, before making a show of ‘checking the time’. With just the slightest nod, it told Leo that the deed was done.

Now all he had to do was wait for the next message to arrive, last an almost nine hour flight back to the States, and not go completely insane. He felt like writing a message back to Raph, but considering he might not be able to pen a note, and not wanting Ken to see, Leo pulled out his own phone, shot his mate a quick text, before pocketing the device.

Glancing over at his _chunnin_ across the isle, the Foot boss began a thorough silent inspection of the man, picking him apart from the very first moment he’d laid eyes on him.

 

After being cuffed and generally roughed up, Raph was made to wait nearly five hours before anyone came to check on him in the interrogation room. The agents had been _kind_ enough to sit him up so that he could lean on the wall with his shell, but it wasn’t all that comfortable with his arms pinned back. Silently he fumed, allowing his hatred to burn hot in his gut.

But when the doors opened next, several choice words heavy on his tongue, the mustachioed agent walked over to the turtle with the two guards and hauled him up to his feet. Without ceremony they uncuffed him. “Free to go.”

And that was it. Raphael blinked in shock, but without looking back, the Italians left, and the turtle was left standing in the middle of the room, door wide open. “Da fuck!” he shouted after them, but nothing more happened.

Poking his head out the door, the turtle didn’t really see anyone, save one of the maids. Kima or something. When she saw him, she rushed forward immediately. “Raphael-san,” she replied breathlessly, quickly typing something into her phone. “Are you well?”

“Good enough,” he grunted, rolling his aching shoulders and flexing his numb hands. The cuffs had cut off circulation a long time ago. “Where the fuck those pricks go?” he growled, scanning the area for the guards. They were nowhere to be seen.

“I do not know,” the maid replied quietly.

Eyeing the woman beside him, Raph realized how young she was. Couldn’t be older than twenty-one. She appeared frazzled, worried, and irritated. He didn’t blame her. “You the only one waitin’ on me?” he asked as they started walking.

“Yes,” she replied, still typing into her phone. “I’ve managed to get your carry-on bag, but I could not get _Ichizokuno riidaa_ medication back.”

“Can fuckin’ have it,” he snarled bitterly, pissed he’d lost it. “The others gone?”

“ _Hai,_ ” the girl nodded. “Five and a half hours ago.”

“Shit.” This was a nightmare. Stopping in an out cove before having to go through the security check again, Raph looked down at the girl. “Got a pen?”

Kima – whatever her name was – blinked up at him, before searching through her purse. After a moment, she produced the desired object. Snatching it from her, the turtle rolled up his sleeve, spit on his wrist, before wiping the old message away. Leo hadn’t gotten rid of it. Giving a glance up, the turtle realized his actions had obviously confused, perhaps even disgusted the girl, but he couldn’t worry about that now. Instead, he sent her a glare, sizing her up.

“You good at keepin’ secrets?” he growled.

The young woman’s eyes widened before she nodded emphatically. He remembered her from Ninja Town, following Toshi around. If he had to guess, she was like the head maid’s own apprentice. It was a slight comfort, especially after all the distrust and weirdness going on.

Grunting his acceptance, Raph began writing his mate a note. _Just got outta holding._

Immediately a reply was given. _Thank goodness. Are you okay? My hands are tingling. What did they do to you?_

Leo’s panic and fear bubbled over their link, only adding to the bigger turtle’s frustration, but the relief that washed over him was palpable, allowing him to keep his temper. Wiping the fresh ink away, Raph decided not to panic his mate more than necessary. _Fine. Just cuffed for a while. With Kima and gunna go through customs. **Again.**_

There was a pause, Leo probably having to hide the fact that he was writing the message. But it eventually came through. _Let me know when you’re through and on your way. I love you._

The big turtle’s heart swelled at the three little words. Every time. _Love you too._

And with that, he wiped the message away, even if he would have preferred to keep it on his wrist. A good reminder. Instead, he handed the pen back to the maid, taking in her wide eyes.

Unlike her mentor, Kima wasn’t so good at hiding her feelings, her surprise quite obvious, and she even opened her mouth to ask the obvious question, before snapping it shut. Not really wanting to talk at the moment, he pushed off the wall before jerking his head towards the line. “Come on.”

As they waited in line, the girl rather timidly handing over the new ticket’s she’d managed to procure, Raph felt her staring at him, but didn’t dare look at her. This time as they waited, they were not stopped, Raph was able to get through and he realized he didn’t see any security people that even remotely looked like the bitch that got him last time. In fact, he didn’t see any security with guns at all.

“Motherfucker,” he grumbled as he put his belt and shoes back on. It had all been a set up.

“Our plane will take off in fifteen minutes,” the woman murmured as she tried to keep up with the agitated turtle.

“Cuttin’ it close.” He continued to mutter profanities to himself. “Bet that lil’ fuck had somethin’ ta do with it.”

When the pair finally made it to their boarding area, people were already being called to line up and board. It was weird to walk up and board without having to wait at least half an hour, but Raph was glad. He wasn’t sure he could stand waiting around doing nothing when he knew his mate was already on his way back to the city. He was at least five hours behind and he wished that this damn plane could miraculously catch up to Leo’s. Fat chance, but he could still dream.

Unlike the first flight, it seemed all Kima could book was coach. Their seats weren’t even together. Growling to himself, the turtle crammed into a tiny window seat. He momentarily held out hope that the other seat would be empty, but that dream was dashed soon. It ended up being filled by some temperamental woman on her phone, screaming into the device about how much she hated ‘Jason.’ The moment she realized her seat would be next to the mutant, a sneered worked its way on her obnoxiously pink lips. Looked like she’d eaten the damn tube of lipstick.

Getting ready for probably his worst flight yet, Raph leaned back slightly with a sigh, wishing he was back home _now_.

 

By the time Leonardo landed in New York City, not having slept the entire flight back to the States, he was jittery and hyper aware of everything around him. First thing they did after leaving the airport was retreat to one of the Shredder’s private apartments. Leo had never been to this one, never even knew it existed. But it was apparently his uncle’s ‘home away from home,’ where he kept his Foot operatives, so his nephew didn’t know about them.

Ken certainly made himself at home, leading Leo to believe that he’d been here before. The maids were quick to scurry about and prepare the house while several ninja that had greeted them at the airport checked it over, making certain that no unwanted visitors were about. Within seconds, the apartment was crawling with Foot, and the boss watched on with a bland expression.

Amidst the chaos, as his underlings kept themselves busy, the turtle gave Toshi a quick glance and a nod. And when no one was looking, he slipped out of the building and fled into the crowded streets below. Within seconds, he was gone and on his way to Raphael’s old apartment. It took about twenty minutes, but when he finally arrived, saw the old building, he nearly wept. It had been too long.

It wasn’t difficult to slip in. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door and took in the ratty little place. It smelled musty, unused, and faintly of the streets outside, but this was _home_. Eyeing the living room told Leo that April had probably been by and tidied up a bit, and probably made sure that Casey took the trash out. While he loved his mate to death, Leo wasn’t foolish enough to believe Raph would think about taking out garbage without being reminded of it. Or the stench got too unbearable.

Smiling softly at the thought of the mechanic, Leo carefully sat on the couch, mindful of the springs, and took a moment to simply _be_. It had been too long since he’d been able to relax, to not have eyes and ears on him or have anyone around. While it hadn’t been all that long ago, it felt like forever since he’d been here, and despite all that had happened before going to Japan, he couldn’t help but yearn for those simpler days. Not that things had been perfect, but at least he hadn’t been so deep within the underworld that the possibility of ever getting out seemed impossible.

It was likely that this place was being watched. If not by Foot, then by members of Raph’s old gang. Knowing he couldn’t stay, but that he likely had some time, he pulled out a pen. _I’m sitting in your apartment._

It didn’t take too long before there was a tickle on his wrist. _I’m fucking crammed sitting by an obnoxious bitch._

Focusing on his mate, Leo could feel his irritation. Smiling, he wiped the old message away. _How much longer until you get here?_

_About five hrs._

Leo frowned. That was a lot of time away. A lot could happen in five hours. _I’ll meet you at the airport._

_Don’t bother. Stay someplace safe. I’ll meet up with you._

A noise from outside caught the boss’s attention. Leaping to his feet, Leo went into the lover’s room and grabbed his old leather jacket before carefully leaving the apartment. Grabbing the keys Raph had left behind, he fled. As he made it down into the parking garage, Leo saw some seedy looking raccoon mutant shuffling around. Clearly he didn’t belong here and was up to something. The turtle waited a few minutes and when the other mutant was around the corner, Leo was quick to rush over to Raph’s bike, shoving on the helmet, before staring it up and tearing out.

He’d never really driven a motorcycle like this before, but it wasn’t too difficult to figure out. For a brief moment he thought about going to see April and Casey, but decided against it. Still not knowing who to trust and who to avoid, he didn’t want to drag the humans into this mess as well. Instead, he ended up driving around the city for a while before making it out towards the docks.

Leonardo needed space. Needed some time to think, to plan what to do about sniffing out the mole within the faction. He knew Ken had at least something to do with it, but he had no idea how to go about removing him without opening himself or Raph up as a target needlessly. He could always just kill the man with or without explanation, but that was something too much like what his uncle would do. If he was going to outright kill Ken, there needed to be a pretty damn good reason.

Eventually coming to a stop, looking out over the water of the harbor, Leo felt his exhaustion acutely. Raph would kill him if he knew he was running around like this, especially since he was still healing after the attack. But Leo couldn’t stay still, needed to move. He’d been cooped up too long and Raph’s apparent anxiousness wasn’t making him feel any better. He needed air. Needed time to figure out what the hell he was doing.

Deciding he should go back, the turtle was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. “ _Ichizokuno riidaa_ should never wander off alone.”

Closing his eyes, allowing the betrayal to wash over him, Leonardo turned to face his _chunnin._


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOSS BATTLE
> 
>  
> 
> I was so happy and excited to do this one! And i dont do fight scenes! Enjoy it! -Ari

Four hours in and she hadn’t stopped talking. Not even when the stewardess had walked up to the bitch and tried to interrupt. Nope, biting about ‘Jason’ was more important than keeping the plane from crashing into the Atlantic. He had learned that Jason was an ass. Not only did he not let her have joint bank accounts, but she couldn’t even have his car or the key to the apartment! Of course he _had_ to be the jerk cheating on her! She wasn’t in it for the money at all, she _loved_ him!

“Whatever,” Raphael muttered under his breath.

“ _Excuse_ me?” She finally turned to glare at him, her blue eyes too washed out and too harsh to be appreciated. “This is a _private_ conversation!”

“It ain’t private when yer blabbing about on a plane,” Raphael glared right back at her, raising his voice to match her own. “Pretty certain no one else around here wants to hear you squawk about the guy, either!”

“You’re just a filthy mutant. You wouldn’t understand.” She went back to her phone conversation, throwing Raphael one last disgusted look.

That was the last straw for the turtle. It was one thing to be subjected to the annoying chatter. It was something completely different to be treated like scum. He unbuckled his belt, feeling the steam come from his ears. He knew plenty of horrible people and the pond suckers that fed off them! He stood up, glaring at the woman and her completely fake, puffed up pink lips.

He wanted to unleash all his pent up rage against her since he had no one else – at least not the ones he truly wanted to go against – in front of him. From the way she was behaving, he was pretty proud of the ‘prick’ for not cowing to this heifer. Hell, if he had been dating her, he would have shot himself in the face for being an idiot. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and unbuckled his belt. He sucked in a deep breath and before he could utter a single word, it caught in his throat. Whatever he wanted to say was trapped as he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. His eyes started to bulge a bit as he coughed violently, feeling whatever had been choking him realease suddenly.

The lady just stared up at the mutant while he started to turn an ugly shade of purple. Raphael’s breathing caught again and this time, she shrieked, trying to fight her restraint in order to escape from Raph’s choking. “He’s _dying_!”

What? No, he wasn’t, but he could feel Leonardo’s pain and anger and panic. Where the _hell_ was his mate?! Raphael tried to suck in a proper breathe and discovered he couldn’t again. And from the way the woman was freaking out, there was going to be a huge scene on the plane. He caught snippets here and there of people wondering if CPR _could_ be used on a turtle mutant or if the plastrong needed to be cracked first. The flight attendants were trying to come to his aid (or to the bitch’s aid, he didn’t know for certain) with wide, frightened eyes. They were all afraid he was going to croak right here on the plane! Still not knowing what was happening to Leo, he tried to laugh, but all that came out was more choking. It threw him off balance and a few cried of shock erupted when he listed over the back of his seat, trying to get a full breath. Now more people were scrambling to get away, not just the bimbo. Mass chaos was occurring around the coach seating and as Raphael tried to figure out what was happening to his mate, he was creating a large personal space bubble for himself.

“The hell I’m getting back in that seat!”

“ – Stewardess, I _demand_ to be moved into another seat! That…that _thing_ is contagious!”

“We’re all gunna get SARS from him!”

As the humans were being riled up, the flight attendants did what they could to try and bring peace and order into the cabin. The bimbo (who obviously had suffered the greatest trauma) was moved up to first class. Other passengers were moved around and when Raphael could finally catch his breath, Timkima was seated next to him. She looked wary more than horrified as she watched the color return to the turtle’s face. “Are you all right?” The words were soft as she offered him a water bottle.

Raph nodded his head as he grabbed the bottle, nearly popping the top off instead of unscrewing the cap. His breathing was still ragged, even wheezing with every inhale. All he felt from Leo was a deep anger and focus. That and the pain. He had felt Leo’s cracked ribs before but this was different. This pain was sharper and if felt as if someone had tried to peel his shell off.

“It’s salmonella, dickhead,” Raph muttered with a croak. He looked at Kima noting how her eyes roamed over him. “It’s not mine.” That was the hardest part about all this. He could feel Leonardo’s pain and he was trapped in the plane for another three hours! He couldn’t do anything up in the air.

“Is…he all right?” her question was nearly silent as she asked out of the corner of her mouth.

“Dunno,” he gasped, gritting his teeth against another wave of pain. Was it more intense because they were farther apart or because Leo was already hurt? He hated the fact that he was here and his mate was in trouble. “Get ahold a’Toshi,” he groaned softly, already squirming in his seat. “She better be with him.”

****************

“Figures that Raphael was right about you,” Leo spoke softly, keeping his tone level as his anger increased.

“Concubines are rarely heeded,” Ken responded with equal mildness. The insult was meant to upset the turtle but if it had succeeded, Leo didn’t reveal that. “And that is also why they are meant to remain in the bedroom.”

Leo was searching for weakness, and weakness in the ninja. Ken’s dark eyes were steady, boring into Leonardo. Leo, in turn, was keeping his stare on the human, waiting for the first move. A mental checklist came up with a few stars and two knives that were on his person. He was convinced that Ken was heavily armed, if not with katana then with tanto, and that blade was longer than any of his. And they were on the wharf. The setting was a clear disadvantage for him and Leo knew it. He wasn’t going to stop trying to escape.

“Why don’t you stop misdirecting your contempt and focus on me?” He was checking his surroundings through his peripheral. Leo needed a weapon, he needed space and he needed to break away and get back on that bike! “After all, I am _Ichizokuno riidaa_. I’m sure that infuriates you.”

“No, it is for both of you.” The whine of metal made Leo’s heart sink as he saw the katana come into play. “You, for not dying when you willingly bared your throat and him for making the killing blow.” Ken’s movements were swift as he drew the sword and rushed forward, swinging as he charged.

Leo waited until the last minute to dive forward and down, feeling the blade slice into the leather and slide over his shell as he moved under Ken’s attack range. In the same motion, he drew his knife, thrusting upwards in hope of connecting with flesh. He connected with the metal of the blade and tumbled away before Ken could counter swing. Already he was feeling his ribs protest. Every time he inhaled, there was a rasping sound. He needed to get the fight on even ground or at the very least, change it from open to hemmed-in. He needed to close the distance and space between them in order to survive the sword’s long reach. Leo broke off towards the shipping containers, pretended to limp heavily to encourage the chase. As he made his footsteps uneven and heavy, he snatched a rope and a small, abandoned anchor. Leo didn’t need to glance backward to know Ken was completely silent, he could sense the motion of the man. The very air held his vibrations and with the humidity of the wharf, the vibrations were palpable for the turtle.

Leo made turn after turn, finding the aisles shrinking in width. It was getting tight to fit his shell but that’s what he wanted; Ken couldn’t swing a sword in such close quarters. Leo needed that advantage if he was going to escape from this. Finding that the last corridor of shipping containers ended at a triangle, he turned and waited for his enemy to appear. While Ken wouldn’t have the chance to swing, Leo wouldn’t have the chance to throw the anchor, either. It was a risk he was willing to take.

Ken appeared at the last turn, unable to suppress the small, triumphant smile.  For a man who was normally emotionless, to see that smug expression was startling.  Leo held his ground, waiting for the man to show his weakness.  "It looks like you have become a trapped rat, I _chizokuno riidaa,"_ Ken declared, stopping smartly a mere 20 feet away. "You have trapped yourself. Again.”

Leonardo said nothing. He forced his breathing to stay slow and even regardless of the fact that his ribs were screaming in pain. For all intents and purpose, he made it look like he was defeated. He could not run away and the only exit was through Ken. The man had to be arrogant to believe that Leo was done for. "Whose man are you?" He asked, noting how dark and raspy his voice had become. That part was no trick. He needed to end this quickly or Ken was going to kill him.

“I suppose I can indulge." Yep. There was that arrogance Leo was banking on. "Yuto-san sends his regards on the untimely passing of the youngest leader of the Foot Clan." With that Ken charged, aiming the katana much like a lance.

It was a split second decision. Leo threw the anchor, twisting his wrist so it spun as it flew. Being somewhat large and bulky, Ken didn't think twice about letting the iron sail past him. That was Leonardo's mistake!  He overshot his target and now Ken was going to run him through!

Leonardo tightened his grip on the rope and tugged. _Hard._

The anchor jerked back mid-air, sipping back towards Ken.  Just as the human was going to run Leo through, the anchor hit him square in the back.  A startled cry of pain came from the _chunnin_ as he fell forward, his actions now intent on keeping his balance. Leo drew his knife again, waiting for the momentum to run the human through but Ken shifted at the last moment. There was a stumble and then a scream as the knife bit into flesh, slicing deeply down Ken's cheek and nearly taking his eye in the process.

Enraged and bloody, he tried swinging the Katana. Every hit against metal dulled the naturally weak blade. Leo tried to keep under Ken's reach, punching and kicking while he still held the knife. All he needed was a few well-placed stabs and he could run out of here.

The _ping_ of gunfire distracted them momentarily, ricocheting off the steel boxes. A salamander that Leo had never seen before was on top of the container with several other mutants. "He's got our boy! Get 'em!" Soon enough, Leo was dodging bullets as well as Ken. He felt another series of vibrations and then another curse about the Foot. Remembering vaguely about the mention that the wharf was Mutanimal territory, Leo was grateful for the slight distraction.  His rebel soldiers couldn't all gang up on him and he still had a chance of escaping!  The path behind Ken was clear.  Now he only needed to twist their positions around –

Leo’s twisted scream of agony was cut short. Blinding pain shot through the center of his chest and then heard the sickening crack. For a terrifying moment, he couldn't breathe and stared down at his chest where the katana was protruding from. From the chaos, he heard someone scream Raph's name but he couldn't register what that meant as Ken grinned evilly at him.  A flap of the cheek was hanging down, still bleeding as he snorted at the turtle. "Your shell won't save you. Your concubine isn't here to stab me in the neck, filthy mutant." One more twist and he could spread open Leo's chest! Ken grinned at Leo's wide, shocked eyes and prepared the final blow. "After you will be your concubine."

Steel connected with steel and the pain filled spread of his scutes stopped suddenly as Ken and part of the sword disappeared.  A wave of dizziness hit Leo as he fell to his side, hand covering the last two inches of brittle carbon steel that was protruding from his plastron.  He could no longer focus on the battle around him as he fought for each tiny breath he was graced with.

_The mud sucked heat and air out of him and it was all dark - so, so dark.  He couldn't get a full breath and all he could think of was that his soulmate would feel him die._

Raphael couldn't suppress the cry of pain as he clutched at his chest.  In the passing hour with the other passengers warily staring and muttering to themselves, whatever was going on with Leo was _bad_.  Worse than the mudslide because he didn't have the distraction of Kaito to pull him away from Leo's pain.  He knew he was scaring everyone but he didn't have any motivation to care when he pulled his hand away and saw smears of red. _Oh, fuck..._

Leo had been shot!  Or... something?!  He couldn't breathe and in his worry, his body was reacting to Leo's injuries.  He needed to get off the place.  He needed to get to Leo!  He –

“Raphael-san,” the maid's voice was firm as she pressed his hand back to his chest.  The passengers were getting really nervous and Tikima was terrified of what was going on.  The problem was that they needed not to make a scene--or a bigger one than the mutant already had.  "You need to breathe with me."  She hoped that he was paying attention.  Green eyes, bright with fear, rolled in her direction.  "You must breathe slowly."

A stewardess came by, instructing that Raphael breathe into one of the sick bags.  It was a small relief that they thought the turtle was having a panic attack on the plane.  It made it easier for Tikima to worry about damage control.

 

Toshi was having a difficult time. Having chased Ken into the thick of the retreating battle, she turned her full attention to Leonardo.  The Crime Boss was wheezing and gasping as he struggled to sit up.  " _Ichizokuno riidaa_ ," she called out, trying to avoid the kicks that were lashing out in order to right himself.  "Leonardo!"  For a brief moment, he focused on the maid, mouth still struggling for breath. Toshi had no idea how much of the blade was in the turtle and no clue how to send for help. "You must _focus_ on me."  Her small hands were cupping and his own hands clapped over hers. Toshi had no idea if it was normal for him to feel this cold and clammy.  "You must _not_ die," she cautioned firmly, glaring at the fading turtle.  "If you perish, so does Raphael."

To be frank, she had no idea if that soulmate magic worked like that.  She simply needed to give Leo a reason to fight.  Raphael was a good enough reason for the wounded mutant and he fought to take in a breath, gaze hardening as he focused.  Finally, he managed to croak out a few words.  "Call....nine....one.....one."

 

Raphael was still having issues breathing.  Leo was in agony and still struggling.  Was he in the hospital?  Was he out somewhere in the streets, trying to stay alive?  Not knowing was the worst thing and while he wanted to write something, without knowing if Leo was still in hostile territory, he couldn't risk even the smallest message.  Still gasping, he rested his hand on his closed coat, over the mark that had appeared on his plastron. _Hang on, baby. Don't give up!_

Tikima was beside him, chewing on her lip as she waited for Toshi to respond. _Otto-sama_ looked pale and he was still guppy breathing.  It was another thirty minutes before they could land.  After that, they needed to find the others.  How were they going to do that in a city she had no knowledge of and a turtle who could barely keep conscious?  The steward pulled Tikima from her troubled thoughts. "Miss?  Would you like us to have an ambulance ready for your companion?"

She looked to Raphael.  The turtle's eyes were closed with his hand clutching over the mysterious blood spot.  Should she have medical help there for him?  He said that what was happening wasn't him. Kima was convinced that it was something that was happening to  _Ichizokuno riidaa._   "I do not know. May I have a moment?"  The man nodded and slipped away, giving them as much privacy as could be allowed on coach class.  "Raphael-san, what do we do?" she whispered, hoping that the turtle was aware enough to provide direction.  At that moment, her cell chimed and the girl rushed to read the message.  "It is a message from Toshi-sama.  It says... _I.R. at M.T. Sinai_." Befuddled, she looked up at the turtle, showing the text screen.

Raphael squinted, then grunted softly.  "Leo's at... hospital."  Now they needed to get there as well!  Problem was, he was in no condition to drive even if he had a car at the airport.  And the taxis were never reliable.

Tikima nodded. “ _Hai_. I will bring you to him.”

Under pressure, the girl was effective. It was nothing to tell the steward that Raphael had a history of breathing problems and his medication had been taken by Italian customs. At that point the plane staff went to work, kicking out the bubblegum bimbo from first class and ushering Raphael into that spot with a portable oxygen tank. He was told that a ‘bus would be waiting for him and his companion to transport Raph to Mt. Sinai Hospital which is what Tikima said Raphael wanted to be seen by. The turtle only closed his eyes in relief.

_I’m comin’ babe!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the turtles down for the count, Toshi working to keep them safe, an old friend comes by to visit Leonardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!

It was not unusual for there to be an ambulance waiting for a specific flight. In fact, as the EMT waited for a flight from Italy to arrive, having only been told there was a passenger waiting that had some kind of ‘breathing issues’, they hadn’t balked at all. Lots of people had issues and lots of people needed help breathing. It was all the same to them, and they stood ready with oxygen masks and tanks, as well as other means to help their incoming patient.

What they _weren’t_ expecting in all of this, was for the enormous mutant turtle that came stumbling over to them, assisted by several large airport security men, a few flight attendants, and an Asian woman. The turtle was gasping, sweating profusely, face purple, as he gasped like a fish out of water. Why the hell hadn’t anyone told them it was a _mutant_?!

But with as surprised as they were, the EMT workers were fast acting and sprang forward immediately, laying the turtle down on the stretcher and strapping him in before ever even considering how they were going to lift the massive mutant into the ambulance. But somehow they managed with the help of the airport security men, and soon enough, they were rushing away to Mt. Sinai Hospital, demanding information from the turtle’s companion as the settled a breathing mask over his face and began checking him over for injuries.

Tikima sat and answered what questions she could as the EMT workers fired them at her, but she was not as knowledgeable on _Otto-sama_ as Toshi-san. Somehow she managed to describe his symptoms, telling them the basic information about the turtle that she knew. By that time, however, when Raphael started screaming about his shell, lashing out at the workers, Tikima began to fear the worst for  _Ichizokuno riidaa_.

“There’s _literally_ nothing wrong with him!” one of the paramedics cried, frustration visible as they were forced to strap the ailing turtle down tighter. “We can’t find a thing!”

It was then that Tikima bit her lower lip, uncertain how much she should say and how much to keep a secret. After all, _Otto-sama_ had greatly implied that she should _never_ mention that he and  _Ichizokuno riidaa_ were soulmates. But surely this was an acceptable reason to ‘out’ him, as it were? Hoping she wouldn’t get reprimanded too harshly for doing the wrong thing, the girl mentioned, “He has a soulmate. At Mt. Sinai. We…do not know his condition.”

The medics stared at the Japanese woman, whose accent had conveniently thickened as if hinting that she was lost in the swirl of English being thrown around, all of them red and clearly irritated. “Why didn’t you say that  _before_?!”

A quick call to the hospital told the team that there was another turtle already there and was being prepped for surgery. The surgeons hadn’t immediately operated in part because they wanted their patient a little more stable before the procedure so they would not lose him, but also due to the fact that none of them had ever operated on a turtle before, and needed to consult some medical journals first. But apparently the turtle already at the hospital couldn’t wait anymore, was slipping away – fast – and it was causing the mutant in the ambulance to lash out as he felt not only his mate’s pain, but also the strain of their bond being torn. Tikima listened with rapt attention as some of the EMT works explained that while soulmates didn’t necessarily die if their other half did, it did also greatly depending on the depth and strength of the bond if a partner would passed. The pain of the loss, of feeling the connection server, could be potentially deadly in a strong bond. Some the remaining partner went insane after the severance. Watching Raphael-san thrash and scream as best as he could without much oxygen in his lungs made all of this not so very hard to believe.

With some coordinating with the doctors at the hospitals, the ambulance team managed to calm _Otto-sama_ down using a drug Tikima did not know. At least not in English. So by the time they arrived at the hospital, Raphael-san was merely groaning, not quite fully conscious. They rushed through the pristine halls of Mt. Sinai and were placed in a room not far from where top surgeons were operating on _Ichizokuno riidaa_.

It was a relief when Toshi-san came bustling over to the other handmaiden. She looked, for lack of a better word, frazzled, her dark hair having fallen out of its perfect bun, and the clothes she was wearing were clearly not her own. She must have managed to at least wash-up and change since arriving. Tikima had to believe that there had been great amounts of blood. A glance around the waiting area told the younger maiden that the hospital was now crawling with Foot ninja. Foot that Tikima realized were only part of her family. No others.

“Raphael-san?” Toshi asked quietly, taking inventory of the girl. While calm to the outside observer, it was more than clear to the older woman that the girl was shaken.

Lowing her voice along with her eyes, Tikima replied, “He feels everything.”

Toshi couldn’t keep her shoulders from drooping a fraction. “I see.”

There was a pause before the girl braved asking. “ _Ichizokuna riidaa_ …will he…live?”

It was a question Toshi had been asking herself since finding him at the wharf in the midst of the chaos. “He must fight.”

While her features didn’t change, the color in Tikima’s cheeks drained away. Turning towards the room they’d taken _Otto-sama_ in to wait out the surgery, she replied in a near whisper, “If he loses, Raphael-san will not survive.”

It was a cold truth, but the handmaidens both knew there was no hope for one turtle without the other. And together, the two went to sit in with Raphael-san as they waited for news of _Ichizokuna riidaa._

***********************

The surgeons all agreed that it was a miracle that the mutant turtle, Leonardo Hamato, survived not only the mysterious attack he’d encountered, but also the surgery. After having to peel back his plastron and shell in order to get to his internal organs, the sixteen hour surgery was proclaimed a success. Hamato was stable, but still in critical condition. His fiancé, whom they all had to assume felt every damn little tweak of the tweezers, was kept on oxygen and doped up through the entire affair. The hospital staff had learned the _hard_ way that it was best just to keep Raphael Dawson sedated unless they wanted to get punched in the face. The larger turtle, while not ‘physically’ injured, was in a great deal of pain and more than freaked out about what was happening, especially to his fiancé.

A few days later and Leonardo hadn’t woken, but Raphael was in and out thanks to the drugs. Toshi and Tikima stayed with the couple, claiming to be relatives, explaining that Leonardo was their adopted cousin. It was true enough. No one needed to know that Leonardo-san was also a yakuza boss.

As Toshi was fielding calls, creating cover-ups, and attempting to find Ken, Tikima was sent on errands, told to watch her back and take others with her for protection. The traitorous _chunnin_  – and several others Toshi was dismayed to see – had disappeared within the city. She was beginning to see that the betrayal within the clan ran deeper than she had originally believed. As things stood now, she was not sure how the Foot would survive, especially if Leonardo-sama did not recover.

A groan pulled her from her work and glancing over found Raphael-san’s eyes peeking open. The green was roving around the room, blurry and unfocused until they landed on the still form of Leonardo in the bed across from him. Apparently too high on whatever they had given him to remember what was happening, the big turtle immediately jerked up, attempting to reach for his mate. “Leo!” he moaned.

Jumping up, not wanting another incident that included expensive medical equipment broken like the day before, Toshi took his hand. Twining their fingers as best as she could so he had something to hold on to, she once more tried to explain what happened. “He is well, _Otto-sama. Ichizokuno riidaa_ is doing well.”

Raph stared up at Toshi with a frown, simply not understanding, before lolling his head back towards the too still figure of Leonardo. Everything _hurt_. And that was an understatement. It felt like someone had tried to fillet him, but didn’t quite manage to tear his shell completely off. But as addled as his brain currently was, he _did_ know that if he felt like this and he was this bad, Leo must be feeling at least  _some_ of the agony. And seeing him so still didn’t help the big turtle’s panic at all. He had to make sure Leo was okay!

“Leo,” he reached out again, Toshi’s hand still in his.

“Let him rest,” the maid scolded lightly. “He must heal.”

It took some time for the words to process before he let his arm just fall where it may. It was too heavy to leave up anyway. But as he continued to wake, the turtle knew that there was something wrong with this situation.

“Too cold,” he muttered.

The maid nodded. “I will get you more blankets,” she offered.

“No,” he whined, glaring at his friend pitifully, frustrated because Toshi should just _know_. But since she had stepped away, it gave the turtle the opportunity to sit up. Or try to. It ended up that he just sort of rolled over and fell face first onto the floor out of bed. “OWW.”

“Raphael-san!” It was anyone’s call if Toshi was angrier or just worried for him.

Ignoring her in favor of his mission, the turtle attempted to crawl his way over to the bed that housed his mate. His poor Leonardo. Over there all alone and cold with no heat lamp or Raphael to warm him up. With as much pain as he was currently in, he knew Leo would still appreciate the warmth. Leo liked his warmth. Warmth was good. Leo was good.

Raphael weighed too much for Toshi to help off the floor herself, especially since the turtle wasn't even remotely useful at the moment. He wasn’t actually moving, just pawing at the floor with one hand, face still smooshed against the floor tile. Sighing, she had to call for assistance and was glad when a few male nurses came immediately. After the several other incidences involving Raphael, the staff had learned to keep some men around to handle the brute. Just in case. When they saw the turtle on the floor, they glanced at Toshi for explanation, but she had none.

The two men succeeded in hefting Raphael up off the floor as gently as they were able considering he probably still weighed about as much as they did together, before managing to set him on the bed. “No!” he snarled, swatting at them. “ ‘S cold! Gotta…gotta warm him up.”

“We’ll make sure he’s warm,” one of the nurses offered, attempting to console the mechanic, but Raph was being stubborn again. He didn’t _want_ to listen to reason! “Don’t you worry, Sir.”

“ _No_ ,” he sneered. “I gotta warm him up. Hates ta be coooold.”

“Oh, I see,” the other nurse played along. “We’ll get you over there, no problem. We just need you to sit here a minute so we can make sure you don’t aggravate Mr. Hamato’s injuries.”

It was actually impressive how much Raphael could distrust others, even in his current drugged state. Narrowing his eyes at the humans, the turtle actually growled. “Yer just gunna shoot me up with shit again,” he accused, causing the nurses to blink in surprise. “I wanna be by Leo.”

If there had ever been any sort of doubt of Raphael’s loyalty to Leonardo, it could certainly be dispelled now. Even in such a diminished state, he was fighting, and fighting for Leo.

“Is there a way we can put their beds closer?” Toshi asked. At the men’s hesitance, she pushed, “He won’t be easy until he’s near. He will likely create more disturbances later if he’s not near.”

 _That_ had the men scrambling to lay the conscious turtle back down, both quick to explain they would push the beds together. Raph wasn’t easy until the men actually started pushing. Once the beds were touching, only then did the turtle sigh, reaching out and taking hold of his lover’s nearest hand. The one that wasn’t littered with IV’s.

That was better. Leo was a little cold, but he’d get warmer now that Raph was here. He’d make sure Leo was warm. That was his job. He was Leo’s mate, he’d make sure he was warm!

Raphael settled after he was near _Ichizokuno riidaa_ , and Toshi was more than relieved. When Raphael-san was calm, the rest of the hospital felt calm. And when he passed out again, having exerted too much energy, she could get more work done, could figure out how to handle the betrayal within the Foot. She knew Leonardo-sama was counting on her.

************************

The first day Leonardo was awake he was in and out of consciousness, but Raph couldn’t be more pleased. While he was still hurting himself, it was not comparable to what Leo was going through, harboring the actual physical wounds of their ordeal. Raph simply had to deal with some of the effects of the drugs that channeled through their bond, but it was manageable. Now he sat protectively beside his mate, doing what he could to help, even if it was just put on lotion or giving sponge baths to the ailing turtle. (Raphael _detested_ watchingother people touching _his_ mate like that.)

But slowly, Leo was getting stronger, able to stay up for more than a few minutes at a time. And to help the turtle have a reason for consciousness, Raphael not only found a few movies that might tempt the turtle to wakefulness but also got a few books from Tikima that he’d asked about. Even when Leonardo was lazing in and out of consciousness, Raph would read to his mate, only slightly embarrassed that he had no idea what some of the words meant or how to truly pronounce them. But it didn’t seem to matter to Leo even when he was fully conscious. Instead he would smile at his mate and hum along.

It was the afternoon, Raph reading some crummy book, when there was a soft knock on the door. Toshi had stepped out to make some calls, but she wouldn’t have knocked. Leo blinked sleepily, head lolling towards the door. There was a pause before the door opened to reveal white fur.

Leonardo immediately started to sit up a bit more, Raph wincing as he felt the shared pain in his shell. But Leo ignored it, instead smiling at the newcomer as brightly as he was able. “Usagi.”

Raph frowned over at his mate. “Who?”

The rabbit stepped in fully at the greeting, dressed in police blues. It instantly had the big turtle on alert. Police were never good in his experience, and having one come here was even worse. Especially considering Leo’s less than legal activities recently. But his mate did seem to know this guy. That could either be a good or bad thing.

“Leonardo,” the rabbit gave a sympathetic smile as he entered with a small batch of flowers, shutting the door behind him quietly. “How are you?”

“Doing well,” the turtle lied cheerily enough. “What are you doing here?”

“Work,” the officer replied flatly as he set the flowers down near the bed. “As I was leaving, I heard one of the nurses say something about a mutant turtle. Just thought I’d see if it was anyone I knew.”

Leo’s smile was tired but happy. “Guess it was.”

Coming to step closer to the patient in the bed, the rabbit smiled back. “May I ask what happened?”

The boss hesitated, the pain medication he was on dulling his mind. He couldn’t think as quickly on his feet as he’d normally be able to. And knowing that it wouldn’t be good to have cops sniffing around, Raphael was quick to cover. “In an accident down by the wharf,” he grunted. “Apparently there was something fell from a crane or somethin’ and hit ‘im.”

“Yeah. That,” Leo nodded, having to close his eyes before mustering the energy to continue the visit. He didn’t see how the rabbit’s nose twitched, frown on his lips. But Raph saw it. And it was a reason for worry.

“I see,” Usagi was quick to regain his smile, it becoming insincere. “And may I ask who you are, Sir?”

Giving your name to a cop was bad business. But with Leo unable to keep up with any fibs, and the rabbit giving him a hard stare, Raph decided to take a calculated risk. “Raphael Dawson.”

“He’s my fiancé,” Leo supplied, smiling stupidly back at Raph. “He’s reading poetry.”

Flushing as he eyed his mate, who was a little loopier than he’d first thought, Raph nodded. “Yeah. That’s right.”

The rabbit blinked in surprise, staring at Leonardo in shock and concern. There was even a hint of horror that lingered around the edges. “You’re engaged?! Leo, why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Happened too fast,” the turtle murmured, unable to keep his eyes open. “Raph moves fast.”

“He’s doped up,” the mechanic was quick to jump in. “Prolly needs to rest some more.”

Dark eyes snapped over to green, locking. The two men had a miniature standoff, before it was broken by the sound of Leonardo’s heavy wheezing breaths. He’d fallen asleep. Raph couldn’t keep his glaring contest going as he had to see to his mate. Reaching over, he helped ease the older turtle down to lay more comfortable that wouldn’t put a strain or pressure on his healing shell and plastron.

“And how do you know Leo?” Raph asked, keeping focus on his mate.

“He is my friend,” the cop replied slowly, sizing the other mutant up. “We went to school together.”

Leo was friends with a cop? Perfect. Of course the nerd would have a police officer friend while being a yakuza boss. “Well, nice a’ya to stop by, but you can go now.”

Usagi raised an eyebrow at the rather rude dismissal, but nodded in agreement. Leonardo really didn’t look so good, and it was probably best to let him rest. Even if Usagi would be leaving Leonardo with this creepy scumbag. Instinct told the rabbit that nothing bad would happen to his friend while in the hospital. But after?

Vowing to look into one ‘Raphael Dawson’ the officer gave one last farewell before departing, giving his friend one last look as he walked out. After shutting the door, the rabbit nearly tripped over a small Asian woman, apologizing quickly, but absently, his mind focused on Leonardo. His best friend had disappeared for _months_ without a word and now showed up in the hospital with a mysterious _fiancé_? One that he’d sworn he’d seen before in all the worst parts of town?

Something wasn’t adding up here, and Usagi was going to figure it out. “Leonardo, what have you gotten yourself into?”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at seeing what everyone's up to before the next big throw down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good Wednesday!!

**_Failure_**. That was just about the only word Kaito could describe himself as after the disaster of Russia. His first true mission as _chunnin_ and he’d been taken out by…mud.

The broken leg was nearly healed, just a few more days and he’d go in for a checkup and then schedule to have the cast removed – hopefully! Kaito was determined that the moment this damned thing was off, he’d book his flight to New York so that he could prostrate himself before _Ichizokuno riidaa,_ beg forgiveness, and hopefully make himself of use again. Perhaps he’d be demoted from _chunnin,_ but he was determined to work his way back up. He refused to allow himself to fail again!

It was strange, though, Kaito mused as he took a sip of tea while he worked on the backlog of encoded missives from their ‘bussiness’. While clan members asked about his health as he recovered, getting text messages from Toshi-san, the only person who seemed to truly care about his recovery in a personal manner was Raphael-san. Raphael-san: the loudmouthed, rude, obnoxious American whom Kaito had hated for so very long. The turtle that he’d actually gotten drawn into brawls with, that was also the same turtle that threatened and beat up drunk Russian doctors to ensure that no one accidently sawed off Kaito's leg for no reason. It was…weird, how he’d apparently gone up in the mutant’s esteem since the mudslide. Raphael called and texted often, asking him when he’d be recovered enough to come be beside _Ichizokuno riidaa’s_ side again.

But the calls and messages had stopped recently, worrying the young _chunnin_. In fact, he’d gotten what almost appeared to be a coded message from Toshi-san, a prototype of an encryption that they’d been working on for only those within their most inner circle. It was a meaningless text, really, but it sent off alarms in the young man’s mind. There was something wrong, and Toshi-san was calling for silence on his end, yet warning him to stay alert, to keep his eyes and ears open.

That’s partially the reason Kaito had volunteered to work on the backlogged messages. He got a feeling after spending so much time around the Fukomoto members of the Foot that they were not as impressed with _Ichizokuno riidaa_ as others. In fact, he’d thought he’d even heard some murmurs of disgust due to the ‘mutant within our midst.’ Such insults are what had cost not only Yuto his hand, but Oroku Saki his _life_. While Kaito had to admit he’d had his reservations of having a mutant as clan leader – was at first appalled if he were being brutally honest – he had come to trust and respect Hamato-sama. Much more than he ever had Oroku-sama.

And that’s where the tension laid. The longer Kaito spent time with the other families he did not often mix with, the more he felt the strain between the old administration and the new. There were many, _so many_ , that longed for the past, longed for the Shredder’s influence within the clan, sneering and resisting the leadership of _Ichizokuno riidaa_. The murmurs, Kaito feared, would soon turn into much more.

Pausing as he flipped through old messages, one particular missive caught his attention. There was no reason for this particular coded message to catch his attention. It was simply an order to assassinate some target or other. Nothing special. Yet Kaito’s eyes remained fixed upon it.

The target was located not in Japan, but New York. Not all that surprising since the Foot held vast territory within the America city as well, but the location was not within the normal bounds of where the ninja stayed. Taking his time to properly read the entire message, Kaito realized that this mission had been led by Teng Mako. It must have been a big hit, one that demanded the leader of the Foot’s most elite ninja team. And the more he read, Kaito began to understand that this had been Teng-san’s last mission before his death.

From what the young _chunnin_ had understood, Teng-san had been killed during the battle with some little upstart gang within the slums of New York. Somehow the Americans had managed to get the better of the ninja, and very few had returned from that mission. As he read through the code names of the operatives, Kaito was surprised to see that Ken had been among the numbers there, only he and one other of the group having returned from the fight.

A sudden coldness seeped into the young man’s bones as he stared at the words in front of him. It seemed odd that Ken-san had returned from an apparently brutal fight when Mako-san had not. Teng-san was among the greatest, most deadly ninja in the world. While very good, Ken was not on Mako-san’s level.

There was a strange symbol at the end of the hit, and strangely enough, a dollar amount. This was an assassination mission, not a bounty. Why was there money involved here? Now that he reread the entire report, Kaito realized that Mako-san, as well as over half the other names of the ninja team, were italicized. He’d thought at first that it was a strange glitch the computer must have had as so many names were italicized and his weary eyes had not immediately distinguished the now obvious difference between type. But the more he studied the team members, Kaito began to see a pattern. The names italicized were all from the same families: Teng, Hamato, Yasukuni. Anyone else on the team from other clans were not highlighted. And even more disconcerting was the fact that only members of the team were those not from the significant three families.

While not one that normally liked going on a ‘gut feeling’ like Raphael-san, preferring facts and hard evidence, Kaito could not ignore this missive. He wished to show this to Toshi-san to get her opinion, if for no other reason than it was the last mission her husband had ever gone on. There was more to this than what met the eye. As Kaito covertly emailed a copy of the report to himself to send to Toshi-san later when he was on a more private server, he couldn’t help notice the eyes on him from the others in the room. No one had left him to himself for several weeks now.

It could be nothing, but it could also be everything. And Kaito refused to fail _Ichizokuno riidaa_ again.

***************************

No sign of Ken. No sigh of Yuto's, Fukomoto's or Oroku's ninja. Toshi didn't like that but there wasn't much she could do for the time being. Having the Teng, Hamato and Yasukuni clans here would have to do for the time being while _Ichizokuno riidaa_  healed. With a small sigh, she finally closed the borrowed laptop and looked around the meager apartment that belonged to _Otto-sama_. The place was ratty – literally! And it was a place that Tikima wasn't used to. The young woman was still trying to clean the permanent watermark on the threadbare carpet, muttering under her breath about how vile the place was. Toshi couldn't help but smile a bit at that. "I do not think _Otto-sama_ cared much before about impressing someone."

"This is not about impressing someone, Tikima.  _Otto-sama_ is not what one would normally consider...husband material." Toshi was quiet for a few moments after saying that, thinking about her own marriage and how her father believed that Mako wasn't 'husband material,' either. "Yet, there always seems to be someone for everyone."

The younger handmaiden watched Toshi, silently assessing the elder. To anyone else, Toshi was calm and stoic. She was the epitome of a strong and obedient Japanese woman. But Tikima saw it. The barely perceptible tremor in her hand. The way her eyes wavered and then focused on a point between the coffee table and the wall said everything. Biting her own lip, Tikima reached over and grasped Toshi's hand, squeezing it firmly. "We will find the truth, Toshi. We are so much closer than before."

For a moment the older woman stared dully out into space, then refocused on the younger. A small smile graced her face and she covered Tikima's hand with her own. "You are a very good sister."

"You only had to marry my brother to get one."

"Yes." Drawing in a deep breath, she steadied her wavering emotions once more. "The last words the traitor said to me was that it was _Otto-sama_ 's fault that Mako was killed."

"You cannot trust that. It was the Shredder for Ordering the Foot to assassinate him." Tikima remained the gentle reminder in Toshi's life and for once she was grateful for allowing her sister-in-law to join her. "No matter who threw the blade or shot the...the bullet… It was still by Shredder's hand." She watched as her elder sister rose gracefully from her seat and begin a slow pace around the room. Was she thinking or was she worried again? It was possible she was doing both. "What do we tell _Ichizokuno riidaa_  about the deception?"

"Nothing, for now," Toshi answered after a long pause. "Our clans still have hold of the Foot. It is the Traitors who fled. At most, we will suggest _Ichizokuno riidaa_ to send a message to the loyal Foot before we force him to rest and recover. That should help those who are uncertain of who to follow to remain with us.  _Otto-sama_ will see to his healing while we continue to work."

"Where will they stay? With us?" Tikima was assuming they would all be crammed in some hotel room.

" _Hai_ ," Toshi nodded, pausing her footsteps. "Here."

" _Here_!?" The girl couldn't hide her surprise. Tikima stared about the room. "Why here? This place...it is –"

"It is safe. Very few Foot know of _Otto-sama's_ home and _Ichizokuno riidaa_  can heal in peace." Toshi slowly passed by the shuttered window, taking a moment to peek between the shade and the pane of glass. Nothing moved that was not normal for the area, confirming Toshi's decision. "Yes, this place is safe. Foot will not come here because it is in squalor. Mutanimals will not bother because they believe that _Ichizokuno riidaa_ was _Otto-sama_. I do not believe they would think he survived." Toshi turned away from the window and turned to Tikima. "But we will require more tea."

The younger woman slowly nodded her head as she smiled. " _Hai_. Toshi-chan...what is the large light for in the bedroom?"

"I have learned early on not to question such things if _Otto-sama_ is involved."

************************************

"Come on, Leo! You can do it! Just _one_ time around the nurse's station and we can go home."

Leo slowly dragged the four-point walker a few inches forward, then leaned heavily on the bars as he slowly dragged his feet to the center again. A sweat broke on his brow as he fought for every sip of air. Every inhale felt like fire and even though his plastron was wired shut, the scutes still moved against their jagged edges. Unfortunately, he couldn't avoid the rehabilitation. As soon as he could remain awake for more than ten minutes, he was forced upright in a chair under the direction of the watchful nursing staff and Raph's worried expression. When he was awake for even longer periods, he was made to stand and start moving around to ensure fluid wouldn't linger in his lungs. The surgeon had explained to him that after open heart surgery, pneumonia was a very serious risk. They were equating Leo's surgery to that severity because they had to crack open his chest.

And there was Raphael. His infuriatingly adorable mate who was cheering him on despite the pain he felt through the bond. Raph winced every time Leo felt a tweak or crunch or pull in the wrong direction. There was a moment when the turtle started to cough, bending over the walker as pain radiated up through his plastron as his abs protested.  

"Here, here, here." Raph pressed the heart shaped pillow against Leo's belly, coughing himself as the echo of pain ripped through him. Leonardo clutched at the pillow, his deep blue eyes boring into Raph before he couldn't take it anymore and shut his eyes against the waves. Raph's endless chatter both comforted and annoyed the turtle. The mechanic cared _so much_ but dammit, why wasn't he allowed to feel miserable on his own?

The coughing fit tired him and all Leo could do was pant quietly while waiting for some of his strength to return. On a haphazard glance at the nurse's station, he'd seen one of them watching, but she didn't move towards them. Raphael must have managed to form a reputation here as well. That or this was a normal activity for someone who had nearly died.

"You okay?" There was his adorably obnoxious cheerleader, encouraging blood from a turnip. "Ya got five more feet to go."

"...Done...Raph." The statement was given in whispered gasps as he slowly turned, heading back towards his room.

"What?" It was comical to see Raphael straighten up with an 'I'm a kicked puppy' expression on his face. "Ya can't be done! Don't you want to go home?"

Tired, hurting and feeling surly, Leonardo never bothered to look back as he almost flipped his fiancé off. Almost. Or maybe he did and the nurses couldn't quite make out the gesture with three fingers.

"He's making excellent improvements, Mr. Dawson," one of the nurses started in attempts to cheer Raph up. “If he's animated enough to talk back to you, I'm sure he'll be discharged in the next day or two."

"I wanna go home, now," the turtle practically whined, his bite and suspicion mostly gone with the passing of time. It depended on the shift, but Raph had actually made a few of their jobs easier. Sighing heavily, he turned away from the station to follow after his mate, taking hold of the IV pole so that Leo didn't have to navigate with that and the walker. There really wasn't anything technically keeping Raphael there. He wasn't a patient and the sedation they had used on him had long since worked out of his system. It was Leonardo he stayed for and he vowed to remain by the turtle's side until they could go home together. Besides, Toshi said that staying together in one place made her job easier in trying to figure out where Ken and the rouge Foot had disappeared to.

Finally settling Leonardo back into bed and making certain that he was comfortable, Raph couldn't handle the silence. "The game might be on. Do you want football? Which team? Do you think they even have ESPN?"

"I want to see it."

The words were in a harsh whisper as Leo's eyes leveled on Raphael. For a second, the hothead contemplated on playing dumb but the stare Leo had in his direction was a warning. He sighed as his eyes lowered to Leo's chest. "They just re-bandaged it this morning." Didn't Leo get a look at it then?"

"On you." Leo murmured softly, drawing his fingers down on Raph's shirt.

That's what Leo meant. Raph gave a sigh, glancing back at the door. It had to remain open for 'security reasons.' Apparently, sometimes patients and their loved ones got a little too freaky in the rooms. "Leo..."

"Please." There was something shadowing Leo's eyes that made Raph's heart ache. "Please?"

He could never refuse anything from Leo. Especially not when he had that hopeless look in oceanic eyes. Shifting so that his shell was facing the door, he yanked the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, balling the fabric up in his hands. Leo sat up a little more, throwing his mate an apologetic look as the twinge of pain was shared. 

Raphael didn't have the wire that sewed Leo's plastron together but he did have the tiny white dots that bordered his midline. Like little soldiers, they lined down the first two rows of scutes on either side. Another double row of dots deviated between the first and second scute on Raph's left side; the line where Ken's katana slipped between the armor plates. Lucky for Leo it had only pierced two inches and tore his diaphragm more than his lung or liver. It could have been messier. They could have taken the entire lung instead of the small portion. It could have been lethal. Leonardo knew that wire kept his plastron in one piece along with some plastic wrap stuff that formed a seal. The surgeon informed him that the loss of lung tissue wasn't a huge deal unless Leo caught a respiratory illness. Otherwise he would never notice the loss of 20% lung capacity.

And because of him, Raphael would wear his scars.

"Fearless." Raphael's voice was nearly silent as he watched his mate touch and look at the marks. They weren't as severe as Leo's own wounds, those Raph had seen himself. He was still surprised he hadn't puked. But now he was sure that Leo was overthinking it, going through the scenario of 'what if.'

A moment later Leo took a deep breath. At least he tried to take a deep breath. Leo adjusted his touch and ran his thumb down Raph's midline, clearly feeling the disembodied touch. He knew it was supposed to feel pleasant to the turtle but his lips dropped to a frown. "I don't feel it."

"Let yourself heal," Raph pressed. "It's gunna take time."

Clearly, life-saving open shell surgery was traumatic. Raphael could feel the tension in Leo and taste through the bond what the crime boss was working himself up into. As much as he wanted to sit there and let his soulmate run the gamut of emotions, they were still in the hospital. And while he had complete trust in Toshi, having another Foot member walk in on them while Leo was vulnerable was a big, fat NO.

"Enough."

The ordered startled the injured turtle and he took in a sharp breath before groaning. They both winced at that. Raph frowned, reaching over to the morphine (or whatever drug they had in there) and gave the pump button a push. "Time for sleep."  

"Did you feel it, too? Feel it... go in?" Leo whispered as Raphael fussed over him, making him lie back on the mountain of pillows.

It was a minute later that he responded. "I felt everything." Even Leo almost dying. That part he wouldn't tell the turtle and would keep to his grave. Once he was sure that the painkillers were doing their job, he started to put on his shirt. "Not somethin I want to go through a –"

"Can you keep your shirt off?" The request sounded so pathetic that Raph needed to peek at his turtle once more. Leo was reaching out towards him, fingers just brushing over scutes. "Please?"

"Time for sleep," Raphael admonished, settling down with the shirt acting as a pillow. "No thinking about any funny business."

The small smile broke the tension and the coy glance from Leo set Raph's heart on the warpath. "I mean it." Once they were settled, he felt Leo finally relax, his fingers petting the ghost of future scars before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

" _Ais_ –"

"Love ya, Leo."

*******************************

_Name: Raphael Dawson_

_Classification: mutant turtle_

_Born: Nov. 5, 1990_

_Height: 6’2”_

_Weight: 287lbs._

First arrested as a minor, age thirteen, for shoplifting. Apparently he’d stolen several food items. It could have been written off as a foolish mistake of youth. What child wasn’t tempted at one time or another to take what was not theirs? But as Usagi scrolled through the inordinate amount of records, it proved this was only the beginning.

Raphael Dawson had been picked up as minor at least twenty times for such offenses. There appeared a break in the crime spree when the turtle turned sixteen for about ten months before falling back into theft heavily. By the age of eighteen, Dawson was picked up for drug running. By the age of nineteen, it was official confirmed that he was part of the Mutanimal Gang of the Bronx.

More theft, illegal fights, multiple accounts of aggravated assault, possession of illegal firearms, possession and sale of illegal substances, disorderly conduct, resisting arrest – the list went on and on. The more Usagi read, the more horrified he became. These weren’t minor offenses, how the turtle had managed to stay out of prison completely was astonishing. This man should be locked away for a very, _very_ long time. The rest of his life! Staring at the mugshots, the majority of them with the turtle black and blue, sneering hatefully at the camera, once even flipping the bird, the rabbit had to believe that the judge or a cop or someone had been payed off to keep this turtle out of prison.

But to the turtle’s defense, the arrests stopped when the turtle was twenty-four. Most of the records, in fact, stopped, a note in the file reporting that the mutant had turned over a new leaf, so to speak, and was working at some sort of mechanic shop. Even while being watched, there was no report of anymore drug use, the turtle trying his hand at being clean. After there was nothing.

So Leonardo must have met this ex-convict at some point in the last few months. He’d said it had all happened ‘fast.’ And honestly, Usagi knew how hard mutants had it, many of them falling into crime because they had nothing else going for them. It was sad, but understandable. If this Raphael person had had a rough start to life and was truly trying to clean up his act, Usagi wouldn’t stand in his or Leonardo’s way. Everyone deserved a second chance.

But in his gut, something told the officer that there was more to this story than two mutants falling in love, striving for happy second chances.

Usagi had known Leonardo for years, had been friends with the turtle since high school. It had been difficult to get the young turtle out of his shell – no pun intended. Leonardo had been shy, not quite afraid, but quiet, as if hesitant to be the first to initiate conversation. And the more Usagi began to draw the turtle out, got to know him, the more warning bells had gone off in his head. While Leo had never said anything, was very careful when speaking of his uncle, the rabbit had always feared that his friend was hiding something from him. As he grew up, went to college and in the academy, Usagi understood that Leonardo had been displaying an alarming amount of signs of abuse.

Of course Leo had been sneaky about it. It was hard to believe that a polite young man dressed in the best clothes, attended private schools, and smiled so charmingly could be abused. Someone as smart as Leo, as caring, as lovely, couldn’t be abused! On the outside, Leonardo Hamato was the model of the mutant ideal. From a nice family, did his best, and never got in trouble. Leonardo Hamato had the life every mutant envied.

Except he didn’t. Leo had a hard life the same as everyone. In many ways, worse.

And now he’d taken up with a turtle that seemed to be slipping back into old ways. Usagi didn’t want to believe that Raphael Dawson was falling back into bad habits, but what else was the cop supposed to believe? There’d been reports of a gang fight out at the wharf within the last week. A _Mutanimal_ gang fight. And Leonardo had been rushed to Mt. Sinai on the same day after an ‘accident’ on the same wharf. The pieces of this puzzle were becoming clearer, and Usagi wasn’t liking the picture.

Raphael Dawson: Believed to be the right hand man of ‘Slash’, the boss of the Mutanimals, known for his violent and explosive temper. And now he was the ‘fiancé’ of Leonardo Hamato.

“Oh, Leo,” he murmured, heart _aching_ for his best friend. “What have you gotten yourself into?”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is finally released from the hospital! April and Casey meet Toshi and Tikima.

“You're not kidding," April was staring at Casey as he drove to Raph's place. "They're back and they've been back for two weeks. And they didn't tell us that they were back because Leo's been in the _hospital_?"

"Yeeeeep."

She turned to look at the darkened street before them, watching the brake lights flash on for the vehicles ahead to slow. "But it was Raph who was hurt in Japan."

"Mmmhmmm."

They both sat in silence as they waited for the traffic signal to turn green. When the car started moving, April began talking again. "What do you think they've been up to?  "

"No idea, babe. We'll find out, won't we?" He glanced over at her, grinning. "We'll just make certain that Raph's place is up to snuff before we go ahead and get them."

When they parked in the garage, it was Casey who noticed that Raph's bike was missing. Casey frowned at that and curled his arm around April so that she was closer to him, heading more purposefully to the apartment. He was prepared for an altercation of some sort. What he wasn't prepared for were people already in Raph's apartment. Upon unlocking the door and opening it he stared into the faces of two little Japanese women. For a heart-stopping moment, four pairs of eyes just gaped at each other. Tikima shifted her gaze to Toshi ever so slightly and that's when Casey made the decision. "All right, cops it is."

"Wait!" Toshi spoke up then, holding up a graceful hand. "We are Leonardo-san's cousins."

" _Cousins_?" April and Casey echoed the question.

" _Hai_." Toshi continued. "We had asked to come to America with him as we have never seen the world outside of Japan." Tikima nodded along with the explanation. "We were told that we could stay here while my cousin recovers." Like clockwork, the woman's expression turned uncertain as she seemed to shrink a little more where she was. "Was...was that a mistake? Are we in the wrong place?"

"No." Casey's shoulders slumped a bit. "If they said that staying at Raph's was okay, then it’s okay. Though I would have thought they’d offer his uncle's place. It's bigger and a lot nicer –"

"We were told that it was sold." Toshi bowed low with Tikima following after. "It was the wishes of the family." The statement had been a reminder that Leonardo's 'dear Uncle Saki' was no longer on the physical plane. And it worked well to school the Americans' questions.

"Of course you all are going through a rough time," April started graciously. "We're sorry for bringing up any bad memories." The maids bowed even lower than before. "We were just making certain that the place was okay for Leo and Raph to come home to since Raphael asked us to get them from the hospital."

"We have been working very hard to make this acceptable for Raphael-san and Leonardo-san," Tikima piped up, offering a shy smile. It was disarming and unassuming enough that Casey and April bought it, asking the ladies if there was anything else they needed before they came home with the mutants.

 

Discharge was even longer than anticipated. Raphael fought for every moment of patience required to deal with the multitude of nurses and paperwork that needed to be signed off on. Half the pharmacy was bequeathed to Leo as well as a full schedule of recheck appointments, PT appointments, and then a list of phone numbers that might be needed just in case there was an issue. Raph muttered that he needed a huge duffel to carry all of the instructions and Leo merely smiled at him. "Raphael _no_ _kimi_ ," he murmured when the nurse left to get the wheelchair. The larger turtle twisted his head to look at his fiancé and couldn't help but smile back as he noticed Leo's expression in his direction.

"Ready to go home, Fearless?"

" _Hai_."

"Good. Because this is something that should have happened a long time ago."

That made Leo's smile beam as bright as the sun.

Eventually, transport came with the wheelchair and stood aside when Raphael insisted on pushing the chair out himself. He deposited all the medicines, paperwork, and bag of personal effects into Leo's lap and strolled with the wheelchair down the corridors. He'd known about the Foot that were planted in the hospital and Leo had been aware on some subconscious level. Now that he could actually be seen by them, Leonardo was the Boss once more. He had cheated death yet again, proving that he was meant to be head of the crime syndicate – at least for the time being. "Just remember," Raph muttered under barely moving lips, "ya got six left."

That made Leo smirk. He was a cat in a pond of fish. In the end, however, he would much prefer to be out of the pond all together and sunning himself under the heat of his mate. They left out of the main entrance and he couldn't help but grin and wave as he saw April and Casey. He wished his voice was stronger as he verbalized a greeting, but nothing could be done about that for the time being. "It's been forever!" Nope. He wasn't as deep and robust as he had been before the series of attacks, and it only made him more determined to get better.

"Leo, what in the world happened?" April was the first to rush over to him, hugging the turtle as tightly as she dared.

"We were at the wharf and something from the crane hit him." Raphael was sticking to the lie no matter what. The trick was weaving enough of the truth into it so the lie actually became the truth. He glanced over to Casey who at first avoided his eyes, then peeked at him through his bangs. "Hey, Case."

"You done being an idiot, Raph?"

The only reason why Raph had gone back into the underworld was because of Leo. Would he do it again? Without a second thought. "No, probably not," Raph answered truthfully. He chanced a side look to his friend. "You done bein' my friend?"

At that question, Casey blew air out from between his teeth. “No, I still need a–"

The statement was interrupted by a gasp and a squeal. "Omigod, Leonardo is that a _ring_?!"

While Raph had been worried about little Japanese women getting excited, he had forgotten all about April. The big turtle cringed as Casey's attention was suddenly diverted. "What? Raph decided to make an honest man out of you, Leo?"

All that was on Leo's face was a sheepish grin and gleaming eyes. Raph couldn't resist feeling soft and warm as he felt the affection swell through the bond. "Look, I know a lot's happened –"  He rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out how to deal with that explanation.

Leo smirked over in Raph's direction as he caught April's wrist, showing the larger turtle the diamond on her hand. Green eyes popped open and then he looked at Casey's shit-eating grin. "When the hell did that happen?!"

"While you were busy doin' yours in Japan!"  

Casey clearly grunted as Raph swept him up into a bear hug. "You asshole!"

" _I'm_ the asshole?  _You're_ the asshole!" Casey was thumping back of his shell. "I still need a best man."

"Why do ya still need one?" Raph set his friend down. "I'm right here, duh."

"That all depends on a lot of things, Raphael," April started, throwing a giant bucket of common sense into the fray. "There's a _lot_ to talk about and clear up first before there are other plans." Her blue eyes were firm as she looked at both turtles. Raph had the presence to look embarrassed and Leo turned his eyes to his lap like a chastised child. If anyone had any question as to who kept practicality and sanity in the relationship, there was no question now. "But that discussion is for later," she added softly. "You guys are getting to go home and we need to figure out what to order for everyone. Leo, do you know what your cousins would prefer?"

Having the need to master the art of hiding his emotions, Leo smiled serenely as he wondered what Toshi was up to. "Have you asked them?"

"No. Do you think they would want something...traditional?" April looked at Leo and then Raph, hoping that one of them would give her an idea.

Raph looked to Leo. "Steak."

Leo's expression deadpanned. "Really?"

"Come on, Leo! I've been dyin’ for a good American Steak!" While the turtle ranted and daydreamed about beef, April kept an eye on Leo as he very carefully rose from his seat to move to the back of the car.

"Congratulations, April," Leo supplied warmly as he finally settled in the car, trying not to feel too self-conscious about the shocks groaning.

"You too, Leo." She smiled back before a thought hit her. "It...is good, right? Is he getting out of trouble?"

"Yes." With that, Leo could say with completely sincere confidence. Raphael would never be under the heel of Slash's boot ever again.

As April rounded to the other side of the car to get in, Leo watched as Raph gallantly opened her door, sneaking a kiss on her cheek – most likely to congratulate her and apologize for his behavior at the same time. Once he was in the back seat with Leo, he made certain that the smaller turtle snuggled up against him for the ride home. Eventually, they all decided on takeout from the gourmet burger joint. At least it was close enough to a steak that Raph couldn't complain. When asked if the girls would know what French fries were, Leo wondered just how isolated out in Japan their human friends thought they were hiding. And how many 'girls' were they talking about? "There are McDonald's in Japan. I'm sure they've seen a fry or two."

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind," April added as she half turned in her seat to look at the two turtles. "But I know how Raph has absolutely nothing for house guests, so we got some extra bedding and a few other essentials, too."

Again, Leo was touched by Casey's and April's generosity. It made him feel like dirt to be hiding the most important secret in plain sight; that he was a yakuza boss. The thought of Raph being in the Mutanimals was the least of their worries. "You guys didn't have to do anything like that."

"Oh, trust me, we did," Casey supplied as he peeked at them in the rearview mirror. "After giving them a heart attack that they might have been in the wrong spot, it was the least we could do."

The lovers in the back decided to remain in the car while the food was ordered and packaged to take home. Finally able to relax in relative privacy, Leo snuggled more against his mate, closing his eyes as he soaked in the warmth of the larger turtle. For a few minutes, they were absolutely silent, content to hear the outside noises of traffic around their little sanctuary. "Tired?" came the deep rumble followed by a nuzzle to Leo's forehead.

"Mmm, somewhat." Now that they were alone, Leo allowed his voice to become a whisper. It was painful to project and make it seem as if he were fine. And the car ride home was taking a lot out of him as well. Every bump, sharp turn, and jostle aggravated his shell even though it was still wired shut. "I'm not looking forward to climbing the stairs."

"I'll carry you." Raphael hugged the turtle close, watching the foot traffic pass by them. "I'll put ya to bed early, too, if you want."

"I can stay up long enough to eat." But the visual was amusing, if not embarrassing. It wasn't like Raph could put him to bed the way Leo would want to be put to bed. "I'm just glad we're finally home."

"Yeah, me too. And don't you worry about nuthin'," the larger terrapin stressed. "We have it under control so that all you need to do is rest and recover."

It was the way that Raphael was so confident about that thought that Leo never thought to question it. He needed the rest. And he was going to take advantage of it before Raphael shoved it down his throat. So eventually he did fall asleep in the car, and by the time they made it back to the apartment, Raph felt badly for having to wake the other turtle. Still completely serious about carrying the boss up the stairs, the offer was gently refused. “I’ll be fine, Raph. Not made of glass,” Leo murmured as he mentally prepared himself for the odious obstacle.

“Ya sure?” Raph frowned, fretting just behind the turtle while April and Casey carried up the food. “I’ll be right behind ya in case you fall or something.”

The whole journey up was filled with Raph’s incessant worrying, while Leo either muttered grumpily or outright ignored the other mutant. It was sweet, watching the pair. April wasn’t sure what had happened to either of them since the last time they’d seen each other, but it was more than obvious they grown closer. They were already acting like a married couple. It was nice see, especially since what was going on with Raphael was still rather ambiguous. She prayed that the big idiot wouldn’t ruin the best thing that had ever happened to him.

It was slow going up, but finally Leonardo concurred the stairs. The door was already open with the maids waiting for them. Apparently they’d been heard coming. “ _Ichizokuno riidaa,”_ the younger woman greeted with a slight bow of her head, before she caught the mistake. “Come in!” she rushed forward and took the boss’s arm.

Raph snorted, but allowed the girl to take Leo’s other arm. It was telling how much pain the turtle was in when he didn’t refuse the extra assistance. Toshi was also there, insistent on helping April and Casey with the McDonalds. The big turtle almost laughed when he noticed how her noise scrunched up slightly as she took a greasy bag. This would be revenge for all the weird shit he’d had to eat while out in the wide, wide world.

Lowering Leonardo down into the couch, which the maids had apparently set up for him, extra pillows everywhere to help prop the boss up where he needed, when the turtle was off his feet, he sighed in appreciation. Just being off his feet was amazing. As discretely as he could, he wiped his forehead of the sweat collected there. It was embarrassing, making him feel completely out of shape and weak.

“Foods up!” Casey called, carrying in several plates they’d broken out for the reunion, filled with the spoils of their night out.

“Thank _God_!” Raph nearly cried when he saw the beauty that was the Big Mac, plate overflowing with fries. Grabbing it away from his friend, the big turtle caught Leo giving him a look. “I’m not sharing,” he declared upfront. He was _starving_.

As they all settled into the front room, dragging in chairs, sitting on the floor at the coffee table, April flipping on the TV for background noise, for the first time in too long, Raphael felt himself relax. This is what he’d missed most. The loud, spontaneous gathering filled with shitty comedy movies no one was paying attention to, and greasy fast food. When Casey laughed his ear-shattering, obnoxious laugh after Tikima accidently squirted ketchup on her lap, reinforced how _good_ it was to be back home.

“So,” April was the first to speak up when the initial hungry first bites were had. “Remind me of your names again?” she asked the other two women.

“Forgive me,” Toshi whipped her mouth delicately. “I am Teng Toshi. And this is Teng Tikima.” The younger girl gave a pleasant smile despite still discretely freaking out over the ketchup stain.

With a mouth full of Big Mac, Raph frowned at the pair. “Ya guys have the same last name?” he questioned.

The two Japanese women stared at him rather blasé, which made him feel pretty stupid for some reason. “Of course,” Tikima nodded. “Toshi-san is my honored sister-in-law.”

Raph choked on a fry. “Your _what_?!”

April shot her friend a disapproving look. “You’ve traveled all over with them, and you never once bothered to learn anything about them?”

“I been busy!” the big turtle defended, thumping his chest.

Rolling her eyes, the banker turned back to the other women. “I’m April O’Neil, and this is my fiancé Casey Jones.”

“We’ve heard many wonderful things about you both,” Toshi offered with a small smile.

Still stuck on the fact that he hadn’t known Toshi and Kima were sister-in-laws, Raph shot his mate a betrayed glare. “Ya coulda told me,” he groused.

Having stayed quiet, just enjoying the comradery, Leo offered a slight shrug and a smug smile as he continued to chew. He wasn’t going to get into this. Not tonight.

“So tell us about yer guys’ trip,” Casey broke up the would-be play-fight. “Where you assholes been?”

Tikima stared at Casey with wide eyes, not expecting the curse, and looked to the turtles for direction. And since neither appeared offended, she had to conclude that no offense was meant or taken. It must simply be how they spoke to one another. _Americans._

“All over!” Raph rolled his eyes. “All over Japan, went ta Russia for some fuckin’ reason, and went to Italy for a bit and flew home from there.”

Casey whistled, impressed. “Damn.”

“You went to Italy?” April leaned forward towards the turtles, eyes wide and desperate. “I’ve always wanted to go there! What was it like? I bet it was gorgeous. Where did you visit?”

“Didn’t really get to see too much,” Leo found his voice. “We basically flew in and then flew out. But what we did see was beautiful,” he added when he saw her face fall in disappointment.

“Yeah. You should go there on yer honeymoon,” Raph smirked, adoring the panicked, betrayed glare he received from his friend.

As anticipated, April immediately spun on her fiancé with a hopeful smile. “Can we go there?”

As the couple bickered, Casey struggling to back the redhead off the idea as gracefully as he could – which meant that he sounded like he was falling down stairs – Toshi took the time to size the Clan Master up. Catching his eye, she raised an eyebrow. The turtle’s face became serious, even with Raphael’s booming laughter at his friend’s expense. Leonardo knew he and the maid were going to have to have a serious talk soon. Especially since they couldn’t count on this apartment being a safe house for much longer.

The night devolved into a good natured razing, storytelling, and getting to know one another. Tikima was absolutely amazed with the Americans, their speech, and how they teased each other. It was her first time in the US, away from the more traditional minded Foot she worked for, and this was an eye opening experience. When meeting Raphael, she’d believed him to be an exception, a completely unique individual and did not reflect upon how everyone in this country behaved. And while he _was_ , watching him with Casey was certainly a learning experience. Her view of American men would never be the same.

But as the two grown children continued to harass each other, Leonardo felt his eyes involuntarily close. While he didn’t like to admit it, he was exhausted. The pain wasn’t so overwhelming, but there was a constant, lingering ache that he knew wouldn’t go away anytime soon. As he started drifting off, mind sleepily beginning to make lists of training exercises he could do to regain his strength, he was roused by a hand on his shoulder. Blinking back awake, he found Raph staring down at him worriedly.

“’M fine,” Leo murmured, smiling up at the bigger turtle. “’M fine.”

“Bedtime, Fearless,” Raph decided. “Let’s go.”

Taking the plate of unfinished food, Toshi was quick to help the boss up as well. A bit uncomfortable at the attention, Leo offered an apology smile to the other humans. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” April was quick to dissuade any guilt. “You need your rest.”

“Yeah, we’ll talk to ya later, man,” Casey grinned.

The stairs had worn him out more than he’d thought, and the shuffle to the bedroom was almost agonizingly slow. By the time they made it to the bed, Toshi and Raph had to make sure that he didn’t just flop down, the strength leaving his legs. Thankfully once she saw to it that the boss was safely on the bed, the maid bowed out, leaving the turtles to themselves. And when the door to the bedroom closed, Raph was the first to sigh. “You okay?”

“Just tired,” Leo gingerly attempted to lean back, Raph helping lift his legs up. “Hmmm,” he hummed contentedly when the switch to the heat lamp was turned on.

“There ya go,” the mechanic murmured. “Better?”

“ _Much_ ,” he purred in contentment. “Better if you laid with me.”

Yearning clear in his eyes, it was horribly difficult for him to shake his head. “Might not be good for ya,” the bigger turtle reasoned…which was not in his character.

“Please?”

Pleading blue eyes were just so sad and pathetic it nearly eroded all of Raphael’s resolve. Stretching out his hand, caressing the lighter green cheek lovingly, he smiled down at his lover. “Give me a few minutes,” he promised.

Smiling happily, Leo’s eyes slid shut, too heavy to possibly keep open any longer. Raph hadn’t even made it to the door before the boss had fallen asleep. Smirking, the big turtle shook his head fondly before going out to oversee their human guests. While he wasn’t worried about his two groups of friends, they’d all probably be more comfortable if he returned. So despite being reluctant to leave his mate, he returned to the humans, trying to think of stories that would help explain all this shit to April and Case that they would actually buy. Because it was clear he’d be _grilled_ the moment the maids were out of earshot.

For once, however, Raphael didn't need to share his hair-brained stories. Shortly after Leo had been put to bed, April decided that the same should go for herself and Casey. With promises to meet up again tomorrow and figure out a few things, they bid their goodnights to Raph and the maids. He closed the door and snapped both deadbolts in place.  

"We will have to find a new place soon."

Just like that, it was back to work. Trying to hold back the frustrated sigh, Raphael turned. "We _just_ got home! I ain't going to pack up and move –"

"I said soon, _Otto-sama_ , not tonight." Toshi was already cleaning up. She didn't bother saving the uneaten portions of food and dumped that in the trash. "It will not be long before the fractions of the Foot discover where  _Ichizokuno riidaa_ has been recovering." There was a purposeful pause as she contemplated on adding her own ... concerns with Raphael's abode.

"The wall in the bathroom is falling." Tikima beat her to the punch.

"What?!" The wall in the bathroom was caving in? Raph hadn't given his place a proper inspection since he was focused on Leo and eating. He knew there was a leak in the shower but he thought it was just the head, not the pipe that was in the wall itself. Soon enough he was pounding into the bathroom to see where the wall had fallen. Behind him, Toshi threw Tikima a scathing look and the younger woman had enough presence to look scandalized. "There's nothing wrong with the wall!"

"Some paint is peeling," Toshi clarified. "But that is not all."

Scowling, Raph's head popped out. "Keep talking."

Toshi, having been accustomed to the turtle's gruff nature was unaffected. "When it is time for  _Ichizokuno riidaa_ to recover his strength, where will he do so?"

Raphael didn't miss a beat. "There's the Y." Both girls looked confused at that. Grunting, he stalked back out of the bathroom, heading over to his La-Z-boy. "Keep going, I know ya got more bitchin' to do."

Again Tikima glanced back to her elder sister-in-law, trying to figure out what she was going to do next. Toshi ignored the crass language and moved to stand before Raphael, her arms crossed over her chest. Raphael couldn't help but silently marvel how this tiny, discreet little maid from Japan had grown a pair and toed up with him while still being respectful of his... status. "And when he is well to begin carrying on his usual activities?"

The declaration without being obvious hit Raphael and a slow, lecherous grin crossed his face. Damn the healing plastron prevented him from doing more! But remembering the time when they were grounded in Japan, waiting for his shoulder to heal, he couldn't help but recall the activities that happened as soon as he was given clearance. He couldn't _wait_ to wreck Leo again! "That was a damn good night," he purred, thoughts completely off the ladies and on the night at the _sento_.

"No one wants to hear that," Toshi pressed crisply. Green eyes flickered up to her, showing the evil mischievous intent in them and she re-iterated. " _No. One._ "

Raphael rolled his eyes and decided to focus on the TV. "Fiiiiiiine. Ya want an impeccable bathroom and soundproofed walls. This is New York if ya hadn't guessed. Ya wanna know how much _that's_ gonna cost ya? Hell, probably as much as what his uncle had in that place in Manhattan." He looked back to Toshi. "And it ain't gunna be in Manhattan. Bunch of snobby asses."

"Then where do you propose...?" Tikima looked around the apartment proper. There was no way that any place in this area could be better. And she didn't know the city well enough to say if one area was better than another. She could only surmise that the safe house that they were in initially was in this Manhattan.

"Queens ain't bad, neither is Brooklyn." They were in the Bronx now, as if the kunoichi knew anything about it. "I'll show ya where to go in a couple days to start lookin if ya want." Moving up in the world wasn't a bad thing and after all of the places he stayed at around the world, while his apartment was _home_ , he wouldn't complain about something a little...nicer. Leo deserved a little yard to put up his stinky incense vats and grow his leaf juice plants if he wanted. "Yeah, those places are good. Nice without being too flashy or anything. And maybe even a house with a little yard." The daydream was good enough for Raphael to fall quiet and think about it, causing Tikima and Toshi to look at each other.   

Toshi rolled her eyes a bit and moved to sit on the couch. She only seated on the edge because if she sat back farther, she would fall into the hole between the springs. "There is also the problem of ensuring that  _Ichizokuno riidaa_ does not complicate his recovery."

"You think he's gonna cause trouble?" Raph turned his attention back to Toshi. Her unimpressed look made him smirk. "All right. How do you think he's gunna cause trouble?"

"The very fact that he's betrothed to you will cause trouble," Toshi reminded him in monotone, though Raphael was certain there was an undertone of sass. "I am sure he will try to regain his strength and skill before his body is ready to do so. And there is one necessary task he must do once his voice is stronger." She inclined her head delicately as Raph's brow ridge arched upwards. "He must address the Foot of the betrayal of other clans and the attempt upon his life."

"How's that gonna help him?"

"It will solidify the clans," Tikima explained. "While three have left, there needs to be a reassurance to those who are loyal that the Foot is strong. That  _Ichizokuno riidaa_ is strong as well. And hopefully, that will keep those clans who are unsure still with us."

The last thing Leo needed was a civil war within the Yakuza. Raphael understood that all too well and nodded. "All right. What do ya need me to do to get him strong enough for this message?"

"The best thing you know how to. Support him."

That was exactly what Raphael did as he slowly crawled into bed. Hell, if they needed to sleep all day and night and the following day, he would gladly do so. As it was, Leo was sleeping, but it wasn't truly restful. Slowly winding his body around his injured lover, Raph sighed in relief, smiling as he received the sweetest of nuzzles from the turtle. It was going to be a long road to recovery, but he would make damn certain they had eternity to accomplish it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Raph finally realizes something very important about Leo, Leo tries very hard to be patient, and April and Casey get an explanation...it's not wholly truthful, but they still get one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! It's almost Friday!

The attachment sent to the head of every clan was a video clip. The beginning showed the stern, slightly bored face of their _Ichizokuno riidaa_ was in place. A few seconds later and he was peaking in crisp Japanese.

“Greetings members of the Foot. I am sure the rumors of my demise have spread far and wide. As you can see,” there was a smirk on the turtle’s face, “the rumors are indeed, _false_.” The smirk quickly faded. “While the Yuto clan has chosen to cede from the Foot, I will not allow their cowardly attacks to go unpunished. Any who chose to follow them may do so. Keep in mind, there will be _heavy…_ repercussions.”

Every inch the yakuza boss screamed leadership, demanded loyalty and threatened that one could only hope for minor amputations should they disobey him. As he continued the report, merely glossing over the fact that he had been slightly injured, Leo filled in the other bosses with mostly trivial information. For the time being, operations of the Oroku Industries were being handled by the chief heads of the company who were to report directly to Leonardo should any issues arise. And if Leo discovered any mischief that he wasn’t alerted to, he would fire not only the employee but ensure their immediate family could no longer find work. He laid down the law, being cruel and harsh and threatening in order to keep his position secure. Once the rival clans were dealt with, he would be returning to Japan with their heads in ornamental boxes. And for added effect, he began to read todays newspaper (with him blatantly showing the date) before sipping on some tea before the feed shut down.

Raphael sat behind the cameraman, not knowing what was said but recalling a very important name. _Oroku Industries_. “Holy _shit_.” Leo’s mate breathed the curse, but he was still loud enough for Leo to arch a brow in his direction. “Yer the head of Oroku Industries?”

Now that he was off camera, Leo shrank back some, preferring a quieter voice to the commanding tone he was using earlier. “You’re just putting the pieces together?” Clearly, he was amused. “Where else do you think all the money and methods and the obscene numbers of attorneys come from?”

The whole thing left Raphael gobsmacked. Sure, he knew what being a leader to a crime syndicate was like. Hell, he backed Slash more times than he was comfortable with. But this? Leo had a real, legitimate business to run _as well as_ keep the border between that and the underworld nice and clean. “So when ya put your plans to work – When it all pans out…” Realization had him stunned. “You’ll still have that business?” They were going to be rich _forever_.

“For the most part. My uncle held the most shares – or that he wished that he did. The shares were all under my name but I couldn’t take over until – ”

“You were at your rightful place in the yakuza.” Raphael had finished the thought for him, shaking his head in wonder. Once the cameraman had finally left, Raph moved to nuzzle up against Leo. “That’s fuckin’ amazing.”

“I have been considering on changing the name back, though,” Leo mused as he snuggled more against his mate. Raphael grunted by means of prompting Leo to continue. “Maybe…back to Hamato Enterprises has a better ring to it?”

“I think that would be fuckin’ awesome.”

His lover was the greatest guy in the world! Hell, he put that _Dos Equis_ ass to shame! Great lover, a sweetheart, and a bad ass ninja boss. Not to mention CEO of one of the larger, well-known companies on Wall Street and nationally. If Raph remembered it correctly, there was another site in LA and one that was going to happen in Brazil or some other South American place. They had a spot to honeymoon! With all the thoughts of how awesome his soulmate was, Raphael thought nothing of claiming Leo’s mouth with a deep kiss. Feeling Leo’s hands on his biceps and rubbing lightly had him plunging his tongue into the smaller turtle’s mouth, the churr vibrating them both.

“ – Raph.” It was the first thing Leo could gasp out when he caught his breath. Small, jagged barbs of pain went through his chest as he took in sips of air, but for the time being, he reveled in it. His lover’s desire only served to spike his own lust as he tipped his head back to let Raph scrape his teeth down his throat.

The teeth left him and all he felt were those strong, muscle-bound arms surround him. “When yer all healed up, you’re gunna wish we were back at the _sento,_ ” Raph purred at him. “Because at least then you could almost walk decently.” The promise that he was going to wreck Leonardo again made the crime boss swoon.

“I love you…but I want you now.” The playful whine held a healthy dose of truth to it. Leo was turned on and with the way he kept circling his fingers around Raph’s arms, he would have straddled Raph right then and there if he knew his plastron could take it. It was embarrassing to think that he was ready to fuck it and just screw onto Raph’s dick now. Being soulmates and unable to couple was a _pain_.

Raph was no stranger to restraint by this time. It didn’t mean he didn’t like it anymore than before. “Get all your exercises done and eat your dinner, and I’ll suck you off tonight.” He knew how to do it so it wasn’t too rough and tumble. He knew that Leo was trying to avoid the heavier pain pills and it was offsetting his sleep patterns. Maybe he could help with that and their impatient libidos at the same time.

**************************

“This one.”

Leonardo stared at the picture and numbers on the screen. It made his skin crawl. “No.”

“What?” Raph turned towards his mate, who was sitting up in bed, sunlamp flooding the area. “Why? It’s great.”

Seeing how excited his mate was for this, Leo was tempted to give in to his turtle’s desires, but looking back at that nasty seven figure number, he just couldn’t do it. “Why don’t we keep looking at some of the others?”

The big turtle frowned slightly, before shrugging. “Sure. There’s a few others I think are great.”

The next click nearly had Leonardo’s heart stopping. “ _NO._ ”

The quick response had Raph blinking. “Why? It’s a great house. Six bedrooms, four baths, _gorgeous_ view.”

“We don’t need a _manner_ , Raphael,” Leonardo scolded sternly.

“But the _water_ ,” the mechanic whined. The moment he’d seen this place, it reminded him of somewhere that Leo should inhabit. Douglaston Manor was classy. Classy enough that it looked like some stuffy colonial English guy could move in there tomorrow and be comfortable. As a yakuza boss, Leo deserved that kind of home. A home that bespoke of not only his wealth, but his fancy taste. “It’s perfect!”

“We’re not paying three million dollars for a house, Raph!”

“Not like you ain’t got the money,” he snorted defensively. “It’s just money, Leo. If we don’t spend it, it’s just gunna sit there collectin’ dust.”

Ignoring his mate, Leonardo scrolled on the screen of the iPad, a sort of panic stealing over him the more he looked, and he wasn’t even seriously considering this house! “A grand ballroom, Raphael. What the hell would we do with a _ballroom_?”

That finally took some wind out of his sail. “...Throw some bitchin’ parties?”

Expression completely flat, Leo exited out of Douglaston Manner. Finding something a little more modest, he clicked on the next house. “This one’s decently priced. Four bedrooms is a bit much, but not obscene.”

Leaning in to see the house Leo chose, Raph scrunched up his nose. “Naw, not that one.”

“Why?” Because if it was just because it was less than $600,000, he was going to scream.

“’Cause it’s _ugly_.” Glancing back at the oddly structured house, there was no way Raph would want to be associated with that place. Scrolling through the pictures of the inside, it only confirmed his resolve. That was no home for a yakuza boss. “Rooms look cramped.”

“It could just be because of the other people’s furniture,” Leo said hopefully, even as he, too, began to see the downsides of house.

“Naw, it’s ugly.”

Several more houses were reviewed, the couple bickering back and forth. While Leo tried to keep the price down, Raph apparently had no qualms with spending (especially since it was Leo’s money). Which struck Leo as weird, considering Raph came from humble means. The boss would have thought his mate would want to save money. Turned out that Raphael was the kind of person that grew up with nothing and now that he had money, wanted to blow it. It reminded the slightly older turtle that he was going to have to watch his mate – and _bank account_ – carefully.

At some point Toshi came in with tea and some small sandwiches for the turtles to gnash on while they house hunted. “Toshi, tell Leo that we can’t have some cheap-ass house,” Raph tried to drag the maid into the argument.

The woman paused as she set out the tea on the bedside table, before continuing her work, not bothering to look at either turtle. “It is not my place to tell you what sort of house you should be sharing together.”

Raph snorted. “Traitor,” he muttered under his breath, having honestly expected the maid to have his back.

But while Raph pouted, Leo sighed, glad he wasn’t going to get ganged up on…at least for now. “Thank you, Toshi.”

As the little woman bowed out, Raph wracked his brain trying think of something that might entice Leo into getting a house they’d actually like rather than one that was just cheap. “Okay, what about this one?”

Now irritated, Leo finally lost his patience. “We don’t need a million dollar home, Raphael!” The exclamation caused a strain in his side, which translated to a sharp pain in his plastron. As he took a sharp inhale, Raph grunted, feeling the echoes of the pain. A good reminded that he couldn’t lose control. He needed to have a little more patience with his mate. After all, this wasn’t just about Leo, Raph had a stake in this as well. Trying again, he began, “Raph, we don’t need a house with _seven_ bedrooms.”

“We totally do.” Before the boss could argue, the bigger turtle held up his hand. “Hear me out here, babe. Like it or not, yer a yakuza boss. One that isn’t too popular at the moment. Besides Toshi and Kima, we’re gunna have to have ninja stay with us for a while. For protection. We gotta house them.

“And besides,” he grinned excitedly, “it’s already got video surveillance set up, wireless alarms, and a two car garage! You won’s have ta worry about _anything_.”

As Raph flipped through the pictures of the inside, Leo began to feel his resolve crumble. While expensive, for how nice it looked, it actually was cheaper than the turtle would have thought. And while he didn’t want to admit it, his mate did have some good points. The ultimate goal was to end the Foot and get the hell out of the underworld, but for the foreseeable future, Leonardo was going to be a boss. That meant he was going to have to have a lot of people around at all times, whether that meant his own security or housing guests. A bigger house, a _nicer house_ , would certainly not hurt when it came to impressing others. It would probably be advantageous, actually.

The kitchen was state of the art, the dining room charming, the bedrooms comfortable. With 3,700 square feet, they’d never be pressed for space, and it looked like it was in a nice neighborhood. For over a million dollars, it had better be! And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, the house was nice. More than nice. It looked like a great place to live and grow old together with his mate.

“It’s got a back _yard_ ~” Raph tempted, mistaking the boss’s silence for resistance. “Ya could have a nice little garden or somethin’. Grow an army of baby trees if ya want.”

Leo snorted in amusement. “Can’t grow bonsai trees outside,” he murmured, eyes still latched on the pictures of the house. He knew that if he looked up at his mate right now, it’d be all over. “I…guess we could take a look at it…Just to check it out.”

Grinning ear to ear, Raph leaned forward and planted a messy kiss on his turtle’s cheek. “Yer the best.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re buying it,” Leonardo warned, pushing the big turtle away as he tried not to show how amused he was. “Just looking.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m serious.”

“Whatever ya say, Fearless.”

Watching as Raph leapt up with his cell in hand, the iPad in the other, apparently trying to set up a viewing, Leonardo sighed. Hopefully he won’t regret this.

****************

Raphael felt a little apprehensive, but overall good about today. Well, more than a little apprehensive. Leo kicked him out of the apartment. They'd been out of the hospital for four days and Leo suggested that they start getting back into some sense of normalcy. That meant Raph should go back and help Casey at the garage. No doubt the man was tearing his hair out and then some about work and it was only right that Raph go back in there and do what he was supposed to. Work. Raph suspected that Leo was tired of him riding his ass, making certain that Leo wasn't going to overdo anything. And if the crime boss thought getting Raph out of the house was going to improve his chances to start training or do whatever Leo thought he was well enough to do, that was going to get tossed out the window. Toshi was on high alert for the boss to do anything remotely strenuous. At best, he was allowed to take the stairs to the ground floor and then climb back up them to the apartment. Nothing more.

And Casey was eager to have Raph back. Work had been piling up and the temps he had hired weren't as skilled with the detail work as Raphael was. So the first thing in the morning had Raphael jumping in the shower, getting dressed, kissing his love goodbye, and picking up his lunch box that Toshi had prepared for him. And it was just that; a box. Arching a brow, he looked at the little maid. "You will be late for work." She didn't even bother to look up. 

"Thanks, _mom_ ," the turtle added a little nasally, not really knowing what was in the box. But the fact she put in the effort to make him lunch was nice and he wasn't going to let that one go. He would have to figure out what was in there later. Right now he needed to head out to work and make certain that the house viewing appointment in a few days was solid.

Toshi merely shook her head at the response and let it go. Her next task wasn't going to be easy. She needed to keep _Ichizokuno_ _riidaa_ relatively behaved and uninjured. Now that Raphael was out of the house, she was hoping that he would catch up on much needed sleep. Now, apparently, he was trying to figure out a way to get up out of bed without looking like he was. Sighing softly through her nose, she continued on with her cleaning duties, wondering if it was out of place to threaten the crime boss with a wooden spoon.

 

One thing Raph did not miss about New York City was the traffic. From the get-go, it seemed that he was destined to crawl through a parking lot for all eternity. When he finally arrived at the garage, he was not only an hour late, but fit to be tied. Casey was no help, either. "Hey, you decided to make it." The sassy commentary was returned with a glare and a grunt before the turtle tossed his lunch into his locker and he started to change. "What happened, man?"

"Rumor of a bender on 87," he grunted back, pulling his shirt off.

"They've been doing construction, everything is a rumor over th – what the hell is _that_?"

The tone of the word 'that' threw Raphael's grump off. "What the hell is what?"

" _This_!" Casey's finger pressed into the star-shaped scar on the turtle's right shoulder. A second later and he caught the pale holes in his plastron. "What the fuck is this?"

Oh. He had forgotten about the scars. Or at least, he had gotten used to them. "That's my souvenir from Japan," he pointed to the gunshot wound, gracing Casey with a patience he wasn't feeling right now. "And these little dots are from Leo."

"What the hell did he do? Pepper you with buckshot?"

"No, those spots are where the wire is that's holding his scutes together while he heals."

"Why the hell are they on –"  Casey looked up as his bestie growled at him. Realization suddenly hit him. "The soulmate thing?"

"Yeah, the soulmate thing." Feeling too exposed for his own liking, Raph just balled up his shirt and tossed it in his locker before stepping into the overalls.

"But I thought that was just writing. It's injuries, too?"

"They don't come out like the injury. It's just... like a mark. A scar before it is." He didn't know how to describe it himself. No one told him how the Soulmate thing worked. "Got any more 20 questions for me?"

"Yeah, we got a lot more, actually."

 _We_? Raph didn't like the sound of that and he groaned inwardly as April came in out of the office. "Really? My first day back and ya gotta do this ta me?"

"You were gone for six months, Raphael." April wasn't going to let it go. Raph knew she had every reason not to let it go just because he'd dragged Casey into so much in the past. But for today, he wished she would. He couldn't explain to her Leo's involvement in the underworld and how it was so much worse than the Mutanimals. Raph's involvement was peanuts compared to Leo's! " _Six_. _Months_. Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

The demand took Raphael by surprise. "Ya were still worried about me?"

It was enough for April to smack the clipboard she held against his arm. "Yes, you idiot! We had no idea what was going on! All we knew was that you were there helping Leo through his bereavement and then we got this phone call from Leo that you were all safe and recovering. What the hell was that supposed to mean? What were you two doing? Why did you get shot, Raphael?"

The turtle's face fell. All those months he thought he had killed his friendship with Case and April, convinced that they hated him. In the end, they were still his friends and still loved him like family. Before he completely zipped his uniform up, he snagged both of them into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, guys. This is the _last_ thing I wanted to drag you through. I mean it! Through the gang and everything."

There was a minute or two more of 'hugging it out' and he had to release the humans so they could breathe. "Does it mean you're going to tell us everything?"

He... couldn't. He couldn't get them involved in the Foot and whatever war that might happen between Slash and the ninja. "Sure." His smile was barely there as he sat down in a chair. As for his gun wound, his story was that of mistaken identity. Raphael had been mistaken for a thief and the police had shot him. Upon touring Russia to settle some family business Leo's uncle had, they'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time and gotten caught in a mudslide. And as for Leo's current injury in the New York Harbor, the Mutanimals had mistaken Leo for himself and tried a hit on him in retaliation for disappearing. It almost sickened Raph that he could lie so smoothly and effortlessly. Then again, there was enough of the truth woven into the stories that it didn't feel like lying. He was just omitting the important parts that his friends didn't need to know about. Maybe he had managed to glean more of this ninja stuff than he realized. "There's just one thing I need ta ask of yas."

His friends were upset and wholly sympathetic. April was hugging the clipboard to her chest as Casey was sprawled out in a chair of his own, toeing some piece of dust around on the floor. "Anything, Raph," April urged, wanting to know what the request was.

"Don't ask Leo about the harbor." This time, Raph was completely truthful and sincere. "He doesn't remember much about it and I don't want him...I don't want him to know that he almost didn't make it through the surgery." Both pairs of eyes looked up at his. "This soulmate stuff's heavy. I...I could feel them losing him." He could barely make out the words and from the tingle on his arm, he knew that Leo was feeling his pain. "I don't want him to feel guilty because of something he couldn't control, ya know?"  _I'm all right, babe_ , was his thought as he covered that tingling spot on his arm with his hand.

The request was sobering. With glassy eyes, April walked over and hugged the big turtle, kissing his cheek. "Of course, Raphie. We're just glad that you're okay now. That both of you are."

"Yeah, and that you can get back to work!" Casey added with a forced cheerfulness. He did not want to think about how close he had been to losing his best friend. "I've got a backlog of work a mile long for you, ass." He thumped Raph on the shell, grinning when the turtle grunted. "So hurry up and get in that garage; your tools are missin' ya."

"Figures you'd be happy that I can get you out of overtime," the turtle grumbled, wholly pleased that they weren't going to ask about what had happened on their world exploration. And he felt a little lighter because of that. "Just know I need the afternoon off on Thursday."

Casey's cheerful demeanor went out the window. "What?! You just got back!"

"Yeah, well, Leo has a checkup and then we're lookin' at a house."

“A house?!” Both of them echoed the words.

Raphael grinned. It was good to have the ability to surprise the shit out of his friends.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi's worried about Leo and tries to confront him. Meanwhile, Raph and Leo go on house touring adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tis the season to get sick. Stay healthy and happy holidays everyone!

He really shouldn’t be so worried. Honestly, it wasn’t really any of Usagi’s business. Especially since Raphael Dawson’s criminal record – which was once again out in front of him for review – over the last few years was clean. The most law enforcement agents knew of him now was report of some suspicious activities, but nothing concrete to prove that the actions had been illegal. In all appearances, Raphael Dawson had truly gone straight. Although Usagi was sure he wouldn’t be the only one to find it more than a little suspicious that as soon as these cautionary reports were coming in about him, the turtle had skipped town and left the country.

There was no hard evidence of any wrong doing, however, and Usagi truly did believe in the notion that everyone was innocent until proven guilty. There had to be a good reason why Raphael Dawson would be out of the country soon after reports come in that he’s been spotted in heavily drug trafficked areas again. Usagi couldn’t just jump to all the worst conclusions without any proof of crime.

It was none of his business – as of right now – but…

Picking up his cell, the officer decided to call Leonardo. Just to make sure he was okay. And as he waited, listening to the phone _ring ring ring!_ the rabbit tried to calm himself down. He was just being paranoid. Again. After talking to Leo, Usagi knew he’d likely be kicking himself for being so mistrustful. This was _Leo_ after all, one of the most cautious and levelheaded people he knew. If he trusted and loved this Raphael character, the former criminal must have truly changed his ways. No way Leonardo would go for a gang member. The very idea was insane.

But just to be sure…

_“Hi, you’ve reached Leonardo Hamato, please leave your name and number and I’ll get back with you as soon as I can. Thanks.”_

As the long, loud _BEEP_ sounded in his ear, Usagi hung up the phone. Leo probably just didn’t hear the ringing, or it wasn’t next to him. Maybe he should call back later.

Staring down at his phone anxiously, the rabbit pressed his lips together in a grin line, hesitating only a moment before pressing _send._ His foot tapped impatiently as he waited for Leonardo to pick up.

_“Hi, you’ve reached Leonardo Hamato, please leave your name and number and I’ll get back with you as soon as I can. Thanks.”_

Hanging up again, Usagi glanced back towards the clock. Just a few more minutes until his shift was done. Maybe he should stop by the condo to see how his friend was doing. That wasn’t weird, right? After all, Leo had been in the hospital. Friends check in on friend when they’re hurt, right? Maybe he’d even bring over food, some tea?

Trying to busy himself for the last few minutes of work proved pointless. Every couple of seconds found Usagi glancing at his phone, double checking to make sure he hadn’t missed his friend’s call back. And when he finally clocked out ten minutes later, he was walking out of the station with his phone to his ear, once more listening to Leo’s voicemail.

_“Hi, you’ve reached Leonardo Hamato, please leave your name and number and I’ll get back with you as soon as I can. Thanks.”_

At the tone, Usagi decided to leave a message. “Hey, Leo, it’s Usagi. Just wanted to call and check in, see how you were feeling. I’m actually going to stop by, so just be ready. See you soon.”

Hanging up as he got into his car after responding to a text, the rabbit drove to the store to pick up some things. With how badly injured the turtle had been, it was likely he’d appreciate some pre-made foods. Cans of soup would be good. Tea, definitely. Maybe he should pick up some bread and lunch meats?

All the way to the grocery store and all through the isles, despite knowing he’d have heard his phone if there was a message or call back, Usagi kept checking rather manically. As ridiculous as it was, he had this weird feeling that something wasn’t right. There was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that there was more going on than what he’d been told. Things weren’t adding up, and he was getting worried.

Through the checkout line, he was on his phone, wondering if he should call again or shoot a text. But deciding he was getting too paranoid, not to mention annoying, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket, determined not to look at it again. At least until he got to Leo’s place. Once he saw his friend, he was certain he wouldn’t be so worried, and the nagging feeling would go away. He just had to see that his friend was doing well first.

When he reached Leo’s place almost thirty minutes later and he parked his car, the rabbit gathered the groceries in his arms and walked up to the condo that he’d only been to a few times in the past – and never when Uncle Saki was home. When he reached the top floor, the rabbit adjusted the bags in his arms, knocking on the door purposefully. There was no immediate answer, but that wasn’t wholly unexpected. After all, Leo was hurt. It was probably taking him some time to get up. Trying the knob, hoping to save his friend the trouble of shuffling over to greet him at the door, Usagi found it locked. Again, no big surprise. This was Manhattan, only an _idiot_ would leave their door unlocked. So he tried again. Knocking a little louder this time in case Leo was in his room and hadn’t heard him the first time.

Just when he was becoming to feel awkwardly anxious, the rabbit wondering if his friend was home – where else would he be? – long ears detected movement within. Sighing in relief, the cop smiled, scolding himself for being so impatient. Of _course_ it would take Leo some time to answer the door.

As the door was unlocked and opened, however, the smile disappeared from the rabbit’s lips as he found himself staring into a very human face. For a moment, the two gaped at one another stupidly, before the human shifted uncomfortably. “Uh…c-can I help you, Officer?”

Blinking out of his stupor, Usagi tried not to look past the man in order to check out the apartment. He also tried not to be so obvious as he double checked the door number, making sure this really was his friend’s home. “Ummm…I’m here to see Leonardo…How are you?”

The man frowned back, scratching the back of his head nervously while Usagi was glad his hands were full so he didn’t slap himself for sounding so stupid. “Good…? But there’s, ah, no Leonardo here.”

Triple checking the door number, the mutant shook his head. “This is his apartment,” he said more definitely, hoping to salvage some of his dignity.

“Uh, well, there’s no Leonardo here anymore,” the human shrugged. “This is my place.”

Heart beating rapidly in his chest, a million and seven horrible scenarios running rampant through his mind, the cop managed to keep his cool as he asked, “When did you move in, may I ask?”

It was sort of a personal question, and while the man seemed reluctant to just give up the information, the fact that the rabbit was wearing his blues seemed to make him more willing to cooperate. “Uh, about a month ago, I think?” he looked back into his new condo, clearly unsure. “Do you need to see my leasing contract?”

“No,” Usagi shook his head quickly. This wasn’t an official investigation. Even if he was beginning to wish it was. “No, that’s okay. Thank you. Sorry for disturbing you.”

He didn’t stick around to hear the reply, or even to see if the human had accepted his apology. Instead, phone instantly back to his ear, Usagi waited impatiently for Leo to pick up the phone.

_“Hi, you’ve reached Leonardo Hamato, please leave your name and number and I’ll get back with you as soon as I can. Thanks.”_

_BEEP!_

“Leo, where _are_ you?”

**oOoOoOo**

It was worse than Leo thought. Much, _much_ worse. This house…it was _perfect_.

From the location to the space to the price for what they were getting, it was all perfect. Sickeningly perfect. And as he rolled around in the wheelchair Raph had insisted he have for this visit after the doctor’s appointment, Leo was finding it harder and harder to look at his mate. Because the moment they had rolled up to the house, the realtor waiting for them, Raphael had fallen in love. If he looked at the big turtle now, he knew they would be walking away from this tour with a house.

“And you’ll notice that the kitchen is state of the art,” Jenny the Realtor was saying cheerfully. “Everything’s been updated, and you’ll see there’s plenty of room for friends and family to gather here. I’m sure you can both make some pretty great memories in a kitchen like this,” she chirped brightly.

The grin Raph had been wearing since they pulled up now bordered on the lecherous, but he managed to keep himself in check. “Naw! Leo won’t be spendin’ much time here. He sucks at cookin’.”

Shooting his mate a flat look, Leo tried not to be embarrassed as the realtor attempted to hide her smile as she guided them to the next room. Unfortunately Raph was playful today, his excitement over the house making him more willing to tolerate people. Of all the times for him to be charming, it had to be at Leo’s expense.

Rolling into the next room proved that it was just as grand and beautiful as all the others. The pictures online had hardly done this place justice. It almost seemed criminal how nice this place was. Leo had even studied the photos on the website in the hope of pointing out flaws once they were here. Unfortunately that entire list was proving useless. And when Jenny opened the back door, showing them the backyard, Leonardo knew there would be no winning now.

“Wow!” Raph beamed, taking in the full size and area. “This is _huge_!”

“Yup!” Jenny nodded, even popping her ‘p’ as if it drove home the point. “Not gunna find too many other places around here with a yard this big.”

“No kiddin’!”

Sitting on the deck as Raph eagerly explored the grassy area, Leo got the sinking feeling that he was going to have to sign a very large check in the near future. Unless he could think of something to curb his fiancé’s enthusiasm. And while the big turtle was walking around the perimeter, exploring every facet of the area, Jenny stayed back with the injured reptile.

“Soooooo…” her smile was almost predatory. “What do you think, Mr. Hamato? Pretty great, huh?”

Eying her from the side, the woman had gone down considerably in his books from just that statement alone. While he knew it was her job to entice excited couples into making quick purchases, he couldn’t help but feel that she was being sleazy. The fact that she thought she was being discrete or sneaky or whatever sort of pissed the turtle off. How dumb did she think he was? Leo knew how to play this game.

“Not very handicap-friendly,” he replied crisply, enjoying the way she deflated slightly.

“Yeah, well, it’s not horrible,” Jenny defended, her smile losing its authenticity. “But with all the space it has, it really isn’t hard to maneuver. And it would be pretty easy to add things like ramps and railings.”

“I suppose,” the turtle shrugged, keeping his face blank.

Obviously not one to give up, the realtor tried again to impress the stone-faced mutant. “And you have to admit, it’s set at an excellent price for how much space and all the amenities it has.”

“Really? I thought it was kind of pricey,” the boss made sure to keep his eyes on Raph, hoping the big guy wouldn’t end up breaking the fence he was currently shaking for some reason. Probably to see how strong it was. “Some of the other houses we’ve looked at were bigger and better priced.”

It was a total lie, but it threw the woman for a loop, which is all Leo wanted. He hated it when people tried to pressure him into anything. Big decisions like this needed time and consideration, something he was certain Jenny knew all too well. Sadly, this incursion proved that Raph still needed some lessons in this department.

“Well, I’m sure we can negotiate with the owners,” the realtor muttered before turning to go walk to where Raph was inspecting a hole near the fence where a rabbit or small dog had dug at. A not so subtle attempt to get the one seemingly looser with money on her side. Watching as his mate’s face lit up by something Jenny was explaining gave Leo heartburn.

By the time the tour was nearly over, Raph decided that this was it. This was the house he and Leo were meant to have. It had _everything._ Not only was it _gorgeous,_ but it was secure and sturdy. There was not one thing about the place that he didn’t like or couldn’t come to like. There were enough rooms for ‘guests’ and was big enough to give them some privacy when there were others hanging around. And the _garage_! He was already planning everything he could do with that space! Have his very own man-cave. It was big enough that maybe he could sneak home another bike and have it hidden away without Leo knowing…

“I know what you’re thinking,” his mate’s voice snapped the big turtle out of his thoughts, and he stared down at the turtle in guilty-shock, for a split second believing Leo knew what he’d just been thinking. “We’re not putting an offer down on this place.”

Relieved that his mate hadn’t really known his thoughts, wasn’t on to his plans to sneak home new toys, Raph frowned when the words eventually translated to his brain. “What? Why?”

“This is a huge decision, Raphael, and we need time to consider it thoroughly. Plus, this is the first place we’ve looked at.”

“So? Ain’t ya ever heard of love at first sight? Worked for us, right?”

Rolling his eyes at the dramatics, the boss fought off impatience. “That was different. And this was just a viewing, remember? We can consider it, but we still need to look at other places.”

“But _why_?” – he refused to call what he’d just said a whine. “This one’s great!”

While he always hated to disappoint his fiancé, Raph needed to be reined in. “If we’re going to spend over a million dollars, we have to make sure it’s what we really need and want.”

“I already know it’s what I want.”

It was like talking to a brick wall. Swearing to himself, Leo sighed and had to look away. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. He was tired. Exhausted, actually. It had been a full day and he was ready to leave. “Can we go home now?” he asked after a beat.

Sensing weariness through their bond, Raphael decided that maybe they ought to go and drop the subject for now. The poor guy had endured long car rides, getting poked at by the doctor, and then listening to Jenny talk at them for nearly an hour. With how Leo was able to put on a show, mask his pain and fatigue, it was easy to forget sometimes that the guy almost died.

Smiling at his fiancé, placing a warm hand on his shoulder, the mechanic nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we can go.”

While Raph left to flag down Jenny and inform her that they were leaving, Leo decided to check in with Toshi to let the maids know they would be coming back soon. But as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, he frowned when it wasn’t there. Checking his other pockets, as well as the bag slung on the handle of the wheelchair, the boss scowled. He must have left it back at Raph’s place. It had been charging last he remembered seeing it. Probably just forgot to grab it as they walked out.

Deciding to use Raph’s when they were in the car, Leo was ready to go home, relax, and hopefully take a nap. Afterwards he was sure he’d have to ward off his lover’s pleas for putting an offer down on the house. He had to be rested for the struggle to come.

Leo held a brief conversation with Toshi while in the car. Yes, he had, in fact, left his phone on the charger and it was ringing like it had been on fire. Odd. He would deal with it later. Right now he was listening to Raphael repeat nearly verbatim what Realtor Jenny said about the house. So much for getting a break from the house. “Just think, Leo, we can invite April and Casey over and we can have Thanksgiving together and give them a dinner to remember.” It sounded sweet and traditional until Raph glanced at him with a knowing smirk. “After we get it all warmed up and shit.”

He just _had_ to put that in there. Just keep mentioning that he couldn’t have sex. Leo couldn’t blame Raph for being in a good mood, yet at the same time, all he wanted to do was sleep and not have to worry about the battle of not making an offer as soon as they got home. In spite of the fact that the house had everything they needed or wanted and more. The basement could easily be converted into a dojo so when the weather was bad, he could train and mediate inside. A section of the yard could easily be converted into a meditation garden and Leo would definitely enjoy making that part his own –

The turtle sighed, closing his eyes as Raph continued to talk and drive at the same time. He shouldn’t be thinking about the house like that. He shouldn’t already be thinking about it as _theirs_! He hadn’t put it an offer and he needed to not get caught up in Raphael’s enthusiasm. This wasn’t sex, this was a house. Leo had to plot out the mortgage payments, figure out the best way to haggle the price, make certain the inspections happened in a timely manner…

 _…hell_.

“You okay, babe?”

“Just tired, Raph,” he answered with a warm smile. He needed to stop thinking like he was already getting that blasted house. Leo felt the warmth of affection in their bond as Raphael reached out and rubbed Leo’s knee with one hand.

“Don’t get too cozy. Still got the stairs.” For as much as Raph liked his little apartment, he hated the fact that there was no elevator. Getting Leonardo up to the third floor was going to be a trip since he was tired and sore and the wheelchair had to stay in the car. It was pointless to bring it upstairs with them when the apartment wasn’t so big he needed to wheel around from point A to point B. “Make you some leaf juice and you can relax.” Raph squeezed Leo’s knee a little when he felt the boss’s hand cover his.

“Raphael _no kimi_ ,” Leo sighed with a warm affection in his voice.

Sounding like a married couple, the pair made it up the stairs. Raph thought nothing of hovering over Leo and making sure he could get up the steps without assistance. Upon reaching the front door, Raph fished around for the keys and noticed how Leo suddenly straightened. “Wha-?”

“Shh.” Leo heard a male voice in the apartment! Toshi hadn’t mentioned anything about any of the Foot coming over. In fact, they were keeping the Foot away from the apartment as much as they could. The conversation behind the door was so low that Leo couldn’t pick out the voices, but knew Japanese when he heard it. It had to be one of his men. “There’s someone in there,” he responded with a very low voice.

The sudden change in stance made Raphael freeze. Leo wasn’t expecting company. And as soon as his mate was on alert, Raph was the same way, making certain his keys made no sound. “Girls okay?” he asked in a whisper, glancing over at Leo in the process.

The concern made him smile. Leonardo was very certain that if there was trouble, both Toshi and Kima could take care of themselves. But once again, Raph showed how big his heart was and considered them to be family. Of _course_ they were family, but the way Raphael included them as he did Casey and April without a second thought made Leo wonder just how he was going to deal with the clans who would want to follow him after the official disbandment. Leo nodded once and waited for the door to open, already reaching into his pocket for the slim knife that was stashed there. It wasn’t much and he certainly didn’t feel like going against someone who wanted to do him harm, but he could catch them under the element of surprise. And he caught how Raphael shifted his grip on the keys, ready to use them if need be. Again he couldn’t help but feel warmth and how grateful he was to have Raphael in his life. Despite all his shortcomings and brash nature, to be instantly ready for a potential fight without question was a boon Leo never wanted to take for granted. They’d been through too much to not have each other’s backs.

Raphael glanced over to Leo to make certain he was ready and then opened the door, immediately filling in the space to protect Leo from the potential gunfire. Leo also couldn’t see what was going on in the room, but he noted how the conversation stopped. And he noticed how Raphael suddenly stiffened and the note of annoyance that trickled between them. What in the world pissed him off? “ _You_ ,” Raph grumbled, stalking into the apartment.

Leo stood in the doorway and then grinned. “Usagi!”

Both of the girls were sitting at a respectful distance. Tikima was sitting up so straight it looked like her spine was replaced with a metal rod. Toshi was still somewhat relaxed, setting her teacup back on the saucer. The rabbit stood up from the spring-y couch, his slightly frantic expression poorly hidden as his eyes raked over Leonardo. “Leo! Are you okay? Have you been staying here? Why weren’t you answering your phone?” Usagi rushed up to Leo and grabbed onto his elbow, gripping them slightly.

Raphael noted the gesture and growled as he decided to pour himself a drink. “He’s been with me. Didn’t know it was a crime to leave your phone at home, _Officer_.” Tikima’s eyes widened as she turned to look at the rabbit and turtle while Toshi continued to calmly deal with her tea. The crime boss was friends with the law? Maybe America wasn’t as backward as she thought it was.

Leonardo seemed to ignore Raph’s grousing as he nodded in Usagi’s direction, looking contrite about leaving his phone. “I’m sorry. I thought I had with me. But it’s good to see you! And you’ve made yourself comfortable, too.”

“I’ve been worried _sick_ ,” Usagi stressed with his eyes only for Leo. “After just that brief visit in the hospital, and then you dropped off the face of the earth. _Again_.” He sputtered a moment. “Your uncle sold his place?”

Raph snorted. “Naw. _Leo_ sold his uncle’s place.” He felt a sick sense of satisfaction when Usagi’s confused expression flickered up at him. “His uncle’s _dead_.”

Leo was fairly certain he was going to strangle his fiancé.

“Oh my God, Leo! I’m so sorry!” Usagi clung to the turtle’s elbows even tighter. “Are you okay? How are you holding up? Do you need anything?”

“A chair,” Leo answered a little weakly, deciding that if he was going to deal with this, he needed to have some form of relief. Toshi appeared that she was ignoring the interaction between everyone as Kima seemed to eat the while conversation up. The younger woman watched as Raphael scowled while Usagi helped Leo get to the chair, asking if he needed the ottoman as well.

“So how didja find my place?” Raphael asked, sounding more accusatory rather than merely curious. “Did ya go through my files or something?”

“Leonardo’s younger cousin answered the phone.”

Immediately Tikima dropped her gaze from everyone as Leo slid his gaze briefly over to her. Again, Toshi ignored the interaction. Raph’s eyes shot up as he looked from Kima to Leo and then the Rabbit. “Tikima answered Leo’s phone?”

“In her defense, the phone was ringing like crazy,” Usagi’s ears dripped a bit in guilt as he looked away from his friend. “That was my fault, I apologize.”

Leonardo smiled at his friend. “Don’t worry about it. I understand what happened. It will be dealt with later.” Tikima suddenly shrank back on the couch, avoiding Usagi’s curious glance.

“So Kima answered the phone, you asked where Leo was and she gave you my address?” Raphael also turned to look at the woman sitting beside Toshi. His tone turned flat as he set the beer bottle down. “You answered a phone not your own and then spouted my address to a stranger?”

It was bad. Very bad. And if they were alone, Leonardo would have dealt with the indiscretion immediately. But there was company and Leo needed to handle this delicately. “Usagi is not a stranger, after all. There was no harm done.” _This time_ , came the unspoken statement. He needed to diffuse the situation as quickly and politely as possible before Raphael’s blood pressure went through the roof. His eyes lifted up to look back at Raphael. “Are you just fixing yourself a drink?”

Raph matched Leo’s stare. After a long, uncomfortable moment, he looked back to Usagi, his smile so strained that he could feel his teeth grinding. “Would you like a drink, Officer?”

Usagi’s gaze was steadfast and level as he regarded the turtle. He was so certain that Raphael was hiding something. “No alcohol, thank you. The tea’s just fine.”

“Still on duty?” The quip was chilly from Raphael and this time Leo couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He was not ready to deal with this kind of head-butting.

The rabbit was doing his best not to get caught up in it. “I am allergic.” His attention went back to Raphael. “But I’m off duty. Thank you.”

“More for me, then!”

“So you’ve been looking for me all this time?” Leonardo tried to change the subject. “And you went to the old condo? I’m…I’m sorry Usagi. I should have told you sooner.”

“What part, Leo? That you got engaged, you moved in with your fiancé, or that your uncle died?”

Guilt consumed the boss as he stared into the now stone face of his best friend. He should have talked to Usagi much sooner than this. Perhaps not about everything – certainly not about running a yakuza! – but about meeting someone, about finding his soulmate. After all that they’d been through together, the rabbit deserved that much.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized sincerely, hoping it was expressed on his face. “Things…just happened so quickly. I didn’t really have time to stop and think about talking to anyone about all this yet.”

The rabbit hardly seemed impressed, but at the same time, he didn’t look quite as unresponsive anymore. He was still willing to let Leo defend himself. “So catch me up.”

Expecting the thorough grilling, Leo gave a slight laugh. “Where to start!” And when Usagi once again gave him a flat stare, the turtle decided to get this over with quickly. “Well, I guess it started when I met Raphael.”

While he kept his expression neutral, Usagi felt himself grow cold. Of _course_ this had all started with that criminal. And even though he knew he shouldn’t jump to conclusions, the fact that Saki had died recently after a known gang member entered into his nephew’s life…Well, that was a pretty big coincidence, one not so easily ignored, but he was willing to give both turtles the benefit of the doubt. And if things ended up being as he feared – well, it might take a few phone calls to get permission, but the rabbit was intent on taking Leo and his cousins home with him. Today. Period.

“How’d you meet?” the rabbit asked when Leo fell quiet, as if thinking of how to explain the sudden and, apparently, fast engagement.

Another laugh escaped the boss as he glanced at his cousins, silently ordering them to keep whatever they were about to hear to themselves. _Or else_. “We actually met face to face for the first time at a café downtown. I think it was called _The Lair_?” He looked up for confirmation when Raph came stalking back into the room with another beer in one hand and a fresh pot of tea in the other. Noticing the lack of cups, Toshi excused herself to retrieve more.

“Yeah,” Raph grunted moodily.

“Yes,” Leo repeated with a smile, taking his turtle’s hand in an attempt to calm the brute down once he sat. Usagi watched the action with a slight frown. “After that things just kind of…took off. We spent some time together, I had to go to Japan to meet with my uncle for some business, and Raph sort of surprised me by coming over and proposing there.”

None of it was a lie. Because Usagi was his best friend, Leo tried to give him the absolute truth – with a few omissions. He just hoped the rabbit had never caught on to the fact that Leo had become an excellent liar over the course of the many years they’d known each other. Having to hide abuse made lying with a straight face mandatory.

“I see,” the cop nodded slowly. “But when did Saki die? I mean, I don’t mean to be insensitive, but it’s quite a shock. Last I saw him, he looked very well.”

“You know my uncle,” the ninja sighed, hoping he came off as saddened, even while that little vicious part of his mind continued to cheer that the bastard was dead. “He never let on that anything was wrong. He just…passed away. One minute he was talking to me, the next…”

All harshness from the rabbit fled as he once more leaned forward towards his friend in a gesture to console. “I’m so sorry, Leo. That must have been horrible.”

Watching the sappy, Hallmark-esque platitudes, Raph couldn’t sit still anymore. That rabbit was too damn close! “Yeah, yeah, okay, we got it,” he snapped, “Now ya know what happened, so now ya can get the hell out.”

“Raphael!” Leo snapped, appalled with his mate for his attitude. On the couch, Kima’s eyes blew up to the size of baby blue whales.

Frustrated with having a cop in his apartment, frustrated with all the questions, frustrated that his fiancé was now angry with him, but overall frustrated that this dick had come into _his_ house and was flirting with _his_ turtle – Raph couldn’t take it anymore. Was there really something going on between these two? Or rather, had there been? Had this guy and Leo been an item at one point? Had Leo _lied_ to him about not having had a partner in the past? After all, it wasn’t the first time Raph had been lied to by someone he loved.

“No, I’m done,” he snarled, praying Leo didn’t feel the sudden surge of hurt tearing through his heart. “This is _my_ fuckin’ house, an’ I’m not gunna sit here while some damn rabbit’s makin’ a pass at you!”

Both Leo and said damn the rabbit had the audacity to look shocked. It only pissed the bigger turtle off more. “Make a –? What are you talking about?” Leo sighed.

“I seen the way he looks at ya –even brought fuckin’ _flowers_ to the hospital for ya. Who does that?” Raphael raved, remembering how utterly joyful Leonardo had looked that day when seeing the cop – never mind that he’d been doped up. There was definitely something going on, he just knew it! They were certainly more than friends!

Unbeknownst to the three arguing men, a sharp sign from the kitchen by Toshi had Kima slowly standing from her forgotten place on the couch and slipping from out of the room. Watching the fighting was like being in the middle of some kind of dramatic movie, one that the younger maid wasn’t sure she wanted to watch anymore despite her curiosity. Besides, Leonardo-sama was mad enough at her right now, she didn’t need him getting angry about her witnessing this theatrical display (even if there was no way she and Toshi-san – as well as the rest of the apartment building – wouldn’t _not_ be able to hear it). Best to leave now before being remembered.

And while the women made themselves scarce, Leo was only vaguely aware that they had both retreated from the room. He might have been grateful if he wasn’t suddenly slammed with wild emotions through the bond he shared with Raph. Jealousy, anger, bitterness, _hurt_ , they all swirled together in a sickening cacophony that not only confused him, but had him stopping up short. Wincing as his muscles cramped due to the strain and stress of the situation, the boss tried not to worry about his still healing injuries. Because as he sat there, he suddenly realized the crux of all of his mate’s distress.

All animation drained from his face as he stared at his idiotic fiancé. “Raphael. Do you think Usagi and I are having some kind of an affair?”

Flustered by the bluntness of the question, Raph puffed up. Why did Leo have to make him feel so stupid all the time? “Well, maybe ya ain’t, but don’t sit there and tell me he ain’t got the hots for ya!”

Sputtering back into the conversation, Usagi wasn’t sure if he was more mortified or offended by the accusation. “I do not!”

“Oh please,” the big turtle sneered. “Don’t try ta deny it! I’m not _blind_! If you ain’t hoping to jump ‘im, why the hell would ya go through all this trouble to find him? Why not wait for him to call you back like a _normal_ person?”

“Because I was worried about him, and he’s my best friend, you asshole!”

“Yeah! A friend ya wanna _fuck_!”

As an officer, Usagi dealt with crazy and belligerent people all the time. Didn’t matter if it was a drug bust or something as simple as issuing a ticket. He heard people talk shit to him for a _living_. But there was something about this turtle, something that instantly crawled under his skin, leaving the normally cool rabbit unsure if he wanted to beat the living daylights out of this shit or just simply shoot him and be done with it. Why the hell was Leo marry this guy?!

With a perfectly straight face, Usagi flipped up one finger at the angry turtle. For a split second, Raphael was ready to tear into the fucker – cop or not – for flipping him off, when his eye caught the glint of a silver band around not the middle finger, but the one next to it. The ring finger. It had a ring on it. A _wedding_ ring.

“…Oh.”

As Raph tried to regain some kind of traction after that big revelation, Leonardo sighed in disgust, face falling into his hands. It actually made the mechanic feel like he was in school again, and he’d just said something tremendously stupid, like the world was flat. But honestly, how was he supposed to know the rabbit was married?! It wasn’t like anyone could actually _see_ the damn wedding ring under all that fur!

Even if he didn’t feel like he owed any explanation to this jerk, Usagi didn’t want to be the reason for his friend’s strained relationship with his fiancé. “Leonardo and I have been friends for a long time,” he clarified for the bigger reptile, speaking slowly. “He was the one that introduced me to my wife and was even the best-man at my wedding.”

Raph’s face was completely flushed, but ignoring his humiliation, Leo decided to try and salvage something from this disastrous visit, not wanting to leave the rabbit with a completely poor memory of his time here. “How is Brittany, by the way?”

“Good,” the rabbit answered with a nod. “She’s been worried about you, though, since I told her you were in the hospital. She’s determined to have you over for dinner one night.”

“That sounds nice,” the turtle agreed.

“The kids are dying to see you again, too.”

 _Kids_?!

Noticing his lover shooting him an irritated glare from the corner of his eye, Raph came out of his shock and threw his hands up in the air in utter defeat. “Okay, but how was I supposed to know any of this!”

“You could have always _asked_ ,” Leo hissed. “Like a _normal_ person.”

“Yeah, but in my defense, this guy was all over you!”

Sitting up a little straighter, ensuring that his hands fell far away from his friend, Usagi scoffed. “I most certainly was _not_.”

“Oh come on, man. You were _all_ up in his business when we got here,” Raph snorted. “What was I supposed to think?”

“I don’t know, how about, ‘Gee, this guy seems to care a bunch about Leo, maybe I should ask _Leo_ what’s going on’?” Leonardo quipped. He was still embarrassed about this whole situation, and frustrated that Raphael apparently didn’t trust him. This sudden paranoia made absolutely no sense to the ninja. When would he have had time to go around behind Raph’s back to cheat anyway? Raphael was virtually glued to his side! And it wasn’t like the turtle hadn’t gone snooping through his phone. The moron knew perfectly well who was in Leo’s contacts list.

“Yer sass isn’t helping,” Raph stabbed a finger into his fiancé’s chest.

“How could you think I’d cheat on you, though?” the boss pressed. He wanted to get to the bottom of this now and dispel any doubt within his mate. Because this was just ridiculous! “You’d _literally_ know, Raphael.”

“Yeah, but yer still a sneaky little shit!” Raph growled.

And just like that, Raphael Dawson had become the first person – human or mutant – to successfully ram his own foot down his throat and survive. For the time being. Because the look Leo was giving him now bespoke of painful retribution in the future. “Are you seriously saying you think I’m the kind of person that would cheat on you?”

This was getting out of hand. Even Raph could see that. He knew Leo wasn’t the kind of person to cheat, and deep down knew he never would. But his own fucked up past continued to haunt Raph, messed with his head enough that for a moment, he’d even thought his sweet, loveable Leonardo could do such a horrible thing. For a sickening moment, he’d honestly assumed his fiancé could be as bad as Slash.

Making a noise halfway between a growl and a sigh, Raphael shook his head. “No. No, it’s not like I think ya’d cheat, but ya do act all weird when you’re around _him,_ ” he glowered at the rabbit, who looked miserable at having been remembered and was being brought back into the fight.

“So?” Leo sniffed. “ _You_ act differently around your friends. What would you have done if I said I thought you and Casey were cheating behind my back?!”

Despite knowing how upset Leo was at the moment, Raphael couldn’t help but throw back his head and laugh at the lunacy of the idea. And when he calmed, he smirked incredulously at his fiancé. “I woulda _laughed my ass off_! Casey’s _straight_!”

Before Leo could offer a rebuttal, Usagi scoffed. “Umm, _hello_!” He even held up his finger again, waving it around to show off the ring.

The interruption from the third party brought both turtles more fully back to reality, staring at the rabbit they were currently fighting about…like he hadn’t even been there. Leo opened his mouth to apologize to his friend for the horrible visit, but of course Raph’s big fat mouth opened first. “Dude, yer a fuckin’ fluffy bunny. What was I supposed to think?”

Unamused, Usagi decided it was time to leave. He’d had enough. “Well, it’s been nice seeing you, Leo. Glad you’re okay.”

“Usagi, wait,” Leo sighed.

“No, Britt’s probably wondering where I’m at,” the officer held up a hand as he grabbed his hat near the door. “I promised to watch the kids while she went out with some of her friends tonight. I’ll text you if _you_ still want to come over for dinner some time?”

The slight against Raph was perfectly clear to all of them, but Leonardo found he couldn’t really blame his friend. Even before fully knowing Raph, the boss had had the notion that his turtle was…an acquired taste. It was completely understandable that Usagi wasn’t Raphael’s biggest fan. Perhaps sometime in the future, though, things would change?

Offering a weak smile Leo nodded. “Sounds good.”

And with only a nod, Usagi turned and left the apartment. When the door clicked shut, Raphael found himself caught up in a death glare from his fiancé. “…Shit.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo attempt to patch things up before going to dinner with Usagi and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday, y'all!  
> So you know, Arista's starting a new chapter irl and needs lots of love right, so go love on her! <3

"What did you do ta piss Leo off?"

The question was abrupt and seemed to be out from left field. Doing his best to hide his guilty look, the big turtle groused, "What makes ya think I pissed him off?"

Casey was wholly unimpressed and it showed in the way he leaned up against the car. "Really, man? We're gunna do that? Fine. The three days of huffing, switching from silence to agitation to aggression and then back to that worried silence on top of taking every possible extra shift has sent _zero red flags_ to me. So fess up or I'll call April."

Raphael hissed softly at that threat. Bringing April into this was worse than Leo's ire. It took two more minutes of looking back at Casey and then to the car before he finally sat on a bench, seeming to deflate before he confessed. At the end of the story, the turtle looked absolutely wretched as he avoided the more sensitive topics he refused to even breech with Leo.

There was a long moment before Casey responded. And he responded with as much logic as Leo did during their first 'discussion' after the incident. "Leo is not Slash."

"I _know_ dis!"

And Casey continued calmly. "And you and Leo are soulmates."

Unable to look at his friend, Raph bowed his head and rubbed the back of his head with both hands. "I _know_."

"One can't do anything like that without the other's knowledge, right?" Raph didn't respond. "Right, Raphael?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, you're right!" The turtle burst up from the bench, all wild fury, and frustration but he had yet to unleash his fists on anything. It was a good sign.  

"Have you even told him about Slash?" The baleful and murderous look was his answer. Casey held up both hands in entreaty. "You didn't even tell me that much! But if you tell him, maybe he would understand a little better. May–"

"I ain't telling him about Slash." Jumpy and jittery. Casey was nearing the end of a rational conversation with his bestie. "No...No, he knows more than enough as it is."

"Okay! Okay," the human soothed. "Now's not a good time. I get it. But –" he cautioned, "it'll have to come out sooner than later. But not now is fine. In the meantime, you gotta apologize to officer Usagi or whoever. You were a jerk. And he had every right not to invite you to that dinner."

"So I gotta say I'm sorry, and then I can go?"

"Well, I can't say that's what'll happen, but it's a start. If Usagi is Leo's best friend...who's a _cop_ ," Casey stressed, "then it's not a bad idea. Having an officer of the law on your side for once is not a bad thing. Not to mention it'll be decent points to April and if Leo was Usagi's best man, you know –"  

"Yeah, yeah." Raph conceded distractedly as he lifted up his sleeve to look at his arm. He'd drawn the frame of ivy and flowers hours ago. Leo had yet to respond. The turtle was still pissed.

*******************

"So you mean to tell me you wouldn't be upset or protective if Rob had shown the same concern for me if I had been so gravely injured?"

The warm, soothing voice had just the right amount of amusement in it to tell him that he was being teased. Usagi's left ear twitched, then he huffed when he heard his wife chuckle as she walked her fingers up his arm. "Imagine it this way. You don't know Rob. He's a complete stranger and suddenly he shows up out of nowhere to make certain I'm okay. It's sweet, but you don't know who he is, and we're just establishing our own relationship. It doesn't matter that you gave me a ring already, things are still new and they haven't been solidified with time, yet."

His brown eyes slid back to his wife. Brittany was beautiful, inside and out. Her long ears always hung down and she kept them pulled back with a loose tie. The spots on her fur reminded him of a leopard or a Dalmatian – no, more a leopard. They were adorable freckles and when Leo first introduced him to her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. "And you're not harboring some secret that you're an ex-member of a gang, right?"

"You above anyone else in the precinct is of the firm belief of second chances."

"Brittany, there's something about this Raphael Dawson that... he sets my fur on edge," Usagi stressed. "He may have been working hard at turning over a new leaf and that I sincerely believe! But the recent events –"

"The recent events that involved Leo, you mean." Brittany's almond eyes seemed to glow with a certain understanding that Usagi was having trouble grasping. "You seem to be focusing on just the recent events and not the whole picture."

That brought Usagi's full attention to his wife. He stared at her as she nodded. "If this is Leo's love, if he's meant to be with him forever, then your opinion or mine isn't going to matter. Just make the best of it and try to understand. You know Leonardo is a good judge of character. After all, he introduced you to me and you turned out to be okay." Her teasing smile broadened as the white rabbit huffed. "And we have four beautiful reasons to thank him for that, too."

Usagi was silent for a long time, trying to ignore how his wife's finger walk was trickling down past his arm and lower on his torso. "And if he harms a hair on our children? How can I forgive myself?"

"You won't have to. Because I'll kill him."

******************

Tikima knelt before the Leader of the Foot, arms splayed out forehead down in full Seiza, whole body trembling. She had suffered Leo's stony silence for three days and now he finally commanded her presence. Now he looked at her, seated on the Laz-i-boy, wondering what the best punishment would be for his cousin and subordinate. If anyone looked at him now, they wouldn't recognize him. He was cold, impassive, and most importantly, he looked down upon the crown of Tikima's head as if she were scum.

How was he going to be able to balance family and work? This woman was his _cousin_ and yet she was also his underling. Her transgression... He hated to think of what would happen to her had she tried to be 'helpful' for his uncle. She wouldn't be in her present position, that much he knew. And while he didn't want to follow his uncle's footsteps, he needed to make certain that she was absolutely certain that her transgressions were atoned for. When he began speaking, it was in Japanese. "There is much for both of us to learn. I am  _Ichizokuno riidaa_ with little experience. You are a young kunoichi who works directly for me. And you are also my cousin." He paused, giving his cousin time to let that sink in. "It is an adjustment period for both of us, and being thrust into a world where we are not supposed to be a part of the Foot or any Yukaza whatsoever, it is to be expected that certain lines must be crossed in order to maintain that secrecy."

The shivering stopped for a moment and Tikima almost lifted her head up. Almost.  

"From this point on, my phone is _off limits_ ," Leonardo started. "As is Raphael's. For the time being, we will be learning as we go. Punishment will be light."

Tikima sagged visibly with relief. She wasn't going to lose a hand! But then, she wondered, what was she going to lose instead? Dark eyes peeked up briefly as she saw the terrifying expression of her  _Ichizokuno riidaa_ and her head darted back down. " _H-Hai, Ichizokuno riidaa_."

"However," the tension was back in the young woman's spine. "Since using my phone has caused such an upheaval in balance and peace, there will be retribution." While many of Raphael and his own problems stemmed from their own inability to truly communicate as of yet, Leo knew well enough that Tikima was the catalyst for such a fight to occur. And that must be dealt with accordingly. "Your punishment will be to clean out all of the hair traps that are readily accessible."

It didn't seem like a horrible punishment! Yes, hair traps were gross, but this was Raphael's apartment. He had no hair. There were no disgusting, half rotten dreadlocks of hair to worry about. Tikima relaxed.  " _Hai, Ichizokuno riidaa_."

"You may begin when Toshi and I have left."

Toshi was in the kitchen area, working on what dinner they would be having. Her brow arched as she heard that last stipulation, but she wisely kept her curiosity to herself. Leonardo leaned forward and brushed the backs of his fingers across Tikima’s head, signaling that the discussion was now over. Now his other task was to deal with Raphael. He was still in the dark as to why Raphael had reacted the way he did the other day and the two were in such a standoff that the turtle was at a loss as to how to rectify it. For the better part of the day he had stared at the frame of ivy leaves and delicate flowers that had appeared on his forearm.  He knew it was Raphael's way of starting the apology process but Leo wasn't certain if he wanted to go this route. He wanted to know in great detail what the hell was going on and why Raph would ever dream or contemplate that Leo would cheat on him. It was physically _impossible_ for that to happen without Raph's knowledge!

Once Tikima had left him to go research how to deal with American plumbing, he pulled his pen out and lifted his sleeve once more to pen his response. A fond smile graced his lips as he remembered the last time he saw the flowing design on him. It was the beginning of everything. Leo couldn't help but feel the warmth and that love which bound him and the brutish turtle so completely.

_Caro mio ben,_

_Credimi almen,_

_Senza di te languisce il cor._

_Il tuo fedel_

_Sospira ognor._

_Cessa, crudel,_

_Tanto rigor!_

_Caro mio ben,_

_Credimi almen,_

_Senza di te languisce il cor_.

Raphael watched the words scrawl on his leathery skin and he couldn't hold back the choked sound. Those words were the first ones that Raphael understood were directed completely at _him_ and they had the same effect today as they did several months ago. He noticed how his breathing turned ragged as he felt his mate's feelings through the bond. Not wanting to wipe away the words, he picked another spot outside of the frame.

 _I'm sorry_.

Those words lingered for a while before they were wiped away to be replaced with.  _Are we going to talk about this?_

 _Yes_.

 _When_?

That was a good question. While Raph knew that they needed to speak about what happened, he wasn't ready to do so. Everything felt too raw and open for him.  _I don't know. But_... He chewed on his own tongue as he tried to puzzle out what exactly he wanted to say.  _I don't know when. I'm not –_ "I'm not ready," he whispered hoarsely.

He never wrote it. And he wondered if there was some mind-reading thing going on because Leo responded as if he heard that phrase.  _I understand. I am here to listen when you want to tell me. Brittany vied in your court. Usagi has tentatively agreed to allow you to come for dinner._

A promise that Raphael would tell Leo what was going on seemed good enough for him! It had to be considered a win. Yet when he read the rabbit's name on his arm, Raph couldn't help an involuntary growl of revulsion. He didn't like that rabbit, never would like that rabbit and that was that! However, a woman who didn't know him from a hole in the ground was willing to go out on a limb on his behalf. Not unlike Mrs. Dawson. He couldn't be a sulky child and stomp on that. _When_? 

 _End of the week_.

 _Ok._  Then as an afterthought. _Love you_.

 _Aisheteru, Raphael no kimi_.

*******************

How Leonardo had managed to swing this, Raph would never know, but now here he was, getting all jazzed up just to go to an awkward dinner with the damn rabbit and his family – wife and _kids_. Shit, he’d messed up. While the terrible tension between he and his lover had lessened considerably, Leo still wasn’t very happy. And really, Raph couldn’t blame him.

Staring in the mirror as he attempted to tie his tie, he couldn’t help but believe this was cruel and unnecessary torture. Who the fuck thought ties were a good idea? Just a fucking excuse to choke the fuck outta a guy. But in an attempt to appease his mate, Raph had let the turtle pick out his outfit for tonight – also to ensure he wouldn’t get into more trouble for what he wore and further risk his mate’s wrath – and Leo had unfortunately set out a tie. He hadn’t even thought he’d _owned_  a tie.

The rest of the outfit wasn’t _so_  bad. Just seemed a little too dressed up for dinner with a supposed friend. Thankfully Leo was letting him wear jeans, but to go along with the damned tie – a dark silver – was his red button up shirt – Toshi had obviously washed and pressed it – as well as a black vest. Who the hell wore a vest except hipster yuppies?

But it wasn’t so bad. As long as it kept Leo happy, Raph’d even wear one of those fucking dresses he’d liked so much from Japan. Whatever his turtle wanted, he’d get.

Growling as he once again tried and failed to tie the damned tie, Leo came into the bedroom, leaning heavily upon his cane. The small smile tugging at his lips was a good sign. “Need some help?” he offered.

Staring at his lover from the mirror, Raph sighed. “Yeah…”

The ninja’s smile softened as he came limping over. While Raph had a ‘casual formality,’ as the boss called it, Leo was a little more dressed up. Wearing dark gray, almost black slacks with a dark blue button up that was shiny in the light. The tie he was sporting was neatly knotted, the dark red noose matching perfectly with Raph’s own shirt. Turtle looked hot. All classy and shit. It actually made the mechanic think about suggesting they just skip dinner and go straight to dessert.

Leo felt the twitch of interest from the bigger mutant, and couldn’t help the smug twist of his lips as he pretended to focus solely on tying the tie. Raph looked good like this. Not quite formal, still retaining a bit of his bad-boy personality. He kind of wondered how long the tie would stay on tonight, or when the sleeves would get rolled up. Raph always did look best a little messy.

“There,” he declared after finishing, smoothing it down Raph’s chest as he began buttoning up the vest. “You look nice.”

The low frequency rumble that Raph emitted left Leo repressing a churr. Damn, that had been a bad idea. He was still on ‘bed rest’ as it were, and despite wanting it just as badly, Raph was a pretty strict caretaker when it came to Leo’s health. Biting his lip, ignoring his mate’s now smug look, Leo allowed the big turtle to take him by the arm and help him towards the door.

“Maybe when we get home we can see how good yer doin’?” he murmured.

Despite still being pissed that Raphael apparently believed him capable of cheating – soulmates thing aside – Leo knew that sex was a good way to reinforce their relationship and connection. It would also be a way in which Leo could prove how much he cared and loved the turtle. Maybe it would be then, after they finished cementing their bond a little more physically, that Raph would finally open up and talk about why he thought it was even possible for Leo to cheat. It still hurt, burned the ninja’s heart in all the wrong ways to know his mate could even fathom such a thing, but he would wait. Wait until Raph was ready to talk about it. He’d _promised_  he’d talk about it. And that was one promise Leo wasn’t going to let him out of.

Toshi and Kima were in the living room, waiting for the turtles with their coats. “Have a pleasant evening, _Ichizokuno riidaa, Otto-sama_.”

Not wanting to worry Raph, Leo nodded to the two maids. “You have your plans for the night?” he asked, keeping his voice light while Kima was helping Raph into his coat, even as the big mutant muttered about being able to put on his ‘own damn coat.’

Dark eyes sliding over to the mechanic, Toshi nodded once while he was distracted. “ _Hai_.” She moved to help the boss into his own coat. “You have nothing to worry about,” she muttered in Japanese as she was forced to get close to the injured turtle to ensure the coat was pulled over his shell.

“Good.”

“Ready?” Raph asked tensely, his entire visage showing how much he definitely did _not_  want to do this.

Biting back a sigh, Leo nodded, plastering on a cool smile. “Yup. Let’s go.”

Down the stairs wasn’t _as_  bad as it had been in the past, but it still wasn’t pleasant. By the time Leo was in the car, he was breathing hard and sweating just a bit. Raph felt bad for the guy. Was he _ever_  going to get better? It seemed like an eternity ago that he was in the hospital, shouldn’t he be better by now?

Raph’s anxious mood soon enveloped the entire car like a thick blanket of smoke. His emotions were all over the place, and Leo had to wonder if this dinner really did distress his mate this much or if he was thinking of something else _along_  with the dinner. Traffic certainly didn’t help, the big turtle cursing up a storm at people, flipping them off, and at one point, even rolled down his window to scream at a guy that had pulled out in front of him. “Ya want me ta rip yer bumper off, dumbass?!”

“Just let it go, Raph,” Leo muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

“No!” the other turtle cried indignantly. “Didn’t ya fuckin’ _see_  what he just done?! Total fuckhead!”

It always amazed Leonardo how creatively Raphael could use the word ‘fuck’ in any given sentence, it never seeming to have the same meaning twice. But this certainly wasn’t the kind of mood he’d wanted to bring into Usagi’s home. Especially not with the kids and Brittany going to be there, too. Raph was a unique individual, not someone just everyone loved. He’d really been hoping to present his friends with the kind, witty, charming turtle Leo knew Raph could be tonight. This belligerent, combatant, and just plain _rude_  Raph wasn’t supposed to show up tonight. But then, when did Raphael ever truly listen to Leo?

 _Maybe if he did, he’d know I really **do**  love him and that I’m not just saying empty words_. The thought was snide and nasty and bitter, and it took Leo aback. He needed to cut that out right now. They both couldn’t be in a bad mood or this night was going to be a disaster. If nothing else, he didn’t want to disappoint Brittany or waste her vouch and gesture of good faith.

When they finally made it to the suburbs and to the Yojimbo home, Raph was a ball of fuming anxiety. Reaching out and taking his mate’s arm, Leo waited until the turtle was looking at him. “Please calm down,” he made sure to speak softly. “This isn’t going to be a bad night,” he promised, allowing his hand to stroke up and down the turtle’s arm. “Just…relax. Try and have some fun. Please? For me?”

Damn those big blue eyes! Looking away, glaring down at the door, Raphael sighed. “Fine! Fine, I’ll be good. Best behavior.”

It wasn’t all that convincing, but Leo decided to take it. It wasn’t as though he were going to get any better. So allowing Raph to help him up out of the car, the two turtles slowly made their way up the walk and to the door. Raph rang the doorbell, stuffing his hands into his pockets nervously, before taking them out again and putting one on Leo, the door eventually opened with an explosion of sound. “UNCLE LEO!!”

“Uncle Leo, you’re back!”

“Where have you _been_?”

“Why do you have a cane?”

“Who’s _that_  guy?”

“Is he your friend?”

“He’s _big_!”

“Why doesn’t he have a cane?”

“Is he nice?”

“OKAY!” Usagi came rushing towards the door, pushing his way through the small crowd of tiny bunnies. “Okay, kids, why don’t you let Uncle Leo and his friend get through the door _before_  asking so many questions.”

Undeterred by their father’s bland statement, the three little bunnies nodded happily, one of them literally bouncing up and down. “Okay!” they cried as one.

“This way, Uncle Leo!” a little white bunny, a little girl, Raph realized, was tugging lightly on Leo’s hand. “You can come sit in here!”

“You can come, too!” a brown and white little girl wasted no time in grabbing Raph’s hand and tugging as hard as she could. Which amounted to him not budging an inch.

“Peter, why don’t you take our guests’ coats?” Usagi turned to the only boy of the group, who wrinkled up his tiny pink nose in obvious distaste.

“Do I _have_  to?” the child whined.

Reeling from the sudden bunny invasion, Raphael was unable to help himself as he barked out a laugh. He caught Leo giving him a surprised look, but ignored it. Instead, turning to the little boy, Raph smirked. “Better do what yer dad says, kid.” And with that, he pulled off his leather jacket and plopped it into the bunny’s hands.

“Your coat's heavy!” Peter stared down at the leather in interest.

Still smirking, Raph turned to help Leo out of his coat before passing it off to the boy, who took off at a run down the hall, nearly tripping over one of the sleeves as he went.

“Don’t run!” Usagi called after his son, who didn’t listen at all.

Now that their brother was out of the way, the two little girls began pulling at the turtles in earnest. “This way!” the brown bunny pulled on Raph harder, and he decided to oblige and followed after her, keeping an eye out for Leo in case he needed help.

“Where’s Brittany?” Leo asked as the little white bunny ‘helped’ him down into one of the sitting chairs. “She’s home from work, surely.”

Just as Usagi opened his mouth to reply, a beautiful spotted rabbit came out of the kitchen, another little bunny on her hip. “I’m here!” she called with a bright smile. “I’m here! Just running a little late. Leo!” she cried, hugging the boss as tightly as she dared with the other bunny in her arms. “So good to see you! You’ve been away too long. And you must be Raphael,” she extended a hand to the mechanic once she released the other turtle. “I’m Brittany, nice to meet you.”

Still startled by the loud, familial setting, Raph stuck out his hand rather stupidly and shook Brittany’s paw probably a little too tightly. “Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, too.”

Peter came sliding back into the room like something out of _Risky Business_ , which caused his father to sigh. “Peter, _please_  don’t do that. Remember what happened last time?”

“But it’s fun!”

“Have you been introduced to the kids?” Brittany asked Raph, who was having trouble focusing with all the little ones bopping about. He glanced over at Leo, trying to get some sort of clue as to what he should be doing, but the two little girls were now occupying the boss’s attention, showing him some toys.

“Uh…”

“This is Scarlet, our youngest,” Brittany didn’t pause to let the turtle speak, as she set the little black and white bunny down. “And that’s Darleen,” she pointed to the white bunny, “and Violet beside her. And that’s Peter.”

Raph tried to look interested instead of a little freaked out, but was interrupted again when he felt a tug on his jeans. Looking down, he found himself staring into a pair of big, pleading brown eyes. “You wanna play wif me?”

Leo had been discretely watching Raphael since the door opened, and honestly couldn’t have been more amused if he tried. His big bad turtle finally seemed to have walked into a situation he had no idea how to deal with. And it was probably good for him. The Yakuza boss’s heart absolutely melted when Scarlet asked Raph to play, and he was left a puddle of goo when the big turtle allowed himself to be led away and sat down on the floor next to a round, pink table as the three year old ‘made tea.’ Seizing the opportunity of a new playmate, the other three children left the boring adults to join in on the tea party.

Leonardo was watching with a soft smile as Darleen deemed it necessary for Raph to wear a princess crown, while Peter was trying to show the mechanic his jet, even while Violet pulled out a wiffle bat from somewhere, and decided right then and there that he loved Raphael more than anyone or anything in the universe. Who would have thought that his boorish, brutish turtle could be so patient, tolerating the constant stream of chatter from tiny bunnies, all the while trying not to get hit with a bat, pretending to be interested in jets, while wearing a princess crown and trying to ‘cheers!’ with a tiny pink plastic cup?

“Should we save him?” Brittany asked from beside the turtle, her arms crossed and a highly amused expression brightening her face.

Glancing over showed Usagi watching his children with a mix of anxiety and incredibility. It actually had Leo smirking a bit meanly. Yes, yes, that’s right. His big ex-criminal fiancé was playing tea party with bunnies. New York beware!

“Naw,” Leo waved the parents off, more than happy to let his mate suffer. “Raph’s a big softy. He’ll be fine.”

Sharing his hilarity, Brittany laughed lightly. “You’re the boss,” she winked. Leo laughed with her. If only she knew how true that was. “Dinner’s almost done. I’ll be just a minute.”

As his wife sashayed from the room, Usagi’s eye was momentarily drawn to her swaying hips, but he forced himself to stay alert and watch the kids. Sitting down beside his friend, he decided to make some polite conversation. Considering both his and Leo’s eyes were on the kids and the ex-convict, it didn’t have to be anything deep.

“So are you feeling any better, Leo?”

“I am,” the turtle nodded, glancing over at his friend before turning back to watching Raph now teaching Violet how to hold the bat properly. _I wonder where he learned that_? But it was probably an answer he didn’t really want to know as he doubted Raph had ever played baseball. “Still not one hundred percent, but I’m getting there.”

“You’re looking better,” Usagi agreed, silently despairing as he watched his daughter swing the bat around with deadly force. He should have never gotten the triplets that stupid set! Now Darleen and Peter were both going to learn how to use that damn thing and there wasn’t going to be anymore peace in the house – or china. Not that there ever really was. But staring at his sweet baby Scarlet, Usagi still held out hope for having one calm child.

As Peter jumped on Raph’s shell, Leo grinned as he watched his mate grab the boy by the back of his shirt before hauling him up and over his head, setting him down beside Darleen, who then passed a baby doll to him, ordering her brother to brush her hair. The tie that Leo had been wondering about was loosened from around his neck, hanging sloppily, before Raph rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. The nice outfit hadn’t lasted ten minutes, but as he watched as Raph lost his terror and hesitancy towards the children and began actually playing, Leo decided he didn’t care if his $1,000 Stefano Ricci tie was ruined. If it meant watching his mate act like this, it was worth it.

“The kids look so big.” Even though it had only been several months since he’d last seen the little ones, they’d already grown so much. Especially little Scarlet. She was really using a lot more words in her sentences now.

“Growing like weeds,” Usagi managed a smile. Relaxing a bit more now that he was starting to realize Raph wasn’t here to murder his babies. “The triplet’s birthday is coming up next month. Any chance you can make an appearance?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Leo turned away to give his friend his full attention, relieved that his friendship apparently hadn’t suffered as badly as he’d feared.

Managing to tear his own eyes away from his kids, who were now dog-piling on the ex-criminal, Usagi managed a real smile. Because maybe Brittany had been right all along. His paranoia where Raphael was concerned was not completely founded. Maybe he really was being too hard on the guy. Because from what he’d seen, Raphael Dawson really was trying to turn his life around, hadn’t gotten into any trouble for years, and had even managed to win the love and loyalty of Leonardo. That was _huge_. And glancing towards the riotous pile of now giggling and laughing fluff and scales, Usagi had to admit, an evil gangster set on ruining his best friend’s life wouldn’t tolerate being accosted by tiny bunnies.

Maybe it was time to really give Raphael – _and_  Leonardo – a chance.

“I’m glad,” Usagi smiled, reaching out and placing a friendly hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “And make sure you bring Raphael.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Dinner time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the lateness! E_L has been quite busy lately with her life, cooking up new stuff and whatnot. I've just been along for the ride! Enjoy this lovely piece and as a reward for being so patient, there is SMUTS.

"Leonardo Hamato, you better show me that ring!" 

Brittany was demanding, holding out her paw as Leo almost sheepishly held out his hand. Even Violet and Darleen were leaning over to gush about it. Until Darleen pointed out one interesting detail.

"Why is there no diamond?"

"Cause it's a man's ring," Raph muttered as he picked through his meal. He got that it was meatless, but did it really have to contain so many vegetables? The salad was all a mess of reds, oranges, greens and yellows with the different squash and pomegranate seeds. And the main course? Some stuffed eggplant with nuts. Nuts! Didn't squirrels eat nuts? Yet as he sampled the fare, the more he decided he didn't seem to mind it. Definitely not enough meat for him but the cashews provided enough interesting texture to keep him occupied. He wondered how often the bunnies actually had Leo over for dinner and adjusted their meals for the more carnivorous palate? This plate needed some good mushrooms to emulate meat, he decided. 

"But you're _engaged_ ," the white one pressed, nose wrinkling up as she tried to prove her point. "That means you're going to get married." The little bunny was not impressed by the baleful stare she received from the turtle. "You get married with _diamonds_."

"Diamonds are cheap and only look expensive because that's what the stores want you to believe," Raph countered. "And it's not the diamond that's important. It's the person." The mushy feeling he felt from his mate made his smirk turn a little lopsided. He was bound and determined _not_ to look in Leo's direction.

"That's a very important thing, Raphael," Brittany agreed. "It doesn't matter the wedding or the finery involved, what's important and special is that two people are promising themselves to each other. Devoting a lifetime together." She turned back to Raph and Leo. "So when's the date?"

Both turtles looked a little surprised. "Uh...."

"We haven't had the chance to really solidify any, yet," Leo interrupted.

"Yeah! What with the house an' all--"

Which was the one topic that Leo didn't _want_ to share quite yet. And it was a topic that Brittany latched onto with a vengeance.

"House? You two are already buying a house?"

"well...? The apartment's really too small," Leo added in.

"Where is it going to be? Oh, I need to bring out the wine for this! We really should be celebrating!"

Raphael perked up when he saw Usagi's ears droop. Oh, was this something he could exploit? "If ya _really_ wanna celebrate, we should have shots." He didn't even grunt when Leo kicked him under the table. If his mate's glare was anything to go by, it was _definitely_ the correct course to take.

"I _like_ you!" Narrowing her gaze and wrinkling her nose, she pointed at Raph. "Shots after the kids have gone to bed."

There was a chorus of whining and Leo could only have a look of pity as he looked at his friend. "Brittany, no."

"Oh, Brittany, _yes_ ," the doe countered, looking straight at Usagi. "I deserve a drinking partner. We have every reason to celebrate!" 

"Does that mean we're going to bed _now_?" Violet's ears drooped as Peter continued to pout beside her. "We haven't even gotten dessert, yet!"

"Eat all of your vegetables, and you can get dessert." The stipulation was declared in that crisp _mom_ voice. And it was very typical. What wasn't typical was the laugh that came from Raphael. Slightly alarmed, Leo turned to look at his mate who currently had all eyes on him.

"Man, that's a bummer!" Still mirthful, Raph couldn't help but dramatically wipe a tear from his eye. "The whole meal's vegetables!"

"So you better start eating, _dear_ ," Leo reminded him icily. "Wouldn't want to set a bad example for the children, do we?" Raph stopped laughing quickly after that. Usagi didn't smirk, but there was a twinkle in his eye that indicated he was enjoying this moment.

 _Fuckin' rabbit._ Raph grumbled to himself as he stuffed his face with the eggplant. He chose to ignore Scarlet's giggles.

"Tell me about this house, Leonardo," Brittany ventured, trying to get more details. "Where is it? What school district is it in? How many bedrooms, is there a yard?"

"Honestly, Brit, we haven't even put in an offer, yet?" Flushing, Leo started to think of a way to divert the conversation. Once his friend's wife had a topic she wanted to explore, she normally wouldn't let go until she was satisfied. "A-and it's nothing fancy--"

"Nothin' fancy?!" And then Leo's night just got worse. Raphael stared at him in shock. "Nothin' fancy. I don't know where you been stayin' at, Fearless, unless you're comparin' th' house to that ritzy place in Tokyo--" 

"You've been to Tokyo?" Peter's attention span suddenly skyrocketed as he nearly climbed over the table to get into the conversation. "I want to go there! There's all sorts of cool robots and stuff--"

"Is it big like New York?"

"Did you eat weird food there?"

"Is that where the honeymoon will be?"

"Why are you calling Uncle Leo 'Fearless'?"

"Is that a nickname? Like snookums?"

"Snookums?! Violet, I hope you don't call your sweetheart snookums. It's stupid!"

"Of course not, Peter, but I'll call _you_ snookums~"

"Ew! Moo-ooom--"

Once again the little bunnies took over the conversation with their excited babbling. And the babbling slowly transmuted into bickering and Leo sat there stiffly, staring at Brittany and Usagi who could only offer wan smiles. It was a frequent enough occurrence that the tired parents could only let the energy of the bunnies run themselves out before some semblance of order could be attained. Raphael couldn't be more entertained as he watched the chaos with a toothy grin. No wonder Usagi was so uptight. Being a cop was the only control he had!

"You _need_ to tell me about this house, Leo," Brittany stressed over the din the children were raising. "And when are we going to have a housewarming party?"

Before Leo could answer, Raph felt something warm and wet splatter on his cheek. Twisting his neck, he leveled a glare at the youngest child as she half sniggered, half giggled behind her tiny paws. He could feel the cashew finally slide off his face and plop onto the tablecloth. "Ain't helpin' ya eat yer meal," he muttered to her. "Got my own to worry about." And then he felt another thing land on his face. Hopefully, this was an actual rasian. "Listen, ya little brat." Another glare was rewarded by another giggle and as stealthy as he could, Raph flicked some food in her direction.

Okay, so the kids were loud and boisterous and maybe a little out of control. But Scarlet here was A-ok. She was just the right amount of imp and sweetness and innocence that Raph found positively charming. And the more he spent time with her, the more he wondered what it would be like to have a kid or two of their own running around underfoot. No way would they be this unruly-Leo would have that taken care of. But just a little noise, just a little laughter--

What Raph didn't notice while he was having a mini food fight with the baby was Leo. As the turtle answered his friend's questions as vaguely as possible, he was once again watching Raphael out of the corner of his eye, feeling his heart explode for the tenth time as he watched his mate play with the children. If only he could get Raph to understand that _this_ was the turtle he loved, and he loved all the variations of him! Before he could ponder it further, Brittany was already standing up, declaring it was time to help clear the table for dessert.

The triplets all bustled about, eager for the sweet treat as Scarlet huffed, sulking in her high chair at her inability to be mobile. Taking pity on the girl, he leaned over. "Wanna know a secret?"

Those big brown eyes widened and her ears perked forward and she leaned in close. No one had trusted her with a secret before! "Yeah!" She half whispered, nearly shivering in excitement.

"It's a big one," Raph whispered sagely. "Gotta pinkie promise not to tell another living soul." He held up his pinkie finger and then paused. "I mean... bro-fist promise." Yes. That was easier. Considering it was like her whole hand was his pinkie finger, he didn't want to make it more awkward than it was. One bro-fist and swish later, Raph pulled out a pen and slipped it under the table. "Watch." He slowly drew a heart and then made a smiley face that was throwing a razzberry inside. "Look at yer uncle's hand when you get the chance." Scarlet nodded so furiously that Raph thought her head was going to pop off her neck. Reminding her that it was a secret with a big "shhhh" to the lips, he turned as Brittany presented a brownish colored cheesecake.

That was the moment where Leo and Raph learned that rabbits could hear those super low, more vibration than sound churrs or whatever you wanted to call it. Every ear perked up when Raph was faced with his favorite dessert outside of Leonardo. Leo, in turn, sat stock upright, turning more purple by the minute as it took Raph a while to understand what was happening. Well, he needed the kid's help to figure it out.

"What was _that?_ "

"Sounded like a groan. Or someone's tummy grumbling."

"Naw, it was like a purr!"

"Or a fa--"

"That's enough, kids," Usagi interrupted, not really knowing what had happened (considering he had never witnessed such a thing before) and not really certain he wanted to know. "Who wants a piece of cheesecake?"

******************************************************************

It wasn’t like Raphael hadn’t been behaving well all evening, but hearing his mate making _that_ noise, and at the dinner table with other mutants…Leo really shouldn’t have expected the evening to be perfect. Of course Raph appeared just as flustered, or at least through their bond he did. They really had to work on getting themselves under better control when out and about around other people. Ever since Leonardo had met Raph, everything just sort of…happened. It was like he was riding a wave that was his life, one in which he had no hope of directing or piloting. He had so little control, even less over his lover, and this mild, though embarrassing incident just reminded him that he had to pull himself together again. Sooner rather than later.

Raph, on the other hand, just went with the old strategy of pretending nothing happened. It had never failed him yet! And so, with Usagi’s help, conversation was forced to carry out, the ‘weird noise’ mostly forgotten by the little ones, who were distracted with the prospect of their dessert.

To add to the relief, dinner was finished rather quickly, bunnies – and Raph – all but inhaling down their cheesecake. The children were sure to take their plates to the sink while their mother began soaking them to be cleaned later while their father clear the rest of the dishes away. Britt set the leftovers to the side, deciding to put them away after their guests left while Usagi got the kids set up with a movie in the next room so the adults could visit a little longer. Beaming at Raphael, Britt brought the bottle of wine out with two glasses.

Once everyone was settled and comfortable, waiting for Usagi to return, Brittany stared at the two turtles, swirling wine around her glass slowly. “So…getting married, getting a house – you’ve really been busy, Leo! I’m happy for you. It’s about time you got to be happy for once.”

“You act like I’m fifty,” the turtle laughed, still a little embarrassed, but pleased. “Not all of us can find our future spouse when we’re in college.”

“True,” Britt conceded. “Usagi mentioned that you’re a mechanic, Raphael? Where do you work?”

“ _Jones’ Garage_ ,” the big turtle replied, a little distracted when Leo covertly slipped his hand into his, thumb stroking the back of his hand. “Casey, the owner’s, my best friend.”

From the doorway of the other room, Usagi watched as his wife and the turtles spoke, all easy conversation. It still amazed him how effortlessly his wife could get along with just about everyone, even people like Raphael Dawson. But even more puzzling to him than his wife’s apparent like of the mechanic, was Leonardo. He’d seen the amount of affection and protectiveness that his best friend’s fiancé displayed towards him, boarding on possessiveness, but Leo just looked so…damn happy. He was a good guy, from a good family, and he went out and found himself a member of a gang (the technical title of ‘former’ gang member still didn’t help matters much in Usagi’s opinion). So the question still remained: why? What was it about this Raph guy that Leo liked so much? There had been some other guys, _better guys_ , but Leo had barely batted an eyelash at them.

He was overthinking and overreacting again, he didn’t need Britt to tell him that. But it still bothered Usagi. He knew about Leo’s rather…unique upbringing. Having a not-so-nice uncle, strict rules, and a lot of expectations to live up to. Maybe that’s why he had fallen for Raphael? From the records that Usagi had seen, Raphael had basically always done what he’d wanted, didn’t obey the rules or laws. Maybe any minor taste of freedom, of a life so very different than his own, had appealed to Leonardo in some way?

The good thing about all this, though, was that it appeared Raph was honestly changing, had managed to get out of the gang life alive, and had a steady job. Not that Leo would need to depend on any income from Raphael’s side considering he was now the sole owner of his uncle’s company, but the fact that Raph had work would give both Leo _and_ Usagi peace of mind. It would surely keep Raphael out of any mischief or temptations. And of course it helped Usagi’s fears that it appeared that Raphael Dawson was completely and incandescently in love with his best friend. The cop could see that rather clearly right now as the two turtles sat side by side, pressed into one another, holding hands. The way Raph would look at Leo when he spoke, that shine in his eyes…

Usagi thought that perhaps it was time for him to concede defeat. Obviously Leo knew what he was doing when it came to his love life. Stan, Kyle, Jacob – _none_ of them had held the turtle’s interest for more than a date or two. Even when they were young it was like Leonardo had been looking out, waiting, watching for his perfect Prince Charming to come sweep him off his feet. It had just never occurred to Usagi that his friend’s version of Prince Charming might wear leather jackets and ride a Harley. But who was he to judge? It had been Leo who had paired him up with the love of his life, after all. Obviously the turtle knew what he was doing.

When the white rabbit did rejoin the group, he was smiling lightly, a real smile, and sat beside his wife, putting an arm around her. Leo smiled at his friend, glad to see he was looking a little more relaxed than before. It made him wonder if the kids had said or done something sweet to improve their father’s mood.

But before he could ask, Britt was pouring another glass for herself and stared at Leo with a sudden burst of inspiration flashing in her dark eyes. “Say Leo, I’ve always meant to ask, but do you still have that bike of yours?”

Bike? Now Raph was finally interested in the conversation. They were in his wheelhouse now!

“You gotta bike?” he turned to stare at his mate, who was getting a little purple again. “You didn’t tell me ya had a bike! You holding out on me, Fearless?”

This was definitely _not_ a conversation he thought he’d be having tonight. Not quite able to meet his lover’s eyes, Leo shrugged. “Yeah…” he admitted, pained. “But it’s been over five years since I’ve ridden it.”

“What was it?”

“Oh! It was a bike like in that movie!” Britt grinned, bouncing in her seat a bit. “What was it? _Kill Bill_ or something?”

At Raphael’s scandalized expression Leonardo felt himself slip down into the couch, wishing he could disappear. “It was a _what_?” Raph glared down at his mate.

Sighing, Leo decided to just get the confession over with. “A Kawasaki ZZR 250…”

“It was sexy back in the day,” Brittany was grinning a little too wide, prompting Usagi to reach over and gently pluck the wine glass out of his wife’s hand before she accidently spilled it everywhere. She’d probably had enough anyway. “It was blue and silver, wasn’t it?”

Wincing, Leo nodded. “Yeah…”

“You bought _foreign_?” Raph snorted, still unable to wrap his head around the idea that his prim and proper little Leonardo had owned one of those… _anime_ bikes! “There’s a crap ton better bikes out there than a ZZR, Leo,” he scolded.

“I was young. I was in Japanese club,” Leo muttered lamely.

“It was a great bike,” Britt chimed in wistfully. “I remember the first time Leo took me out on it when we were in college. That was when we had our first date, remember, hon?” she latched onto Usagi’s arm, hugging it close.

“Yes, I remember it well,” the officer agreed. “I thought after that one ride, you were planning on running off with Leonardo before ever giving me a chance.”

As the pair laughed, Raph continued to stare down in disappointment at his turtle, whose discomfort he could feel rising steadily through their bond. “You still have that thing?” he asked, ignoring the others going down memory lane.

“The ZZR?” Leo sighed. “I don’t really know. Maybe.”

That was a total lie. Narrowing his eyes, Raphael vowed to find that thing and discretely _take care_ of it. After all, they were always in need of spare parts around the garage. And since Leo didn’t seem to care one way or the other…Yes. He’d do his lover the service of getting rid of that thing all quiet and peaceful like. He never had to know what became of the old bike.

By the time eleven rolled around, the turtles decided it was time to head home. Usagi went to get their coats while Britt walked them to the door. The little bunnies were all passed out in the other room, the movie menu page playing over and over from inattention. Leo felt a little sorry they couldn’t tell them goodbye. Hopefully he would get to see them again soon.

None of them were ones for long goodbyes, but Brittany made sure to hug both turtles, inviting them back again, for the triplet’s birthday party, if they didn’t come up with an excuse to get together before. “Maybe at your new house,” she winked, causing Raph to laugh and Leo to groan. So with the goodbye’s held short, soon the couples parted ways.

It was only when in the car that Leo decided that all in all, the night was a success. It had certainly gone better than he’d thought it would considering Raph and Usagi’s dislike of one another. Besides a few little hiccups, it had honestly gone better than it had any right to be.

Smiling to himself , Leo reached over to rub his lover’s thigh as they drove back home. “Thanks for coming tonight,” he murmured. “It means a lot that you are getting along with my friends.”

“Britt’s a riot,” Raph waved off, but it didn’t escape the ninja’s notice how he purposefully left out any mention of Usagi.

“Still, it meant a lot that you came.”

“No worries, Fearless,” the bigger turtle reached over and tenderly brushed his fingers over Leo’s cheek. “Wasn’t _that_ bad I guess.”

Immensely pleased that the night had gone well and that he had managed to keep both his relationship with Raph and his friendship with Usagi intact, Leo leaned back a bit in his seat with a sigh. Maybe this could all work out. He really ought to have more faith in his mate and his abilities to be on best behavior. Aside from the churr, nothing had been _that_ terrible.

The clan leader was just beginning to doze off as they continued to drive, when Raph leaned over and patted Leo’s knee. “Fearless?” he murmured.

“Hmm?”

There was a pause until Leo managed to crack open an eye. “A ZZR? _Really_?”

Groaning, the ninja turned his head away to stare out his window. _At least Britt didn’t go into detail about that double date_ , he thought miserably, as he tried to tune out Raph’s ‘expert opinion’ on motorcycles. They bickered back and forth on the car ride, nothing serious, but by the time they’d parked, Leo wasn’t all that thrilled. He was tired and wanted to go to bed. Maybe if he was lucky, in the morning, Raph would forget about his ‘sin’ and let him be.

The apartment was well lit when they entered after the torture of the stairs, with Toshi sitting up for them. She greeted them, asked how their evening was, before making herself scarce. Glad that he wouldn’t have to sit up any later, Leo limped to the bedroom, and sat down heavily on the bed. He had only managed to kick off his shoes, before Raph’s shadow loomed over him.

“What do ya think yer doin’?”

Annoyed by now, the boss glared up at the other turtle. “Going to bed.”

“Oh no yer not.” A playful smirk suddenly emerged on the emerald face. “I distinctly remember you tellin’ me there’d be a reward for good behavior.”

“Did I?” Leo raised a dubious eye ridge. Of course he knew he’d made no such promises lately considering he’d been pissed with Raphael for a while now.

But the playfulness and lust that suddenly flooded the boss from the other side of the bond was enough to quiet any protest. It had, after all, been a while since he’d been intimate with Raph beyond kisses and some cuddles. And with the glow of those green eyes boring down on him left the smaller turtle suddenly in dire need of whatever his mate was willing to give him.

“Remind me what I promised,” he wasn’t quite able to stop the churr in his voice as Raph slid his hands up his thighs.

“Don’t ya ‘member?” Raph rumbled as he knelt down on the floor between Leo’s now spread knees. “We’re gunna do a field test. See how good yer gettin’.”

It was always surprising how clever Raphael’s fingers were for how thick and awkward they looked. Watching with rapt attention as his belt and pants were undone, Leonardo found himself stroking the back of his mate’s head, appreciating the view. “You look good like this,” his grin was almost leering. “On your knees…”

Zero to one hundred at the drop of a hat. Leo could certainly still surprise him, but Raph wasn’t complaining. He liked it when his mate was like this. It wasn’t so very often the turtle let his naughty side show, even during sex. It made Raph wish that his turtle was fully recovered. Because he’d pound that little smirk clean off his face, replacing it with that open mouthed ecstasy he’d become addicted to.

“Yeah?” he answered, leaning into Leo’s crotch as he started to pull at the boxers. “I can do better.”

There really was no subtly when it came to Raphael. Leo was nearly bowled over by the sheer eagerness of his lover as Raph took his cock in his mouth without another warning. “Shit!” he hissed, leaning back and catching himself on his hands. He wasn’t even all that hard yet, but that didn’t seem to matter to the other turtle.

If there was one thing that Raphael Dawson knew he was good at, it was giving head. And as he sucked and stroked his lover’s dick, allowing it space to swell, he was quick to at least loosen his own pants as the bond sent ripples of Leo’s reactions straight to his own dick. Soon enough, Leo was rock hard, and Raph continued on, watching his mate’s every reaction.

It was one thing to get a blowjob, it was another to have a partner that could essentially deep throat you with little effort, but to also have poisonous green eyes _watching_ him as he enjoyed it all…Biting his lip to keep himself from losing it, Leo panted, unable to look away. Because Raph was right. He _could_ look better. And this was an image the boss hoped never to forget. _Ever._

It was easy to get lost in the sensation, easy to let go of all reservation like this. The rebound that happened between soulmates was still so new and kinky that for a moment, Raph forgot he was the only one giving head. Everything he did to Leo it felt like someone was doing to him. Greedily he sucked his mate down, causing a strangled cry to emit from the boss, along with a sharp pain. It was enough for the mechanic to slow down. Opening his eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed, Raph took in the sight of his gasping lover.

“D-don’t stop,” Leo reached out, stroking his head. “Fine. Keep going.”

Not wanting to let go of his prize, Raph continued a bit more cautiously. Shallow little thrust into his mouth had him realizing where the source of the pain had originated. Leo had moved too quickly, also forgetting himself. And not wishing for his mate to get hurt, but also wanting to up the odds, Raph thrust his free hand down and fished out his own dick. Maybe if he started physically jerking himself, it’d been enough to distract Leo from moving too much.

Stars began dancing in Leo’s eyes when he felt Raph touching himself. It was getting uncomfortable breathing, his sides still aching acutely, but he dared not stop this. He hadn’t realized how much he’d needed this. Needed this level of intimacy. It felt like so long since they’d last enjoyed each other like this. Too long.

“Hnnng, R-Raph,” Leo moaned, gritting his teeth as he attempted to stop the inevitable, but he need not have bothered. Raph was close as well, feeling everything his mate was feeling. And when Leo finally did cum, nearly falling forward with the intensity of it, Raph was only a second behind.

Flopping forward into his lover’s crotch after swallowing what he could, Raph panted, still lightly stroking himself, milking out what he could. He felt Leo’s hands on his shoulders, bracing himself as he trembled. _Damn_. He’d needed that. And as he cuddled his mate’s genitals, kissing what unclothed places he could, eventually the mechanic found the energy to look up.

Leo was still hunched over, sucking in air. There was a dull ache that lingered between them but was greatly overshadowed by the pleasure of the recent orgasm as well as relief. Not too bad, then. Nothing that would hurt him in the long run.

Forcing himself to get up, Raph flopped down on the bed, wrapping his arms around his turtle and gently controlling his descent backward with him. Leo took the invitation immediately, spooning up close with a contented sigh. “How was that?” Raph asked, stroking his lover’s arm idly.

“Hmmm,” the boss hummed, too content to speak. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. He didn’t want to get annoyed again tonight. Not after that.

The two turtles cuddled close, nearly falling asleep as they were, but Raph roused himself to get up again. It wasn’t good for Leo to sleep like this. Or ruin his fancy shirt. So carefully undressing his exhausted mate, Raph didn’t bother to fold anything up, just tossed everything on the floor, before stripping himself down as well. Helping maneuver the nearly fast asleep turtle correctly on the bed, the long night finally ended.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is whole again!

"Good morning Mr. Hamato...Mr. Dawson." Raphael's surname was used with a little derision as the doctor breezed in. Raphael merely stared at the man as Leo returned the greeting. Nodding briefly in acknowledgment, he sat on the rolling stool and scooted over to the exam table where Leo was seated. "How are you feeling, today?"

He had been going through the motions weekly for a month and a half now. Leo smiled pleasantly and thought about the question. "I can almost make the stairs without being out of breath."

The doctor had learned to ignore Raphael's irritated sighs about the whole affair. "That's very good! About how long would you say it takes for you to recover from that?" 

"Maybe five minutes." Leo also ignored Raphael's huffs.

The doctor continued asking questions and writing them down on the iPad with his stylus. Most of Leonardo's responses were met with praise and the few that weren't were given advice either on how to ease into the new activity or plainly state that the turtle shouldn't expect a certain milestone at this time and he most definitely should _not_ be pushing for it. After a while, Raph's wordless interjections had gotten the better of the physician and he turned to the larger turtle, refusing to be intimidated. "Do you have any concerns about your fiance's recovery, Mr. Dawson?"

"Yeah. Why is it taking so damn long?" Raph pointedly ignored Leo's eye-roll and sigh at the question. "Nothing else has. Hell, mutants are known to be fast healers anyway--"

"Let me explain a few things," the doctor crisply interrupted the turtle, holding up a finger in the process. "Above all things, I am here for Leonardo's health, not yours. It takes six weeks for a human sternum to heal. It can take up to two years for a damaged shell to heal." He remained silent for a minute after that, just to let it sink in.

Apparently, it did! The expression on Raph's face was very similar to a child being told they couldn't have a sweet after dinner. "Aw, _hell._ You tellin me we can't fuck for two years?"

...There was no way that Raphael would say that, was there? Who the hell was Leo kidding, of _course_ Raphael would blurt that out. Mr. Propiety he was not! Leonardo tried to crumple under his own mortification, almost whimpering behind his hand as he prayed for a hole to open up and save him from this. "For Heaven's sake, Raphael!"

"What! We should know, shouldn't we?"

The doctor thought about that, keeping his professionalism as he responded. "If you do not allow his shell the proper healing time, yes. If _ever_." The bigger turtle's jaw dropped and the doctor continued as if that was a perfectly normal response. He was all for using threats to make certain he had undivided attention. "We have nothing in our journals that states this kind of surgery or what kind of recovery is normal. At best, I've had to consult a colleague of mine who is a veterinarian. She is _excellent_ in what she does and her knowledge has been invaluable. It has been a challenge adapting her medicine to what we have now, but I will say it has been refreshing." A small smile played on his face as he looked at Leonardo. "Your case is going to make this year's medical journal sing."

"Certainly not my intention to gather fifteen minutes of fame," Leo reminded the physician blandly.

And without missing a beat, he returned to the case in hand. "And while a damaged shell is serious in of itself, all of the previous injuries Leonardo suffered did not help his case. Everything compiled. So we will be patient for things to heal in their own time. That being said, if I may examine the surgical site?"

This too was performed crisply and cleanly. The first couple times Raph had freaked out. Why was someone else touching _his_ mate?! But now the big turtle looked sullen in the too small plastic and steel chair, eying everything as Leo shrugged out of his shirt and allowed the doctor to poke and prod on his plastron. "You slipped out of that quite well."

"Thank you." Leonardo's murmur was low as he felt the warm fingers press here and there. He took in a sharp breath when the doctor pressed around the site where the blade had punctured him and the human lingered in that spot, pulling away and bringing his stethoscope out to listen to heart and lungs. The doctor finished the examination and then helped Leo up into a seated position once more.

"Things seem to be progressing well. As soon as the scutes are fused, you may begin some light water therapy which I'll note to your PT," the human began, walking over to the sink to remove his gloves and wash his hands. "The tenderness you feel at the injury site is because the plates are still shifting a bit. And it's not surprising. The greatest amount of trauma will take the longest to heal. Though I think I can cautiously say it should be healed enough in six weeks to remove the wire."

While Leonardo saw a finish line towards a goal and smiled, all Raphael saw was more torture. "Six more _weeks_?!"

The doctor didn't even bother looking at the brute. "Or no sex...ever."

The whining was oddly entertaining. Leo quirked a brow at his mate, silently pleading with him to _shut up_.

"Even with the onset of more exercise, you are to take it _easy_ ," the doctor stressed, capturing the boss' attention once more. "Still no flying. Your meetings will continue to be via satellite link."

"Yes, sir."

"Once the wire is removed, we will reinforce the lines with a metal mesh and an epoxy." He didn't bother looking back to Raphael as he wrote down the notes to this exam. "At that point, I would like to see you every eight to ten weeks unless you are having any issues like fungal infections but I would surmise your fiance will make certain you don't lapse." Raphael sat up straighter as he was subtly decreed in having an important job. "Do you still have shell growth at your age?"

"It's slow," the turtle responded. "Maybe once a year."

Nodding more to himself, the physician wrote down more notes. "When it gets closer to that time, let me know. We will have to reapply the brace when it comes off with the layer of shell."

The check-up didn't take long but the waiting period seemed to last forever before the ten-minute meeting. And having the doctor press on the tender parts of his plastron had both turtles wincing. He was more than aware of the fact that the turtles were soulmates so he never questioned why Raph had a pained expression on his face while Leo tensed at the same time. The whole affair had worn Leo out and he sagged in his seat on the way home.

"Did they call?"

Not even the heavy sigh seemed to deter Raphael as he waited for an answer. He had been hoping that Raph would have forgotten that he had mentioned that they should be receiving a call from Jenny. After a couple weeks of looking at other homes (which Raphael had steadfastly refused to look at with an open mind) and some very carefully laid plans, Leo finally put an offer in on the home. Given the fact it had been on the market for so long and it was lacking in some amenities that would have benefitted someone in a wheelchair, he offered less than the asking price. It wasn't as low as he wanted to go, but he didn't want to go so low that they would laugh at him. Jenny wasn't pleased, but again, the house had been on the market forever. Hopefully, there would be a response one way or another but Raphael wasn't well versed in patience. He was asking constantly if she called and the big turtle knew full well that she hadn't called considering Leo's phone hadn't been ringing all day.

"No Raphael, they didn't call."

"When are they going to call?" The whining! Leo had no idea what was going on, but the big turtle was in a phase he would rather do without. "It's been forever!"

"It's only been a week, Raphael. That is a far cry from forever." The dramatics were getting old. Through Leo's mumbles, he was trying to figure out what was going on with Raph in that his behavior was more...childish. And he was more anxious about things. Jittery. For a moment, Leo feared that Raph was trying to break a secret habit but all other signs said no. Raph was just being... Raph. Maybe some redirection would help in the situation. "Did you get the gifts?"

"What gif--Oh _shit!_ " The sudden u-turn made the tires squeal and Leo suck in a breath as he held on for dear life. "I forgot them on the counter!" 

"Are you _trying_ to get us killed?" The query was far from assertive as Leo grabbed onto the 'oh shit' bar and braced himself as best as he could. "Right now you're almost four for four." It took a while for him to relax when the driving settled down. "You can pick up Kaito on your own if you're going to drive like this for the rest of the day."

Raph glanced back at Leo. "You know you have to come with me. He's gonna wanna see you, too." It was as if his brain completely bypassed the concept that Leo could have been possibly upset by Raphael's behavior.

 

Things started to settle a bit when Raph took a street spot before the Yojimbo household. There was already a trail of cars slithering out of the driveway and the turtles could hear the cacophony of chaotic noise from the backyard. The sound of children screaming joyfully made Raphael start to think twice about kids. If he was expected to hold these huge parties for one of his children he was going to have to have Leo organize it while he was in the man cave. It was safer in the cave with his motorcycle. Why in the heck was this lady taking for _ever_ to call back? Didn't she want to sell the place?

Raphael tucked the presents securely into his arms while Leo ambled beside him, leaning a little more into his cane than he had been in recent days. Maybe he should have rescheduled his recheck appointment to another day. Leo knew that the doctor was going to take his reserve energy out of him and with the amount of noise he was hearing now he knew there was going to be no time to rest. Especially not when he saw six pairs of ears making a beeline for them.

"Uncle Leo! Uncle Raph!"

The calls while the bunnies ran through a bunch of streamers not only looked endearing, it was also frightening. Raphael had the presents and really couldn't shift in the way to deflect a bunny attack from Leo. And he knew Leo wasn't feeling the necessary energy that might be to deflect energetic bunnies. The bunnies luckily came to a sliding halt as they bounced up and down, chattering about everything that was going on in the party and how there was a bounce house and they just had to go and see the house and how crazy their somersaults were with the added bounce. 

"A-right! You gonna let us have the five seconds we might need to put away your gifts?" Raphael had to lift the presents up to keep Peter from investigating early. 

"Kids!" Usagi's voice broke over the din, causing the triplets to at very least pause. "Give your uncles some room and air to breathe. Go back to your cousins, alright?" There was an apologetic smile on the rabbit's face as he turned to the turtles. "Glad you could make it."

Leo's smile was warm. "So are we. How are you, Usagi?"

Raph was more than happy to let the two converse. It meant he didn't have to talk to the rabbit and Leo had something to do. He scanned the yard as they walked around to the back of the house. Holy crap that was a bounce house! It was taller than the house itself, that much he knew, but there were slides and climbing walls and it almost looked like an ant-hill with the way a herd of bunnies were climbing all over it. Speaking of bunnies, there seemed to be a hundred of them at least, all different ages milling about the yard. Raph shouldn't have been in shock, he knew that he shouldn't, but seeing just how _large_ this family was made the whole affair overwhelming. It seemed to be an all mutant affair, which he didn't mind in the least, but he was very aware of the fact that he and Leo were the only non-rabbit mutants in the party.

A minute later and something had attached itself onto his leg. Glancing down he noticed his partner in crime from the dinner party. "Hey, Scar." 

The warmest brown eyes looked up at him, pleading. "Raphie. Up!" He thought nothing of lifting the little girl up into his arms. It took him a minute figure out the best way to balance her on his hip with the distinct lack of hip and the swell of his shell in his way and by the time they were both settled, Britt was there, looking harried. 

"Raphael! You finally made it! I was just looking for Scarlet to put her down for a nap." She thought nothing of pressing a quick kiss in greeting to the turtle's cheek, smiling warmly when the flushed.

The girl shook her head and clutched at Raph's jacket, moaning a refusal just as a yawn hit her. "I got her. It'll be a good excuse to stay out of the crowd." As much as he didn't mind crowds, the fact that he only knew six others in the throng of people was disconcerting. "You-ah, guys have a big family."

That pulled a chuckle out of the doe as she nodded. "Yes, well. Rabbits are good at that. Though the majority is my side."

"Your side?"

"I'm one of the middle children to ten siblings."

That made Raphael whistle low. A family of _ten!_ He thought four kids was huge. "Your parents were busy!" Belatedly, he thought that maybe pointing out that fact wasn't exactly tactful but Brit seemed to take it all in stride, laughing at the comment.

"They certainly were! It's amazing that they accomplished anything else! Here, let me show you where there's some seating."

As Raph was being led away to some lounge chairs, Leonardo caught sight of his mate walking by. Usagi had latched onto Leo just as the toddler did to Raphael, using him as a lifeline as the chaos and mayhem of relatives swarmed over them all. He couldn't help but melt into goo as he saw how carefully his big turtle was handling the tiny bunny, almost dancing around kids as they ran into his path to keep up with Brittany. The ex-gang member looked like amazing husband and father potential with a small child in his arms.

"How did the appointment go, Leo?" Usagi drew the turtle back into the present, offering his friend an oversized lawn chair before pulling one up himself.

"Really well. The doctor says that he thinks he can remove the wire and use a different binding in about six weeks." It felt _so_ good to be off his feet and he sighed as he felt his muscles start to relax. Of course, he also felt those vivid green eyes zero in on him as well. 

"A different binding?"

"Mesh and epoxy."

Usagi shook his head a bit. "I trust you if you say that's an improvement. It seems to be taking a long time, doesn't it?"

Leonardo shook his head, letting the noise wash over him. In previous times he would be tense about these gatherings. There was too much to look out for, too many strangers he didn't know. Today felt different. Even though he was still recovering, he had Raphael watching him as well as some Foot out on the outskirts of the neighborhood. "Actually, plastrons can take years to heal. The doctor was not concerned in the least that my progress was going too slowly."

"Ah, well, that's very good to hear. Are they still restricting your activities?"

"Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it. There's no traveling in my foreseeable future. The pressure shifts during flight aren't good for me right now."

"Guess you're getting married locally then." The rabbit smirked, leaning back to reach behind him to fish out a couple cans of cola from a cooler.

The tease made Leo grin. "There's no way I would make you drag your family all the way out to Japan." For one, there was _no way_ Leo was going to expose his friends to the crime syndicate and second, he did not need to be in such a prominent place for potential assassins to get not only himself but Raphael as well. Not that Usagi needed to know that. Ignorance was bliss after all--especially when your best friend was a _cop_

"When's the tux fitting again?"

"I think Raph has it set up for next week. I'll ask him."

The deferment to Leo's fiance made Usagi's ears perk forward. "You're not wearing a tux?"

The turtle shook his head, accepting the can that was offered. "No, I've decided to go a little more traditional. Raph convinced me to wear a kimono."

Usagi did little to contain his surprise at that revelation. "Really! Does that mean I get to guard your swords instead of a bouquet?" 

"If you would. I think it would be a nice touch."

"It would be my honor, Leo. You know that." The rabbit took a drink of soda and leaned back in his chair. For all the uncertainty he had about Raphael Dawson, he couldn't help but be excited for his friend. "You're sure you don't want to wait until next summer? I mean... do you have everything under control with all the planning?"

"I don't have much of anything else to do, right now. I'm still laid up and besides, planning for the wedding has taken my mind off how long recovery is being." 

 

Leonardo didn't have any of the cake so Raph was more than happy to take his portion. A small portion of vanilla ice cream was indulged in and the way Raph felt the hum of satisfaction through their bond, Leo definitely enjoyed it. And while presents weren't supposed to be opened, they both spotted Peter running around with his new leather jacket. Calling it early, the pair gave their best to the kids before leaving, taking a moment to get a proper dinner before scooting off to La Guardia. It was going to be interesting to see how well Kaito had recovered. Raphael had kept in contact with him as well, talking more about his health and what horrible foods they were feeding him than anything about 'work.' Work was Leo's job and for a while, Leo was not communicating with anyone. Toshi had become a liaison between Leo and the rest of the Foot. It worked for now but the boss knew it wouldn't work forever. He was going to have to make a show of power soon. For the time being, he was content to pretend to doze (Which really meant he was dozing and refused to admit it) leaning against Raph's shoulder while the turtle half read the USA Today paper. 

Raph silently gloated for a moment while he took note that Leo was half asleep on his arm. It wasn't often that Leo would let down his guard and the turtle assumed that the day's activities finally caught up to the healing terrapin. Maybe he should have picked up Kaito on his own. No, that wouldn't have worked. Leo wouldn't have slept on his own no matter who was in the apartment. Speaking of ... Raph gave a heavy sigh as he wondered when the hell they were going to get a call from Jenny. She seemed so excited to hear back from Leo! Why the hell was it taking so long? Raph never claimed to be a patient turtle but this was _too much!_ this was their future!

The self-wallowing came to a close as he heard the announcements regarding Kaito's flight. As much as he didn't want to rouse his sleeping mate, he gently nudged Leo's cheek, murmuring softly. Luckily they were in the same terminal as the arrival plane so they wouldn't have to walk so far. Out of pride, Leo insisted on walking with just his cane. La Guardia was a HUGE place to be stubborn in. Yet here his mate was, sleeping against Raphael's shoulder and there Raph was, feeling the lingering aches in Leo's chest within his own. The ache bloomed briefly as the turtle woke but nothing outwardly showed on Leo's features.

"When we get home, yer takin' a pain pill."

Leo's response was cool and icy, but Raph could distinctly feel the irritation that was underneath the surface. "I'm fine, Raph."

Raphael wasn't having any of it. After all, he had been appointed with taking care of the turtle. "Keep sassin' back and I'm gonna stuff those lips with something that'll keep you quiet."

The sudden spike in lust through their bond indicated that the message had been well received. Leo showed none of that desire outwardly. "I will keep you to your word."

"Sendin' everyone off to a nice hotel room, yeah?" 

"We'll see."

 _Little shit._. Raphael never had the chance to say anything else since the familiar title of _Ichizokuno riidaa_ came from the not too far off distance, and they both looked up. Kaito looked a little more laid back, but not slovenly. Whether it was due to his recovery or the traveling, one could take their pick on the answer. His eyes widened as he saw Leo with his cane, but not much else could be discerned as giant, meaty green arms threatened to divest his feet from the ground. 

"KAITO! Good to see ya, man! How you been?"

"Ah, Uh--urg...Raphael-san. I am better." He stood as still as he possibly could while the very life was being squeezed out of him by the brawler. Leonardo appeared vapidly amused by the event. "You are doing well, too?"

"Yea, yeah, we're doin' good! If we ever get a phone call, we'll have a big enough place--"

"-It is good to see you again, Kaito-san," Leo interrupted blandly. He really needed to figure out the best way to curb his mate's loud mouth. He was pleased that his _chunin_ remembered his training and at the very least bowed his head. He would have fallen into a full bow if Raph had only released him. No such luck as he continued to practically nuzzle the human. ...And Raph was jealous of Kaito paying attention to _him_? Hmph.

" _Ichizokuno riidaa_ ," Kaito kept his eyes downcast even as Raphael started to let go of him. He thought all was well and good until a gentle and friendly 'clap' became a knockdown to his knees. 

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the sappy reunion. Time to get this show on the road and back to business." Raphael was already 'helping' Kaito to his feet with one hand as he offered his forearm to his mate. While Leo appeared to be graceful and not needing Raph's help, Kaito caught how tightly Leo held onto Raph's arm. "Let's get your bags and blow this one night taco stand."

In a good mood, Raph was practcially whistling down to the baggage claim. Leo and Kaito trailed behind him, each using a cane. Kaito stole another look at his lord. Leo had lost weight and muscle, that was certain. But his color was still vibrant and he blatently ignored Kaito's naked observing...until a tiny frown graced the turtle's face. Inhaling sharply, Kaito turned his eyes straight ahead. " _Dono..._ I had heard your injuries were extensive."

A moment passed before Leo answered. "Yes."

" _Gomen-nasai_...I should have been here."

"Don't apologize for what you have no control over." Leo glanced over to him. "We may be broken now, but even the bone becomes stronger after healing."

"Okay, you too, enough of the afterschool special. Let's go so we can get outta here." Already shouldering Keit's luggage, he met the pair, ready to circling them around to the exit. "Like ya said, babe...It's all uphill from here."

"Of course, Raphael _no kimi_."

Kaito's slight smile at that pet term that always made Raph wonder what the heck Leo was really calling him. Leo never really told him what he was saying. Maybe it was time to start widdling the crime boss' defenses. "So what you been doin', Kaito? Physical therapy? Fancy ninja dances? MMA?"

It had been a while since he had to deal with the Noisy American and he looked to Leonardo uncertainly. " _Dono_?"

"We will begin... at the beginning." 

 

 

 

gomen-nasai =="I'm sorry" (Formal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end! But for now, EM is currently on hiatus and I feel that when she returns, it's time for a new book. With all sorts of new adventures! 
> 
> (Will we ever see Raph and Leo bang again? Raph's worried about that.)
> 
> I'll add stuff here and there (as it is, I still need to finish a wedding and honeymoon~) And we'll get working on phase 2 soon! Thank you SO MUCH for sticking with us. You guys have been the best! And we couldn't get this far without your support and encouragement. And Fanning. MORE FANNING.


End file.
